Savage of the South
by inukunsgirl
Summary: Medieval AU: A wanderer from the Southern Tundra is swept up in the affairs of a spoiled noble. Slow Burn korrasami. Forbidden Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Shit...

The dark warrior cursed under her breath, straining her muscles to cut through the hide of her kill. Her hunting knife had dulled to the point it was getting harder and harder to cut safely through animal flesh. Which means she needs to visit a town, and soon. She hated the presence of other humans. Well... not exactly all humans but the general squabble who would gasp and stare at her with disgust and fear. If she worked with a regular steeled blade it wouldn't be a problem to sharpen it herself with a standard pumice rock. But Obsidian Southern Steel was much harder and needed a blacksmith to tend to it. It required less maintenance but needed to be tended to by professional hands from time to time.

She gave thought to maybe purchasing a backup blade of generic steel but her ego and love for her homeland's material was too great to not use most of the time. But still... She knew she should get one to use in cases like this to make her life a little easier. A low whimper bellowed through the air. She turned her ice blue pupils to the large direwolf that perched patiently on a rock by the rolling stream.

Patience... she snorted. Grunting as she cut through cartilage, tendons and muscle until the deer's hind leg was finally free from its body. The woman stood up and swung the mangled limb towards the wolf. The snow white beast caught the flesh with skill and immediately went to work ripping and consuming the venison, dark growls of gratitude rumbling in its throat.

Korra returned to working her kill, skillfully ripping the hide off the animal, cutting away the skin from muscle every now and again to make it give way with more ease. When she finished stripping the corpse she then cut strips of meat from the bone, draping the pieces over a weave of twigs fashioned like a small tray.

When finished the tray of meat was carried to a teepee structure and placed inside then worked at the bottom to light a small fire. When the smoke became hot with fresh timber she closed the tanned hide of the teepee's front wall. Now all she had to do was wait for the meat to be smoked and properly preserved for travel.

As night fell, the hunter built herself a proper fire for the evening and stuck a venison roast she saved on a spit. She was famished. Processing a kill and smoking meat always took a lot of energy. Her appetite portrayed by her rumbling gut, she quieted it down a little by splitting a leg bone to suck at the marrow.

She was beginning to miss the provisions from the towns. Bread, cheese and wine danced in her thoughts for a moment. She usually stocked up on other types of food but she ran out weeks ago and had been surviving on her kills and foraging for a while now. She longed for the ease of simply slapping a few pieces of silver on a tavern's bar top in exchange for sustenance. Maybe going back into town wouldn't be completely unpleasant.

Her mind retreated from her food fantasy when the direwolf's jaws crunched down on the remaining skeleton of the deer nearby.

Slipping her hand in a leather pack, Korra produced a manilla scroll, opening the parchment with careful fingers.

"Okay, Naga…" she mused to her wolf friend while scanning the map of the Earthen Empire. "Looks like we need to find civilization… there is a small village a couple of miles from here… I wonder if their blacksmith can work on my knife… if not we'll have to make our way towards the Republic Capital a bit more south…"

A chilly wind suddenly rustled through the area, making the warrior shiver slightly with the sudden temperature change. "Winter will be upon us soon, my friend." she proclaimed. "We might have to settle down and wait it out this year… if I have to eat jerky for every meal again I'll go absolutely insane." Korra sighed and plopped the map on her thighs. "It will be hard to find a place to stay… especially with you. You might have to stay in the woods without me…."

Naga whimpered in disapproval and rested her chin on her paws. Korra sighed and rolled the scroll back up to be placed in its leather home and checked on her roast.

When her belly was full, Korra loosened the messy tail of her chestnut hair letting it cascade down her broad shoulders. Yawning she stretched out the day's tension from her limbs. Making a clicking noise with her tongue, she summoned her beast friend to join her. The large white wolf settled down behind her back and the hunter sighed as she leaned into the softness of snowy fur. Her eyes felt heavy but she kept herself awake to stare up at the glittering night sky. Patches of stars greeted her vision with wonder. No matter how many times the dark hunter laid before the cosmos on clear nights, she was always awe stricken by it's all expansive beauty. In a sense it always made her feel small but connected to the earth when she slept on the rocky ground. The heavens twinkling above filled her soul with promise, brought on by the infinite cycle of constellations.

Out here in the wilds felt like home. The trees didn't care about the color of her skin nor her difficulty properly pronouncing the language of the white men that settled throughout the lands she wandered. Naga was free to roam with her without the pointed spears that dripped fear. The wilderness provides food, water, and spiritual tranquility that the others did not understand, but the comfort and bounty of the summer was coming to an end. The sun must cycle into the sleep of winter to let the land recharge before blooming into lush green once again.

Korra's thoughts started to drift as her heavily lidded eyes finally sank close letting sleep overcome her while soaking in the warmth of Naga's fur.

When the sun broke dawn, Naga rolled away from her ward, the action making the human groan harshly as she was torn from sleep. Korra snorted while the wolf attacked her face with eager licks only to be swatted away by a bronze arm. But Naga was stubborn… she whined and pressed her giant paw over Korra's face.

"Fine!" the hunter groaned like a babe and rolled to finally greet the new day. She broke down the campsite, collecting the smoked meat and hooked a harness over Naga's back. She tied her hair up into a tail, leaving the two wolf tails in place by her tan cheeks. With her quiver and bow strapped to her back, she swung a leg over her wolf, riding her like a steed. Naga was much larger than an average wolf, her impressive length rivaling that of a horse, though coming up short in height. Standing next to Korra the stunning direwolf's head came up only to the woman's shoulders, though regardless of her shorter stature she rivaled any high ranked stallion in strength. Korra actually preferred to travel this way. Riding a horse always fatigued her legs and arse, the way their hooves clodded heavily into the ground while Naga's paws struck the earth softly with a quiet grace.

Before long, the hunter and wolf found the small village. It hugged along a riverbank promising residents the bounty of fish and drink. A large mill towered over the other houses cranking it's wheel slowly in the water's gentle current. It croaked loudly like a sack of toads, protesting against the movement of the bubbling brook below. Korra's nose burned with the smell hearth fires and pig pens as she rode along the dirt path. They came to a hault in quiet observation as they neared the bridge into town. Korra needed always to remain cautious when it came to other humans. Many villages didn't like outsiders, especially one like Korra. A dark skinned warrior from the South steering a giant arctic direwolf was something only heard of in storybooks. A warm welcome from villagers was extremely rare.

Korra took a deep breath before urging her wolf forward. She steeled her chin up and angled her shoulders back in a stance of confidence. Portraying strength was her best weapon against unwanted attention. Her outfit always helped in that department. She normally wore a sleeveless blue tunic with dark brown trousers strapped with leather boots. Gray and brown fur adorned her shoulders in a small cloak with a matching skirt belted across her waist. The skirt was open in the front for ease of movement and riding. Her forearms always bore blue dyed leather bracers for protection.

Gasps met her ears as Naga padded over the bridge carefully. The hunter squared her jaw and looked about the town but ignored the shocked faces that lined the streets. Children squealed in excitement and pointed in her direction until worried mothers scooted them away. Each time Korra made eye contact it was immediately broken by the receiver.

Korra took note of how new this village looked. Brightly shingled rooftops gleamed with the sunlight adorned with freshly plastered walls. The shop signs were all new too with plaquered wood and gold lettering. Even the people looked fresh and clean.

"Whooooaaaa!"

Korra looked across her path at a young burly man with two ale kegs upon his shoulders staring at her with awe. When his green eyes met her he immediately spoke.

"Is that a werewolf dog? Are you some mystical guardian of the forest? Are you married? Oh my god, please don't be married!"

Korra sat there in shock at the stampede of sudden and seemingly friendly curiosity. Her mouth hung open slightly for a moment before it transformed into a toothy grin.

"She's an Arctic Direwolf. I'm a hunter from the Southern Tundra and no, I am not married, good sir." She commandingly held up a hand before his mouth started to ask another question. "No, I'm not here to look for a husband.. but a blacksmith I could use… do you have one in your village?"

"You are in luck, m'lady!" the young man rolled the kegs off his shoulders for a moment. "One just opened up this week."

Korra slid off Naga's back to properly greet him. She patted her friend's neck before approaching him and bowed her head. "Please, call me Korra… and you are?"

"Bolin!" he snatched Korra's right hand and bowed while fingering her knuckles. The gesture made the female hunter chuckle out loud, bringing her free hand up to her mouth in an attempt to mute it.

"Such chivalry, Bolin…" she took her hand back gently from his grasp. "Pardon my amusement… I don't get such good manners, normally… would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of this blacksmith?"

"It's just down the road there!" Bolin smiled while scratching the back if his black spikey hair. "Sato Smith just opened up a new location. One if the master smiths is there to complete the training of the apprentice before handing the reins over."

"Sato Smith." Korra repeated and gave him a nod. "Thank you, Bolin. I shall take my leave now."

"Oh! Korra!" He called out while hoisting the kegs up again. "If you have time you should stop in at the Tavern. I'll buy you an ale."

Korra smiled at him and nodded again before remounting Naga and set off further down the road. Meeting Bolin raised her spirits about being in town. Maybe this village wasn't as prejudiced as the others. Naga carried her through a market street littered with crop sellers and trinket peddlers. She got a lot if onlookers and the vendors were by no means too shy to try to get her attention and her silver.

"Wolf girl! Over here! I got the Earth Empires freshest apples!"

"Take a look at my wares, stranger! Maybe your wolf would like a new collar!"

"Shampoo for any type of hair! Use it on cows or horses - even that wolf! You want to keep that beast smelling fresh, now!"

Korra snorted at the calls of the salesmen. They would say anything to get her attention but Naga was getting most of it.

"Fresh meat for even the most ferocious of appetites!"

Suddenly, Naga made a sharp turn towards the meat stall nearly tearing Korra off her back with the sudden movement.

"Whoa! Naga!" Korra groaned as Naga sat and thumped her tail on the ground, her nose nearing the boar legs dangling on the awning. Korra quickly placed her hand over her snout with a grunt. "Later! We have plenty of venison in the satchel, you know!"

"Looks like she's tired of deer, Miss!" the vendor laughed. Naga whimpered with disappointment at Korra's protests.

"We don't have any money right now…" Korra sharply proclaimed. "I need to sell some furs first." The man rubbed his chin in thought for a moment.

"How about you hand me that fox pelt for a loin?"

Naga barked.

Korra sighed and unhooked the orange pelt from the harness. No arguing when it came to her wolf's hunger. She placed the pelt in the vendor's hand. In return, the man tossed a sizable chunk of meat in which was caught with grateful jaws.

"Thanks! This would make a great purse for my wife!"

Korra nodded and pulled her beast away to finally reach the Smith. She left Naga by the front, not bothering to tie her up at a post as she entered the facility. Brimstone and oil plumed through the air, the sound of hammer on steel echoing loudly. The hunter approached an empty shop counter. She looked around the front and noticed a guard leaning against a wooden beam.

"Um…" Korra wasn't sure if she should approach him. His fiery eyes glared stonily in her direction, he kept his arms folded over his torso while he grumbled.

"Smith's in the back…" he grunted. "Go ahead and go back there… but no funny business!"

Humph. Korra ignored his attitude and proceeded toward the recognizable sound of metal being hammered. Two workers were hunched over a large anvil. One held a long piece of steel while the other swung a large mallet down onto the red hot metal. Sparks flared upon each impact to shape the steel to a point. The hunter wasn't sure if she should disturb them just yet. So she watched with patience.

Both workers had scarves covering the bottom of their faces for protection against the heat, smoke and soot invading the air. Both smiths dress similarly with grey tunics and dark slacks shielded by thick leather aprons with a cog symbol tooled on the chest. When the final impact was contacted on the metal, the spotter quenched the steel in a basin of water making it hiss from the sudden change in temperature. Once he removed it the spotter carefully looked over the steel for any imperfections while the other who had yielded the mallet wiped sweat off his brow with a cloth.

"Good." the spotter nodded. "I think you will have no problem running this place on your own soon." Korra noticed the spotter's feminine voice which peaked her interest. Women in this land rarely took the occupation of smithing if any occupational trade at all. The hunter cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Pardon me… Are you open for business?" Korra implored.

"Yes!" The hitter quickly approached the dark woman. "W-what can we help you with today?" He pulled his black scarf down to greet her showing a well trimmed brown beard. His grey eyes gleamed with excitement not caring about his soot covered appearance. Korra unsheathed her hunting knife and presented it.

"I was wondering if you had the equipment to sharpen this. It's a harder type of metal than regular steel so I need someone who knows what they are doing."

"You came to the right place!" He smiled and took the knife to inspect it. Korra watched the other worker approach with interest.

"Hmmm," the woman took her smithing gloves off and ran her fingers over the material. "This metal is very rare… Where did you get this?" She asked turning her gaze to the customer. Korra was taken back by the color of the woman's irises. They pierced into her with a pale shining green that reminded her of spring ivy. She had never seen such eyes before. Korra felt her cheeks warm in embarrassment when she noticed the woman asked her a question.

"Oh! My father gifted this blade to me… Southern Obsidian might be rare around here but I am from the south…" Korra didn't know why she was suddenly nervous and finding herself talking really fast. She hadn't even seen all of the woman's face yet, but she was flustered by the look of those eyes. They were strikingly beautiful despite the black soot that covered the rest of the smith's visible skin. The Smith turned her gaze back to the blade for a moment.

"What do you think, Master? Can we sharpen this thing up?" the young man implored.

"Well…" the master looked back up to the hunter before her. "I'm not sure if we have the equipment here to do it. I'll have to run a couple of tests… It'll take a little while so…"

"Take all the time you need. It is precious to me so I want it done right. How long will the tests take, do you think?"

"I will know by the end of the day," she answered with a sharp nod. "Will you be close by? I'll come to you."

"You can find me at the Tavern tonight." Korra stuck her hand out to her. "Korra is my name… and you are?"

The Smith stared down at her hand but refused to reach out to touch it. "Sato." Her voice shot out coldly before swinging away from her with the blade in tow.

Rude. Korra grumbled and turned just as sharply toward the exit, stomping out of the workshop fuming with rage. The guard at the doorway continued to glare in her direction. Her eyes bored straight back at him with menace all across her features

"Come on, Naga!" Kicking up dust as she barreled down the dirt road with her direwolf right behind her. Her next mission was to find a merchant to buy her furs. Then it was off to the Tavern. The thought alone reminded her on how long it's been since she quenched her thirst with ale.

Sato Smith

Asami stared intently at the blade before her. Never had she seen a weapon made from Southern Obsidian Steel before. The metal was black and almost glasslike in appearance, the blacksmith could see her own reflection gleaming back at her. It was certainly a sight to behold and she counted herself lucky for being able to handle such a rarity. The top of the blade hooked in for the intention if cutting the thickest of hides easily. It was curved so elegantly that the etched walrus handle arched along preserving the graceful shape. The hilt held a round spectrolite; a gem that contained the colors of the polar auroras.

A blade fit for royalty.

The blacksmith wondered if it was stolen but she didn't know anything about the strange woman who happened into her shop. So who knows? But that really wasn't her concern at this point. Upon inspection the blade really needed a good sharpening. The grindstone at this shop was new but generic at best. She decided to test it out anyways. Even at top speed against the abrasive surface, the knife was too hard to be properly dealt with. She then took it to a quartz wetstone. Which did a better job but it would take Asami hours to even get one edge complete. No… this needed diamond.

It was the hardest material she had at her disposal that could do the job. Problem was… she didn't have a diamond grindstone here.

"Looks like I'll need to take this home…" she mused. Asami didn't really want to leave this town yet but she was determined to complete this task. She sighed and placed the hunter's knife down on a folded cloth. She sat there staring at it with intensity and found herself thinking about its owner.

Those eyes…

Blue, deeply intense eyes. The way they stared at her was unsettling. Asami felt like the hunter's gaze contained such raw emotion that she herself could be swept up in it just as an ocean tide pulling a harsh current. It was hard to keep eye contact with her… she could only bare to do that task for a few seconds before her gut twisted in response. She inwardly cursed at how it affected her. To think that some wild savage could have such an impact on her, the most extinguished woman in the land was simply sickening.

"Master, I'm closing up shop… anything you need before I leave?" her apprentice called from the front.

"That'll be all, Cal…" she said. "Tell Mako to wait outside for me."

"You got it!"

Sweet golden liquid flooded Korra's tastebuds with every gulp. She chugged her pint with ease as the other patrons cheered her on to finish the ale in one go. About half way, she peeked over to Bolin who sat next to her at the bar who was swigging down his own pint as fast as he could. The kid's adam's apple pumped violently to win the race. Korra's competitive spirit flared up just as fierce. Her fist slammed onto the bartop as she forced her throat to swallow the remaining half of her beverage in three giant swills. The empty mug hit the bar in a loud clang, announcing her opponents defeat. Two seconds later, Bolins own empty mug smashed down followed by an impressive belch.

Inspired, Korra roared out a deep and long guttural burp that was loud enough to silence the room.

Suddenly, the crowd cheered in response to the manliest belch ever produced by a young woman. Bolin hooted and slapped her back in approval.

"Wow! I can't believe that you beat me! I knew there was something special about you. Barkeep! Two more pints over here!"

Korra laughed and leaned onto the bar with a grin. "I haven't had this much fun in a while. Thank you!"

"No trouble at all! I'm having a lot of fun too." he said. "So Korra! I have to know! What brings you to the Earth Empire? I've never met anyone from the Southern Tundra before."

"That's a long story…" the hunter rubbed the back of her neck in hesitation. "But to put it brief, I had to leave my tribe and I've been wandering ever since. The world is my oyster. No responsibilities, no worries! Just how I like it." Korra joyfully took a drink from her new beverage. "What about you? Did you grow up here?"

"No this town has only been here for a little while now. I'm originally from the Republic Capital. My brother got a fancy job in the guard force and I just pick up odd jobs here and there to help out."

"I do the same from time to time," she announced. "In fact I've been thinking about finding some work for the winter months this year."

"Well the city has a lot of work opportunities! I got a lot of connections. What are your skills besides drinking?"

Korra laughed. "Archery. But there aren't too many jobs that aren't military that would require those skills… and me being a foreigner and a woman disqualifies me."

"I'm sure something will come along. It is rare but if you can prove yourself to the right person you might get lucky."

Korra and Bolin continued their conversation way into the evening emptying plenty of pints with their thirst. Korra found her arm wrapped over his shoulders singing horribly in a drunken attempt to teach him a Southern Tundra song.

"I'm the only gay eskimooooooaa! I'm the hic only one I knoooowwwwaaaa! I'm the only gay eskimooo… hic… in my triiiibe!"

"Iiinn myyyyy triiiiiibe!" Bolins baritone voice finished the verse followed by a belch. He swayed with his new friend to the tune. "Hey so hic Korra. I bet you can't hit that Elk head with yer hic … bow!"

"How much you wanna bet?" Korra swung her head to study the elk head mounted on the wall high past the rafters. It was a good thirty feet up, other game trophies amongst it.

"If you miss you gotta take a dare!"

"Kay! Hic … if I win then um… you pay for the rest of meh tab!"

"Deal!" Bolin cheered holding his mug up in the air with a drunken laugh. Korra slipped her bow off her back and picked up her ale. She hopped on the bartop nearly stumbling and yelled. "I'm gonna shoot that Elk right in the face! My good friend… Here said he'd pay my tab if I do! I'ma need yer support!"

All the burly patrons about the place roared in encouragement. And Bolin started a chant slamming his fist down on the bartop in a beat.

"Wolf Girl! Wolf Girl! Wolf Girl!" Everyone joined, egging her on. Korra downed the rest of her ale before throwing her mug across the room in order to draw an arrow from her quiver. She notched an arrow and drew back to take aim. Blinking rapidly to try to steady her spinning vision, her fingers ended up releasing the arrow before she was ready to. It shot crookedly to the left, bouncing off a chandelier. Miraculously, the arrow struck the elk in the cheek. Bolin couldn't believe it, his mouth hung open as the crowd rejoiced at such a shot.

"Wait, wait!" Bolin rose up in protest. "That was a lucky shot! Two outta three! I bet you can't do it again! Take the shot and I'll pay for everyone's next round! If you loose you have to do the dare!" The room went wild and screamed Korra's nickname once again.

"No problem!" she grinned and readied another arrow. But the room kept spinning and was throwing her off balance. She was a great archer, but her current state immensely handicapped her. She took a breath and fired, hoping for another miracle. The arrow flew towards the elk but it landed too short, sticking into the wooden plaque that mounted it.

She hung her head in defeat and the crowd groaned at such a close victory. One of the patron's across the room yelled over to Bolin. "She missed! Now what does she has to do?!"

Korra stumbled off the bar with a sigh and hoped Bolin would have mercy on her. She fumbled back onto her stool. "Alright, lay it on me!" She challenged. Bolin rubbed his strong chin in thought.

"A kiss!" He proclaimed.

"Seriously?" Korra snorted. "That's a lame dare just to get me to kiss you… hic."

"No, no!" Bolin smirked. "You gotta kiss the next person who walks through the door! Man or woman!"

Korra could hear the drunken party erupt in laughter at such a thought. She grinned at how stupid it sounded. She looked over to the front door in curiosity. Everyone seem to quieted down suddenly in anticipation, waiting.

Just a moment later, the door opens. A young woman walked in. Her black hair was pinned up elegantly with gold pins and her dress was dyed in a deep crimson laced with silver. She looked about the hall with confusion wondering why everyone was suddenly staring at her with such quiet intensity. She jumped when everyone in the tavern roared in laughter. The man that followed behind her was just as perplexed. Fists were pounding loudly on the tables, rattling cups and dishware. Korra smiled in relief that it was a beautiful lady instead of a saggy old man.

"DO IT!" A man screamed. Korra was awestruck at how Bolin was hackling hard, wiping tears away in his eyes. He then shoved the hunter off her stool in the woman's direction.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Everyone chanted swinging their fists in unison. The woman in red took a step back, feeling frightened by the scene. The man with her did nothing but watch the dark, tribal woman stumble forward. Green eyes widened when Korra pulled her into a strong embrace and looked at her with an intense, cerulean stare.

"Sorry about this, Ma'am," She slurred and leaned in. Asami's heart slammed into her ribcage, unable to process what was happening. The room fell deathly quiet. She pulled her head back but the hunter clutched hard at the nape of her pale neck. Korra mashed her mouth against her red painted lips. When Asami's gasp broke free, she found a determined tongue slip into her mouth. It swiped passionately against her own sending an electric shock down her spine and into the pit below her navel. Her knees felt weak and nearly buckled but the hunter held onto her to keep her steady. Her wide eyes slammed shut, furrowing her brow as the attack on her mouth continued. She pushed her tongue back against the hunter's to try to push it out but this only encouraged it further. A whimper of protest escaped Asami's throat but somehow came out as a moan in the end. Scents of freshly turned earth, seabreeze and campfire invaded the pale maiden's senses within the whirlwind of churning emotions. Before long, Korra finally pulled back slowly with a wet suckling sound. Asami's eyes drew back open and found Korra grinning at her.

"Wow…" the hunter breathed as her grip loosened around the woman before her. Asami's state of shock quickly evolved into rage. She clenched a fist and swung a blow straight into the hunter's cheek. Korra's body flew backwards with the impact and crashed onto the wooden planks of the floor. Laughter erupted the room once again with slapping knees and hysterical hollering. The maiden's ivy green eyes shot daggers around the room, making everyone quiet down a couple of octaves. She panted with a heated face while glaring down at the passed out form below her.

"Insolent Barbarian!" She growled and swung around to the man standing behind her. "MAKO! Why didn't you do anything! This mongrel attacked me!"

Her guard straightened his posture at the complaint with red blossoming on his bony cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, Lady Asami! I wasn't expecting something like that! I was… surprised!"

Asami groaned with embarrassment written on her features. How could someone do such a thing? She huffed in anger. "Throw her outside where she belongs!"

"Yes, Lady Asami!" Mako shot down to collect the unconscious woman on the floor. He dragged her out the front door by her boots. Asami turned to follow but halted when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Asami! Forgive me! I was the one that made her do it!" Bolin slurred with concern. Asami turned to him with a scowl making him tear his hand away from her as if her shoulder burned his fingers.

"Bolin, you are such a fool…" Asami's voice softened with disappointment as tears stung at her eyes. "We leave for the capital in the morning. Pay the savage's tab with my credit and go pack your things."

"At once, Lady…" Bolin bowed low and stumbling a bit rushed over to the counter.

Korra's limbs were full of lead as her body roused from her blacked out slumber. Her head was screaming in pain when her eyes split open to the blazing sun that hung high in the heavens. She hissed with agony as she rolled over on her side, smacking her chapped lips and dryly swallowing what felt like sand in her throat. She pushed herself off the hard ground and was immediately attacked by Naga's concerned licking at her face.

"Naga…" Korra protested with a whine and hoisted herself up to a sitting position clutching onto her brow. She reached over and unclipped a waterskin from Naga's harness and gulped down the liquid with great thirst. When she drained the skin of its contents, she weakly stumbled to her feet, gripping onto her wolf's fur for balance as the world began to spin again briefly. When she steadied herself, Korra's eyes found a wrapped parcel on the ground. She picked it up and tore off a note that was attached.

Bring this blade to Sato Smith in Republic Capital. I will service it there.

Korra unwrapped her knife from the fabric and sheathed it in its home on her waist. She tried to collect her memory from the night before but it was a hazy blur. She did remember going to the blacksmith to get her knife sharpened but after that… it was nothing but darkness. She sucked in her breath when her fingers brushed over a tender bruise on the side of her face. Whatever happened last night, she didn't go unscathed. She wouldn't be surprised if she got caught up in a bar fight. It happened a few times before with drunken bastards that wouldn't leave her to drink in peace. Her thoughts went back to the reason why she came here in the first place.

'The blacksmith must have found me passed out here.' Korra sighed, she wasn't really ready to take on a two day journey to the capital but it looked at that point like she had no choice. Her blade needed the maintenance and perhaps she could find some work to earn a few more coins. She checked her money purse and confirmed that she hadn't been robbed in her sleep. Naga took her down to the marketplace again where they could get some supplies for the journey. Korra approached a food merchant and picked out some rolls, sheep's butter and apples to take with her on the way. The merchant stared at her with a knowing grin as he took her silver.

"Some night last night, Wolf Girl!" He jested with a laugh. "Lady Asami was swept off her feet!"

Stricken with confusion, Korra raised an eyebrow. "Who's Lady Asami?" The merchant found her question to be the most hilarious thing.

"Why the only daughter of Lord Hiroshi, of course! He's owns this land and just about half of all the businesses in Republic Capital. Boy, I had no idea Lady Asami could throw a punch like that. She knocked you out cold!" he bellowed in laughter.

Korra stood there in shock before piecing the information together. She pointed to her face. "So some prissy noble did this?"

"Yeah!" he laughed. "She pummeled you good! I would steer clear of her if I were you from now on. I wouldn't be surprised if she threw you in a dungeon." Korra sighed with discontent. She wanted to ask the man why she was hit, but something told her that it was best left alone and forgotten. What would the chances be of crossing paths with her again? There were thousands of people in Republic Capital after all.

"Well, I don't think I'll be seeing her again anytime soon… Thanks for the heads up." The hunter took her leave in a rush, leaping onto Naga's back and earged the wolf in a canter to get as far away from this town as soon as possible. She would rather keep out of trouble with nobles. People with power are dangerous. Korra knew that first hand from experience. If she were to happen to look at a noble the wrong way who knows what they would do to her.

She shook away those thoughts, it was no use worrying about that at this point. She was still alive, still free to roam wherever she pleased. She would fight tooth and nail to keep that. To die for it. Her grin returned to her face when the embrace of the forest welcomed her home once again.


	2. Chapter 2

The horse drawn carriage rolled at a steady pace down the road. Six horsemen in dark grey uniforms rode in a formation around the vehicle to maintain defense. Mako and Bolin rode closely behind them. The road to the capital usually takes a day and a half on horse. They had only been traveling for a few hours before Bolin started to complain.

"Man, my legs are numb already," the burly young man announced trying to shift himself more comfortably in the saddle. "Do you think we can stop to rest any time soon?"

"No, stop your bellyaching. We aren't stopping until we reach the city," Mako scolded his younger sibling. "You could have stayed back there if you wanted."

"Well I was planning to but I met this incredible girl! And I'm pretty sure she wants to meet up at the Capital soon."

"You're not talking about the foreigner… are you? You shouldn't get involved with her…"

Bolin gasped at his brother's words. "But Mako! She's actually pretty incredible. I bet you'd like her too if you made an effort to talk to her. She's fun and really well mannered for a tribe girl. Not to mention she's quite easy on the eyes." The younger brother drifted off in a dreamy state for a second. "There's something special about that woman… I mean have you met anyone that could stump the formidable Lady Asami?"

Mako was stunned at that question. He tried to recall any other situation where Asami's emotions were on full display like they had been night before but failed. Asami never displayed any emotion to anyone, let alone rage. She was always cool and collected, unreadable. "I don't think I have…" he voiced out his thoughts.

"See?" Bolin smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously though… are we gonna stop for lunch at least?" Mako rolled his eyes and ignored his brother's question. He looked onward toward his lady's chariot. Even though Asami was a high noblewoman, he was always impressed by her multitude of talents. She served her father well, aiding his industries at the forge and in the high courts. With a life dedicated to invention and evolving politics Asami had always maintained a mask of nobility and restraint until now. Mako was strangely curious to see how his lady would react to the wandering foreigner should she ever dare appear again.

Asami stared out of the side-carriage window watching the thicket of forest scroll by. Her eyes were unfocused and sunken with dark circles. She fingered her bottom lip over and over again in reflection. Her mind had kept her up all night, replaying the memory of the wild woman's mouth. Her taste, her smell and the way that her tongue invaded her mouth with such determination. The feeling was left unshaken. Her stomach twisted with anxiety… with desire.

Her thighs couldn't stop rubbing together. When her mind fell deeper into the memory of Korra's grin her core expanded with need. How could this happen? How could such a savage, dirty mongrel ignite such a deep longing? Never in her life had anyone affected her in such a way so intensely. Her logical mind kept short-circuiting when trying to piece the reasoning together.

"Lady Asami?"

The noblewoman snapped her gaze to the young woman who sat opposing to her.

"Are you feeling alright? You haven't said anything since we left." She said with concern written in her brown, soft eyes. Asami realized she was still petting her bottom lip and sharply drew her hand away from the touch. Ladies are not supposed to touch themselves openly.

"Forgive me, Jinora… I did not sleep well."

"You did not touch your breakfast this morning either." Jinora observed her carefully. "And your cheeks are flushed with pink… Are you feeling sick?"

Yes. Asami felt sick with something… but not with a physical ailment. Jinora was always perceptive when it comes to the wellness of everyone around her. She was exceptionally mature at her age of sixteen. She had been Asami's lady in waiting for just over a year now.

"Jinora… may I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course, my lady," she nodded.

"Have you ever…" Asami paused to choose her words carefully. "...lusted after someone you shouldn't?"

Jinora was surprised at the inquiry. She bashfully drew her gaze down to her lap.

"Yes, my lady…" She admitted with a blush. "One of my father's stable boys…"

"How do you deal with it?" Asami implored harshly. "I mean… knowing that you can't possibly lie with your stable boy?"

Jinora smiled and paused with thought before answering. "Very unsuccessfully, I'm afraid… what I do in my chambers is my business alone."

"Jinora!" Asami gasped at her confession. "Why that is simply… lecherous!" Her lady in waiting giggled in her palm and averted her eyes away.

"If I didn't… I'd be doomed to fall prey to temptation," She shrugged. "My father would certainly throw a fit."

"Better your father than mine," she grumbled with venom lining her throat. After a moment of silence, the young girl spoke again.

"Does Mako know you like him?" Jinora smirked.

"You are more obtuse than I thought if you could suspect that he was the object of my desires." Asami jetted as her gaze wandered back to the window with a smile.

"Suppose not, but it was the best guess I could muster. At least tell me what he's like… I do love forbidden romances."

Asami sighed with aloofness. She barely just met Korra and knew very little about her. She didn't even want the pleasure of knowing her. All Asami wanted to know is how someone like her came to possess that beautiful weapon. But to answer Jinora's question her mind could only come up with two traits positively perceived.

"Aromatic and beastly."

Korra tore a bite into a crusty roll of bread. They had taken a short break by a large stream for food and water. Unwrapped from her harness, Naga was free to wade in the cool currents and currently bounced playfully at an elusive trout. They chose to travel within the protection of the shadows rather than roads. It was the hunter's preference in order to avoid other travelers. She sighed in bliss as her feet dipped into the brisk flowing waters. Looking about her surroundings, Korra took note of landmarks in the area. She had never been to this part if the forest before. The trees grew tall. Trunks as thick as haybarrels, ancient roots burrowed deep with great thirst. The air was so thick with a spiritual tranquility that Korra could feel it in her bones.

A moaning whisper breezed through the air.

Naga heard it, too. Her triangle head snapped to attention. Black eyes dilated darker. Nose sniffing with vigor. Korra felt a shiver coiling through her body, and stilled in silent attention. The direwolf bolted out of the river and into the thicket of trees with great urgency. Korra followed immediately calling after her as she scooped up her bow and quiver. She ignored the painful stabs of rocks and twigs against her bare feet. Her legs pumped, straining her muscles to the limit, her lungs fought for oxygen.

She ran into a clearing and stopped. Fog blanketed the grown with an eerie calmness brought on by the thick shade of the canopy above. Panting, the hunter called out.

"Naaagaaa!" she cried in a strangled yell, desperate to find her companion. A distant howl sounded to the east, Korra treaded to its origin. The mist thinned and the white beast appeared stagnant before her. Her owner whispered her name but she did not move. Snowy fur stood on end, teeth bared into a snarl. Arrow notched and ready, Korra stayed behind her inching into the unknown before them. They had stumbled upon an archway, its stones crumbling with hunter could not see past it in the thick fog.

Steeling her nerves Korra pressed on, Naga trailing carefully at her side. A shadowy figure blurred passed, triggering the archer to draw back on her bow. String taut in her fingertips, she waited for another sign of movement but it did not come.

A hallowed moan shrieked as the fog suddenly lifted. Korra beheld a grand structure and was encouraged to lower her weapon cautiously. Pillars of stone drew her forward to approach a two story high door. Its wood intricately carved with images of animals surrounding a goddess. Her palms were outreached welcoming the creatures with friendship haloed in beams of light. The details had faded over hundreds of years but Korra could still identify the animals. Bear. Wolf. Eagle. Badger. Cat. Ferret. And many others. Runes of old inscribed a language she couldn't read but she did recognize.

This was an ancient druid temple.

They were known as a peaceful congregation who worshiped nature. It was rumored they possessed spiritual power gifted to them by the animals they befriended. This particular sect must have worshiped a goddess of some kind. Driven by curiosity, Korra quivered her arrow and slung her bow on her back before pushing onto the wood. It opened with protest, hinges screaming from eons of neglect.

Korra coughed when a plume of dust rushed into her face. Her eyes widened in wonder. Wooden pillars littered the hall, carved with skilled hands. Each pillar bore an animal spirit with honor. Ivy blanketed the ground, thickening where rays of sunlight touched from holes of the vaulted ceiling. Crumbling stone benches faced an altar. Korra was motivated to approach it, her head filling with a beckoning whisper.

 _Korra… Korra… Wanderer from the South…_

Blue eyes twinkled with bewilderment before a small basin of glowing water. Swirling strands of white spiritual power called to her. Korra wetted her lips, suddenly parched. Her hands moved to bring the vessel of liquid to her lips and drink.

 _Wait._

Korra obeyed the voice and lowered the basin back to its altar. Naga was whimpering with concern in a corner. The voice grew louder in her head.

 _Darkness has claimed this sacred place… In the shadows, you will find me._

A dark growl rumbled behind. Korra turned.

Red glowing eyes, dripping jaws bared at her. Its form mangled, enveloped in black shadow. It wasn't a wolf nor a bear. Whatever it was, the hair waved in thick tendrils with dark power. Korra didn't have time to think. A tendril from its back shot toward her head. She dodged to the floor - But barely. The extension collided into the stone wall behind and quickly retreated. It stabbed at her again before she had time to react.

Naga's jaws caught the tendril before it could strike into her chest. The wail of pain sounded like a thousand screams. The shadow beast flailed and whipped the wolf forcefully into a pillar. Naga yelped. The sound snapped Korra into a blinding rage. Leaping to her feet, bow in hand. Her draw was a blur. Her shot was clear but it didn't hit. The arrow passed through the beast as if it was air. Again and again she shot with perfect aim. Each arrow missed, striking through the shadow's body but not inflicting injury. The shadow was upon her companion. The white wolf had rolled onto her back, snarling at the gnashing jaws. She thrashed against the beasts muzzle. Korra could hear hear yelps if pain mixed in with the shadow's growls.

How is she hurting it? Korra needed to do something. Plunging forward with a battle cry, her fists wrapped around the large tendrils of the beast's tail. Her muscled form pulled with all its might, dragging the beast off Naga with gritted teeth. With great effort, the hunter threw the beast against the side wall if the temple. Clouds if dust hid her opponent as the stone wall collapsed.

Korra's fists clenched as she neared the pile of rumble. A rope of shadow burster free among the rocks, wrapping around a pillar. Then another and another. Until the beast pulled itself out if the wreckage. Eyes glowing with the color of fire, throat rumbling with menace. Jaws flew open and it screamed in anger. Korra caught a glimpse of light spewing from the back of its mouth.

 _In the shadows you will find me._

That's it. That's her goal. A shadow whip lashed down, she twisted her body to avoid it. More blows came, becoming more frantic with each swing. The hunter evaded them all with impressive agility. Her body moved like a drifting leaf spinning and flowing with the push of the wind. Naga surged onto the shadow with while its focus was on the human. Her teeth clenched down onto its nape, ripping at the aspirated flesh. Watching it recoil with another angry shriek, Korra took advantage of the situation. She advanced upon the beast. It panicked at the sight of her determination and plunged another tendril. She seized it in midstrike with a crushing grip. Her free hand surged forward into the beast's gasping chops.

Blue, intense pupils faced the fear that filled in it's glowing irises. Her searching fingers wrapped around a sphere of energy from the back of its throat. The beast snapped it's jaws down onto her right arm. The hunter cried in pain as the trap of daggers stabbed into her flesh. Naga released the beast's neck, only to maul at its face in attempt to free her. Korra refused release her grip on the sphere of power despite the crushing fangs on her limb. She could feel the orb vibrate warmly in her grasp. The warmth traveled up her arm. Her eyes widened in surprise as her flesh started to glow. The light expanded, prying the jaws open.

She roared out and ripped the light orb free. The temple walls tremored against the deafening howl expelled from the shadow. Gusts of power rushed out of the front enterance, pushing Korra and Naga to the ground. At last, the beast's form evaporated into the air with a wavering hissing sound of it's death.

Blue eyes struggled to focus on the ceiling above. Her grip on the orb fell open. It levitated and floated to her line of vision. Korra attempted to shield her wincing eyes from the radiant luminescence. The beacon expanded, filling the entire temple with brilliant whiteness.

 _Korra of the South._

"Who are you?" the hunter rasped out.

 _I am Raava, the Goddess of Light. Protector of this land and all the creatures within it._

"Raava…" Korra sighed with reference.

 _I've been watching over you and Naga ever since you came to live here. You have a special connection to the wilds. Embracing the bounty of nature without the desire to claim it, you live as a creature of the forest. Humans have lost touch with nature, leaving my embrace and slipping into the growing dark. You were able to release me from my bonds in shadow without the tools of war, but by fangs and fists! Rise, Korra! I bestow to you a new title._

Korra pushed herself off the floor still awestruck of what was happening. Her spirit trembled as the Goddess of Light urged to embrace her.

 _Korra of the Wilds. Slayer of Shadow! I grant to you a power of the Druid, if you so wish. You will be bound to me forever and will wield the gift of the Beast of Light._

"Beast of Light? What is that?"

 _You will be able to harness my power in times of need. Smell, hear and see like a true beast of nature. Sense the morality of auras, communicate with the spirits. Drink from the basin, my champion! Drink and show man the power of the Beast!_

Raava's light drew Korra forward to the altar. The hunter carefully picked the vessel up, hesitating for only a moment. Her lips drew in the glowing liquid with a powerful thirst. Korra could feel the power rushing down her throat filling her insides with warmth. When the last drop was spent and the basin returned, her entire being was swallowed into Raava's luster.

Korra woke up to the sound of birds clattering in the trees. She sat up, right arm pulsing with ache. She groaned, grasping gently at the puncture holes that had already began to heal somehow. She found Naga laying across from her, watching in a collective calm. She sighed.

"Well that was something…" Korra said.

'It sure was.'

Korra's eyes widened in surprise. Naga's voice was clear in her head. "I… I can talk to you?"

'At least you can understand me now.'

Korra laughed in astonishment and rushed over to hug the direwolf. "This is amazing! I can hear you in my head! Raava really is a Goddess!" Naga panted happily and nuzzled into the woman's embrace. Korra's forehead pressed against hers with a wide grin.

'We should get going. The sun will be setting soon.' Korra nodded in agreement and rose to collect her bow from the forest floor. She hopped onto Naga's bareback with her smile never leaving her face.

"Let's go get our things from the stream," Korra said closing her eyes. She could hear it. The rushing of water from afar. At this distance she knew she wouldn't have been able to detect the sound before the battle with the shadow. Naga carried her back to their belongings. After boots and harness was strapped back onto their wearers, Korra bound her injuries with a strip of cloth. While riding through the forest, Korra inhaled deeply through her nose.

Scents of the forest flooded her receptors. Squirrels in the trees, sweet berries and sporing mushrooms. She could smell them all and detect the direction of their origin. She smiled as the promises of Raava were testified as truth. She now possessed the powers of the ancient Druids. It warmed her soul further as the connection with the earth was now intensified.

"Thank you," She whispered to the wind.

When the sun had set, Korra set up camp for the night near a large boulder. It would serve as a protection against the cooling winds of impending autumn. The fire crackled among the song of crickets in the night. It was music to Korra's new ears. Suckling on a piece of dried venison, Korra unwrapped her arm to tend to the wounds with an herbal salve. The shadow beast's bite marks were nearly closed up already but the pain seared as she applied the medicine. With a fresh bandage, Korra was reminded about her other injury. She rubbed a glob of salve on the bruise of her cheek. The motion triggered a memory. Her mouth fell agape, dropping the piece of meat to the ground, forgotten.

Aromas of spiced mulled wine, honey and a hint of charcoal flooded her brain. A soft whimpering moan erupting into her mouth with a sweet and intoxicating flavor. The desperate pushing of a tongue urged her to taste more. But then… Korra sighed as her memory failed to deliver details of what had happened the night before. She blamed it on the ale but knew she must have made some sort of a mistake.

'You okay?'

"...Yeah." Korra lied back against her direwolf. "I just don't remember what happened last night."

'A man dragged you out of the tavern.' Naga told her. 'That's all I know.' Korra sighed again and decided to stop thinking about it. She closed her eyes to let the night bring her into a restful sleep.

Lord Hiroshi stood from the grand table, bowing his head to the councilmen before him. His hair was dark gray with a peppering beard to match. His deep, red pupils were shimmered with wisdom and strength.

"Thank you for your time, gentlemen," his voice soothed in sincerity. "I am afraid I must take my leave. Queen Izumi requests my presence." The other men in the room bowed their heads to pardon him. He left with his guard tailing closely behind. He crossed the grand hall to another meeting room. Servants bowed respectively and opened the heavy ornate doors.

The queen did not rise from her seat when he entered. Her higher status did not require her to. But her son, Prince Iroh, rose to greet him. He was young, handsome and wore a fire nation's army uniform. A red tunic with metals of honor dangleing from the fabric. He wore golden shoulder plates etched with finery.

"Lord Hiroshi," the prince bowed his head in respect. Hiroshi approached and bowed lower.

"Queen Izumi. Prince Iroh. It is a pleasure to see you again," he greeted and rose. The queen smiled softly, dipping her head. Her hair was braided with gold ribbons that matched the emrobery on her crimson dress.

"Please," she gesterd softly. "Sit." Hiroshi obeyed and sat at the table, followed by the prince.

"Thank you for coming all the way from the Fire Nation to see me," the lord spoke with the best politeness he could muster. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"You must have been surprised to hear that I wanted to meet with you personally," the queen announced. Hiroshi nervously nodded. He's never spoken directly to the queen before but had dealt with her councilmen and military generals on a regular basis. "I have to thank you for all the hard work you have done in cooperating with our military forces. Your inventions have enforced the defenses of my estate. I have never felt safer knowing it was a result of your genius."

"You give me too much credit, your Highness," he humbled. "But I could not do it alone without my highly skilled workers."

"And your daughter," Izumi added. "Which is the reason for my visit to the Earth Empire, today."

"Asami?" Hiroshi questioned. "But of course! My daughter has worked tirelessly to make sure every unit is flawless before boarding the ships to your country."

"A fine young woman. She is coming on her twentieth year, correct?" Izumi asked and Hiroshi confirmed with a nod. "And it has come to my attention that she has yet to take a husband?"

Hiroshi's eyes widened at the realization for the reason of the Fire Queen's visit. His gaze drifted to Prince Iroh who was sitting straight in his seat, cool and unmoving. "Y-yes… She is unmarried."

"Noblewomen usually take a husband at a much younger age…" the queen stated. "Is there a reason why she has not taken up a husband?"

"Asami has dedicated herself to my estate. Leaving little time for courting," He stated. "I have not been approached by a worthy suitor." His words spoke the truth. He was the richest man in the Western Prefecture of the Earth Empire. Hundreds of suitors from other estates have approached him for his daughter's hand in marriage but they could not offer much in return. Asami was his most prized possession; he was stubborn to part from her.

"Surely a well decorated general and heir to the Fire Nation's throne is deemed to be worthy for your daughter..." The queen glanced to her son with a sharp eye. Prince Iroh stiffened and rose from his seat once more. He turned to Hiroshi and bowed at a ninety degree angle.

"Lord Hiroshi, I wish to take your daughter's hand in marriage," he confessed. "We offer the deed to Dragonstone Mine and one hundred acres of land to use at your disposal. I believe Lady Asami would serve my nation well as its queen and the mother of my heirs."

Hiroshi was shocked. Dragonstone Mine contained the richest deposits of minerals and jewels known to the world. To decline such an offer would be preposterous. Asami was invaluable to him but to refuse this offer would crush his reputation. He had no choice. He rose and bowed just as low to the prince.

"I am humbled by your offer, Prince Iroh," He straightened. "It would be a great honor accept your offer for my daughter's hand. However…" he paused. "I know it is not tradition, but I request that you offer your proposal to my daughter personally. I have given her as much freedom as I could to ensure her happiness. You have my blessing, but if she does not want to be your queen, I must honor her choice."

Prince Iroh's shapely brow rose in surprise at his answer and turned to his mother. The queen rose from her seat simply taken back by Lord Hiroshi's answer. Hiroshi watched as she stood in thoughtful silence.

"Lord Hiroshi…" she started. "You are the most surprising man I've come to know." She smiled and extended her palms out. "The love you have shown for your daughter is most endearing. My son will court your daughter and ask for her hand. It is an honor to know that not all men put a price on the women in their world."

Hiroshi bowed once again. "Asami is priceless, your Highness. Thank you for your understanding and patience. I trust my daughter will make the right choice."

Hiroshi took his leave, trying not to seem hurried. His boots clicked with purpose on the marbled floor of the Grand Hall of Republic Capital's courthouse. Asami will accept the prince's offer. He will make sure of it. Showing humility for Asami's happiness had been a rouse to impress the queen of the Fire Nation. Before long, his daughter will be betrothed to a prince and he will have world's richest at his disposal. His lip curled upwards at the thought.

"Ah, Lord Hiroshi!" a finely robed man appeared at the foyer. His head was cleanly shaven and oiled to give it the extra shine. His friendly grin was accumdated with a groomed grey beard. Hiroshi extended his arms out with a welcoming smile.

"Tenzin!" He exclaimed and embraced his fellow councilman. "Good to see you outside the boardroom! How's Pema and the children?"

"Very well, thank you!" Tenzin's kind grey eyes glowed with familiarity. "Meelo has is just starting his training in the archery."

"Fantastic!" Hiroshi padded his friend's back with a laugh. "He is a determined young man! I see a general in your future."

"You are too kind," Tenzin waved. "Speaking of children… I just received a message from Jinora. Her and Asami are already on their way back to the Republic. Lady Asami has proven to be a great master for her apprentice to learn so quickly."

"That's wonderful news!" he proclaimed. "This day is full of good news, my friend! I was just left from my meeting with the Fire Nation's Queen. Prince Iroh wishes for the hand of my daughter."

"You don't say!" Tenzin's bushy eyebrows raised. "Lady Asami betrothed to the throne of the Fire Nation. Congratulations are in order! Let us feast tonight!"

"Of course, my friend! But let us keep this between us," Hiroshi suggested. "The prince wishes to court my daughter first. She does not know yet."

"My lips are sealed." Tenzin smiled and the two noblemen scantered out of the courthouse with raised spirits.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra ran as fast as she could. Leaping over rocks and hurdling over fallen trees. She grinned with the cool wind rushing on her face. Naga galloped with smiling jaws at her side. Weaving through the trees, the duo made haste due south. They should reach the Capital soon. Korra could already smell the farmlands that should be lining the country side of the Republic. She wasn't too excited to meet with civilization again but with her new druidism power nothing could falter her mood right now. Maybe she would stop by a tavern to celebrate.

Before long, the trees cleared and the duo halted at the edge of the forest. The smell of the ocean waffed to Korra's nose. Her eyes scanned the horizon beholding seagulls soaring passed tall fortresses of wealthy estates. There was a beautiful city hugging the shoreline to greet incoming ships with white sails. Promises of opportunity beckoned anyone who beheld it, including a hunter with a direwolf. Korra turned to her companion with a smile.

"Well… here goes nothing," she said and hopped onto Naga's back. They pressed forward with intent. Galloping pass golden fields of wheat and over the rolling hills. Farmers paused their work to watch them ride pass. Some of them even waved in their direction. Korra gestured back with a smile to their stunned faces. Passing a herd of bellowing sheep, Naga slowed her pace to gander.

'They look tasty…'

Korra laughed. "Those are not for hunting. We will go out tonight for fresh meat." The direwolf huffed and pressed on towards the city. When they finally reached the northern gate, four guardsmen approached in a frenzy. Grasping their spears with alert.

"Halt!" One of them approached with caution. "Who are you?! What business do you have here with that… that!"

Korra raised her hands in peace. "I'm a traveler from the Southern Tundra. Korra of the Wilds. This is Naga, a direwolf. She is very tame, I assure you. I've come to spend coin and find work in your great city."

"That wolf is not permitted to enter the capital!" he growled. "I will not risk the safety of our citizens." Korra slid off Naga's back and scratched lovingly on one other furry ears. The wolf leaned into the touch panting happily.

"See? She's just a big puppy dog!" Korra laughed at a large tongue striking her face. "You want to pet her?"

The guard stilled with hesitation lowering his weapon. He stepped forward with a hand extended. Naga's nose nuzzled into his touch. The man gasped when the wolf leaned forward, licking his head causing his helmet to fall off. Her saliva left a sticky cowlick of skewed brown hair. The other guards chuckled behind him.

"See! She likes you!" Korra pressed on. The man grumbled as he worked to fix his do.

"Fine," he caved. "But there is a domestic animal fee." Korra agreed and dug into her coin purse to pay. She suspected the fee was just a sham but she didn't want to argue. Pick your battles, as they say. When she paid the man, Naga followed behind her into the city streets. The scenery was almost overwhelming as crowds of people hustled about their day. Even though many had stopped to stare at her and Naga, most of them was too preoccupied to bother with it. Cobblestone walkways were packed with busy citizens. Vendor carts were everywhere eager to negotiate with annoying hagglers in order to sell their wares. Stone buildings held more established businesses such as clothing shops, banks and wineries. Each storefront fought for curbside appeal with flower boxes and careful window displays beholding the finest products they had to offer. Korra wanted to wander and look at them all, but the roaring sound of yelling masses was quick to get to her nerves. She needed to find the blacksmith shop, and fast.

"Excuse me, sir!" She called out to a passing man. He made eye contact but quickly ignored her. She growled in frustration and tried again with another passerby. The woman she approached cowarded away in fear. Becoming livid, Korra then decided to ask someone who couldn't run away. She stomped over to a vendor who was selling a variety of delicious looking pastries. The young man shrank at her demanding approach.

"Sato Smith!" She quickly tried to suppress her anger in her voice. "Please! I need to find Sato Smith."

"Th-the Sato Smith is in the Fire District!" he squawked in fear and pointed to the east. "Down that street, turn left at the fountain and it will be on the right across from the horse racing tracks!" Korra slammed a silver coin on the countertop then left in a hurry. Her nose stung with the overwhelming mix of scents the city which frustrated her further.

The fountain the vendor spoke of was something to be admired if Korra was in the mood to stop. She glanced briefly at the statutes of dragons in the middle of the pool as she turned to the left. Finally, she stood at before the blacksmith's forge. It was considerably larger than the other shop in the village. Naga sat patiently outside as the hunter went inside.

This time, someone was at the counter. Korra approached as the shopkeeper greeted.

"How can I help you today?"

"I'm here to see the blacksmith," she announced.

"Which one?"

"Sato," Korra said with a firm nod. The shopkeeper looked perplexed.

"Which one?" He repeated.

"There's more than one?" Korra asked in confusion.

"One's a lord, the other is a lady…"

"The lady," Korra confirmed.

"Lady Asami isn't here right now." Korra arched an eyebrow and purses her lips. _Lady Asami… the snobby noble who supposedly punched me?_ While tapping her boot in distraught she leaned her elbow on the counter.

"Sooo…" Korra started. "This Lady Asami… she's a noble… right?" He nodded. "And she's a blacksmith?" He nodded again. "Mhmmmm…" she clicked her tongue. "She wouldn't happen to be… the blacksmith that opened a new shop recently, would she?"

"Yes, actually…" he confirmed once more to Korra's dismay. "Just returned this morning. She's spending the rest of the day at leisure, I'm afraid. Won't be in until tomorrow."

Korra drummed her fingers on the wood to process this new information. She forced an overly friendly smile and spoke with gritted teeth. "Do you have hunting knives? I'd like to purchase one."

"Right this way, miss!" he escorted her to a knife rack. The knife selection was quite impressive. Some were long and narrow, others thick with sterdiness. Korra's impromptu decision to purchase a knife was simply so she can avoid seeing the noblewoman again. She'd rather keep out of trouble as much as she could. With such a large selection, Korra urged the shopkeeper to leave her presence so she could take the time to decide without being pressured. As she mulled over her choice, the front door of the shop chimed upon opening.

"Ah!" The shopkeeper perked up when a man came in carrying a large crate of wares. Korra turned as the wooden box was placed on the countertop.

"Platinum ingots! Straight outta Zaofu!" Bolin announced shaking the strain from his wrists. "Shipment just got in an hour ago."

"Thank you, Bolin!"

"Bolin?" Korra blinked as she recognized him. The delivery man turned in her direction with an immediate reaction.

"Korra!" He yelled with arms extended bursting with happiness at the sight of her. He lunged and picked her up in a giant bear hug, swinging her around in the air. Throwing her head back, the hunter laughed with an equal amount of joy expressed on her features. As her leather boots found ground again, she sucker punched the green-eyed man in the arm with a smuggish grin.

"I didn't think I'd see you again so soon!"

"Yeah, me neither!" Bolin confessed and tried his best to smooth the wrinkles and dirty from his dark green tunic with his sweaty palms. "Sorry about my appearance, I've been making deliveries all day to Sato businesses."

"How much do they pay you? If you don't mind me asking…"

"Well enough to live on. But I'm mostly just working for room and board. You interested in a job?"

"Not with Sato." Korra sharply rejected earning a chuckle from the burly delivery boy.

"Well, I got some other connections if you are interested. There is more than one estate to work for around here… But Sato pays the best."

"Maybe I'll come find you when my coin starts to dry up," Korra shrugged. "Right now I think I've had enough of the capital for one day. Where are you staying?"

"The Sato Estate…" Bolin's face filled with apology to Korra's immediate groveling. "Mako has to stay there pretty much twenty-four seven for his work and we happen to be bunkmates."

"Your brother? What does he do?"

"He's gotta be dragged around by Lady Asami all day as her personal guard."

"Lucky for him…" the hunter winced in empathy for her friend's brother. Korra would rather jump off a cliff than spend every second of her life around a demanding noble. She can only imagine the horrors Mako has to deal with while tending to a spoiled heiress.

"Well, I got to go and make another delivery. Catch you later?" Korra nodded and waved Bolin off with a smile. She sighed inwardly as she turned back to the knife rack. Not wanting to be there much longer, she picked out a basic hunting knife with an iron handle.

The black stallion whinnied, prancing along with the urging tug of the reigns that guided him. Hooves kicked out with slight deviation but was soothed by Asami's gentle hushing. His black coat glittered in the day's fleeting sunlight over the taught muscles of perfection. He carried her to the end of the stable where a young, brown haired teen awaited at the gate.

"You like him, my lady?"

Asami smiled as she steered the horse backwards, hooves dancing through the motion. "He's perfect," she stated. "Very well done, Kai… does he have a name?"

"Master Tenzin calls him Hokage," he answered. "It means fire shadow."

"Very fitting." Asami hand to keep steering the stallion back to keep him from hopping forward. "He has a lot of energy. I want to see how he handles. Open the gate." Asami huffed when the horse reared, kicking his front hooves up as high as he could reach.

"Of course, my lady," the young man unlatched the iron gate. "Be careful! He's barely broken in." Asami grinned widely unable to hide her excitement. As soon as Kai swung the gate open the stallion took off at full speed. Asami's heart pumped with adrenaline at the impressive gallop Hokage had set. He cut through the wind as a hot knife to butter. The rushing of air against the maiden's face left a light sting with the force. She needed this. A moment of thrill to make shake herself from the pressures of responsibility and restraint. Asami never had felt such freedom at any other time than when she was riding a horse. She rode as far as she dared to the edge of the forest, alone and unprotected. She steered the horse to ride along the edge of the treeline, slowing to a canter. Then she saw it.

The white direwolf stood from afar staring in her direction. She yanked on Hokage's reins forcing him to skid in a halt. Snorting at the sudden action, her steed shook his head to relieve the tenderness the bit had left in his mouth. Asami was frozen in the saddle. Her green eyes wide with discomposure. The white wolf's shiny pupils gleamed with the twilight as the sun as starting to set. Asami could feel her heart starting to race. She watched as the wolf turned away from her gaze padding softly towards a herd of elk grazing in the plains.

 _She's here…_ Asami bit her bottom lip. Her eyes scanned the plains looking for Korra but then recoiled. She knew her father would be home shortly to greet her. Asami had only slipped away unnoticed for a brief moment to herself for once. And in doing so she had almost crossed paths with the woman who had been haunting her thoughts. With great reluctance, the maiden steered the horse away. Riding back with less enthusiasm from which she came. She cursed under her breath. She was Lady Asami of the Sato Estate for crying out loud! Would she had done something if she approached her? What would she even say to her?

Kai opened the gate in time as Asami rode in. She halted the stallion and slid off the saddle giving him a gentle stroke on his nose. The stable boy approached to take the reins.

"How did he do?" He asked with a smile.

"He's a fantastic horse," she smiled softly. "He wouldn't happen to be for sale by chance?"

"I don't think so," he said with regret. "Master Tenzin already made arrangements for him as a wedding gift." The pale maiden hummed with disappointment with a look of longing at the black stallion.

"That's a shame…" she frowned. "I would have loved to have him for myself."

"Guess it wasn't met to be, my lady," Kai eased the horse back into his stall, carefully ensuring the latch was secure.

"Thank you for always being so discreet about my visits here," Asami pressed a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "I know how much this job means to you." Kai flashed her a grin in return then gave her a dutiful bow.

"I'm just happy that you are as passionate about horses as I am, my lady!"

"Lady Asami!"

The noblewoman and the stable boy turned to the call. Jinora trotted towards them huffing and puffing. Halting before them, the young lady fought to catch her breath. "I should have known you would be here!" She gasped for air. "Please, don't go running off again!"

"I'm sorry, Jinora," she said sincerely. "I really needed to get away for just a bit. Besides, Kai is very accommodating as always." Jinora's eyes met Kai's gaze, but not without a touch of pink flushing on her face. Slightly fumbling, the young lady curtsied shyly.

"Thank you for looking out for her." The young man bowed back with gentleness. Asami watched how they interacted with each other. Her lady in waiting was stuck in a moment of endless silence as Kai kept holding her gaze. The noblewoman suddenly felt awkward as the silence started to drag on. Asami moved to break it, but a distant howl broke first. Becoming alert, Kai snapped his attention to the direction of the sound.

"How peculiar." Everyone's attention retreated over to Tenzin who had just arrived with two guards following him as usual. The bald man stroke his long beard while his eyes took in the wonderment of the sunset. "I haven't heard wolves in these parts for years."

"It's the direwolf!" Kai announced with concern but excited all the same, he hopped on the railing of the iron fence looking and listening for any sign. "I saw it in front of Sato Smith today when I was finish raking the horse tracks." He turned his gaze to his master. "The size of it was incredible and it was white as snow! And its tame! I saw a riding saddle strapped to its back."

"What?" Ridden with shock, Tenzin stepped forward with urgency. "Kai! Did you see the wolf's owner?!" Asami paid close attention to Tenzin's reaction. It was laced with an underlining sense of familiarity. Curious. Very curious. Asami decided to stay quiet to feel out the nobleman's dire interest.

"No…" Kai answered. "But I heard some guards talking about a dark skinned woman with the wolf. They said she was stomping around the market, screaming at people earlier this afternoon."

"I wonder…" Eyes flickering as he lost himself in his thoughts.

"Do you know this wolf woman, father?" Jinora asked with curiosity getting the best out of her. Asami remained static, simply watching the master worried his hand over his smooth bald head with a sigh.

"I might," his deep voice rumbled but he didn't say anything more about the foreigner. "Jinora, take Lady Asami back to the estate. I have to go."

Asami followed her lady in silence as her thoughts swam in her head. Even without her presence, it seemed that the hunter kept sprouting up in her world. She shouldn't have been surprised when Tenzin took interest in her. He had traveled all over the world preaching diplomatic peace as a monk in his early days so he must have seen the Southern Tundra before. When Asami was a little girl, Tenzin told her stories about his travels but nothing about the south. They were always about brave knights battling dragons in the Fire Nation and mystical sea creatures in the Eastern coast of the Earth Empire. There were even tales about ancient nomadic peoples who became one with the spirits who faded into the caress of celestial vails. But he did not speak about his travels to the tundras. Asami wondered if it was a sensitive subject matter for him.

"Asami," her eyes snapped up realizing that they had reached the foyer of her home. Her father stood before her, smiling warmly with open arms. She grinned and ran up to him, fulling sinking into his warm embrace.

"Father!" She sang happily into his breast inhaling his scent of cherry pipe tobacco. "I missed you!" Asami pulled back with gentleness and received a loving kiss to her brow. His hand caressed the side of her face and looked at her with endearment.

"You have grown more beautiful since the last time I saw you." He earned a warm laugh from his heiress as they broke apart. "Did everything go well?"

"Cal has been a great apprentice," she proclaimed. "It's almost sad to part with such a great member of our team. But I have no doubt he will make the Sato Estate proud."

"Come." With gentle command he lead his daughter to the dining hall by the small of her back.

"There is someone I want you to meet. I've invited a special guest for dinner this evening."

Before Asami could ask, the doors of the dining hall opened. The giant dining table was decorated with the finest china the Sato estate had owned complimented by by golden tapers of candlelight. A small band of bards fiddled gentle music which sang beautifully through the grand interior. Asami's eyes fell over to a handsome man who sat just left of the end of the dining table. He stood up when Hiroshi pressed Asami further into the room.

Asami noticed the man had exquisite clothing. His white jacket was laced in gold over a red, silk tunic that ruffled in the front of his breast. His black slacks were folded neatly into dark brown leather boots adorned with gold laces. The maiden looked about the room and noticed that no one else was dining with them. It was rare that her father would only invite one person. Her heart quickened as she was steered closer to the guest. She's seen him before, but not this close. His eyebrows were thick but elegantly trimmed with a stylish curve over his fiery orange eyes. With a face proudly chiseled in a light tan complexion, he was a specimen of fine royal breeding.

Asami wasn't stupid. She knew the what her father's intent was without even being briefed beforehand. She had been dreading this day for years and now it has finally come. But she wasn't expecting such a fantastic suitor. Swallowing a dry lump in her throat, Asami recovered from her surprise and curtsied low to him.

"Prince Iroh… What a lovely surprise." The calmness in her voice surprised her because she was internally shaken. As she raised her head, the prince stepped closer and took her hand gently. His lips pressed onto her knuckles with softness. She nearly recoiled with the gesture but contained herself as much as she could.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Asami." His voice was raspy and low but it carried with a great calm. "I came to know more about the Sato Estate and the amazing woman who helps to rear it."

"Such flattery, your Highness." Asami couldn't help but blush and moved to take her seat on the opposite side. Her father took his place at the head of the table. Prince to the left and Asami always at his right hand. The servants piled in to serve them with wine as they waited for the meal arrive from the kitchen.

"It's such an honor to have such company with us," Hiroshi said with a knowing smile. Asami nodded in submission, not able to say much of anything at the moment. The prince moved to speak.

"Lady Asami, your father told me about your love of horses," Iroh confessed. "Maybe you can show me the countryside of your lands by horseback."

"I would love to, your Highness." Asami smiled with a blush creeping up on her face. She tried to hide it by sipping her wine from the silver goblet. She cleared her throat. "There is a grove just past the treeline that I used to play in as a child. I hope you will find it as beautiful as I do."

"I trust your judgement." Iroh's eyes never left her face. Asami couldn't help but stare back into them. They reminded her of a gentle candle flame flickering in the dark. Soft and gentle. Simply the polar opposite of the icey blue intensity that... The lady bit her bottom lip and stared down into her lap. She closed her eyes and pushed out a gentle shaky breath she didn't know she was holding. She prayed that she could remain composure for the rest of the meal.

Dinner was quite boring for the lady. She ate in silence while her father and Iroh discussed tactics of war. The prince insisted that above else, creative strategy was the key to winning battles. Hiroshi agreed somewhat but found that the tools of war certainly had an advantage. Barely able to take more of the conversation, Asami rose and excused herself politely. The prince sprang from his seat and gave her a curt bow.

"Thank you for gracing me with your presence this evening, Lady Asami." He straightened giving her a soft gaze.

"Goodnight, your Highness." Asami turned and bowed respectively to her father before leaving the men to converse further. She tried not to seem hurried but as soon as she left the dining room she walked briskly to get away. Emotion started to stab in her chest. She ignored the concerned expression Mako had formed when she passed him in the hallway to her chamber. With shaking hands she pushed the door closed behind her and fell to the floor on her knees. Uncontrollable sobs escaped her mouth as tears finally spilled over her cheeks. Burying her face into her hands, Asami choked at the crippling pain which ballooned deep inside her soul.

A prince. Of all the suitors her father could have picked… it was the heir to the Fire Nation's Throne. Her life of smithing and industrial work will be over. The only shreds of freedom she had will be ripped out of her hands. Crying harder, she crumpled down onto the soft rug in the middle of her bedroom as every ounce of hope drained left her spirit.

The next day, Asami stopped by Sato Smith to talk to her shopkeeper. She learned that Korra had came and left with a new knife purchase instead of leaving the southern obsidian blade to be sharpened. The noblewoman was disappointed at the news. She was planning on sharpening it herself before having to go entertain the fire prince later that morning. At least she can look forward to a calming horseback ride, even if she wouldn't be alone. Mako trailed shortly behind her as she walked in silence.

"Is everything okay?" Mako asked with concern, noticing how quiet the lady has been all morning. He had listened to her crying in her chamber practically all night. It was an event that never had happened before.

"Everything is... fine," she lied and Mako knew it but he wasn't sure if he should try to coax her any further.

"I need to tell you something," he announced, stopping the woman's stride. She turned to him to wait for his proclamation. "Captain Beifong requested that I join the border patrol tonight… there have been a lot of bandit attacks on the farms recently and she needs extra men."

"You wish to be relieved from my service?"

"No!" Mako exclaimed and nervously shifted in his feet. "Just for tonight, would you mind if Bolin takes my place?"

"That'll be fine, Mako," Asami waved him off. "I have other things to worry about than which man stands in front of my chamber door while I sleep."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Mako knew something was clearly wrong with her. She had been more withdrawn and quiet than normal. Usually, the two of them talked a lot about nothing in general. Even if he was just a guard, Asami considered Mako to be a friend of hers. She'd never admit it though. Ladies are not meant to make friends with other men. Mako had always made her feel safe and comfortable to speak her mind freely. She sighed and decided that talking about her situation might help her deal with it in a healthier way.

"My father found a suitor for me…" she said with sadness.

"Really?" Mako was surprised. "Who?"

"Prince Iroh."

"But that's great!" Mako was trying to make her feel better. "You'll be royalty… isn't that a good thing? Most girls would kill to be in your position." His lady recoiled at his words and shook her head.

"I know a lot of people wish they could be royalty or of noble birth… but what they don't realize is the sacrifice of personal freedom that comes along with it." Asami shrank. "I'm a slave, Mako… A slave to the diplomatic forces of powerful men. Peasant women can marry for love or choose to not be married at all. They don't need to heed to the responsibility of rearing heirs…" Asami wrapped her arms around herself to try to keep herself from spilling with emotion.

"You know… I've read that royal women have a shorter life expectancy because of the strain their bodies take from constant childbirth."

"Lady Asami…" Mako's face softened with empathy. "I'm so sorry… I didn't know." Asami drew her bottom lip in between her teeth, trying to keep her depression in check. She turned away and didn't say another word to him. When they reached the stables, Asami was greeted by her father, Tenzin and Prince Iroh. Her suitor wasted no time with kissing her knuckles again with a soft smile.

"Lovely day for riding!" Hiroshi proclaimed at the weather. The gentle gusts of wind carried scattered clouds across the sky. Asami couldn't have agreed more. She walked over to Hokage's stall and greeted him with a tender touch on his snout.

"Can I take this one out, Master Tenzin?" Asami looked over her shoulder with a pleading look. He smiled with a kind expression and nodded.

"Of course," he said. "You are welcome to ride any horse you want." He called Kai over to get a saddle on the black stallion. Asami left briefly to the rider's quarters to change into something more comfortable. She could ride in a dress but she didn't want to have to ride side-saddle. Slipping on white riding pants, black books and a long sleeved maroon tunic Asami braided the long locks of her black hair, sweeping it to the side over her shoulder.

As she rejoined the gentlemen who were already mounted on their steeds, Asami couldn't help but smirk at the surprised look on her suitor's face. Hooking her boot into the foothold, she swung herself over Hokage's back. The prince's mouth almost fell agape with the smoldering look Asami darted his way. If she was going to marry this man, he might as well learn about her uncommon demeanor. She jammed her heels into her steed, leaving the men in a cloud of dust. Kai hadn't even had the chance to open the gate before she drove the horse to jump it.

Hiroshi shot a hearty laugh at the shocked expression which formed in the prince's face. "You better catch up to her before you lose her out there." Iroh suddenly smirked and narrowed with an intense focus.

"Hah!" He rode after Asami on his white bronco through the opened gate and into the rolling hills before them. The two noblemen chuckled together and urged their own brown steeds into a canter, following behind at a considerable distance to give the young ones some privacy. Tenzin hummed out loud.

"Your daughter is truly a remarkable woman, Hiroshi."

"I just hope she doesn't figure that out for herself." He smiled to his friend. "She's got so much of her mother in her. It frightens me."

"I am sure she'll make a fine queen. If she can run your businesses and your estate while you are out. She can do anything."

Hiroshi chuckled. "I have no doubt about that… it's him I'm worried about. Yasuko was a very… demanding woman. I fear that his Highness would die of a heart attack on the wedding night."

Asami glanced behind her shoulder with a smile. The prince was actually keeping up with her. _That's impressive._ She mused to herself with a snicker as he was drawing nearer. _He is a decorated general afterall._ Her brow rose when he successfully caught up to her just a moment later, giving her an arrogant smirk as they were head to head. She narrowed her eyes, igniting a spark of competitive spirit. She faced ahead and dug her heels in a little to push Hokage a little harder. She gained the lead again but had to ease up as the tree line came in sight. They slowed to a gentle trot as they entered the forest. Asami lead him through the trees and over a small stream. The land dipped lower into a small grove birthing with wild plum trees. The quiet rustling of the leaves brought a calmness Asami appreciated.

When the lady halted her horse, the prince circled around her and stopped next to her facing the opposite direction so he could converse easily. His eyes scanned the area with admiration. Gentle sunrays parted through the canopy illuminating the delicate wildflowers of assorted colors that littered the ground.

"Beautiful. Just like you said…" he confirmed and turned to her. "I must say, you ride better than most of my men." The lady smiled with bashfulness at the compliment. "Lady Asami… I-"

"Please " She held up a hand commandingly. "Just Asami. I'm sick with all the formalities. I know my father had put you up to this… Can we just pretend that you aren't a prince and I'm not the heiress of the Sato Estate?"

His eyes glimmered with understanding and nodded. "It seems our parents like to pull a lot of strings. Let's start over." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Hello there… nice day isn't it?"

Giggling Asami nodded. "It is, sir. What do you normally do in such nice weather?"

He rubbed his strong chin in thought. "I like to spend my time sailing. This would have been a great day to take to the seas."

"I've never been on a boat." She confessed. "Maybe you'd like to take me out on the waves some time?"

"I would like that."

Asami and Iroh ended up talking for a while. She learned about how he found his calling in the military. He had ended up being a captive to an army of rebels in the southern islands of his country. During that time he talked with the rebel leader and learned that they were once slaves who worked in the mines for the tyrannical lord who owned them. They had worked tirelessly to unchain themselves from a life of bondage. It was then he found the passion to improve people's lives. The leader had released Iroh in good faith and he returned with the strength of the Fire Nation's army against the oppressor.

Iroh was courteous with asking Asami questions about her work. He listened to her with genuine interest about how she shared her father's passion in smithing and designing new machines. She told him about how she was able to design a new milling system that made the farmers life a little easier and how she worked tirelessly to provide work opportunities for the people of the Republic. Asami realized she had a lot in common with Iroh. They both drove to help their people in any way they could.

 _Perhaps… maybe this wouldn't be so bad afterall…_

"Asami…" He reached over to her gently. Warm fingers grazed down the smooth surface of her cheek causing her jade irises gaze into his flickering stare. "Can I kiss you?"

The maiden stiffened for a second and nodded. Her eyes drew shut as he leaned in. The kiss was soft and chaise lasting no more than a few seconds. Asami was the one to pull away first. Even though the prince's kiss didn't spark anything exciting, the noblewoman's chest blossomed with warmth.

Korra laid back in a meadow smiling into the sun basking on her face. Her eyes was closed with content. The temperature today was perfect. With nothing planned today, she took the time to try to nap her stress away. She thought about how lucky she was to have avoided meeting Lady Asami at the blacksmith. Not wanting to get further involved, Korra was set on leaving in a few days to find a different suitable smith to service her blade. But for now she just wanted to take it easy.

Korra took a deep breath when another gentle breeze washed over. Scents of the earth waffed all around with the gentle wind currents. Her eyes opened when a sweet scent smacked at her senses. Spiced honey with fermented cherries, but not quite…. She sat up to catch the aroma more effectively. She looked around meadow in an attempt to identify it but as soon as the breeze died down the sweet smell went with it.

Whatever it was… it smelled good. _Really good._ It kind if reminded her of a mead she had once in the northern part of the empire. She thought that maybe there was a merchant delivering wine nearby as the result. If there was, Korra was in the mood for a goblet of it. If she was right, she could follow the merchant to its destination for a portion. She tossed her loose brown hair as she rose from her napping spot. Stretching the tension from her limbs with a yawn. She had abandoned her fur cloak and skirt at the campsite for comfortability.

She inhaled and stuck her two fingers between her lips and blew. The whistling sound rose Naga from behind a rock, summoning the wolf over to her. Korra hopped on with a toothy grin and caught another whiff of that sweet delicious smell from earlier. _I gotta find out what that is._

She leaped onto the wolf's back blindly steering her around as she followed her nose. Naga had noticed the erratic directing.

'What are you doing?'

"Trying to find something. But the wind is making it hard." Korra mumbled.

'Does it get stronger when the wind is blowing?'

"Yeah…"

'Then go against it.'

"You know you are kind of a smart ass now." Korra complained but followed her friends advice. And it was working. When she finally got a bearing on where the scent was coming from she urged Naga into a run. The smell was getting stronger. Its potency was driving the hunter insane. She was also able to pick up the smell of horses mixed in with it. _It has to be a wine cart._ They pressed on faster.

Asami was pushing Hokage as fast as she could down the valley. She swelled with pride when the distance between her and Iroh grew. His horse just simply couldn't keep up with her stallion's stamina. She needed the distance to be alone with her thoughts. They were immediately interrupted as a flash of white fur leaped from a thicket of bushes in front of her. Sucking in her breath, Asami pulled back on the reins.

Korra gasped and pulled Naga into a sharp turn to avoid colliding with the horse. The black steed skidded and screamed at the sight of the wolf before him. He bucked and kicked frantically and all Asami could do is try to hold on but she was thrown violently from the saddle. She landed into a pile of bushes, rolling with the impact to lessen the shock of the fall. The horse whinnied in fear before galloping off in the other direction. Korra jumped from Naga's back and rushed over to the crumpled form in the bushes.

"Oh my Spirits, I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Korra crawled over her with worry looking for any obvious injuries. She froze. The sweet smell perfumed heavily into her senses. Her eyes widened at the realization that the scent was coming from the woman before her.

Asami groaned and eased her eyes open. Her blurred vision slowly came to focus and Korra's blue eyes was bearing down into her. _Is… is this real?_ Asami's heart slammed into her chest when she realized how close Korra was to her. The wolf rider slid a hand underneath her head and eased her up to a sitting position. Asami's hand grasped onto the bronze arm which wrapped around her waist as the motion made her head spin.

"Are you hurt?" Korra asked but Asami couldn't find her words. Her eyes drifted down to the curve of her lips. Asami's hand snaked upward, sliding over the strong bicep, shoulder and up the bend of the hunter's neck until it found home in soft chestnut hair. Korra blushed madly at the motion from the stranger in her arms. Asami pulled forward, nearly brushing her red lips against Korra's mouth.

Gasping at what she was doing, Asami tore herself away from her. Her face filled with a deep pink color. She clenched her fists.

"My… My horse! Your stupid wolf scared it off!" She yelled with anger seeping from her aura. But Korra didn't recoil. Her brows furrowed before she turned and remounted the direwolf. Asami was taken back when the hunter offered a hand.

"Are you coming? Or are you just gonna sit there and let him get away?" Korra said to end the silent staring. With a dry swallow, Asami reached for the wolf rider's grasp. Gasping at the electrical pulse from her hand, Korra yanked her from the bushes leading her to straddle to wolf behind her. The maiden's arms wrapped around her waist on instinct to keep from falling back when the direwolf pranced forward. Korra's loose hair was wisping in her face against the pull of the wind. Asami moved her head to the side, finding a shoulder to rest her chin upon. She took a moment, closing her eyes at how Korra muscular form felt against her.

Korra cleared her throat when she felt her hands tighten across her waist. "So… um… What's your name?"

 _She doesn't remember… that's kind of cute._

Asami didn't want to give her the pleasure of knowing her. If she showed any kindness she feared that the hunter would take an advantage of it. If she could keep her at a distance, she might be able to keep herself from submitting to her lustful urges. As if her body read her mind, Asami fought against the betrayal as her core started to ache. She growled out loud into Korra's ear unintentionally.

"I didn't know I was _that_ forgettable." she spat out her words with poison. "Savage little wolf girl." Asami smirked to herself when she felt Korra stiffen in her arms.

"Fuck…" the hunter breathed out. "Lady Asami?"

"Oh, so you do remember after all?" The lady grinned. She slipped a hand up and into the open collar of the hunter's tunic. "You're gonna pay for what you did to me."

Korra sucked in her breath as she felt the sting. Asami dragged her nails across her collarbone leaving red scratch marks behind.

"Keh…" the hunter gritted her teeth. "Get over it. It was just a kiss."

 _Just a kiss?_

"I don't go throwing myself at anyone like some animal." Asami was livid. As much as she was attracted to this woman she despised the deviance to her status. No one has ever treated her so casually. Korra didn't respond to her. She only countered acted by pushing Naga as fast as she could muster. The ebony stallion came into view in the valley of the Republic.

 _This beast is something else..._ The lady was genuinely impressed by the direwolf's agility. Naga used her pointed nose to carve through the atmosphere like a watersnake against the thickness of water. Heavy throaty pants pounded with a steady beat with each contact of giant paws to soft ground. Korra pulled her wolf right beside the runaway horse neck to neck.

"Thanks for the ride, wolf girl." Asami loosened her grasp around Korra's waist and pressed down onto her shoulders instead. Leaning back, the maiden positioned her feet on top of the wolf's saddle and pulled herself up into a stand. Korra was astonished when Asami reached out and grabbed Hokage by the reins then leaped right back onto his saddle where she belonged.

The direwolf slowed to a stop. Korra sat there dumbfounded with gaping lips. Asami had rode off but not without looking back one last time, smirking.

 _How in the hell did she manage that?_

Korra sighed with confusion, rubbing at the claw marks on her chest. Growling with a palm to her face, huffs of frustration escaped her lips to calm her racing heart. Then she felt something was off. She looked down to her belt to find only one hunting knife attached to it. Blue eyes widened in disbelief.

The Southern Obsidian blade was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The interior of the Lady's chambers withheld the most elegantly crafted furniture. The canopy bed, draped in gold silk, had the posts carved from oak honing images of lillies and hummingbirds. The headboard featured two prancing mares with exquisite detail of artisan carpentry. Across the room a fire was stoked within the marble hearth; mantle beholding a collection of unique ore samples: viberant calcites, a raw cut emerald, moonstone and a large geode sliced open to display titanium crystals.

The noblewoman was seated at her vanity staring past her reflection as Jinora brushed through the waves of her ebony hair. With thoughts of the wolf rider filling every corner of her mind, the lady did not engage in conversation with her servant. Her memory was etching over the details of Korra's body when she was pressed against her back earlier that day. Grasping palms burned with recollection of the wanderer's sculpted abdominals and shoulders, softness of her brown skin was hot to the touch. Asami's eyes fluttered shut to remember how the swell of Korra's rump fit so perfectly against her pelvis. How the rolling motions of the wolf's stride promoted a rhythmic grinding of friction between their bodies.

"You may go now…" Asami wished to be alone with her betraying thoughts. Her conscience seemed to scream at her for the madness of her desires. If she should be thinking about anyone, it should have been of the prince. He was a fine man holding every characteristic that any noblewoman could ask for. She yearned to desire Prince Iroh with a great sense of desperation. It would make things exceptionally easier to manage. But the sinful craving for the savage woman remained, burning at her loins in a painful itch that fiercely needed to be scratched.

When Jinora left her, Asami prepared herself for bed. Dipping a cloth in a small basin of water to wipe the red paint off her soft lips then removed her ruby studded earrings. She rose from the vanity chair and slipped off the white silk robe that contained her naked form. Her pink nipples stiffened at the sudden loss of warmth to the cool air. Looking down, Asami's rosy petals were coated in a silk layer of wet arousal. She let out a shuttered breath of disapproval and fell into the softness of her bedding. Pulling the duvet over her lower body for warmth, the lady sighed and gazed up in the underside of the canopy of her bed.

Get over it. It was just a kiss.

Korra's words left a sting in her heaving chest. She was right, it was just a kiss. But to Asami, it was her _first_. Tears of frustration pillowed at the corners of her eyes as her bottom lip sucked in between her teeth. Her first kiss should have been like her second. Private, chaise and consensual. Now she will forever hold the memory of it being the butt end of a joke urged on with drunken appraisal. Stolen by a stranger. Maybe she wouldn't have been so angry about it if it didn't spark such a roaring flood of desire. But it did. Relentlessly so, even more now that she had made contact with the hunter again. Asami closed her eyes and made a decision.

"Korra…" She breathed with silent prayer as searching fingers traveled to the juncture of her thighs underneath the covers. In her mind, Korra was her lover. Touching her, kissing her as passionately as she did before. Forcing her tongue into the wet cavern of her mouth demanding submission. Asami's breath grew heavy with desire as her fingers dipped into the soaked lips of her aching pussy. Korra's face burned into her mind imagining her cerulean irises gazing over her naked form, open and vulnerable to her touch. She moaned as quietly as she could in the solitude of her chambers. Pads of her fingers rolled desperately over her swollen clitoris, searching to free herself from the clutches of Korra's spell. Electrical pulsations tingled through her body as she felt something tighten in the pit of her core. With a silent scream, her body buckled as an orgasm washed over her for the first time. The euphoric waves of rapture spilled with an overwhelming sense of relief for only a fleeting moment.

Her breath hitched at the pleasure it brought her. This was the first time she's ever succumbed to performing self coitis. She felt so much better, relaxed and spent physically. Though emotionally she was still in the same place. She wanted to coax herself again to another orgasm and another… a thousand more until all thoughts of Korra faded into a quiet death.

.

.

.

Captain Lin Beifong was the best asset on the Republic's Guard Force. Even in her prime age of fifty, her strong leadership skills drove the backbone of the capital's defense. Always seen cladded in her steel armor, Lin had proudly wore her captain's gold shield on her breast plate. Her greyish hair fell just past her shoulders but was always secured in a braid that wrapped around the back of her skull. Her eyes were a pale green and her skin displayed a light complexion with two parallel scars angling down her right cheek to the lining of her jaw. Mako had heard multiple rumors on how she earned them. Though, none of the men under her superiority had the audacity to ask. With a personality as cold as the steel of a great sword on her hip, Lin was notorious for being a ruthless leader.

Mako had a dream to be on the Guard Force ever since he was a young lad. Orphaned at a young age, he had done everything in his power to take care of his younger brother by working with groups of criminals in the city for coin. As he grew older, he learned that type of life would only lead to a dark cold cell, leaving Bolin alone and homeless. So he cleaned up his act and got a kitchen job in the Sato estate until he earned an apprenticeship with Hiroshi's personal security force. Now, Mako was walking with _the_ Captain Beifong and three other warriors to investigate a farm attack that happened the night before. It was a dream coming true.

Lin wrapped her battle worn fist on the farmhouse door. The farmer answered with great urgency with relief written over his meek features. "Thank god you are here! I've been waiting all day for you too arrive!"

"What seems to be the problem?" Lin was quick to get to the chase.

"Bandits attacked my livestock in the middle of the night two days ago. Every cow in the pasture was slaughtered but they left the bodies. I know that they were hired by the rival farm down south just to intimidate me to sell. Lee has been breathing down my back for years!"

"Where are the bodies now?" The captain implored.

"I moved them to the old barnhouse. Let me show you. Sick bastards mutilated them." The band of warriors followed the farmer to the old barn just a few yards from the house next to a grain mill. The only light that showed their path was the flickering glow of an oil lantern clutched by the field worker's hand. When the barn door slid open, a wall of sickening stench bellowed from the interior. Mako threw his hand over his nose and mouth at the nauseating smell of rotting death. Lin and the other men grimaced in a similar fashion. Gagging at the pungent odor, Mako moved into the barn after his companions in discrepancy. The bodies of the cattle were heaped into the back corner with bloated stomachs. Lin took a handkerchief to shield the bottom half of her face as she approached to inspect them.

"It looks like the only thing they took were the hearts…" she observed as the stench stung at her eyes. "Why would they do that?"

"I told you," the farmer groaned barely being able to speak as he was forced to breath in the vile air. "These men are sick with madness!" Lin grimaced as she further inspected a brown spotted bull. It's lifeless eyes were wide open displaying the fear it had experienced in its last moments of life, greying tongue flopped out of his gaping mouth. There were no other wounds besides the single gash in the ribcage. The fat of the torn skin was already being feasted upon a colony of maggots within the cavity.

"I've seen enough!" Lin turned and walked out of the barn as fast as she could with everyone else following suit in her urgency. As soon as the farmer rolled the barn door to recontain the odor of rotting flesh, they regrouped near the grain mill. The captain rubbed at her chin with her brow furrowed in thought. "Those wounds were not made by a simple knife. It almost looks as if an animal did it."

"What kind of animal would target only the hearts of cattle?" Mako asked to himself out loud. "This has to be done by something with greater intelligence."

"Mr. Brog," Lin swung around briskly to the farmer, making him jump slightly at the sudden movement. "We will investigate the Mr. Lee's farm for further questioning. What is the name of the property?" As she spoke, a map was produced in her hands with a stick of charcoal."

"Elk Gorge Gardens."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Korra cursed manically under her breath. She passed back and forth as a tiger locked in a cage that was one size too small, hungry for blood. She could feel her inner beast flare up in the pit of her stomach. Growls escaped her throat with the gritting of her pearly whites. She was going to get her knife back. And she was going to do it tonight. She didn't care about the consequences that would follow if she got caught. That bitch stole the only item she had that was sentimental to her. The noblewoman made a grand mistake and Korra was determined to let her know it. Korra waited until the night grew with the most darkness. The moon was young, only crecenting a small sliver of light into the sky withholding the shadows with the blackest dark. Perfect.

Naga crouched low to the ground, crawling along the walls of trimmed hedges in front of the Sato Manor. Her rider hunched on her back to stay as horizontal as possible as they sneaked past a few guards. Pausing in patient waiting every now and again so they can slip by without being noticed. They rounded off to the side of the grand structure of the household. Korra's nose twitched as a sweet, familiar aroma drew near.

 _Her scent._

A shiver erupted throughout the hunter's body as a reaction. The salivary glands in her mouth began to excrete profusely as the lady's pheromone thickened in her throat. The pit of her stomach fluttered with a feeling she wasn't used to. While becoming flooded with sensations of primal desire, her thoughts were interrupted by Raava's call.

 _Korra… something is wrong._

The dark woman reared Naga to a halt, pausing in the darkness of the shadows. As the brisk chill of winds blew in, Korra could feel the air thickening with a dark power. A ghoulish scream rang through the hunter's ears, piercing through the thickness as a dagger to soft flesh. Screams of horror riding with the push of the cold winds. Korra's head snapped to the outskirts of the land.

 _You have to go._

"Why?" Korra protested with a whine turning her head up to the balcony of Asami's chambers. The longing in her gut pulled herself towards that direction but Raava expressed her demand further.

 _NOW._

With a curse upon her lips, the hunter urged Naga into a full sprint away from her previous mission. The obsidian blade will have to wait for now. Whatever Raava was leading her to better be important. Not caring about decrepancy any longer, the wolf rider carried straight through the line of sight of the Sato Manor's security guards. They hollered at her to stop and explain herself but they were too headfast to be bothered with the consequences of trespassing. They escaped with ease, leaping over the front gate of the complex and into the night.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A young boy stood frozen at the cattle gate of Elk Gorge Gardens. He went to help his father investigate why the cattle was screaming in the dead of the night. His father's body bent backwards from a kneeling position trembling underneath a cloaked figure. The intruder's right hand equipped with a strange looking glove. Metallic claws wrapped around his joints as an exoskeleton; emitting a blue orb of light from the palm.

The boy watched in horror, unable to move. Dagger like claws stabbed into the man's torso, ripping and pulling at the oozing flesh as the victim squealed in pain. Twisting his wrist, the hooded man silenced the cry a breath later by tearing out his vascular organ. The muscle continued to beat in the silver talons as the blue orb continued it's life with a surge of blue electric pulses. The victim's body crashed into the floor to bleed out into the manuered earth below him. The hooded figure raised the beating heart, illuminating a white ceramic mask over his face. With his free hand, he removed it. Opening his jaws as the pumping organ was raised into the air, pouring the dark blood into his carnivorous mouth. Deep, glutinous gulping sounds produced in his wide gullet as the warm liquid fed his bloodlust.

The heart slowed to a stop when the last of the blood was emptied. The boy screamed as his flight mechanism finally kicked in, turning and fleeing from the monster before him. The blood drinker ignored him and continued his task by feasting upon the farmer's heart until it every morsel of flesh disappeared in a hungry swallow.

The band of warriors had just arrived in front of the farmhouse. When the she heard the boy's scream, Lin drew her great sword in alert. Mako and the other men drew their own tools of war to prepare themselves for the worst. The boy passed them with fear widened eyes spilling with tears. Mako was quick to stop him from running away with a firm grab on his arm.

"What's going on?!" Mako asked.

The boy couldn't answer at first until he recognized his Guard Force uniform. "I… It's him! The blooddrinker!"

Lin's steeled with shock. "Are you sure?!" The boy nodded frantically in confirmation.

"He… My father…" The boy's face contorted with emotion as the gravity of the situation clashed down on him.

"Get inside!" Lin commanded as she tore the boy from Mako's grasp, pushing him to the door of his home. "Lock up. Do not let anyone in until sunrise." When the boy was safely inside his home, the captain turned to her small army of three. "Not bandits. But a goddamn vampire! His name is Amon. He used to be a mage under the court until he started reveling in dark magic. Our steel swords won't stop him. Does anyone have any magical abilities?"

"I do," Mako raised his hand. "Fire Elemental."

"That's the best chance we have," Lin nodded. "Mako, the men and I will flank him while you attack. Do not. I repeat, _do not_ let him get close to you. The second he does, he will use a spell to immobilize you."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Mako was terrified, but didn't show it. He wasn't expecting to be thrown into such a dire situation so soon into his service. They took off to the cattle field with haste while mentally preparing themselves for a battle. Entering the large coral, they didn't see any sign of life. Just heaped bodies of cattle and one human victim lying in the center of the field. Mako's grip on his short short tightened while silence stabbed through the air around them. His free hand flicked up and produced a small flame to illuminate their surroundings. If the vampire was still around he would be hiding in the shadows.

A flicker of movement flashed behind a bull. Mako immediately pushed his fire hand forward and threw a ball of flame in its direction. The vampire leaped out of the way with amazing speed, swiping and zipping towards the warriors. Mako could see his blood red eyes shining through the holes of the porcelain mask during the advancement. Lin took a step forward and slammed her boot into the earth. With a quake, the ground the vampire had tread on shifted to throw the monster off balance. He sprang to the side with quick evasion then sprang upwards into the sky and out of their sight.

"AAHHH!" Mako spun around. One of the men's body was sparkling with blue streams of electricity, shaking as the current took over him. Five daggered fingers pushed through the man's back and out of his chest, ending his life immediately. The fire elemental pushed a spray of fire upon his fallen comrad's body in hopes to burn the killer behind him. Before the flame could engulf both of them, Amon pushed the body forward quickly using it as a shield to get closer to him. Shoving the charring corpse in Mako's direction, he moved to strike him at an arm's length. The only other soldier under the captain's command rose to rescue the fire elemental from the advance. His sword slashed upon the vampire with a battle cry but only managed to slice a piece of his cloak as the blow was evaded. Crouching low against the burning body, Amon swept a leg into the shins of the warrior dismantling him from his stance. Lin sprang into action, punching down into the earth causing a heap of rock to clutch onto one of the vampire's legs, halting him from further evasion.

"Hmmm," Amon's red eyes flickered up at her as he rumbled in his throat. Before Mako could attack him again, the vampire reached down and clutched at the soldier's collar, hoisting him up to use him as a human shield. This time, Mako stilled his flaming hand. He wasn't going to sacrifice his comrade in order to defeat the monster. The soldier's body was frozen, but not in fear. The pulsation from the enchanted claws kept him from struggling.

"Put down your weapons," Amon commanded. His voice was deep but carried a dark calm to their ears. "Unless you want your friend to die here…" Lin cursed in her throat and let her sword crash into the ground next to her. Mako was reluctant at first but let his sword follow suit and extinguished the flame in his fist.

"Amon!" Lin growled. "I thought you left for good. Tell me… Why are you here?"

"The Blood Moon will rise," he announced and unmasked his olive face. "With the hearts of daywalking creatures I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine. Walking in the sunlight as your equal once again. When that time comes… I will unleash my fury upon the Republic Capital." Watching Lin's expression of horror Amon's chuckled deep in his throat before sinking his teeth into the jugular of her warrior.

"Kill me!" The hostage cried to his companions with a strangled breath. The jaws clutching his neck sucked with hunger, draining his blood at a quick pace. Mako watched in terror as the soldier's eyes began to glaze over. "Don't let him get away with this! I will die for the capital! Hail to the Republic! Long live King Raiko!" Amon was filled with power as the blood filled his belly. His aura vibrated as a new feet of strength washed over his being. The earth clutching onto his leg cracked open under the wave of dark energy.

"MAKO!" Lin screamed to her new recruit. "NOW!" The fire elemental swung his arm desperately throwing a whip of fire forward but Amon was faster. He threw the soldier's body at him. Mako let out a grunt as the body was slammed into him with a powerful brute force, knocking the wind out of him as his back impacted the ground. Lin sucked in a gasp as Amon was upon her, slashing his glowing claws in her direction. She bent to the side, nearly escaping the blow. Pushing and pulling with all the strength she could must to avoid the vampire's attacks. But he was too fast. He punched into her armor and ignited his electric surge.

"FUCK!" She screamed in pain as the currents coursed through her until she passed out, falling into a helpless heap onto the floor. Mako struggled to regain his strength to haul the body of the soldier off of him. As soon as the body turned over, a crushing squeeze was upon his neck. Air was denied to him as he felt his body being raised to the air with Amon's red stare piercing into his widen orange eyes. Mako snapped his hands over the vampire's forearm trying to pry the crushing grip from his neck.

"I could use someone like you," Amon said with his fanged teeth glowing in the darkness. He pressed the enchanted claws against Mako's chest, immediately sending a clutching power freezing his body. The grip around his jugular released granting him the air his lungs desperately needed. The fire elemental's heart slammed with fear as the vampire opened his jaws to bite him.

But he was interrupted.

An arrow struck the vampire's arm, immediately making him release the man in his clutches to the ground. He snarled and recoiled back then turned to the direction from which the projectile came. Barreling towards him, a wolf rider wielding her bow fired another arrow from across the field. Amon twisted his body to dodge it but it sliced into the edge of his thigh. The wolf leaped over the fence and his attacker sprang off of her steed and drew another arrow from her quiver.

She fired again, but he dodged it this time. Korra growled in her throat and continued to fire with amazing speed. He was too fast. He zigzagged across the ground in a blur with each shot until all the arrows from her quiver were gone. Throwing her bow to the ground Korra stepped towards him with her fists clenched, teeth bearing in a snarl. She could feel the strength of his aura, dark and powerful. Her own chi started to swirl in her solar plexus to with Raava's light.

"What do we have here?" Amon asked with a smirk on his bloodstained lips. He could feel Korra's aura surging with a power that rivaled his own. He could barely contain his excitement at such a worthy opponent before him but he was in no mood to fight her right now. He could feel the sun's impending dawn just below the horizon. "As much as I love to get acquainted with you… Time has run out."

Korra lounged forward, eyes glowing with a bright light as the goddess's gift was activated for the first time. The power she felt was nearly overwhelming as her soul was engulfed with the luminous power. She reeled a fist back and threw a blow upon him. He bend to the side just in time, fully impressed with the wolf rider's punch when it cratered the ground he was standing on. Before Korra could attack him again, he leaped a good few yards away. Digging into a pocket of his cloak and threw a bomb at her feet. The sudden plume of smoke stung into her sensitive nose, filling her lungs with a burning sensation. She reared back coughing and choking on the fumes.

"Shit," cursing as she ran out of the smoky haze that impaired her senses, Korra growled with anger knowing that Amon had gotten away into the shadows. She looked around the carnage that littered the battle ground. A groaning man was struggling to pull himself from the ground. Korra ran over to him and helped him get on his feet.

"You okay?" she asked with a hoarse voice. Mako groaned in pain while rubbing the tender bruise that was left on his neck.

"Think so…" he rasped out, barely able to speak. "You saved my life… Thanks. You're Korra, right?"

Stricken with surprise, Korra recognized him as well. "Yeah… You are the guard at the Sato Smith in the village. How do you know my name?"

"My brother won't shut up about you…" Mako coughed and extended his hand out. "Mako. Nice to officially meet you." She took his hand in a strong grip, shaking it just once before releasing.

"So you're Bolin's brother," she stated the obvious and moved her attention to a groveling form on the ground. Mako ran over to his captain to help get off the ground as she winced in pain. Korra joined to help him but the elderly warrior swatted her hands away with a growl.

"Just what do you think you were doing running into danger like that?" Lin spat with anger at her. "This was official guard business! You had no right to intervene."

Korra grunted and folded her arms. "If I hadn't you'd probably be dead."

But the captain ignored her statement of the truth. Instead the woman stomped her foot and raised the earth around Korra's ankles. Shocked, Korra panicked and tried to pry her feet out but the ground clutched her boots unyielding. "You're under arrest!" The captain exclaimed as she gripped onto Korra's wrist, snapping a metal shackle over it.

"WHAT?!" She couldn't believe it. After what Korra did for them she was being arrested? "WHY?"

"For interfering with our operation." Lin announced and completed cuffing the hunter. "We can't have some vigilante doing whatever they feel like it. There is an order to these things."

"Is this really necessary, Captain?" Mako dejected. "She really gave that guy a run for his money."

"The law is the law!" Lin huffed and unlocked the earth from Korra's feet, shoving her forward with a grasp on her arm. She paused at the direwolf who was growling nervously as she was reprimanding her owner.

"Naga, down," Korra sighed. "It's okay. I'll be back. Just go back to the campsite and wait for me." Naga whimpered with distress and took off immediately to avoid any other trouble from the guard captain. The hunter did not want to take the chance of Naga getting hurt or worse if she tried anything. She needed her to be safe. Safe in the embrace of the wilds she called home. Now her freedom was being torn away from her all because she tried to help someone. In the back of her mind Korra was regretting her decision to even try, even though Raava was the one that led her to do it.

 _Don't worry, Korra. Everything will be fine._

As if Raava was hearing her thoughts, she left a calming warmth against the anger Korra was feeling. The hunter sighed as Lin pushed her onto the path back to the city she had came to loathe. Mako was quick to collect everyone's abandoned weapons and followed closely behind as the dawn's light broke upon the land.

.

.

.

"Lady Asami…" Jinora nudged the woman who was lost in a deep slumber among the heap of tangled bedding. The maiden muttered with protest as she was brought out of a sweet dream she was deeply invested in. Her eyes peaked open for only a second before turning away from her servant, grumbling. "Come on, you have a lot of work to do today." Sighing, Asami lifted off the mattress and stretched out the heaviness of her limbs. Regardless of having to wake up, the noblewoman had never felt better. It's been days since she had a restful sleep and it was all thanks to Jinora's example. She grinned to herself as her servant helped her dress, tying the ribboned cords of her dark grey dress with care.

"You seem happy this morning, Lady Asami," Jinora smirked knowingly at her in the reflection of the vanity mirror while brushing the messy locks of her hair. Asami was painting her lips when she spoke. Pausing in mid swipe of her red lipstick, the lady's eyes darted at her for a moment before continuing her task.

"I'm just happy to go back to work," Asami assured. "My hands are itching to craft again." When she was ready for the day, Asami left her chambers and greeted Bolin who stood by her door.

"Good morning, Bolin…" She gave him a warm smile which sparked a happy grin from the burly delivery boy. "How was your night?"

"We had a little scare last night but it's nothing to worry about," He announced darting his eyes nervously away. Asami was taken back at his remark. Usually the nights are left uneventful. Mako normally would complain about being so bored that he had to fight tooth and nail not to fall asleep while at his post.

"What happened?" Jinora asked for her with worry written across her features. Bolin tapped his foot trying not to make eye contact as he broke the news.

"We had a trespassing incident…" He squeaked. "They say that a woman riding a wolf was spotted in the grounds in the middle of the night…" Asami felt her breath hitch at the mention of the hunter. Bolin was quick to try to lessen the gravity of the situation. "Sh-she was probably trying to visit me! I told her that I was staying here this morning… But I don't know why she didn't just ask for me at the front gate…" He hummed and rubbed his chin to think about the reason why Korra would do such a thing.

 _She was trying to get to me._ Asami answered his question in her own mind. She was genuinely surprised at Korra's attempt to infiltrate the Sato Manor just to try to steal her blade back. All the noblewoman wanted to do was sharpen it. Korra didn't need to do such a thing. She had full intention of returning it to her… _So I can see her just one more time._

Asami inwardly smacked at herself. Feeling stupid for thinking such a thing. But then her thoughts drifted to the activities she was doing in her chambers last night. What could have happened if Korra was successful in her mission to sneak in while she was… doing that? Suddenly, Asami felt her face heat up with a blush in reaction. She spun away from Bolin to hide it.

"Go get some rest Bolin," Asami commanded trying to regain her composure. "I'll take another guard with me to Sato Smith until Mako returns."

After breakfast with Jinora, Asami pardoned her from her service and took a guard with her to the shop. The smell of metal and smoke brought a smile to her face. Here, she was in her element. Being greeted immediately by the shopkeeper, Asami now felt like she returned home with welcome arms.

"Good Morning, Galdric," Asami bowed her head to him and ordered her security to stay in the front of the shop while she went to the back. Changed in her smithing clothes, Asami entered her personal workspace. All the tools available for the smithing market were at her disposal. She had built most of them herself but also ordered a few things here and there to make her life easier while honing her craft. She pulled the Southern Obsidian blade from her satchel and brought it to her diamond grindstone. Pedaling the stone to spin at the highest speed, Asami unsheathed the knife and pressed the metal of the blade to the stone at a careful angle. Rainbow sparks spilled beautifully to her delight as the rough diamond surface shaved the knife's dullness away. After a few minutes of work the blade was finally brought back to its former glory, ready to cut through Korra's kills once again.

Asami inspected the quality of her work to make sure it was perfect. She even went the extra mile to polish it with a solution that she personally formulated to give it a beautiful shine. As she worked a soft cloth over the obsidian steel, a knock wrapped on the open entrance of her shop. She turned around and was met with Mako's presence standing there. At first she was happy to see him, but then her eyes caught the red bruise around her neck.

"Mako!" She rose from her bench and approached him with concern observing his bruise as she fingered the collar of his dirty uniform. "What happened?!"

"I'm fine." Mako sighed out with exhaustion displaying his face. "Had a run in with a bloody vampire..."

"You're joking," Asami gawked in disbelieve. "You're joking, right?"

"Wish I was…" He fell into a silence as his lady continued to inspect the nasty bruise on his neck, tsking in her throat. "Lady Asami… Can I ask you a favor?" Asami paused and met his gaze to hear his request.

"I need to get someone out of jail…"

.

.

.

Korra was slumped up against the wall of her jail cell. Staring at the iron bars that kept her from freedom. Drops of water echoed throughout the confines of the prison. The sound was starting to drive her insane and she had only been there for a few hours. She moved to the tiny barred window that was only placed there to show what prisoners were missing. Her hands gripped at the iron as she pressed her bronze face to the afternoon sunlight. She closed her eyes and took a breath through her nose to smell the outside world. The jail was musty and reeked with sewage runoff. At least with this she can escape her current reality for just a fleeting moment.

The cell door behind her opened with a thundering clang. She swung back to the very woman who had thrown her in it. The captain scowled at her in a pregnant silence before speaking.

"Get out."

The dark woman's face twisted with confusion and moved to speak but the captain shot at her first.

"Bail's been paid." Further confusing the prisoner even more.

"...By who?" Korra cautiously approached the open cell door thinking it was some sort of a mistake at first. But the captain said nothing only gesturing her to her freedom. The hunter didn't hesitate any longer and let the battleworn woman escort her to the front office of the jailhouse. Then she saw her rescuer signing a form at the secretary's desk. Her stomach flipped at the sight of her. Asami glanced up at her with a stern look but Korra could see a flicker in those spring ivy eyes. "You…" Korra swallowed a hard lump in her throat. "How…?"

The noblewoman placed the quill back into the inkwell before approaching the hunter. The smirk placed on her red lips gave her a mischievous look and she folded her arms, arching an eyebrow with a snort escaping her small nose. "You seem to cause trouble everywhere you go…" Her eyes dragged up and down Korra's body but then her expression sank back into a stern glare. "Though I guess I should expect that from… _you_."

"That's all I'm good for," Korra grinned at her. "Thanks for bailing me out." The hunter turned to leave but Asami shot out a hand, pulling her shoulder back to face her again.

"Not so fast, Wolfgirl." The lady bit down on her bottom lip as the hunter's eyes seem to peirce at her while waiting for what she was going to say next. "I'm not letting you off that easy. You owe me quite a lot of debt now. Don't think I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart."

"I didn't ask you to bail me out…" Korra grumbled and pulled her shoulder away from Asami's touch. "How much was it? Vigilante justice can't possibly be that much. I'll pay you back." The lady cleared her throat and gestured to count each expense on her fingers.

"Four hundred silver for the bail." One finger. "Two hundred silver for sharpening that knife of yours with special equipment." Two fingers. "One hundred and sixty silver for the bar tab you left open." Three fingers. "Four hundred silver as a fine for trespassing." Four fingers. "And three hundred _gold_ pieces for public humiliation."

"WHAT?!" Korra squawked in disbelief. "I can't pay that!" The hunter watched in horror as the noblewoman's face sprouted into a smoldering grin.

"I know…" She said with silk in her throat and grabbed the front of Korra's tunic, yanking her closer. "You are now property of the Sato Estate. You will work until you pay every single one of your debts off… down to the very last coin."

"Keh!" The dark woman turned her face away growling in her throat dread filled the cavity of her breast. Korra was a lot of things, but she wasn't someone who couldn't pay her way through life. She didn't want to owe anyone favors and she didn't want this noble to hold anything against her. If she refused to pay, Asami would throw her back in jail. She hung her head in defeat with a loud groan of misery. "Fine… I'll work off my debt."

"Of course you will," Asami released the hunter's tunic and contorted to the exit. "Mako will show you where you will be staying. That mongrel wolf of yours can stay in the kennel. Oh, and don't even think about doing anything… uncivilized. The more trouble you cause the more debt you will rack up, Wolfgirl."

"It's _Korra_!" The hunter spat out in anger causing the maiden to turn on her heels with a stone expression.

"I will call you whatever I want," said with venom on the lady's lips. "But you will refer to me as Lady Asami." She turned back away and left the jailhouse with her chin raised high. Korra growled quietly, clenching her fists as her situation grew dimmer. She now was moving from one prison to another… she couldn't think which one was worse. No… this is much worse than a jail cell.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you to all who are following this fanfiction. I have been working become a better writer with it. I found that medieval fantasy is my forte: I just love the genre. I hope you all are enjoying this process as much as I am. Korra and Asami are my muse! Haha! I have built a playlist of songs to inspire me through this process. If you'd like to have access to it please message me and I'll send you the link from Spotify. A lot of my inspiration comes from this music. That... and the game Skyrim!

Asami was brutal. Instead of relaying Korra's expected workload to the head maid, the lady of the house took it upon herself to boss her new servant around. Barking orders left and right and constantly complaining about the quality of her work being just sub par. Korra could have sworn that Asami was taking extra time off from her smithing duties just so she could be present to boss her around the manor. The only personality trait Korra could pinpoint for the lady is the royal stick up her ass with a harsh ambition to make her life as miserable as possible. Other than her impeccable beauty, Korra absolutely detested the woman with every fiber of her being.

She kept grumbling under her breath as she scrubbed at the marble floor of the grand hall. It's been a whole month since Asami had put her to work in the household. From scrubbing floors, polishing silverware to washing the mountains of laundry, Korra has barely made a dent into the staggering amount of debt she owed. She wondered if she could do anything else that would pay more. Getting a night job might help make the process go faster but the hunter cherished her sleep too much to sacrifice it.

Korra dropped the scrubber in her handy bucket of sudsy water, sighing and swiping her sweaty brow. She turned to gaze out a large window to appreciate the changing colors of leaves rustling with the gusts of autumn. Brilliant hues of red and gold were carried in the breeze making the hunter miss the forest even more. Hazelnuts and blackberries would be peeking around this time in the tenth month if the year. Autumn was her second favorite season of nature's cycle. Korra even enjoyed the Harvest Festival held in human gatherings. From pumpkin ale to apple bobbing and even the joys of little kids running around scaring each other. She would sometimes join them in their games on Hallow's Eve. Howling and bringing her hands up to make the little ones shrill with fright before running away. The memory made her chuckle to herself, wondering if she would have the opportunity to do it again this year.

Korra turned her gaze to a giggling sound from down the hall. Asami was leaning against a column while a handsome man was talking to her. The dark woman watched the noble woman toy her slim fingers at the buttons on his red military uniform. Her red lips were grinned at him while he spoke to her with a gentle, loving tone. Then, Asami took a hold on his collar pulling him down placing a soft kiss on his lips. Korra didn't know why, but she suddenly felt sick to see it happen. The beast inside her started to growl in a low rumbling tumble within her chest.

When the couple broke apart, Asami turned her gaze to Korra's direction as if she could hear it. Hitching her breath at the sudden eye contact, the hunter fumbled to pick up her cleaning supplies in a frantic fashion stumbling to her feet. She ran, feeling an anxiety run through her stomach. But she didn't get too far as she slipped onto the wet floor crashing into a console table, toppling a vase of flowers. With catlike instincts, Korra flew her hand out and caught the expensive looking vase before it met its demise.

"Whew." Korra sighed in relief but reared her gaze back to the couple who were now staring at her in silence. Prince Iroh moved to see if she was okay but Asami was quick to steer his gaze back to her with a hand to his chin. Korra placed the vase back on the table carefully before running towards the kitchen with a full blush on her face, leaving the spilled bucket on the floor.

Crashing through the kitchen doors, Korra stopped at the sight of Bolin who was stuffing his mouth with apple tarts. Cheeks full like a squirrel harvesting acorns, he waved at her direction.

"Orrr! Herr Keerroo!" Bolin's mouth struggled to speak as crumbs of the pastries fell from his smiling lips.

"Uh… Hey." Korra couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous he looked. She moved to a cupboard to retrieve a few towels to clean up the mess she left in the grand hall.

"What have you been up to?" He asked leaning over the wooden top of the kitchen island watching her.

"Just working as usual!" Korra grimaced with that confession as Bolin gave her a look of sympathy as she turned to leave.

"You wanna go out tonight?"

"Love to but I shouldn't spend any coin…"

"I'll buy!" He suggested but Korra declined immediately.

"Please, Bolin. I don't need to get into any more trouble. I should lay low for a while…" The hunter smiled at him but he could see the underlining of sadness in her eyes.

"How about you come with me to make a delivery? You clearly need to get out of the manor… have you been to the monastery yet? I need to deliver a cart of food for the monks. It's a big delivery so maybe I need an assistant!"

"Okay," she answered with a nod. "Jinora talked about it before to me. Isn't that where her family lives?"

"Yep! They are super nice too! You're going to love it there!"

"Alright, let me go finish cleaning up and I'll meet you at the front gate." But before she left Korra had to ask him something that's been on her mind recently. "Hey, who's that guy Asami is with?"

"Prince Iroh?" He shrugged. "He's a suitor… and the heir to the Fire Nation's Throne."

Huh...

Korra returned to the grand hall without saying anything more, moving quickly worked to clean up the spillage of the soap bucket with towels in tow. She paused when the hem of a dark red dress flashed in her peripherals. Blue eyes snapped up to the noblewoman standing before her.

"What do you want now?" Korra glared up at her when Asami gave her a smirk. That damn smirk that keeps haunting her every day. And her smell. It simply tortured Korra on a regular basis, especially at night for some odd reason. The lady placed a hand on her hip and gestured her newest servant to rise. The dark woman tried to keep her groan under control when she stood up to meet her.

"Is that how you are supposed to greet me?" Korra sighed.

"I'm just here to work… Lady Asami."

"You have been working really hard too," Asami observed with satisfactory. "Hard workers get promoted to do higher paying jobs… Are you interested?"

"What did you have in mind?" Korra was interested. Anything to make this process go by faster so she could leave and get as far away from this woman as possible.

"Mako mentioned to me that you are a great fighter. Do you know how to wield a sword?"

"I can, but I'm not too experienced at it," Korra mentioned. "I prefer my bow or a small blade… Speaking of which…" The maiden smiled at her softly with her ivy eyes filled with something Korra hasn't seen before. Something behind the noblewoman's stone composure seemed to break out of the surface but only for a moment. Asami cleared her throat.

"Come." She commanded softly and she turned. As Korra followed behind her, she noticed the gentle sway of the lady's hips. Swaying to and fro in a provocative fashion that seemed to pull her into a trance. Asami lead her to the main tower staircase in which Korra was able to stare at the swell of her shapely bottom from being a few steps below her.

Damn.

Korra snapped her gaze to the staircase trying not to look anymore. The attraction she felt towards this woman was extremely conflicting to how much hate she had for her. It made her disgusted with herself for feeling such things. Korra was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice where Asami was leading her to until they were stopped in front of the lady's personal chamber door. When Asami opened the door, Korra was taken back at how intensely the entire room was perfumed with her scent to the point of causing a slight wave of dizziness. Korra's feet froze in place at the doorway as the lady entered.

"You may enter my chambers," Asami granted while she approached a writing desk. Her voice was like silk, beckoning her to come in. Korra could feel her heartbeat in her ears as her feet finally moved but stopped only a couple steps in, afraid to progress any further. The noblewoman opened a drawer and retrieved Korra's prized hunting knife then presented it to her. Korra twisted for a moment digging out her coin purse to pay her what she owed for it. While rummaging for the coin, Asami placed a hand over the small leather bag, grazing her fingers with a halting touch.

"Don't worry about the money," she said. "This one is on me. I'm just glad that I had the opportunity to work on such a rare weapon."

"You sure made a big deal about it before," Korra grumbled and took the knife from her hands, immediately strapping into place on her belt after putting the coin purse away. Asami ignored her attitude.

"Anyways, there is something I want to ask," Asami confessed. "Mako told me that you went in a mystical state while fighting the vampire… Can you tell me more about it?"

"It's something I picked up while on my way to the capital," she stated. "It's a druid power. I don't quite understand the entirety of it yet but a goddess granted it to me. I get this surge of incredible energy and strength. It feels like a light takes over my body when I tap into it. Raava called it the Beast of Light."

"Well that's… fitting." Asami smiled with amusement. "Raava… I've read about her before. It's good that she is an ethical entity. There are horror stories about warriors being controlled by dark gods."

"I didn't expect that you would be interested in spiritual beings…"

"Believe it or not,"Asami shrugged her shoulders. "There's a lot of spiritual knowledge required in order to craft magical weapons… My father neglected to do his research about his client before crafting the glove that Amon wields now. A grave mistake."

"I saw how he used it to paralyze Mako… So your father made that thing for him? Why?" The lady sighed and moved to sit on her bed to continue the conversation more comfortably.

"Amon used to be a regular mortal working as an alchemist mage for the King five years ago. He didn't have the ability to use magic like elemental mages could, so he commissioned my father to craft the glove for him as a prototype. He was so pleased with it that he wanted my father to create a lot of them, claiming it was to equip non magical guards with extra power. My father felt like his request was strange since he had no military authority, so he asked the King himself if that is what he wanted… it wasn't. Turns out Amon wanted them to overthrow the throne with a band of rebels wielding my father's creations. But before Beifong and the Guard Force could arrest him, he vanished. Soon after that, people were reported a vampire feeding along the outskirts of the land… One wielding the very weapon my father crafted."

"So he became a vampire in search of more power," Korra frowned when she revisited the memory of how powerful his aura felt when she accosted him. "And in order to become a vampire you have to had dedicated at least a decade of worship and human sacrifice to Vlad Zar, God of the Unliving. He must have been worshiping him during his service with the King if it only happened five years ago."

"Right, so that is why I was curious about your unique power… Can't be too careful you know."

"Don't worry about me," Korra smirked with a snort. "Raava doesn't require bloodlust or sacrifices. The only curse she had placed on me is my sensitivity to smell and sound as a wolf does… If you could call that a curse."

"So you really are an animal!" Asami laughed at her. But Korra wasn't as amused. The beast inside her wanted to show the noblewoman how much of an animal she could be. To pull the chain until the weakest link snapped. Claim her. She could do it. She could push her down on the bed right now and tear that smirk off her face. It took every ounce of her self control not to overstep her boundaries. If Korra attacked her now, she was certain that she would spend the rest of her days in a dungeon.

She snarled through gritted teeth as her anger continued to flare up knowing that there was nothing she could do about it. Staring at the woman with a harsh warning rumbling in her throat, she forced out her words painfully. "Am I permitted to leave?"

"Yes." Asami's eyes glanced away from her, exposing the soft curve of her neck. Throbbing with the pulse of her heart that made Korra's situation much worse. "Report to my workshop tomorrow morning for your next assignment." Her natural scent suddenly became too much to bare any longer so Korra tore out of the lady's chambers as fast as she could muster, slamming the door shut in a thundering clash.

As soon as the hunter left the room. Asami fell backwards slamming her body onto her mattress. Her chest heaved violently as her lungs fought for oxygen as if the very wind was knocked out of her. She whimpered softly, hoisting up her dress to find the wet ache between her thighs. It was just ridiculous on how Korra affected her so easily… and it was complete torture.

What the fuck am I doing with her?

Buckling underneath another wave of sweet release, Asami thought about how Korra would taste. How her eyes flicker so beautifully when she was angry. She would purposely rile her up just to see that expression. But in the depths of her desires, Asami wondered what she would look like while coming against her fingers.

Spirits… help me.

Asami hadn't planned to enslave Korra, but when she bailed her out at the jailhouse she couldn't help her selfish need to be near her. And now she was paying for the impulsive decision. Every single night was riddled with insomnia because no matter how many orgasms she would work herself up to, nothing stopped the burning desire for her. Not knowing how much longer she could bare, Asami made the next step to get her out of the manor to fix her mistake without losing face. If she showed any weakness, she feared Korra would take advantage of it. So her plan was to take advantage of her first. She figured while Korra was in her service, she might as well capitalize on her talents as a warrior to collect a few special items she needed for a personal project.

.

.

.

Korra helped Bolin deliver the food cart to the monastery. It had its own private island just a mile of the coast in the Gulf of the Republic, smack dabbed in the center. The giant chapel could be viewed from miles away with a staggering tower piercing into the skyline, welcoming ships as they sailed to make dock. Korra stood at the front of the ferry with excitement. If there was a people she'd be willing to spend time with, it was the monks. They communed with the spirits and appreciated nature as much as she did. Every time she met a traveling monk while wandering they are always kind enough to speak to her about the ways of the spirits.

"Welcome to Air Spirit Island!" Bolin announced.

Then the ferry finally docked, Korra was greeted by friendly faces eager to help unload crates of fresh produce and sacks of milled flour. A young girl in an orange robe led her through the grounds to the kitchen while she carried a box of sweet potatoes.

"Oh!" A middle aged woman in the kitchen perked from behind the island. "Just in time! Hello, I'm Pema, the matron of the monastery. You can set those down over there." Korra placed the box down on the counter by the wash sink as gestured. When she turned back around Pema was staring at her with deep green irises. Her dark brown hair had a streak of grey running through both sides of her soft face.

"What's your name, dear?" She asked with great curiosity.

"Korra…?"

A young dark haired boy no older than ten years bolted in the kitchen to steal an apple dumpling. Pema moved to swat at his hand before pulling him away from the platter.

"Meelo! Go get your father!" She said harshly.

"But Moooom! I'm hungry!" he whined at her with his thick eyebrows twisting in protest.

"NOW."

Groaning the boy ran off screaming on top at the top of his lungs. "DAAAAAD!"

"Korra, dear… Could you help me with that basket of carrots? I'm afraid my back can't handle it."

"Of course." Korra picked up the basket off the floor and moved to place it on the counter.

"Pema, is everything alri-"

Korra's eyes widened as Tenzin appeared in the kitchen suddenly dropping the basket to the floor, spilling the orange vegetables with an explosive tumble.

"Korra!" The tall bald man's eyes lit up at the sight of her. "I can't believe my eyes! You really are here!" Korra ran straight into his arms with a powerful embrace burying her face into the front of his robes. Tenzin wrapped his arms around her short form.

"Tenzin…" Korra started to cry into his chest taking in his calming scent of spring grass.

"It's okay," he soothed and pulled away to see her face. "It's been a long time. What are you doing here so far from home? And by yourself? Do your parents know you are here?"

Korra frowned and shrugged herself away from him, sadly casting her tear filled eyes to the ground. "It's a long story…"

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Pema cut in with a hand to Korra's shoulder. "You and Tenzin can catch up in the meantime."

.

.

.

The Republic University was home to the capital's largest library. Aisles upon aisles of printed knowledge waited to be plucked from the tall shelves. And Mako had done just that. The problem was that there were too many books to sift through in order to find exactly what he was looking for. Instead of using his free time to sleep, Mako needed to find more information on what Amon's plan entails. What exactly does it take for a vampire to become powerful enough to walk in the sun's basking light and survive? His hands skimmed impatiently through a book about lunar cycles.

The Blood Moon will rise.

A blood moon is a total lunar eclipse when the shadow of the earth is cast upon the full moon in the dead of the night creating a red glow. During that time, the spiritual charge on the earth is incredibly strengthened providing the enough power to succeed at extremely difficult magical tasks. The book Mako was looking through did not speak about the magic Amon had mentioned but it did date the next blood moon to rise on the winter solstice of the current year. It just might be enough time to plan a counterstrike against his impending revenge, if he could figure out what it had entailed.

Mako pinched at the bridge of his nose trying to think of what he could look for next. He closed the book before him and picked up a volume about vampirism. He had read it a few times already but he felt that something must have been missed among the blocks of text. Leafing through the pages he stopped at a page with a drawing. A human sacrifice. An altar was the focus of the image, bestowing the sacrificial male victim wrapped in chains being stabbed in the chest with a dagger by a disciple of Vlad Zar. Mako had seen the image before but didn't look as closely until now. Vlad Zar required many sacrifices to be pleased by his disciples who wished to become a free-willed vampire, it was common knowledge for the most part. There usually wasn't any magic involved, just a simple grotesk ritual. But something about it was nagging at him.

"What about magic rituals that require a sacrifice?" He thought out loud to himself. That sparked an idea. He closed the volume and rose from the scholar desk he was seated at then made his way down an aisle of books. Skimming his fingers carefully over the volumes of the blood magic section, he stopped. Enchiridion: Metamorphosis Through Sacrifice. He plucked the large leather bound tome from the shelf and opened it to the table of contents.

Dies Daemon: Sanguis Luman. Page 1366.

Mako's eyes widened at the latin title of the chapter and quickly flipped over to the page.

"This has to be it!" When his eyes fell onto the text, he was immediately disappointed to find it was all in latin. He only knew just a little but not enough to comprehend the full extent of it. Slamming the book closed he made haste to check it out from the librarian. He may not be fluent in latin but he knew someone who did. He wanted to waste no time in getting it translated.

.

.

.

"Banished?!" Tenzin was shocked. His usual calm composure was all but broken now. Korra hung her head low, shifting her feet to a more comfortable position while leaning up against a wooden post of the large gazebo the two of them occupied for privacy. "Your father banished you?"

Korra shook her head. "Not exactly…" She sighed. "A lot had happened since you left, Tenzin. My father is no longer Chief of the Southern Tundra. My uncle is now in charge."

"Unalaq? But I thought he was on good terms with your father now."

Korra lifted her gaze up to him. "He was for a while. On my sixteenth birthday, he came to celebrate with our family. He then approached my father about joining our tribes together with an arranged marriage proposal… then all hell broke loose when he refused."

"The suitor he presented wasn't up to your father's standards?" Tenzin was quickly trying to piece the puzzle together.

"The suitor…" Korra bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. "...was him." Tenzin couldn't respond, only standing there with dread upon his features. "He wanted to keep the royal bloodline pure, claiming that the twins lacked potent spiritual power to keep the royal tradition of being able to communicate with the gods and that continuing to mix our blood with others will further fade that connection. After my father refused the proposal, my uncle returned with the full force of the Northern army and imprisoned him. He told me that if I married him, he'd release him…" Korra's eyes welled up in shame as her voice started to crack. "I was going to do it. I couldn't just leave him there. But when I visited my father in prison to tell him my decision…"

….

"Korra! No!" Tonraq's hands clutched with such desperation at the iron bars that encased him. "Don't let him do this to you!"

"It's the only way to save you!" Korra cried against the prison cell door. "You'll be in here for the rest of your life! I can't let him take you from me!" She couldn't stop sobbing as the her dire fate was looming over her head. She reached out through the iron, grasping at her father's forearms.

"I'll be fine, Korra." He tried his best to stay calm but the emotional pain was beating upon him as a mallet to thin ice, cracking freely with each swing. "I've… I've lived my life well enough. It would bring me great shame to see you bare his heirs."

"I have to, Father.." Her head fell down to the floor as her body started to tremble in fear.

"If you do this," His blue eyes flashed with anger. "I will come after him."

"NO!" Korra sucked in a painful gasp. "He'll have you executed for treason! Please, Father… Don't…" Tonraq grabbed his daughter's chin and lifted her face to him to look at the crippling pain trickling down her cheeks.

"Then run." He commanded as a single tear carved a trail of wetness along his strong chin. "Either I stay in here and live, or I die. I do it for you, Korra. You are my greatest honor, please… Go and live your life as a free woman. I release you from your duties… You are no longer the Princess of the Southern Tundra. But you will always be my daughter."

"I love you, Dad…" Korra choked as a shuddered breath escaped her.

"And I love you," The ex-chief released her and pulled back. "Now go. Become strong and marry someone worthy of your love." Korra tore herself away from the prison cell, running as hard as she could out of the prison and rode away harder on Naga's back. Slumping against the fur of the direwolf's neck, her heart crumbled into a million pieces.

….

"Korra…" Tenzin pulled her into a warm embrace as she started to cry again. "I'm so sorry." Korra broke the embrace and wiped her tears away as she tried to pull herself together.

"What's done is done…" She sighed. "It's been three years since then… I just hope he's still alive."

"Unalaq is probably keeping him alive in hope that you return," Tenzin sighed. "Maybe I should go to consult with him."

"No," Korra groaned. "Please, if he finds out where I am… He will come for me. So please, don't tell anyone about this. I'll return for my father when I'm strong enough to face my uncle in battle."

"Battle?!" Tenzin looked surprise again but smiled. "So the little princess I met ten years ago has become a warrior?"

"More like a druid, actually, but yeah." Korra bashfully rubbed the back of her neck. "I became pretty good with a bow while hunting for food in the wilds."

"What are you doing delivery work here in the peak of hunting season, then?" Tenzin asked with curiosity.

"I owe some debt to the Sato Estate…" She confessed. "I messed up pretty bad… But I didn't ask for the favors Asami gave me. Now she has me working like a dog in her house."

Tenzin let out a laugh while stroking his long beard. "Sounds like something she would do... If you want, I can pay you a nice salary to help with Meelo's training. That way you can pay your debts off faster."

Korra let out a gasp of excitement. "Really?! Thank you!" She wrapped her strong arms around him and lifted him upwards in a huge bear hug making his feet raise off the ground. When Korra placed him down, she was surprised to see Mako standing behind him.

"Master Tenzin," he bowed as the tall robed man turned to meet him. "I'm sorry for the interruption. But I need your consultation with something. It's really important."

.

.

.

"Very interesting." Tenzin loomed over the open pages of the enchiridion with great focus on the latin text. Korra sat next to him at the dining table looking over his shoulder. "Day Demon Blood Moon… it says here that a creature if the night can achieve immunity to the sun's light by performing this sacrificial ritual on a night of the blood moon."

"I knew it." Mako exclaimed from his seat across the way. "Amon claimed that he would become a daywalker to take revenge upon the capital. This should be how he plans to achieve it."

"Indeed…" Tenzin confirmed the continued to translate the text. "On the night of the blood moon, the disciple must perform the ritual with a bowl of void salts, to represent the curse of the night. A Vale crystal charged with the sun's rays. The legendary Blade of Lunas, once wielded by Yue the Goddess of the Moon. And the soul of a young virgin woman as an offering."

"That's horrible!" Korra said. "Sacrificing a virgin? Why would it matter if she's a virgin?"

"Virgins are most pleasing as an offering to gods who accept human sacrifices," Tenzin proclaimed. "Their untouched innocence is considered the highest value to be submitted for a ritual. Especially from a young woman at the peak of her fertility."

"This blade the book speaks of…" the fire elemental muttered with thought. "Have you heard of it before, Master Tenzin?"

"Only in legend… The Goddess of the Moon used to be a young woman who sacrificed her own life with it to replace the death if Tui, the Moon Spirit."

"I know that story." Korra said in retrospect. "It's an old Northern Tundra Tale…"

"That's right," Tenzin confirmed as he turned to the hunter. "I used to tell it to you while you were young."

"Did the legend say anything about where the blade might be?" Mako asked.

"No, I'm afraid," sighed the master. "But there are ways to find things that are lost… usually by experts who specialize in them. I believe you have a talented blacksmith as your employer… maybe Lord Hiroshi has heard rumors about it."

"Or Asami." Mako snapped his gaze to the person who made that suggestion. Korra blushed slightly at his sudden stare and couldn't help but avoid the eye contact. "Just sayin'..." She grumbled folding her arms over her chest.

"You're right, Korra." Mako nodded. "Lady Asami…" He emphasized the title as a correction. "Might know something about it."

"She doesn't deserve that title," Korra huffed still looking away while tapping her foot. "A lady shouldn't treat people so horribly."

"You know…" Mako leaned in. "Lady Asami is actually a kind person. Her tough mannerism is just a facade to display strength. If you can show her some respect she will give it right back to you."

"Whatever." Korra stood up from her seat. "Thank Pema for dinner for me, Tenzin. I should get back to the Sato Estate."

"Me too," Mako rose up. "I'll escort you back. Thank you for your help, Master Tenzin."

"Anytime, Mako." Tenzin closed the book and returned it to the young man's hands. "Give Lady Asami my regards." Mako nodded with smile and followed Korra out of the monastery grounds to the ferry at the dock. On the boat ride back to the capital's shore, Mako couldn't help his curiosity in asking Korra a question.

"How do you and Master Tenzin know each other?" he asked.

"I met him a long time ago," Korra said. "When he was on a pilgrimage to preach about spiritual peace to the nations. He visited my home tribe and spent some time teaching me and some of the other children how to read and write."

"Why did you leave your home in the South?" he asked next.

"I just wanted to travel and see the world," Korra lied but it wasn't completely untrue. She wanted to end any further questioning so she changed the subject quickly. "Do you think we can stop Amon before the blood moon rises?"

"If we can find out where the Blade of Lunas is… We can prevent him from performing the ritual."

"Maybe he already has it." Korra said as she stared out into the horizon of the setting sun. "I can track him down before the blood moon comes…"

"I didn't think you would be interested in helping, honestly…" Mako leaned back against the bow of the ferry. "Why would a wanderer like you want to meddle in the affairs of the Republic Guard Force?"

"Someone like him shouldn't wield that much power." Korra puffed up her chest as she spoke. "I'm a druid for Goddess of Light… I have a duty to help her protect the creatures in her care now."

"So that's the source of your power…" Mako smiled at her with his orange eyes. "I'll let the captain know that you are on our side."

"Keh," Korra grinned wolfishly at him. "Beifong doesn't scare me. I'll do whatever it takes to stop Amon with or without her permission. She can throw me back in jail for all I care." Mako chuckled at her statement and didn't say anything more on the way back to the Sato Manor. But when they reached the front gate of the household, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he started. "How about you ask Lady Asami about the blade? It could be an opportunity to bond with her since you are more familiar with the legend of the Moon Goddess."

"You've got to be kidding…" Korra spoke with distress in her voice. "I don't want anything to do her!"

"If you want to help stop Amon, you should be willing to do some of the leg work," he stated. "Just be nice to her and call her by her title… Respectfully. Throw her off her guard and she will start giving you an easier time."

Korra let out a strangled sigh. Maybe Mako was right. She can't expect Asami to be nice to her if she continued to be disrespectful. But the thought of giving her any respect left a bitter taste in her mouth. She doesn't deserve her respect. "I… I'll try. But I doubt it will work."

"It will, trust me." Mako tried his best to assure her. "I know Lady Asami better than anyone here."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Korra glared at him, causing his hand to retreat back from her shoulder.

"Not like that!" Mako blushed, darting his eyes away. "I could never dream of… Ugh, that's not the point! All I'm saying is that since I've been her personal guard for a long time so it's just natural that I know how she is."

"Sure, whatever you say." Korra waved him off as she went ahead to the front door of the manor. She barrelled through the entrance but halted when an older man in fine clothing blocked her path. Her eyes expanded as she recognized him right away from the giant portrait painting that hung in the large foyer. His red eyes flared up at her presence through his round spectacles.

"Who are you?" He growled through his thick mustache. It dawned on the hunter that even though she had been staying here for a month, she's never had the opportunity to actually meet the owner of the Sato Estate. She's always been held up in the servant areas away from his line of sight. Thinking quickly, Korra fell down to a knee and bowed her head low to him.

"Excuse my intrusion, Lord Hiroshi!" She said with as much politeness as she could produce. "I've been working here in the manor."

"Not any more!" He announced. "I don't want some savage in my house! Leave!"

Korra didn't know what to do. She yielded to rise from her groveling to try take a moment to think. But then…

"Don't bother with her, Father." Asami interjected walking straight up to the dark woman and grabbed onto her tunic, forcing her up to her feet. "She's mine." Korra's eyes widened at Asami's proclamation of ownership, mouth falling open with a trembling lip.

"Asami?" Hiroshi's composure broke with puzzlement. "She's under your employment?!"

"Yes," Asami's eyes were stern as she faced her father keeping a firm hold onto Korra's shirt. "I have the freedom to choose my servants, don't I, Father? Korra is my new Housecarl. She's strong and very obedient, I assure you."

"I-I am?" Korra sputtered, dumbfounded. Asami's eyes darted to hers in a silent plea to play along. "I mean, YES! I am!" The dark woman shot her hand up to her brow in a noble salute. "I vow to protect Lady Asami at all costs!"

"How did this come to be?" the lord pressed with suspicion as his daughter released her clutches on the wild woman before him.

"She saved Mako from the clutches of Amon the blooddrinker," Asami announced making the lord rear back in surprise. "Certainly I need the highest grade of security with him lurking in the shadows?"

"Oh! Of course!" Hiroshi softened. "I apologize. Korra, is it?"

"Yes, Sire!"

"Well then…" Hiroshi was flabbergasted, stroking the hairs of his mustache in worry. "I trust Asami's judgement. Welcome…"

"Thank you, Lord Hiroshi!" Korra bowed respectfully before the lord of the house. Not wanting the situation to get any stickier, Asami grabbed Korra by the bicep and pulled harshly.

"Come on, Wolfgirl," Asami huskily commanded with a smirk, dragging her away from her father's air and down the corridor. As soon as they were out of sight from around a corner, Asami released Korra from her grasp and turned sharply to her.

"That was close," She snickered at her. "You know better than to use the front entrance…"

"I… I'm sorry," The dark woman blushed with embarrassment in having the need to apologize. "I wasn't thinking..." Asami was surprised at the apology, arching a smooth eyebrow as high it could go. Then the lady gasped when Korra bowed her head. "Lady Asami… I am in your service." Asami's face started to flush intensely, parting her pump red lips at the polite gesture. And Korra noticed.

Mako may have been on to something, she thought. She tested it further. Reaching out and softly grasped one of Asami's soft hands as she took a knee to the marble tile below. She gazed up at her, watching her spring ivy eyes practically pop out of her beautiful face when Korra pressed her lips to the softness of her pale knuckles. "I vow to protect you with my life, Lady Asami."

No, no, no!

Asami's heart jumped into her throat as she felt the hunter's hot lips graze her skin. This wasn't what she wanted. What Korra was doing was completely out of character. Her lungs began to fight for air as her touch ignited another surge of desire within her core. She couldn't help herself. She tried to fight it, but Korra was fuel to her fire. Grabbing the front of her tunic, Asami pulled her upwards. Hard.

Her lips smashed into the hunter's mouth. Korra's eyes snapped shut and hungrily fought back against her moaning with complete submission to the maiden's advances. Asami's tongue poked out in a desperate asking. Korra opened her mouth to accept it. Red hot electricity burned through Asami's body as she was granted the access to her. Every ounce of control was surrendered to the hunter's taste as her tongue slipped into the oblivion. Whimpering with desire, the lady felt her hands sink into the waves of her black hair. But before it could go any longer, Asami grabbed Korra's ponytail and tore her back with great regret. Soft red lips pressed against the hunter's sensitive ears.

"Good." Asami breathed. "I'll see you in the morning…"

AN: For those who send reviews, thank you for your kind words. I appreciate your support. I wasn't really planning on reuniting Korra and Asami so soon but just like Asami... I couldn't help myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Don't worry, I havent sent a link in PMs. I saw the warning before it happened. If you guys want access to the playlist on Spotify, I titled it: Savage of the South. First song is Howlin for you by The Black Keys. Hope you guys can find it and enjoy while reading this story.

Asami's got it baaad. How much longer do you think I should torture her? I'm a sadist and deserve to be thrown into hell for this. Let's get this next chapter rolling.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Korra was facing the wall of servant's common room smacking her forehead repeatedly into the wood of a support pillar. Cursing profanities with each hit, she was trying to numb out her thoughts of the woman who was haunting them. When she finally had enough of her self-punishment, she pressed her head against the wood as hard as she could, groaning sweetly at the pain.

"Asami…" She whimpered in agony. Why? Why did she do that? Those sweet lips were still stinging on her mouth in the memory. Tasting so delicious that her loins were screaming for more. If her inner animal was clawing at the cage before, it was now rattling the door to break the hinges free. She was angry, confused and incredibly aroused all at once. She's never felt such complexity of emotions before and clearly had no idea how to handle them.

Somehow, Asami must have known Korra was attracted to her. The kiss her must have been some sort of joke to get back at her for the first time in the tavern. At least that is the only explanation she could lead herself to believe right now.

 _She must be toying with me._

She snarled and slammed her fist against the stone wall, cracking a couple of blocks underneath the surging power of her anger. This wasn't fair. But maybe it was. Maybe Asami wanted her to suffer for the embarrassment she laid upon her from when they first met. She was already working her ass off to pay her back for it. Why would she need to suffer more under her?

 _Unless…_

Korra didn't want to be optimistic in thinking Asami could possibly feel the same way. But it would explain a lot on why Asami had treated her so badly. To keep her from developing any more feelings between the two of them. Korra knew that pursuing her would lead to a catastrophic result. Asami is off limits. There was no doubt about that, but it made her want her even more.

Letting out a shuddered breath, Korra turned and plopped down at the large table with a hand rubbing the sore spot between her eyes. She thought about what the next morning would bring when she had to report to the lady at the blacksmith shop. Then decided that it would be best to just pretend that the kiss never happened. It was better said than done, however. Needing something to distract herself, Korra left the servant's quarters and headed over to the hound kennel. Having to spent most of her time working, Korra was unable to give Naga much attention recently. A run with her through the country would help. And Spirits does she need it.

.

.

.

 _She kissed me back._

Sighing as she paced frantically in her chambers, Asami ran her fingers through her hair, groaning with frustration. She had just made her situation worse. A lot worse. The fault was entirely her own. She admits that to herself, but still wanted to blame Korra for everything, though she could not find a reason to. Korra had finally submitted to her status but Asami was stumped on why. She could have sworn the woman hated her and she counted on that to keep her away. Now that wall had crumbled, Asami needed to work harder to build it back up. But she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to resist her any longer. She desperately needed to put an end to this before she crosses over to the point of no return.

 _But she kissed me back._

Sober. Korra was sober this time and she requited the kiss she threw onto her. All of Asami's fears were knocking on the door of her mind. She can't do this. Choking back a sob, the lady sucked in her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down until she tasted blood. She needed to do something, and fast.

Asami moved over to her wardrobe then flew open the wooden doors. She quickly tore a black cloak off a hook then threw it over her shoulders to shield herself. A secret compartment was popped open allowing the lady plucked a silver-hilted sabre from its hiding place to be belted on her waistline. After slipping on a pair of leather gloves, she moved with great determination for the quest at hand. Asami didn't exit through her chamber door, but out onto her balcony. Producing a hidden rope within the crawling ivy on the ledge, she threw the line over it and then made her descent down the stone wall of her home into the dark night.

She knew exactly where the security was and thus moved just like a master of stealth. Slipping around corners and then running up the main courtyard wall. Her body flowed with agility as she swung over the top and out of the boundaries of the estate. The landing was silent as she rolled through the soft grass when her boots padded the ground. Darkness of the night welcomed her freedom as she continued on into the streets of the capital. She had done this plenty of times without anyone being the wiser.

Being constantly watched all the time, the noblewoman took every opportunity she could cease to get away if only for a few hours. It did not take her long to find the Mage's Market. When most shops were closed there was always one open late. Her gloved hand pushed open the door making a dangling cluster of dried cat bones rattle upon her entrance.

The witch's shop was cramped. Hoards of items were piled in a less than organized fashion but loosely categorized according to their purpose. The smell of mixed herbs fragranted the dimly lighted interior. And the only sources of light were a few beeswax candles and the purple glow of a ghostly lantern. Asami's eyes fell upon a haggard woman sitting behind the tiny counter. The loose wrinkles of her face twisted when she smiled at her new patron.

"Ah…" she croaked. "My favorite customer… What odd types of items do you need now? Can't you just be like the other girls and order a love spell for once?"

"I need a potion, actually." Asami drew closer. "Do you have anything to suppress sexual desires?"

"Yes and no," The hag rasped with a snicker, showing the only three teeth she had in her mouth. "I have a few bottles of Verticodia…" She hunkered down, rummaging through her potion chest. "Lasts only about a week and _only_ for lust."

"Isn't that the point?" Asami implored with perplextion written on her soft features. When the hag rose up, she placed three small blue potion bottles on the counter.

"Natural cravings of the body are easy to suppress with a potion," the witch said while gesturing with a twirl of her knobby wrists. "But…" She grinned and drew her hands over her chest. "The spirit's yearning will only counteract the Verticodia's effects. And when that happens, well… it has some nasty side effects of physical sickness, I'm afraid."

"That... won't be a problem." She stared down at the tiny bottles, pausing for a moment to contemplate. It's not like she was in love with the hunter… just extremely attracted to her. Asami calculated how sure she was in her head… about ninety percent certain. Yes, definitely not in love… she thinks, or hopes. She's never been in love before.

"If you have to hesitate then it's already too late." the hag declared with a look of disappointment and moved to take the bottles away.

"No!" Asami placed her hands on the countertop giving the shopkeeper a pleading look. "I was just wondering about the price! I wasn't hesitating at all… Please."

"Five hundred gold per potion..." The shopkeeper stared at her with suspicion. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Hmm… You wouldn't happen to have any Phoenix feathers, would you? Or Earth Dragon scales?"

Hacking in her throat, the witch rolled her eyes and shifted around the shop for a moment before producing the items for her. "Got twenty each."

"Perfect," Asami hummed with a smiled and placed her payment on the counter. The heavy bag of coins smashed onto the wooden surface with a loud metallic clang. As Asami's hand reached for her purchased items, the witch moved.

Asami gasped sharply when the old woman grabbed her wrist with a surprising strong grip. Her other knobby hand moved to her ceased arm and brushed upwards past her glove to touch her pale skin directly. The witch's eyes started to glaze over as she slipped into a trance.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Asami tried to recoil back but she was held in place. The old woman had a surprising amount of strength behind her weak old appearance. A few eerie seconds of silenced past while the maiden's heart started to slam into her breast.

"You are going to die a horrible death..." The witch's eyes reverted back to focus staring at her with a look of dread. "... _soon_."

Asami jerked herself away and was finally able to be released. She perceived this woman to be incredibly insane for saying such a thing. Not wanting to be in the shop any longer, she scooped up her purchases and placed them in her satchel as fast as she could. Heading to the exit, Asami's feet paused at the doorway when the witch spoke again.

"You're wasting your money, young lady." She called out. "I wouldn't bother with those potions… I'd just give in if I were you."

"I'll take my chances," Asami muttered and pushed out of the door back into the streets of the city. Such a strange way to do business, she thought. The noblewoman paused in the middle of the walkway to glance up at the night sky thinking about tomorrow. She decided to not return home just yet. She needed to submerge herself in some kind of mental activity in order to forget about Korra for just a little while. Smithing is what she was going to do. She'll have to slip back into her bedroom before Jinora finds her gone but the night was still very young. She had plenty of time so she made her way to her workshop without another thought of the hunter.

.

.

.

Korra rolled out of her bed in the morning feeling sick to her stomach. She didn't even bother joining Bolin for breakfast because the sinking pit in her gut took her appetite away. If she had any choice about how to spend her day, she would rather stay in bed than face Asami again. With each dreaded step to her fate Korra felt like she was walking to the gallows. She was a little relieved that Jinora had stopped her in the hallway before she could leave through the back entrance of the manor.

"Korra, wait!" She trotted up to her. "Lady Asami hadn't left yet. She wants you to escort her to Sato Smith this morning."

"Why isn't Mako escorting her?" The question came out as a whine more than a simple request for information. Now she had to spend even more time with her? The day seemed to grow more with impending doom and it had barely even started yet.

"He fell asleep at his post," Jinora said. "The lady pardoned him to rest." Mako had stayed up too long doing research on Amon and now Asami needed an escort.

"Alright," she agreed even though she had no option to refuse anyways.

"Before you go. The Lady wishes you to change into your housecarl uniform."

"Uniform?" Korra echoed. She looked down at her usual tribal garb, pinching at her light blue sleeveless tunic with sentiment. Mumbling. "Grey and red isn't really my color."

Jinora smiled softly at the grumbling woman before her. "Don't worry, she's selected something to suit your style."

Now Korra was curious. She will be getting her own customized uniform. Hearing that Asami had personally selected it herself made her heart speed up a little against her ribcage. She hoped it wasn't something gaudy. Spirits know how humiliating that would be. Jinora took her to a lavish dressing room. Garment racks were stuffed to the gills with fabrics of every color and material. Korra stood there awkwardly in front of the three paneled dressing mirror after kicking off her boots.

Jinora moved around her to unclipped her fur cloak for her then motioned to remove the belt around her waist. Korra's hand ceased the young lady's wrist before anything more came off.

"I can undress myself!" Korra declared with a small blush on her face.

"It is my job to dress the Lady's housecarl as I do for her," Jinora insisted. "This is a great honor, Korra. Please, let me." Korra's fingers slowly loosen from their grasp on Jinora's wrist allowing her to continue her work. Not wanting to make this any more embarrassing, Korra tried to distract herself with conversation as the fur skirt around her waist disappeared from her person.

"So no one actually told me what a Housecarl actually does…" she said as she helped Jinora remove her tunic with gentle shrugging of her shoulders.

"A housecarl usually acts as bodyguard and personal assistant to a noble or even a king," she explained as the tribal woman's pants dropped to the floor only to be kicked away and forgotten.

"So… Mako is a housecarl?"

"Well Mako does stand guard at night and escorts Lady Asami around town but he is just a personal guard to her," Jinora said. "As a housecarl you will representing the Sato Estate in military operations if requested. Or just as a companion to the Lady in her personal spaces to make her feel more secure. It's a higher honor that most guards would kill for."

A hard lump started to swell in the hunter's throat. "...you mean I can be in her chambers while she's sleeping?"

"If that is her request," Jinora confirmed pulling a new pair of dark brown slacks up Korra's legs making sure the drawstring was tied securely. She then guided her arms into a dark blue tunic - sleeveless to Korra's personal preference to bare her arms with pride. Seams and edges were embroidered with a modest line of silver threading. Korra helped with the silver buttons down the front before Jinora buckled a new leather belt around her waist. It was a bit thicker and wider than she was used to but her hunting knives felt more locked in to her approval.

"What do you think?" The young lady asked. Korra smiled a little as she passed a finger over a hand-stitched insignia of a silver wolf head on the left side of the tunic's breast.

"It will do." Korra nodded and sat down to strap her boots back on. Jinora approached her with a comb in her hand making the new housecarl groan in protest. The lady in waiting wasn't having any of it. She kept Korra's wolftails in place but brushed and braided the high tail on her head then pinned it up in a tame bun. When Korra was ready to head out, Jinora handed her an ebony cloak to shield her from the autumn cooling winds. The hunter picked up her bow and quiver, looping them around her torso in place. "Thank you, Jinora."

The lady courteously bowed to the new housecarl of the Sato Estate. "It was my pleasure, Housecarl."

Blushing madly Korra waved her hands up. "Y-you don't need to bow to me! We are both servants here!"

"A housecarl is an elite position," Jinora announced. "All the servants must bow to you now. You know, I was really surprised when Lady Asami informed me about your new position. She has never appointed one before." Korra felt extremely out of place now with a full blush on her face. It had been years since she was bowed to and she didn't like it back then and still holds just as true today. "Lady Asami awaits for you in the courtyard."

"Thanks." Korra left with haste to the courtyard outside, eager to get the day over with. When she was out of Jinora's sight, she pulled the pin from her braided hair, disheveling her chestnut locks back into a loose tail. She found Asami standing in the middle of the Sato family cemetery before a large headstone. Korra watched as the lady's hand touched the top of the stone in respectful memory.

"Hey." The maiden turned to her but did not greet her back. There was a moment of silent staring between two of them before the Lady spoke first.

"You look…" Asami paused to choose the right word carefully. "...tame." Korra's wolfish grin flashed open, resulting in a flush of twisting in the lady's belly.

"Don't let my clothes fool you. I'm as wild as they come," She rolled shoulder while swiping a thumb across her sensitive nose, trying to ignore the lady's intoxicating scent as it drifted through the breeze.

"There's no fooling me," Asami proclaimed with a smirk and approached her new housecarl. "Shall we set off now?" Korra nodded to confirm and followed the lady out of the Sato Estate grounds. Each guard they past saluted and bowed to both of them but not without surprised looks on their faces. The two women found themselves alone walking down the busy streets of the city. It seemed like it was a strange thing to Korra. Being alone with Asami like this out in public wasn't something that she expected to find herself doing.

"So…" Korra leaned over to her side to talk out of earshot of the other civilians passing them by. "About last night…"

"Last night was a mistake," Asami mumbled with a bit of anger in her throat. "Do not expect it to happen again."

"I wasn't talking about _that_." Korra growled back at her. "I wanted to say thanks for saving my ass with Lord Hiroshi." The noblewoman huffed and sharply turned around a corner making her housecarl trot a little to keep up with her brisk walking. Korra's quick temper made it easy for her to get annoyed when Asami had rejected her expression of gratitude. So she decided to retaliate by stepping on the hem of her green dress forcing her to stop.

"Ah!" Asami turned with a look of surprise when Korra leaned into her again with a wolfish grin.

"You're a spoiled brat, you know that?" she teased.

"Get off my dress!" Asami screamed out with rage pushed the hunter back to free herself. "I am _not_ spoiled!" She immediately started to walk as fast as she could but Korra kept up right on her heels.

"You assumed I was talking about the kiss just now," she laughed. "That's pretty egotistical of you… Just what I would expect from a spoiled noblewoman." Asami didn't respond nor did she slow down. They were practically at the door of the workshop already as the result from the lady's angry haste. But Korra wanted to rile her up just a little more. Just one more push to see what would reaction she could get out of her. "You should get off that high horse of yours… You may be a lady but you kiss like a common tavern wench."

That did it. Korra had to skid to a stop to avoid crashing into her. Asami turned around, slowly. Her green eyes glared at her with a quiet rage and Korra was inwardly celebrating her victory. But it was short lived. The lady's crimson lips curved upward into a devilish smile drawing the hunter's blue eyes wide in reaction.

"Tell me, Wolfgirl…" she said in a poison laced voice that sent a harsh shiver up Korra's spine. "If that was true, then why were you moaning into my mouth like a little bitch in heat?"

Asami didn't even give her a chance to answer when she disappeared into the workshop. Not that Korra would even be able to because she was frozen to the ground. Face reddened in embarrassment, her head felt like it was bursting into flames when the memory of the kiss came flooding back to her. She did moan. And whimper against the delicious sensations Asami's tongue had brought her. But instead of the joy she wish she could feel, it only brought on more anger in knowing that she could never have her. But that doesn't mean she won't try.

If being respectful had earned her a kiss… maybe it will earn her more.

Korra pressed into the workshop and past the shopkeeper, following Asami's scent to a private workspace. Asami was waiting for her with a roll of a sewer's measuring strip in her hands. Korra came in with her head hanging low, fully embarrassed at what had just happened outside.

"I'm sorry I teased you, Lady Asami." She groveled with a blush still painted on her bronze face. "It won't happen again."

Asami hummed in her throat with a smile and pulled the measuring strip taut between her fingers. "I accept your apology, Wolfgirl. Now…

...Take off your clothes."

.

.

.

Korra's eyes watched Asami intently as she measured the length of her left arm. She was dressed down to her breast band and underpants, baring most of her bronze skin to the lady's vision. The hunter couldn't help but smirk a little at how those green eyes kept skimming over her form in a distracted fashion. Moving around her torso, Asami's fingers brushed against her ribcage to gage the height of Korra's torso.

"Mmmph."

Asami's eyes darted upward to the hunter's face in silence.

"Little ticklish," Korra confessed with a grin. The lady gave her an empathetic curve of her red lips but continued to remain professional in her task. Letting out a small sigh, Korra closed her eyes and tried to focus on not being aroused right now. But the lingering touch of Asami's slightly calloused fingers weren't helping her concentration. They glided softly over her torso then down her abdomen. A small gasp escaped from her lips as the inner section of her thighs were being touched ever so gently. Finished with her work, the noblewoman glided over to her work desk and quickly jotted down the numbers on a pad of paper with a chunk of charcoal.

"You may get dressed again," she permitted.

Shrugging her blue tunic back on, Korra walked over to the desk with curiosity as she worked on the silver buttons. "Can I ask why you took my measurements?"

"I'm preparing a set of armor for you but I need to adjust a few things so it fits more comfortably," Asami answered. "I can't have my housecarl running through dangerous tombs without protection."

"And… why would I be doing such a thing?"

"I need a couple of special items for a weapon I wish to craft," she explained while turning to her. "I trust you won't die while retrieving them."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Korra chuckled but her smile was melted away instantly as she couldn't help but gaze into the lady's serious face. "Just… what exactly am I retrieving?"

"Four whiskers of a Water Dragon."

"Water Dragon?!" Korra was shocked. "Like a dragon!? Like… big scaly reptile that can swallow me whole?"

"Yes?" Asami arched an eyebrow while folding her arms. "You aren't scared of a dragon are you?"

"N-no!" Korra glanced away nervously. "I just… never faced one before. Why the hell do you need whiskers of a water dragon?"

"I'll show you when the weapon is complete," Asami smiled and sat down at her work bench. Korra went to finish getting dressed as the lady started tinkering with a gadget. Still riddled with interest, the hunter moved over to the blacksmith at work. With a pair of pliers, Asami was pinching the metal linkings of a gauntlet to secure the protective platings of the finger joints. To test them out, she slipped the glove on her right hand and flexed her fingers. Korra noticed something familiar about it. In the center of the palm, a pale blue gem nestled in the metallic mesh.

"Is that…"

"Yes," Asami confirmed before Korra could finish her question. "Same general design, but claws just isn't my style. I need to be able to wield a sword with this hand."

"Sword?" Korra questioned but then her memory was suddenly jogged. She snapped her fingers up on recollection. "Speaking of Amon… have you heard of the Blade of Lunas?"

Asami looked up at her with confusion. "What does the Blade of Lunas have to do with Amon?"

"Well, Mako has led to believe he needs it for a ritual in order to become a daywalker during the next Blood Moon. We need to find it before he does."

Asami sank into a scowl then started to run her chin in thought. "The resting place of her body is in the Northern Tundra. But the blade wasn't buried with her… her lover took possession of it."

"So it might be buried in the tomb of Hann?" Korra thought out loud.

"No." Asami started to explain but not without darting her eyes away from Korra's gaze. "The warrior Hann was betrothed to Princess Yue, but like most royal marriages it was arranged. Her lover… was someone else. A warrior from the South, just like you. Don't you know the story?"

"I guess some details were taken out when I was told the story as a child." Korra must have gotten an edited version of the legend because she was a young princess at the time. Surely telling a story about a tundra princess taking on a lover outside of her betrothal wasn't made to be a good idea. "Do you know who he is?"

"Lord Sokka. He helped with the political foundation of the Republic Capital. He died thirty years ago and now rests in the Hall of the Dead."

"I know him!" Korra exclaimed excitedly. "Lady Katara's brother! Oh man she used to tell me hilarious stories about him!"

"Lady Katara… the great spiritual healer and mother of Master Tenzin." Asami face twisted as her logical mind started to turn. "How have _you_ come to know her?"

 _Oh, fuck._

"I uh…." Korra started to sweat when the lady's eyes burrowed into her. She couldn't find anything to say and started to panic when Asami rose from her seat. The hunter backed away fumbling in her thoughts as she tried to come up with some sort of excuse that wouldn't reveal her true identity. But Asami pressed forward with a predatory look in her eyes.

"Tell me." Asami commanded as she backed Korra up against a wall. The heart in the hunter's chest started to race as her jaw was ceased in the lady's grasp. "Say it!"

"I can't tell you… Please..." Korra whimpered out with a glance down to Asami's plump red lips. "...My Lady." Korra's eye movement didn't go unnoticed. As it happened, Asami suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over her body causing her to rear back and huff in distress. She brought her hand over the swirling sickness in her belly to try to soothe it. She twisted and stumbled to her desk groaning in distress as her body started to flash with a fever.

"Asami!" Korra ran over to her, placing a hand on her back. "Are you okay?" The touch if Korra's hand seemed to make it worse. Asami's body crumpled not so gracefully down on her workbench.

"Don't touch me!" Asami groaned in agony trying to swat her housecarl away. But Korra wasn't having any of it, she helped Asami ease down on the bench with a gentle hand on the back if her hand. "Ah…" Korra's eyes were filled with worry as she noticed Asami's skin flushing in a bright pink. "Go… get Jinora."

"I'm not leaving you alone," Korra said brushing the back of her knuckles against the lady's perspiring brow. "You are stricken with a fever."

"I want Jinora!" Asami moaned stubbornly against Korra's touching as if it was causing her pain.

"Well I'm all you got right now," Korra jabbed back. "I can't leave you here by yourself so I'm going to have to carry you home."

"Fine," she caved. "Hurry…" Korra scooped her up in her strong arms. Asami whimpered with pain as her was nuzzled up against her housecarl's breast. She could feel herself starting to slip in and out of consciousness as the fire inside her soul started to blaze into an all consuming inferno.

 _I'm… no… I can't be… This…_

Asami moaned loudly and grasped onto Korra's tunic as her womb felt like it was being stabbed by a dagger. She had taken the Verticodia last night and it was working perfectly all morning. She was certain she wouldn't have any side effects. But now she realized she was wrong. Very wrong.

 _She's imprinted on my soul already…_

Korra ran as fast as she could when Asami's body started to tremble in her clutches. All the guards of the estate became alarmed when the housecarl blazed through the front courtyard and kicked open the front door.

"Jinora!" Korra cried out pacing up to the lady in waiting who dropped a bundle of laundry in her hands at the sight of her Lady being carried in.

"What happened?!" Jinora rushed to the crumpled up form in Korra's arms.

"She suddenly got sick at the workshop," Korra informed. "She has a fever."

"Get her to bed." Jinora commanded. Korra was quick to obey and brought Asami to her chambers, placing her carefully in her bed, pulling up the covers. The housecarl was stricken with worry when Jinora took over her care wiping a damp cloth over Asami's red skin. She didn't know what more she could do but stand there like a tree.

"Get out," Asami groaned in Korra's direction. "Go get Mako, I need to speak with him." When Korra left the room Asami turned to her servant as she struggled to breathe.

"It's okay," Jinora soothed her as she pulled the duvet over Asami's body to keep her warm. "You need to rest, my lady."

"Jinora…" Asami strained to speak. "I need a tonic… for Verticodia's side effects." Jinora let out a gasp with the request.

"...Lady Asami!" She scolded her. "That's a dangerous potion! Why would you take that?"

"I thought it would help my desires…" she confessed choking back a sob. "Jinora… I'm afraid… I'm falling for someone I can't have..."

Asami couldn't help the tears that flowed from her eyes. There was no stopping the yearnings of her soul as she could feel her aura scream Korra's name in her head. Frustrated on how this could have happened. She was sure that all she felt was lust for her strong body. But now she knew it wasn't as simple as that. Korra's toothy grin, her rough attitude and wild spirit. The way Korra fought against her with stubbornness to maintain freedom from the hierarchy of Asami's culture. She loved all of it. Her body was just responding to her heart's yearning for her.

The witch was right, it was too late. It was too late a long time ago.

"My lady," Jinora looked at her with sympathy. "It seems the path we have to take as ladies of the court is a lonely one. You can't stop your heart's desires but you have a choice to act on them or not. I wouldn't judge you either way… but taking Verticodia was a stupid move. It can damage your spirit if you continue to take it."

Jinora placed a hand on Asami's forehead and the other at over her lower stomach. She closed her eyes in a silent meditation and summoned her own aura to channel a flow of healing energy into Asami's body. Jinora had a spiritual gift to heal damaged auras among other things. Her father had taught her well in the ways of the spirits. Asami was grateful as the searing pain that tortured her womb began to lesson as a moment past.

"Lady Asami!" Mako rushed into the chambers, interrupting the focus of the spiritual healing. "Korra told me you fell ill! Is there anything I can do? Should I go get a healer?"

"Jinora is taking care of me," Asami gasped out. "Mako… Listen to me very carefully. The Blade of Lunas is buried with Lord Sokka in the Hall of the Dead. I want you to go and retrieve it… Take Korra and Bolin with you…" She paused to catch her breath. "Ancient spirits haunt the catacombs so be careful. If you find the blade there, bring it to my father and explain the situation to him. He would know how to keep it safe."

"At once, my Lady!" Mako snapped his boots together and gave her a brisk bow before taking his leave. Asami sighed with relief as Jinorar continued mending the pain in her center.

"Jinora…" Asami tilted her head in the young lady's direction. "Do you know anything about Korra's relationship with your grandmother, Lady Katara?"

"..." Jinora cleared her throat. "I'm afraid I can't say."

"Your hiding something from me…" Asami grumbled. "Tell me, please."

"I think you should hear it from Korra herself." Jinora said with a smile. "I know you two butt heads a lot but if you learn to get to know her she's a really kind person. Maybe you will find something in common with her. I think you two can become really good friends in the future."

Asami chuckled at that comment. "We are complete opposites…" Asami thought about the possibility of being Korra's friend. It would make their relationship less exhausting but the lady knew that being friends with her was out of the question. "I can't imagine having anything in common with her."

"Rest now, my lady," Jinora tucked her in. "I'll fetch you a tonic but you need to sleep it off." Asami thanked her servant and permitted to leave her alone. She felt much better now. Jinora's talents was one of the highest grade in spiritual magic and was grateful she had her in her service.

Asami's right hand twitched inside the gauntlet she was still wearing. Raising it to her view, she flexed her fingers inside it. She had done well to make the glove feel like it was a second skin over her limb. Turning her palm upward she focused her aura's energy to flow into the gem that sat in her palm. Blue light flickered and swelled into an orb to her satisfaction.

Asami knew that recreating her father's design for herself was controversial to her duties as a lady. But she was envious of the others being able to go dungeon crawling and looking for ancient artifacts without her. She wanted to be part of the action and she intended to see some of it before her father ships her away to the Fire Nation. She trusted her servants to keep it a secret. Since she was the one that trained Mako and Bolin how to use a sword, there was no doubt that she couldn't handle herself in battle.

 _What father won't know won't kill him…_

That thought suddenly roused an image of Korra's face to her mind. A whimper escaped her lips as her center throbbed with pain.

.

.

.

Korra stood before a large round door. Carvings of snakes and hawks lined the outside of the stone entrance of the Hall of the Dead located below the Capital's courthouse. Blue eyes scanned over to the pillars that cradled the doorway, built with the skulls of fallen warriors. Upon her inspection, Korra brought an apple to her mouth, crunching down into the flesh noisily.

"How could you be eating right now?!" Bolin was cowering behind her. "This is too scary! There are ghosts and stuff in there!"

Korra sucked down the juice of the fruit with a hard swallow. "I didn't get to eat anything earlier. If I'm going to face walking corpses then I'm gonna need some energy."

"Walking corpses?!" Bolin jumped behind his brother. "Can't we just tell Asami that the Blade of Lunas isn't in there?"

"No," Mako sang while shrugging his spineless sibling away. "If we did that then we would need to go find Amon and his legion of bloodsucking ghouls… Which one do you prefer?"

"Neither!"

Korra crunched on her apple again, turning to her burly friend. "Bolin, I didn't know you were such a nervous nelly."

"I'm not!" Bolin whined. "I'd fight thug or even a bear! But… I just don't like the idea of trying to kill something that's already dead."

"Well," Korra sighed and glanced back at the door of the tomb. "Guess we don't have an option." Korra tossed her apple core and twisted her neck to the side causing it to pop out in tension.

"Let's do this."

AN: Review and send me your korrasami fantasies. I might be able to work a couple of them in this story if it works. :)


	7. Chapter 7

The air howled while sucked into the void of the catacombs when the stone wall was braced open. Korra could have sworn she would have been swallowed inside if she hadn't been clinging onto the edges of the doorway . As an archer, her place should be in the back of the formation but she wasn't used to being on a team. She was gearing up to run in head first but before she could take the first steps into the tomb, Mako ceased her by the shoulder.

"Let's do this carefully, we don't know what exactly is in there," he said flicking a flame in the palm of his right hand then progressed into the dark cavern. "I'll go first to light the way."

"Who made him in charge?" Korra mumbled to Bolin as they followed behind.

Bolin shrugged, making his newly made steel armor shoulder pads clink a little. "Mako is a natural leader so don't take offense."

"Whatever," Korra huffed as she smacked a fist into palm "As long as I can smash some skulls in. I haven't killed anything in a while and I got a lot of pent up rage!"

"Lady Asami putting you through the ringer still?" Bolin asked while skimming closer to his southerner friend as they passed a skeleton on the ground.

"You have no idea," Korra grumbled out, reaching back to retrieve her bow. There was nothing too suspicious looking about the catacombs so far. Pockets of open graves line the narrow pathway littered with offerings near the linen wrapped bodies. Putrid smells of decomposition thick as a murky swamp. Korra's nose had no advantage here which made her a little nervous.

"Shh!" Mako hushed his two companions, drawing his sword as they stumbled upon an opening. Groaning of the undead echoed in the cavernous tomb. Figures teetered and stumbled around the darkness aimlessly looking for flesh to feed upon. Once were men of honor, sacrificing their lives for the glory of their king and country. Now their skin was milky pale barely clinging into reanimated rotting flesh. Maniacal eyes sunk deep in the hollows of the sockets, searching in the dark.

The party paused as Mako motioned his archer to wrap an arrow tip with a strip of burial cloth. Pointing to the oil chandelier above the walking dead, Mako lit the end of Korra's nocked arrow. She let it loose, rendering the chandelier aflame. Quickly nocking another, Korra drew back pausing with a second to aim and let a second one loose. It collided with the rusty chain of the fixture sending it smashing to the ground causing the flaming oil to splatter upon nearby zombies.

A whoosh and groaning screams later, the moving corpses near the oil splatter flailed around like headless chickens. Smashing into each other causing a matchstick effect. They were taking too long to collapse so the party took advantage of their distraction running in with weapons ready for battle. Bolin squealed like a floozy with every swing of his mighty axe. Mako, however, was cool under the fire. Slicing heads off when a zombie got too close to him.

As the battle wore on, Korra became extremely frustrated when her simple arrows seemed to do nothing to harm the enemies. Each arrow she had let loose would just get lost in flesh and flame. She already had wasted a quarter of her quiver. Without wanting to spend anymore, Korra slung her bow back to unsheath her prized hunting knife and go after the non-burning undead in the area. A growling cry escaped her throat with a lunge to a zombie's jugular. The resistance of the flesh was barely felt when his head rendered nearly to decapitation, hanging by a single vertebra.

The hunter was amazed. She had yet to use her knife since Asami had returned it to her. And now it was sharper than it has ever been. No blacksmith had ever accomplished such a feet. With a new breath of excitement Korra tumbled downwards to dodge a swinging arm from behind her. Grinning as she sliced the ankles off her attacker. He slammed into the ground moaning and crawling towards her with hunger. His tombstone teeth snapped down for the last time as the black blade thrusted into his skull. Korra laughed out with joy when she pried her weapon free.

"Ahhhhh!" Bolin hollered while fleeing from a flaming zombie who was hot on his trail. Flipping her blade up to clutch the metal with her fingers, Korra threw it across the room. Glittering with spinning flight, the obsidian tip pierced into the pursuing corpse's temple immediately hurdling the body to complete death. Swinging around with surprise Bolin shouted his thanks to his rescuer.

"Bolin!" Mako shouted from a corner as four remaining flaming undead overwhelmed him. Fire was no longer ceasing the crazed hunger of his attackers. His brother barreled to a nearby sarcophagus gripping the bottom with both hands and lifted. The stone coffin eased to the air as if it was made of hey. With careful precision, Bolin tossed it. A rolling clumber later, the remaining enemies were crushed under the stone coffin.

"Woohoo!" Korra cried with triumph before running over to her last kill. She had to pull on her blade's hilt with a lot a force in order to free it from the zombie head. Swiping the brain matter off, Korra finally took a second to inspect the work Asami had done. "How about that…" Korra grinned as she sheathed it before regrouping.

"So…" she looked around at three pathway options. "Which way is Lord Sokka's tomb?"

"The elite sector on the south side," Mako announced. "Be on guard. Ghost wraiths of his housecarls should be patrolling around to protect his resting place."

"Can we kill ghosts?" Korra asked while rubbing her chin. "Cause… zombies have bodies to actually attack…"

"Ghosts are phantoms of a person's aura," Mako explained. "We can't really kill them but they will disappear to recover for a time. Magical attacks are really the only thing we can do to scare them back into the spiritual realm. Since magic is an extension of one's aura it is the most effective against them."

"Fighting spirit with spirit," the archer confirmed her understanding. Korra's link to Raava should help her in this situation. She turned over to Bolin. "Are you a magic user, Bolin?"

"A little bit," Bolin confessed. "Earth magic is a bit more physical than fire. I can use my aura to lift, burrow, smash and use my fists to wipe the earth from underneath my enemies. I'm not as good as Beifong though…" He turned to his brother with a playful glare. "I'm hoping that Mako can get me into training with her one day."

"She's got a lot on her plate right now," Mako said. "Let's keep moving." The party pressed onwards deeper into the darkness of the catacombs.

.

.

.

Asami was woken up by a hard knock on her chamber door. Without having the chance to grant permission to enter, her father let himself in. Groaning with sleepiness, Asami sat up to meet him. Her makeup smeared across her face and her hair was a frizzy mess.

"Asami!" Hiroshi shouted with disapproval. "It's nearly six! Prince Iroh has been looking for you. Why are you in bed?"

"I fell ill…" She croaked and flopped back into her mattress turning the covers back over herself and away from her father's presence. She was not in the mood to care about her suitor right now. But Hiroshi wasn't having any of it. He stomped over to her and tore the comforter off her body. She whined in protest.

"The prince needs your company… Now." His command was less than gentle. His daughter whined in protest and rolled to face him with a pouting lip, keeping her eyes shut closed.

"Daddy, I really don't feel good, please." She begged like a child.

"Prince Iroh has to leave," Hiroshi told her. "He's setting sail in an hour due to a military issue. I don't care if you are ill. Get cleaned up and go see him off."

"He bores me." Asami rolled her eyes with a groan. "Seriously, Father. I don't want to."

"You will," Hiroshi spat with anger and yanked her out of the bed by her arm. With a free hand he fisted the back of her knotty hair forcing her to look him in the eyes. She hissed in pain through her teeth followed by a whimper. "Do I need to remind you of your place... again?"

Swallowing with emotion, Asami eased her eyes shut. "N-no!" She choked back a sob unable to hold his stern glare. "I'll do it… Please… not _that_." He released her from his crushing grip throwing her body back onto the bed.

"Better," he said. "Hurry up." He pressed to the door and paused to add one more thing. "And wear something red… It's your color." Asami let out a shuddered breath as she was left alone again. She quickly changed into a red gown, simple but elegant on her slender curves hoping it would satisfy her father. The manor was bustling with activity with the usual evening preparations. Servants hustled around lightning candles and lanterns. Head chefs argued with the butlers about china and silver for dinner. Making her way to the foyer, Asami was greeted by her suitor with a kiss to her knuckles.

"Dear prince." Asami's voice was shaky as she fought to sound delighted to see him. "I hear you are leaving?"

"Unfortunately, I must." Iroh straightened his posture, steering his gaze to the ground. "I enjoyed your company very much… Will you see me off at the front gate?"

"Let us go then." Asami slid her arm around his and joined him outside through the courtyard. The prince stopped halfway to the gate to turn to her.

"Asami…" He cleared his throat taking her hands into his. "I know we have not had a lot of time to know each other but from what I have learned… you are a remarkable woman."

Asami started to blush and darted her eyes away. "Y-you don't need to give me such flattery…" She knew what was coming next. "Just ask me already."

Iroh sank down to a knee, presenting a fire diamond ring. "Asami," His eyes gazed up to her. "I've come to admire your determination and spirit of noble duty for the good of the Republic. It was no wonder that my mother wishes for such a noblewoman to take her place as queen. And I couldn't agree more… I ask for your hand in marriage to rule the Fire Nation by my side, not with an iron hand but with a hopeful heart towards peace and order."

"You have my hand, Prince Iroh," she whispered. "I offer my service to you and your great nation." The ring slipped gently onto Asami's left ring finger, finalizing the betrothal. As the prince rose, Asami tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips connected softly.

As they parted, Asami asked, "Will you be coming back here?"

"I can try, but I'm afraid my duties might delay us from seeing each other again until the ceremony. Mother has arranged for us to be married on midsummer's day at the Fire Temple on Ember Island."

"Arranged?" Prince Iroh noted the look of confusion on his bride-to-be's face. "Even without knowing my answer before hand? I thought you wanted to know me first."

"It was nice meeting you before our wedding," the prince smiled. "My mother and your father had already had a betrothal meeting to discuss your dowry. However, your father insisted that I court you to give you a chance to choose for yourself."

Choose? Now Asami was completely confused. She actually had a choice here? And by her father's saying no less. That wasn't like him at all. Asami never had a choice when it came to his demands. Sure, he gave her a relative amount of freedom more than what was common for noble daughters but that was her reward for her obedience and ambition to drive the Sato Estate forward with impeccable growth. While he handled most of the political work to ensure patronages, Asami handled the entire industry of his line of businesses. All the finances, business deals, she even designed and built more than half of Sato mills, war machines, armor and weapons. She certainly earned what little freedom she had but she knew he wouldn't ever let her choose when it came to her hand in marriage. Lord Hiroshi was greedy when it came to her. There must have been some other reason on why he would say such a thing.

"My prince," Asami bowed her head. "I am a woman who must make important and careful decisions for the sake of my father's estate. Our marriage is a matter of business and political ambition for both of our families. It would be foolish to choose differently."

"Lord Hiroshi must have wanted to show my mother that you are an incredibly intelligent woman… I hope that one day we can grow to love each other."

"I…" Asami broke out of the prince's embrace, stepping slowly back. "I wish for that as well… but even if I can't offer you my heart… I will give you everything else." With that, the prince bowed low to her in respect.

"I am honored, Lady Asami." He straightened. Asami noted a look in his eyes, something that contained a sense of longing reverting to a basin of emptiness. "Farewell."

"Farewell…"

As she watched him leave, Asami let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Now that the betrothal has been finalized,

.

.

.

The air was filled with a silent calm as the party pressed forward into the tomb. Korra recognized tribal offerings and scripts from her homeland, noting that they must be getting close to Lord Sokka's tomb. With the brothers spilling out nervous energy, the hunter was surprised that she wasn't sharing in their strife. Raava's light was warming deep within her gut, fluttering and keeping her nerves in check. For that, Korra was grateful. It's good to have at least one party member with a good emotional foundation just in case things turned for the worse.

As they made their descent, two ghostly blue figures crossed their path at the end of the corridor. Mako's hand brought life to his fire immediately as Bolin sharply inhaled with alert. Before Mako had the chance to throw a fireball, Korra held him back by the shoulder.

"Wait," she breathed and stepped in front of the party. She could feel the spiritual pressure in her bones telling her it was nonthreatening. The light within her gut was pulsing, urging her to continue to the drifting souls. "Stay here." She commanded her companions. "They won't attack unless we do first… I think I can convince them to let me in."

"No," Mako protested. "We need to stay together."

"Trust me on this, Mako," Korra turned. "I'm a fellow tribesman. Raava is telling me I should approach them alone. It will be alright." Without waiting for Mako to make a comeback, the hunter pressed forward alone, cautiously. At the end of the corridor, Korra could see a stone door with the sigil of the Southern Tundra carved proudly. A simple circle with wavy lines filling the void at the bottom, symbolizing the rolling waves of the southern ocean.

"Halt!" One of the two ghost guards alerted, they both blocked the door drawing their ghostswords at the intruder. "You are invading the resting place of Lord Sokka! Turn back now or die!"

"I am Korra of the Southern Tundra," she announced placing her bow up against the wall and raising her hands in submission. "I am here to ensure the safety of the Blade of Lunas. Has anyone else came here recently?"

"Yes," said the one who spoke before. His whole body was glowing with a blue light, transparent but radiating with a strong aura. "He was not worthy to enter…" His hollow eyes dragged across her figure. "If you are who you say you are, show us the mark."

Korra nodded and started to unlace the leather bracer on her left forearm, as she removed it she bared her arm towards him displaying the circular sigil tattoo, matching the same one on the door. The only difference her mark had was an additional smaller circle above it. Both of the ghostly guards gasped in surprise and immediately fell to their knees with their heads lowered.

"Please, forgive us, your Highness!" The only audible soul begged for mercy. "We did not know!"

"Shh!" Korra hushed the guard, looking behind her to make sure her companions were out of earshot. She wasn't certain if Mako or Bolin had heard but it was too late now if they did or not. Sighing, she turned back to the tomb protectors and spoke quietly. "My companions do not know who I am. I'd like to keep it that way… Am I permitted to enter the tomb of Lord Sokka?"

"Of course, but only you." The ghosts erected and drifted out to the side to make way for her. After lacing the bracer back on her arm, Korra pushed open the heavy stone door, billows of dust broke free spilling around the entrance. Waving the clouds of debris from her line of sight, the hunter was surprised at how modest the burial chamber was. Narrow but long, the walls shimmered with mosaic glass tiling etching images of Sokka's greatest battles. In the back of the room, laid the coffin that housed the body illuminated by the moon's light that spilled from a small opening in the ceiling.

As Korra approached the coffin, her knee sunk to the ground before it. Blue eyes fell closed as her right hand formed a fist only to be clasped by her right palm. Bowing her head with respect. This was the honorable salute of the tribal warriors of the south.

"Lord Sokka," she prayed. "I'm honored to meet you."

"Princess…"

Korra gasped as her head shot up. There stood the soul of Lord Sokka on the other side of the coffin. His eyes were full of kindness upon his angular face. His hairstyle had remained the same even in the afterlife, a short ponytail with shaved sides. Korra couldn't believe her eyes. After all these years, Lord Sokka's soul had came to her in the physical realm.

"You have come for the blade," he said knowingly. "The blade that ended the life of my love, Yue."

"Yes," Korra bowed her head once more before him. "It is in danger. A vampire wishes to use it in a ritual to transform him into a daywalker."

"He has made many attempts to enter my tomb," Sokka extended his hand. "My housecarls had kept this place sacred but I know his power is growing stronger by the night. It would have only been a matter of time before he could brake in and take it. It is a good thing that you came when you did."

"I am glad that I made it in time." Korra rose to her feet. "May I take it?"

"You may, but know this, Princess," Sokka smiled. "The only reason why I would let you take it is because you and I are very similar in the ways of love… I can tell by your spirit. You wish for the love of someone who cannot be yours."

"Ah!" Korra blushed madly and turned her gaze away from him. "I… I don't know what you are talking about."

"There is no need to lie," Sokka assured. "I know it's complicated. Forbidden romances always are. Take the blade and keep it safe."A soft rumble vibrated under Korra's feet as the top of the stone coffin slid open on it's own. Lord Sokka's skeleton laid inside holding a white silver dagger that shimmered as brightly as the moon's light. The hunter stared down at it in a moment's pause.

"Lord Sokka…" she swallowed. "How… how could you bare to know that Yue was betrothed to someone else? What is the point in indulging a relationship with her knowing that it could never last?"

Lord Sokka smiled warmly at her before answering. "Even though we could have never truly be together, it was worth the risk knowing that I was the one to love her. Arranged marriages are out of political necessity but love is bounded by nature. She would have never had that opportunity if I resisted my true feelings. And that was enough for me."

Korra stood there to absorb all of Sokka's words to heart. Her breast filled with a painful pressure as she thought about Asami. Did she really deserve love? The noblewoman was bitter and malicious to say the least, however Korra could tell that it was just a mask that she wore. She wanted to know the true Asami under it. She was prepared to fight tooth and nail to do so. Everyone deserves the opportunity to know love, even Lady Asami Sato.

"I understand," Korra nodded and carefully removed the Blade of Lunas from Sokka's bone hands. "Thank you, Lord Sokka." She bowed to him one last time, making her leave to rejoin her companions in a quiet serenity.

.

.

.

It was now nightfall. The tonic Jinora had given Asami had reduced the intensity of the Verticodia's side effects, making her feel normal once again. She could feel the familiar warmth pulsing between her legs, indicating that all the effects of the potion was lessened. She was somewhat confident of her own self control, but it was Korra's behavior that she was worried about. If she so happens to try anything, Asami wasn't sure if she had the strength to deny her.

The heiress went to visit the kitchen after dinner to retrieve a parcel of raw beef from the chef. Making her way quietly outside, the noblewoman rounded around the manor to the kennel were guard dogs made their home. Asami approached the larged enclosure where Naga was staying in. The dire wolf perked up from her bed of hay, padding over to the iron door to meet her.

"Hey," Asami greeted the wolf as she unwrapped the meat from brown paper, offering it to the white beast through the bars. Naga's soft bite pulled the meat from her palm with gratitude, quickly swallowing the bloody morsel in one go. Asami unlatched the door and entered the enclosure without an ounce of fear of the large wolf. Naga didn't seem to mind either, laying down on her designated bed only for the noblewoman to take a seat next to her. Asami sighed and extended her left hand out fully sporting the glory of her sparkling engagement ring.

"Will you look at that?" she noted to the wolf with a sigh. "That right there… Is one big fucking spectacle… So it's official now. I'm getting married in the summer. I wanted to make sure that you were the first to know, because you can't congratulate me. I don't want any of that." Asami leaned her head against the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

"You know… I don't mind being queen. In fact, I'm actually delighted about it. It's the marriage part that I'm not so keen on… but it comes with the job." She turned her head over to Naga who was staring at her with quiet observation. "I like her, you know." Naga tilted her head to the side.

"Your owner…" She explained. "I like her a lot. Way more than I should. She's absolutely breathtaking… I find her amusing and she's got this… way about her that makes me crazy. Not to mention she's absolutely gorgeous…" As if the wolf understood, happy pants escaped her jaws making the noblewoman laugh lightly. "I'm sorry that I have you locked up here, it's probably not what you prefer… I just can't bare to let her go… not yet. But I will, I promise. You'll be frolocking in the forest before you know it." Suddenly, Naga's mouth shut, black eyes staring in the silence.

"Don't look at me like that!" Asami huffed. "What do you expect me to do? Run away with the two of you? No, I can't live like that… I need stability and a way to work. Becoming a royal through marriage is my best shot at doing something of worth in this world of men."

Naga barked, startling the noblewoman in her place. The dire wolf rose to her feet and continued to yip at her while wagging her tail. Furrowing her brow, Asami flayed her hands out. "What? I don't have anymore." But that didn't silence the wolf. Naga yowled into a whimpering grumble, following with a snort.

"Lady Asami?" Korra was standing there at the kennel gate, awestruck to see her employer alone with her dire wolf. "What are you doing here?" Fumbling to her feet, Asami blushed as she exited the wolf's enclosure. She wasn't expecting to see Korra's return so soon.

"I… was just making my acquaintance with her mangy beast here," Asami briskly walked towards her housecarl only to stop a good distance away. "How did it go?"

"We found the Blade of Lunas." the hunter announced. "Mako delivered it to your father but he left to report back to Beifong. Should I ask Bolin to stand in front of your chambers tonight?"

"No." Asami answered. "I'd feel much safer if you filled in for him…"

"If you'd want…" Korra muttered nervously. "I can stand inside… to make you feel safer, of course." For one fleeting second, Korra watched Asami's mask melt away, spring ivy eyes darkened a few shades, red lips parted with wanting, but it disappeared as fast as it came. Sucking her bottom lip in, Asami glowered at her.

"You have only been my housecarl for a day!" She exclaimed, unable to hide the nervousness in her voice. "You have yet to earn such privileges." The lady pursed her lips as Korra started to sprout a smirk.

"So maybe someday?" Korra grinned, head tilting ever so slightly to the side. "Soon?"

Asami hummed in her throat and couldn't help but smile at Korra's eagerness. Swaying her shoulders for a brief moment before responding. "Only if you behave yourself… I can't have a wild savage attacking me in my chambers."

"My, my… Lady Asami," Korra started to gain some confidence at Asami's subtle flirting, stepping forward. "Why do I get the feeling that is _exactly_ what you want me to do?"

"Your feelings are misleading you, Wolfgirl…" Asami groaned as she stepped back, only to find herself pressed up against a wall. Korra placed her hands on the brick, looming over her as the grin on her face spread even bigger. "S-stop it!"

"You want me to, admit it." Korra growled. "That's why you kissed me. That's why you are keeping me here. There is no use denying it now."

Asami moved, latching her hand over Korra's arm and pinned her face against the wall. Korra hissed as her arm was twisted against her back. Asami's lips found her sensitive ear, making her moan out in pleasure. Control, it was a must for the noblewoman. She couldn't let this wildling have any of it. The status hierarchy wasn't going to be enough, so Asami needed to use the only thing that will work. Spirits, help her for what she is about to do.

"If you think I will submit to you that easily, you are sorely mistaken," Asami growled, pressing her hips hard against the hunter's rump. "I'm not yours… but you… you are _mine_. If you continue to push me like this, there will be punishment." Slipping her free hand around the hunter's waist, Asam dug into the waistband of her trousers. A harsh gasp escaped from Korra's mouth when she felt the tips of the noblewoman's fingers burrow into the folds of her sex. "If you behave…" Red lips sucked in the lobe of her ear. "I'll reward you…"

"Fuck…" Korra moaned bucking her hips feverishly against Asami's exploring fingers. "Yes, please… Asami." She was surprised on how desperate she sounded. Korra was so fixated on trying to dominate the noblewoman that her guard was left completely open. She didn't think Asami would react like this, taking control over her.

"Lady Asami," she corrected her with a moan, biting at her neck as she pressed ever so gently on Korra's clit. "Are you going to behave?"

"YES!" Korra whimpered, surrendering to the sensations completely. "I'll behave, Lady Asami… Please." Asami groaned, trusting her hips into Korra's perfectly plump ass one last time before retracting, making her victim whine in protest at the sudden loss.

"Good girl," Asami praised, leaving Korra's crumbled form against the wall. "You will stand in front of my chambers, tonight. Don't even think about trying to break in."

Korra couldn't believe that Asami had taken the upper hand once again. Picking herself up, her hands crumbled into fists of frustration as her body burned with desire. Asami was teasing her, torturing her and for what? But instead of feeling anger, Korra was curious more than anything. She will behave… for now. Only to see what else would be in store for her. It was hard to admit to herself that Asami's dominance was extremely attractive, despite the fact Korra wanted to tear into her with a vengeance. She will get that opportunity, she told herself. One day, Asami will let her guard down like a grazing doe. And Korra was a patient hunter. With time and caution, prey always falls into the claws of perseverance. When that time comes, Korra will take her when she begs for it.

"Coming?" Asami asked over her shoulder, summoning her housecarl immediately.

 _Not yet_ , Korra thought suggestively with a smirk as she joined her lady's side. She brushed her knuckles over the pale woman's hand only to be swatted away in an instant. The two of them kept exchanging side glances, smirks ghosting on both of their lips. It was all too soon for Korra when they reached Asami's chambers. Jinora was waiting for the lady in question to prepare her for bed. As the two ladies disappeared behind the chamber door, Korra sighed as she stood at her post.

 _Well, this is going to be a long night._

After a few minutes, Korra's ears perked up at the conversation going on inside.

"Wow," Jinora said. "Congratulations, Lady Asami. Do you think the Fire Queen will let you pick out your dress?"

"Hopefully." Korra could hear the gloom in Asami's voice. "I'd like to wear my mother's dress at the ceremony."

"You would look beautiful either way," Jinora assured. "Do you know when?"

"Midsummer's day… I just hope my father can run the estate without me. I'd hate to see him get overwhelmed."

"I'm sure he will manage just fine," Jinora chuckled. "There, all done. Do you need anything else from me?"

"Make sure my housecarl is fed," Asami added. "She needs her energy for tomorrow."

"Yes, my lady."

Korra straightened her back, facing forward as Jinora emerged from the chambers. The young woman smiled at her.

"Have you eaten?" she asked her. As if Korra's stomach had a mind of its own, a deep growling echoed loudly through the hallway.

"Uuumm," Korra blushed as she placed her hand over her gut.

"I'll bring you something from the kitchen," she laughed with a curtsy, then left Korra alone as she sent off on her task. Letting out a sigh, Korra was left alone in her thoughts about the conversation she just heard. Asami is betrothed, promised to someone else. Not just anyone else but the throne of the Fire Nation Kingdom. She'll be a queen one day. Asami was certainly perfect for such a role. Headstrong and smart, cunning and tactful. Korra wondered if she could ever measure up if she is successful in overthrowing her uncle. Her father can rule again, but he will grow older and will need his only heir to take over. Now that Korra had tasted what true freedom was, she wasn't certain if she could bare to take on such a responsibility.

 _No, I need to fulfill my duty to my people… Just like her._

Korra's heart suddenly started to squeeze in her chest. She understood that Asami's burden was greater than her own, she didn't have a choice. Korra, however, had more free will since she was already a royal. Korra would have the luxury to choose not to marry and claim a worthy successor later. But Asami… in Asami's culture… she was doomed to produce heirs for the Fire Nation, whether she wants to or not. If Asami rejected her duties and refused to marry the Fire Prince her entire reputation would be defaced along with the Sato Estate.

Korra thought about what Lord Sokka had told her earlier that night. She badly wanted to be Asami's lover. To hold her, kiss her and free her from the chains that bind her if only for a short while. If Korra could manage to do that, if she could get Asami to open up to her willingly, she would be okay with parting ways with her in the end.

After eating the meal that Jinora had brought her, Korra was unable to stand still for very long as boredom started to seep in quickly. Wondering if Asami had already fallen asleep, curiosity drove her to press an ear up to the chamber door. She could hear steady breathing among the crackling of the hearth fire in the room. Grasping a hand on the doorknob, Korra found it locked to her disappointment but she wasn't really surprised when she attempted to turn it. She silently grumbled and rolled her neck, pressing her forehead against the door. Asami's scent was thickening in the hallway by the minute and it was driving her mad with desire.

Soft padding of leather boots echoed down the hallway, Korra's ears twitched in alert and she moved quickly to stand where she was supposed to be, puffing out her chest as a soldier staring straight ahead. Lord Hiroshi. He walked nonchalantly with his hands folded behind his back with a prideful bounce. The guard stationed at his daughter's door didn't attempt to make eye contact as he passed by. Korra was about to sigh out in relief, until the estate owner halted and turned on his heels, staring at her.

"Hmmm, Korra. Am I right?" He asked while stepping closer, examining her through his round spectacles.

"Yes, my Lord," Korra answered, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible as beating sweet started to form on her brow.

"Mako told me that you fought well in the Hall of the Dead. And you were able to retrieve the Blade of Lunas on your own. That's quite impressive," he observed.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"And he also said that the guardians of Lord Sokka's tomb just simply let you in without a fuss… Tell me, what exactly did you do to accomplish that?"

"I am from the same tribe as Lord Sokka," she said. "My people have a deep respect and trust for our fellow brethren. All I did was reason with them."

"Interesting," Hiroshi nodded in understanding. "I must say, I was worried that my daughter had let a tribal savage in my house. As a housecarl, no less. But after tonight I realize that I may have been too quick to judge. I now see what my daughter sees in you. You have potential."

"You flatter me, Lord Hiroshi," Korra muttered.

"I'm a simple man of observation," He said clearing his throat. "But I still have my doubts on your… domestication. If you so happen to step out of line or cause any harm to my Asami. I will be quick to have your head mounted on my study's wall. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, my Lord," Korra gave him a curt nod. He hummed lowly in his throat then simple continued traveling down the hall without saying another word to her. She glared a angry stare at his figure until he disappeared around a turn in the corridor. Something about that man didn't sit too well with her. It was understandable that he was simply protecting his only child, but his energy, his aura was unsettling. She could compare it like a snake in the grass, slithering in the shadows, weaving some kind of dark web of ill intent. Whatever he was up to, Korra suspected it wasn't good.

Her thoughts didn't stay on the lord for much longer. She rolled back over to Asami's door groaning at how the lady's natural musk seemed to keep calling her. Korra noticed the sound of Asami's breathing started to change in pace. Becoming more and more strained, tightening with heaviness until a soft moan birthed into the air. Korra's blue eyes snapped open wide at the beautiful sound.

 _She's… Oh my Spirits… Doesn't she know I can hear her?!_

"Korra…"

 _Dammit!_

Korra tore herself away from the door and started to panic. Asami said her name. _Her_ name. She's never heard it from her lips before and it was the most beautiful thing she ever heard. Korra could even feel her aura fluttering with pleasure and calling out to her as a flame to a moth.

"Please…" said in a hush whisper that was anything but loud in the sensitivity of the druid's ears. Korra couldn't take it anymore, she had to make this stop before she smashed her way in. Her fist slammed on the door with one single motion.

Silence. One moment of silence slipped by until Korra heard the rustling of Asami's bedding. The blood pumping organ in the hunter's chest slammed violently when Asami's voice rang out right on the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" Asami asked with annoyance.

"I can hear you!" Korra whined as she pressed up against the door once again. "Sensitive ears… remember?"

"I remember." Korra could practically feel Asami smirking on the other side of the door. "What's your point?"

"Let me in, please…" Korra begged but she was met with nothing but silence. "Lady Asami?"

"I told you," Asami groaned. "You have to earn it with good behavior. You're just going to have to be patient."

Korra growled in frustration. "How can I be patient when you are doing that! I'm not made of steel!"

"Korra." Asami was pressing her back against the wood on the other side when her hand continued to tend to the pulsing ache between her legs, fingers coating with the wetness of her thick arousal. "Please…"

"Spirits…" Korra breathed and couldn't help but slide a hand into her own waistband, finding herself completely drenched. Moaning uncontrollably, her fingers were quick to seek relief against her swollen clitoris. "Asami… One day, you are going to beg me to fuck you. And I promise you, I won't hold back."

"Keep mumbled," Asami mumbled in between moans as she let herself succumb to her sinful cravings, stroking her stiff bud, building the tight coil that twisted at the base of her spine. Her free hand squeezing her breast, rolling the stiff pink nipple between her fingers. She could be satisfied with this. Teasing Korra brought an exhilarating thrill she just now discovered.

"Open the door," Korra panted as she worked herself towards orgasm. "All you have to do is open the fucking door."

"No," Asami's breath hitched, feeling her climax starting to summit. She didn't want to give Korra the satisfaction of hearing her cry out. When the wave crashed upon her, her teeth gritted as a quiet, long whimper escaped her throat. Despite the effort, Korra could feel her aura surge in bliss around her triggering an orgasm right away in response to Asami's. A strangled moan of momentary bliss escaped from her throat until the flood of pleasure gradually subsided draining all the strength from her trembling legs.

Both women slid down the wooden barrier between them in unison, fighting to regain the air to their lungs.

"Stubborn imperial," Korra called out between breaths.

"Savage beast," Asami snot back with a satisfied sigh, grinning to herself. Korra laughed out loud at the insult and was even more amused when she heard Asami join her with a fit of giggles.

Asami slumped forward shaking with laughter until she couldn't breathe. Letting out a long exhale before speaking again, leaning her head back against the door. "Goodnight, Korra."

"Sleep well… Lady Asami."

.

.

.

The rest of the night went on uneventful. When Jinora arrived at daybreak to wake the lady of the house, Korra was celebrating inwardly knowing that her boredom will soon be put to rest. When Asami emerged from her chambers, Korra's heart quickened when those spring ivy eyes gazed at her.

"Good morning." Asami rang cheerfully.

"Good morning, Lady Asami," Korra mumbled with a faint blush on her cheeks, dragging her blue eyes down the lady's figure. She was wearing a maroon dress today with black lacing and the black ink tendrils of her hair was contained by a simple braid that cascaded over her right shoulder.

"You must be tired," she observed the dark circles underneath her housecarl's eyes. "Take the day off. You earned it. I want you to meet me at the shop tomorrow morning at nine."

"Yes, my Lady," Korra bowed her head politely. "Thank you."

When they parted, Korra was quick to get to bed and sleep for a few hours. She woke mid afternoon and contemplated on what to do with her free time. She figured that she should visit the monastery today to see if she can start training Meelo in archery. It was something to do, and it earned her extra coin to pay down her debt faster. Somehow, Korra didn't feel as motivated to do that as intensely before. She was surprised at herself on how her feelings had changed so rapidly about her situation. Now she had a different goal in mind.

Tenzin was just as happy to see her again when she arrived. They shared friendly embraces and talked about old times. She had informed him about the retrieval of the Blade of Lunas to his relief. Even if Amon did return, he had no chance of performing his ritual at the next blood moon.

"We should find out where he's hiding," Korra suggested. "Someone like him shouldn't have all that power. He is still a great threat to the safety of the city's people."

"I can't agree with you more," Tenzin nodded as he rubbed his triangular beard. "I will discuss this with the council about what measures we should take to hunt him down and put an end to this horror."

"I can find him," Korra announced. "Naga and I can track anything in those woods. He must be hiding in a cavern somewhere away from the day's light."

"I don't want you going running to danger, Korra," he frowned. "You may be a strong warrior but you are still the daughter of Tonraq. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let you go alone. I will talk to Lin about organizing a team."

"It needs to be a small battalion. A large army can be detected too easily. I can form a team of my own. Mako and Bolin had proved themselves worthy for a mission like this. I think we can manage with just the three of us as a scouting team and will report back on the situation when we find out where he is. I don't plan on running into an army of ghouls with just two other men."

"You still should have permission from the council and the support of Beifong's forces if something goes wrong."

"I'll agree to that," Korra nodded as she folded her arms. "But if they reject the mission I'm still going to do it. I can't let Amon get away with feasting on innocent people and creatures. Besides, even if the Blade of Lunas is safe for now, what if he finds out where it is? If he does…"

"The Sato Estate would be in great danger," Tenzin finished her line of thought. "I'll meet with Lord Hiroshi about relocating Lady Asami and Jinora to a safe place until this situation is handled. If he attacks the Sato Estate on the blood moon, he won't have to go far to find a virgin woman." He paused with caution. "What about you, Korra? You've been a free woman for a few years now… I don't mean to ask such a personal question."

"That…" Korra blushed. "Won't be a problem."

 _...Hopefully._

.

.

.

Asami was working diligently in her shop, humming to herself as she adjusted the set of armor she was eager to complete for her housecarl. She built it to be light so Korra could move easily underneath the tiny platinum shinglings. The design was simple. A pull over tank with a matching armored skirt, bracers and shinguards. She didn't bother with plated shoulder pads since Korra would need the full flexibility of her arms to draw her bow. The leather lining can be tightened by the laced seams which cut down the sides underneath the armpits. The armor would come off quickly with a gentle pull of the leather laces.

Satisfied with her adjustments according to Korra's measurements, Asami left the set on the armor mannequin to work on something else. The phoenix feathers and earth dragon scales she had purchased at the witchshop recently were neatly organized on her workbench. Picking up a scale, the blacksmith noble gauged on how thick it was between her fingers before placing it in a small holding vice. Rummaging through a drawer, an iron file was produced to put to work on the scale. Working the shape to be a bit more triangular, and a bit more symmetrical. Once the scale was formed to a desirable shape, Asami placed it aside and picked up another to get the same result. All twenty dragon scales has to be the same shape, size and weight.

"Wait!" Mako shouted from outside her workshop. "You can't just-" Asami paused at a loud crash booming from around the corner. Raising from her her bench, Asami reached over and grabbed at a sword on the weapon rack nearby full on alert by the intrusion she heard. Her eyes narrowed as she squared her feet to prepare for what was coming. A pair of boots clinked noisily towards the entrance of her workspace until the intruder appeared behind the corner.

"Kuvira!" Asami was surprised to see the Earth Empire's elite general standing in her workshop. Dressed fully in a green military uniform, the woman in question entered unannounced. Her black hair was braided back to fully show the strong features of her olive complexion. A little dark beauty mark sat just below her right eye. Asami's blade was lowered as the general's smirk grew on her lips. "What honor do I have to be blessed by your presence?"

"Lady Sato," Kuvira presented her with a long, sturdy parcel wrapped in leather. "When I heard you were looking for this… I couldn't help my curiosity on what the hell you need it for. So I decided to deliver it myself."

Gasping with excitement, Asami replaced her weapon and moved over to take the package from her clutches. "You shouldn't have!" Asami grinned and tried to pull the parcel out of the general's grasp but Kuvira refused to let it go.

"You're right, I shouldn't have," she said burrowing a stare into Asami's eyes teasingly.

"Give it!" Asami grumbled with a laugh.

"Not until you tell me what you are planning… is there something I should know about the powers of the Banyan Grove tree?"

"Not at all," Asami fibbed. "I… wanted a branch to be carved into a decor piece for Master Tenzin's birthday."

Kurvira hummed in suspicion before letting the lady take it from her hands. "You are a terrible liar." Asami ignored her and brought the package over to her carpenter's table, unwrapping two large solid branches from the leather bindings to inspect it for any damages. They were perfect specimens according to her request.

"Thank you for humoring me anyways," Asami turned to her. "Surely you didn't come all this way from Zaofu just to deliver this. What business do you have here in the capital?"

"Escorting Lady Opal to the monastery," the general announced. "It has been discovered she has the gift of wind."

"You don't say!" Asami was certainly taken back. Wind elementals were extremely rare, the only ones known to existence was Tenzin and his children. "That's incredible… Will you be staying here while she takes on her training?"

"Not for much longer," Kuvira said. "I have my duties to Zaofu. I'll be leaving in a few days."

"Come to the estate for dinner tonight," Asami offered. "As much as I would love to keep you here to catch up… I have a lot of work to do today."

"It would be a pleasure, Lady Asami," Kuvira smiled and bowed low. She pivoted and left Asami alone to her work.

.

.

.

Korra spent the remaining afternoon training Meelo in the art of archery. He was a fast learner and followed Korra's directions and advice on how to keep his arm steady when releasing arrows. He had some difficulty adjusting his aim with the direction of the wind, whining whenever his arrow missed a target. But with time and practice, his trainer assured him that he will get it eventually. When the sun started to sink low in the sky, Korra said her goodbyes and guided Naga to the ferry to return to the Sato Estate. She wanted to spend some time with Bolin before having to turn in. With the day's pay, she thought about asking him if he wanted to go to a tavern with her later. She really needed to have some fun before having to return to her housecarl duties the next day.

She dropped off Naga at the kennel and cantered into the manor through the back entrance. Checking the servant's common room, Korra didn't see Bolin there so she turned out into the main hall to see if he was in the kitchen. The chef's should be preparing the Sato's meal about now and Bolin was usually around to pick at the scraps. His hunger was insatiable, which made him predictable.

"Can you believe that Asami had appointed a housecarl?" Hiroshi rang through the hallway.

"You don't say…" the guest chimed. "I didn't think she was the housecarl type, she's always adamant on displaying her own strength with minimal security. How is it that she felt the need for one?"

"She doesn't need one," Hiroshi grumbled. "I'm just as perplex as you. But the savage has proven to be useful to her regardless."

"Savage? What does he mean… by savage?"

"She's a southerner and been wandering around the wilds for who knows how long," Asami explained. "Wild and uncivilized but she is quite capable nonetheless."

Korra passed the doorway to the dining hall and stopped to see who Asami was talking to.

"There she is," Asami announce and waved her housecarl over. "Come here, Housecarl. Meet our guest."

Kuvira's wine glass slipped from her fingers, shattering into tiny little shards onto the marble floor.

"YOU!" Kuvira shouted with anger.

Korra booked it, running as fast as she could down the hallway. The general sprang after her with equal determination. Before Korra reached the foyer of the manor, her pursuer extended her aura, grabbing onto the floor and pulled the marble upwards into a wall. Korra smacked into the obstacle with a front and fell back onto the floor. She rolled up to her feet, stumbling to gain her barings and panicked as Kuvira was closing in on her.

Korra swung a fist, using her aura to tear a chunk of marble from Kuvira's wall, throwing it in her direction. In a split second, Kuvira bent backwards evading the attack, giving Korra the chance to flip over the wall and escape out the front door.

"Kuvira!" Asami called out running after the general. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Not now, Asami!" Kuvira growled. "I'll explain later!" Her green eyes darkened with malice before bolting after the escapee. Asami furrowed her brow, forming her hands into fists before running up the stairs. She burrowed into her chambers, retrieving her magic gauntlet from her bedside table drawer then her saber from the wardrobe. She didn't have time to change her clothes. Flying back down the stairs and out the foyer of her home.

"Asami!" Her father yelled after her. "Where do you think you are going?!" But she ignored him, not caring what consequences she would face later.

 _She's mine. Whatever Kuvira wants with Korra. She's going to have to fight me for her._

When she made it outside, the Korra and Kuvira was nowhere to be found. She ran to the kennel, swinging open Naga's cage with a slam, startling the white beast to from her slumber.

"I need your help."


	8. Chapter 8

Kuvira was hot on Korra's trail. The pursuit curved out into the country lands away from the city. When Korra was sure they were out of sight from others she twisted, skidding her boots in the grass to face her. Kuvira howled, leaping at her direction with her sword unsheathed and swinging down upon her. Korra summoned mounds of earth, wrapping it around her forearms just in time to collide against the steel of Kuvira's blade. They pushed against each other in a contest of strength, auras surging in the power struggle.

Korra snarled as her limbs shook against her opponent. "Never thought I'd see you again, Kuvira! I figured you'd be done with bounty hunting after making General."

"I am done! This is now a matter of pride. I see you picked up the element of earth. How did you manage that?" Kuvira grinned at her and shoved her blade down against Korra's earthen armor, pushing her back. Leaping back, the hunter huffed with amusement.

"I guess I'm just full of surprises!" Korra barked. Her body moved in a flash, swinging a fist towards Kuvira's jaw. Her opponent stumbled back when the punch connected but was quick to use the momentum. Kuvira's body curved, swinging a kick to Korra's side. Korra yelped but she didn't falter. They lounged at each other, exchanging blows of fists, steel and earth. Pushing and pulling like a synchronized machine, the warriors almost matched each other in strength and stamina.

 _I need more power._

Korra gritted her teeth when Kuvira advanced on the offensive. Her sword slammed through the dark warrior's block, smashing the rock protecting her forearm into dust. Korra cried out when the edge of the blade slashed through her leather bracer and into her flesh. She reared back and Kuvira let her, waiting to see what Korra would do now that she's injured. The smirk on the general's face fell when her opponent's blue eyes started to glow white. Korra's raised her palms along with her spiritual power. Droplets of moisture drew up from the soil into the air wriggling and drawing together in a collected blob.

Kuvira sucked in her breath. It was impossible. First earth, now water. No one in existence could wield two elements. And Korra was never a magic user to begin with. The watery orb continued to grow and Kuvira didn't want to wait to see the end result of this spectacle. She pushed forward with a battle cry rearing her long sword to attack. Spikes of ice shot out of Korra's water, whistling and cutting through the air in a fury.

The general's body spiraled with a leap, miraculously dodging dozens of daggers thrown at her. Kuvira reached behind her back, retrieving a steel ribbed whip from her belt. The metallic crack of Kuvira's whip thundered, piercing the atmosphere. When it snapped a coil around the hunter's ankle, the general yanked it hard rendering her prey to fly forward, interrupting the gatling ice attack. The metal body of Kuvira's weapon snaked up Korra's legs and continued to ascend a constricting grip over her body pinning her arms to her sides. The general released the whip to grab the hunter by the throat, shocking her back to her normal state. As the glowing light faded in Korra's irises, Kuvira's green glower ripped into the fear filled blue.

"Let… me go, Kuvira!" Korra choked out. Her body was completely immobilized as the metal whip squeezed on it's own by Kurvia's aura. The general smashed her to the ground, smacking the back of her skull in the gravel. Korra's vision blackened in response, the smug smirk on the general's face loomed over in a hazy fog.

"I'm shipping you straight to the Northern King," she announced. "It's too bad that he wants you alive. Bringing your death would have been a great pleasure."

Korra jerked in her bounds, fighting to stay awake as a fresh load if adrenaline courses through her. "You don't understand!" she groaned. "I'm not a criminal! He has been feeding you lies!"

"And I have heard enough of yours." Kuvira struck her victim at the junction of her neck and shoulder with the hilt of her sword. Korra's body immediately went limp as she fell into blackness. The metal whip unwrapped from the hunter's body and recoiled onto the looping of it's belted home. Kuvira dragged Korra's body by her ponytail lugging through the muck in the direction of the city.

.

.

.

Maroon fabric of Asami's dress tore open with a series of rippling pops, creating a tattered split from the hem all the way up to her hip. Naga crouched low to the floor so the lady could mount with more ease. There was no time to figure out how to put the harness on the direwolf so she prayed that she wouldn't fall off when she swung her leg over the beast's back. Naga rose to her feet, Asami couldn't help but be nervous as her hands steadied into the white neck fur.

"Find Korra," Asami pleaded. Naga understood and jolted into a sudden run. Asami had to lean forward and wrap her arms around the neck to avoid being ripped off. The cold autumn air stung into Asami's lungs like a dagger as Naga leaped into the dark of the night. They rode farther than Asami could have anticipated, it was taking too long to get there. To get to Korra and find out exactly why Kuvira was after her. Her thoughts flooded her mind with all sorts of questions but she was sure to stayed focused on the task at hand. The air was filled with something dark, something was off.

As they rode on, a flash of movement caught Asami's eye to her right. A hooded figure, running just as fast as the wolf besides her. It was inhumanly possible. It was running with silence, arms laxed and dangling behind as if they weren't needed to aid in the momentum of blurry legs. Asami sucked in her breath when the figure turned his face towards her. The ceramic white mask was undeniable.

Amon.

And he wasn't alone. The lady caught glimpses of more shrouded figures, trailing close all around her. Closing in like a pack of skilled hunting beasts. Naga snarled when she realized the situation, her tramping paws slammed into the ground, grinding into the ground to a halt. Asami felt the direwolf's fur spike with fury as the beast hunched forward bearing her teeth at the four figures that surrounded them.

"I don't have time to deal with you," Asami narrowed her eyes, darting her gaze around to analyze the scenario. Two ghouls at each flank and Amon straight ahead, tilting he head to the side.

"How interesting…" his deep voice vibrated with amusement. "You are not the warrior I met before… But you ride like she does… Wait." Asami's gauntlet started to spark, running thin bolts of electricity in warning. Amon let a deep chuckled erupt from his bloodthirsty throat. "You must be Asami Sato… Rumors of your beauty barely does them justice. Your father is a brilliant man but he is a fool to defy me… I was going to sink my teeth into his flesh as revenge… but this is much more… _satisfying_."

Asami slid off the direwolf's back and took a few steps to face the vampire before her. She drew her saber with her left hand, leaving the right gauntlet at the ready. Amon's chin rose and inhaled deeply followed by a pleasurable hum. "You smell delicious."

"I sure hope you aren't going to bore me all night with a string of compliments," Asami grumbled in her place. She was rearing to attack, but something held her in her place. Her feet wouldn't move, her limbs wouldn't swing. Upon realizing this, her heart started to slam in her chest as Amon stepped closer.

"Can't move, right?" Amon chuckled but was silenced immediately when Naga leaped in front of the lady, snarling and spitting with menace. The fiasco kept the vampire from stepping any closer.

"Naga…" Asami whined, she was completely immobilized. Amon hasn't even approached her and yet her body was completely rendered under some kind of spell. Naga wouldn't have a chance against a party of undead bloodsuckers, she had to try to convince her to stand down even though she was the only protection she had. "Go." She choked. "I'll be fine… Find Korra." But Naga stayed, growling with protest at the request.

"GO!" Asami screamed with emotion. "Bring Korra to me! Please!" Naga whined but eventually obeyed, taking off into the hills as fast as she could to retrieve her master. Asami swallowed dryly as her body trembled when Amon finally approached her, toying with the loose strands of her braid then moved the locks off the side of her neck.

"How… are you..." Asami's body started to tremble as her movement was forced with a magical pull. Her saber fell to the ground in a loud clang and her aura was ceased from flowing into the gauntlet.

"Your virgin blood is helpless against my growing power," he explained when Asami's head was tilted gently, baring the pulsing artery beneath her skin. "I have feasted upon many virgin hearts. Now, with a simple wave my hand, they crawl out of their bedroom windows to meet me, begging me to feast upon them as I rid them of their purity." His hand moved downward, snaking through the tear of Asami's gown and between her shaking thighs. Asami cried out as the vampire's hand cupped her sex. Her muscles flexed to struggle but only managed to make small jerking movements. Amon removed his mask with his clawed hand, nestling it safely within his cloak before making a thin incision across the woman's collarbone. Tiny soft beads of blood beaded from the cut and beckoned Amon to dip down, darting his gray tongue out skimming. With a throaty moan, the vampire was extremely pleased with the taste.

"Take me," Asami sobbed. Her voice and body was betraying her mind. She could feel herself dripping over his eager fingers with a great horror. Her green eyes slipped into a trance as Amon's vampiric call took over her completely. With widening jaws, Amon's fangs grazed against her neck, earning a simper of pleasure.

.

.

.

Korra's head was pounding in pain. In the blackness, she could feel her body being dragged against rocks and roots. A howling sound stirred her back into consciousness. The burning pull on her scalp was unbearable. Her eyes shot open but she kept as still as she could, not wanting to rouse any suspicion from Kuvira who was still dragging her by her hair. Another howl echoed through the valley and was instantly recognized. Naga was calling for her and it wasn't just a call to find her, it was a call for help. Korra needed to be careful with how she was going to escape. She needed to be quickly released from the general's grip. Fishing the obsidian blade from her belt with gentle movement, the hunter slashed at Kuvira's gripping fist.

The cut was sloppy but it freed her in an instant along with a cry of pain from the general. She rolled her body and swung to her feet. Kuvira twisted around on alert. The metal whip shot out in retaliation to cease Korra once again. It failed against the hunter's speed. Korra ran. She ran as hard as she could muster but Kuvira was close behind.

'Raava!' she called for assistance and she was granted. The light surged through her body, empowering her with speed. And before the general knew it, she was left in the dust with Korra far from her reach.

"DAMMIT!" Kuvira howled, falling to her knees and smashed her fists down, cratering the ground under the force. Her eyes dragged over to her bleeding hand, bestowing the thick, muddy locks of chestnut hair still clutched in her fist. Grumbling as she rose to her feet, the general tossed the ponytail away.

.

.

.

"No." With great restraint, Amon pulled his fangs away from Asami's neck. "I have a better plan for you. Simply taking your life will not satisfy my revenge. I will take your soul. And let the gods of the underworld feast upon it."

Asami buckled under the surge of control his aura through at her. "Tell me," he said. "Where is the wolf rider? She took something I need."

"The Blade of Lunas will never be in your hands, Amon!" She growled in defiance despite the crushing grip on her will.

"Your resistance is quite… impressive. Very well…" Releasing her from his clutches, Amon replaced the mask on his face. "I will just have to keep feasting on pure hearts… eventually you will come to tell me where it is before the blood moon rises. Until we meet again… Farewell, Lady Asami."

Amon and his minions disappeared in a blink of an eye. When the spell was release from her body, Asami buckled over sobbing and clutching onto herself. She gasped for air and shivered against the cold. Never had she became so close to death and it crushed her ego. She had underestimated him and now his demonic powers had reached to a point where she could never stand to fight him if she needed to. She didn't stay down for long. Picking herself up along with her saber, Asami wanted to run into the hills to find Korra but now she was without her guide.

 _If Naga finds her master, she should be able to come back to me… I hope._

She sighed in contemplation of Korra running off instead of coming back to rescue her. She wouldn't blame her for it. Kuvira knew where she was staying now. Asami prayed that she could talk some sense in the general but Kuvira's submission to compassion wasn't something that happened very often. She would need to use some kind of tactic to keep Korra safe in her arms.

 _Why do I care so much about her? I barely know who she is…_

Her heart never ceased to pound violently in her chest while trying to figure out the complexity of her emotions. She stood there analyzing what her next move would be. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep inhale. Focusing on her aura, she could feel a slight flutter to the west. It was the best she had to go on so she ran in that direction, hoping it would lead her to her housecarl. The half moon peeked through the gray clouds wisping through the night sky. Crows. Calling crows kept echoing in her ears. It was the only thing to distract her against the bitter cold that seeped into her bones. She was frightened. Terrified by the power that Amon had over her. She was a skilled swordsman, eager to actually use her abilities to help her friends and defend her home. But before she even could, she realized how weak she was in this situation. She had no chance against Amon's clutches. All because she was untouched, inexperienced to the art of making love.

Finally, Asami saw a spot of white in the distance. Her heart squeezed painfully when she saw it. Korra was pushing the wolf hard until their paths met. Leaping off her steed, the hunter fumbled onto the ground in front of Asami's feet.

"Asami!" she rose up disgracefully. "Where is he?! Are you hurt?"

Asami did not speak. All she could do is lounge forward, surprising Korra with a strong embrace around her waist. Her pale face buried into the muddy blue tunic but she didn't care about the grime. She cried, sobbing uncontrollably as her fingers clutched the back of her housecarl's tunic with a deathlike grip. Strong arms slowly wrapped around her enveloping her warmth upon her. Korra pressed her face into the top of Asami's head, inhaling her comforting scent deeply followed by a quiet shushing from her lips.

"It's okay," Korra told her while rubbing her back to do her best to quiet the lady's crying. "I'm right here. I got you…"

"Korra!" she hiccuped between sobs. Korra's body was warm and her embrace eventually calmed Asami's crying until she finally stopped. She lifted her head to face her. She was about to ask about Kuvira until she noticed something. "Your hair!"

Korra brought her hand up to feel at the shorter length. "I must have cut it off when trying to get away from Kuvira… she was dragging me by my tail… is it bad?"

"No!" Asami ran her fingers through the chin length locks of Korra's hair, undoing the wolftails by her cheeks. "It's rather dashing actually." Korra's cheeks burned at the compliment but her eyes gazed into her, tinkling with splendor. Asami crunched up her nose while wiping the dirt that accumulated on her fingertips. "It needs a good washing though."

Korra laughed out loud. "Yeah, I could use a bath… Asami.. I mean Lady Asami, about Kuvira… I am sorry." Her eyes fell into a sadness as she continued to explain. "A couple of years ago… she worked as a bounty hunter for the United National Council. I was placed on the most wanted list by King Unalaq… the leader of the Northern Tundra for treason against the crown. I… I ran from a betrothal to him four years ago. That's why I'm here."

"Betrothal?! To the Northern King?" Asami's brain was blowing a gasket. She broke away from Korra's embrace. "Are… are you a noble?"

"No." Korra nervously rubbed the back of her head. "Look… my past is a sensitive subject for me. I'm not comfortable talking about it."

Asami sighed with disappointment. She closed her eyes, sucking in a breath. "Korra… it's okay. You can tell me when you are ready. I will speak with Kuvira in the morning. I can't have her running you off… leaving me unprotected."

"Amon... " Korra growled. "Naga told me you faced him and sent her for me… how did you escape him?"

"I didn't…" Asami looked away. "He let me go… he's getting stronger. He was able to immobilized me and control my body without even being close. Because of my virginity… soon he will be able to control me completely of he continues to feed on virgin hearts."

"That can not happen!" Korra grabbed onto Asami's waist and pulled her against her, earning a gasp from her red lips. "Asami, I want to protect you… but if what you say is true then he will be able to control me too. I can't leave you vulnerable to his spell."

"You're a…"

Korra blushed a little. "It's obvious that I need to take care of that now… I was hoping that… well maybe…" She sighed and finally got to the point. "I want you do to it." Asami's face reddened madly, reverted her gaze away from Korra's pleading eyes.

"I…" Asami choked on her words. "We can't… I can't… I-" Korra's hand slipped up, cupping the side of her lady's blushing face and forcing her tearfilled gaze back.

"I know it's not fair for me to ask… I would never ask you to give yourself to me for the sake of saving your life. Save it for the right person, save it for the prince if you want, it is yours to give. But… since you are a woman, you can deflower me with your fingers, while keeping your own virginity intact. I need to be rid of it to so I can protect you. But… if you don't want to, I can go to a tavern and find someone else. I just thought that… since we obviously have this attraction to each other… It would be nice to know who I'm giving it to. And I trust you, Lady Asami."

Asami didn't know what to say. Her brain was stripped of all logical thought as it was taken over by desire. Images of her housecarl beneath her, begging her for release after hours of teasing flashed in the forefront of her mind. All of her dark fantasies could be hers with one simple affirmation to her request. But she couldn't bring herself to say it. Her pride kept her from doing so. Korra pulled away, taking her body warmth with her. Asami saw the pain in her eyes as she assumed that the silence was one of rejection.

But then...

Korra muttered out when the lady grabbed her hand. "Take me back home," Asami demanded harshly. Korra helped her mount the direwolf before taking her place behind her. They rode in silence back to the Sato Estate. Dropping the white wolf at the kennel, Asami took Korra's hand again, leading her not to the front entrance but through the servants quarters. Korra's heart raced the entire time as Asami guided her down the hall and up the stairs toward the bed chambers. The manor was quiet, most of the guards were gone to find the missing lady of the house. They were careful to sneak by the remainder patrol, going undetected.

Asami pulled Korra in her bedroom, locking the door secure. Releasing her housecarl's hand, Asami remained silent as she retreated to the bathroom. Korra heard the sound of rushing water filling the bathtub but Asami didn't leave her for long. She returned, stepping close and unbuckled her belt with a harsh tug. Korra's breath hitched as she saw a dark look of determination in Asami's eyes. Remaining focused on her task, the silver buttons on the muddy tunic popped free and pale hands parted the fabric apart in a painfully slow pace. Asami's eyes snapped up to Korra's face, narrowing.

"You're filthy," Asami proclaimed. The venom lacing the lady's throat sent a cold shiver zipping up Korra's back. "I should punish you for running off and getting so dirty. I almost died trying to retrieve you, too."

"You didn't have to come get me." Korra muttered, her chest heaving as her body started to burn under Asami's intense glare. A hiss of pain seeped out between her teeth as the lady's nails scratched a deep path down her sculpted abs.

"Silence," Asami demanded. "Or do I need to muzzle you?" Korra stayed quiet, even if she felt compelled to answer, she wasn't sure if she was allowed to. "That's better." Korra whimpered when Asami's touch left her. "Now, go get in the tub."

Korra was quick to obey, anything to keep Asami pleased. She paused for a moment to admire the lavish washroom. It was as big as the sleeping chamber adorned with columns of marble with green and gold drapery. In the center was the bath - no, a pool carved into the flooring about eight feet wide in diameter. Fragrant oils danced at Korra's nose, giving her a sense of calm as her clothes fell into a messy heap on the floor. Moaning in bliss, she waded her bare feet into the hot water. It's been so long since she had taken a properly heated bath, usually bathing in cold streams most of the time. Every once in a while she would get lucky and stumble upon a hot spring but this, this was pure heaven. Squeaking the knob of the spout, Korra cut the flowing water off before it overfilled the pool. She sank down in the water, groaning in bliss at how the heat relaxed her sore muscles into putty. When her arms fell in, she hissed and pulled her left arm back as the water burned into the cut left by Kuvira's sword. Keeping the injured limb out of the heat, it rested on the ledge of the bathing pool.

Laying there in silence, Korra's head rolled back, sighing. She felt like an idiot asking Asami for such a thing, but she had to try. No one else would be found worthy to be her first in her eyes. Asami was so beautiful and carried herself with such confidence despite the odds she faces everyday. Korra wanted to be with someone with inner strength. In the past, Korra would be accosted by noble warriors basking in their physical accomplishments in hopes to win her affection. They were all just meatheads thinking all they had to do was impress her with rippling muscles and old war stories and it bored her to no end. And they were men… Korra didn't feel like she was attracted to the male sex as much as she was attracted to women, more specifically, one woman. Asami was different. Smart, extinguished in her ways and just down right sexy. Now she had burrowed her way into Korra's bones, latching on like a leech. And she was willing to let her suck her dry. It was kind of funny, she found. Just a few months ago if someone told her that she would be willing to submit and crawl on the floor before a noblewoman she would have laughed in their face. But now, Korra was more than eager to do it, to give everything to her. Being lost in her thoughts, Korra didn't even notice Asami had entered the bathing room until her voice rang behind her.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Korra stiffened, then craned her neck to peer at the doorway. Asami stood there leaning on the door trimming with a catty smirk on her face. She was clothed in nothing but a silk black robe which cut short above her knees. Satisfied with Korra's blushing cheeks, she sauntered over to the bathing woman with a predatory gaze. The housecarl turned back to face forward, sinking a bit more in the water as a feeble attempt to hide. Letting out a gasp of surprise, Korra felt the skin of Asami's thighs slip over her shoulders to dangle her feet in the water as she sat on the ledge behind her.

"Stay there," the command was gentle to her surprise. Korra could feel the woman above her move, grabbing a small basin to draw some bath water. Asami used her free hand to guide Korra's chin upward, slowing allowing the water to cascade over her chestnut hair. Blue eyes fluttered shut followed by muttering lips. Asami continued to work on Korra's dirty hair, rinsing out the muddy dirt before treating it further with a rose scented soap. The hunter couldn't help but moan when eager fingers gently massaged her sore scalp, working up a silky lather of suds. After a few moments of soapy bliss, Korra's hair was fully rinsed once again.

"There," Asami put the basin down, then slid a hand across the side of Korra's face. "When you are dry… I want you to come to my bed and lay down on your back."

"Oh Spirits," Korra rasped. "Does this mean-"

"Don't push your luck," Asami muttered while scooting away. "I expect you to do exactly what I say."

"Of course, Lady Asami."

Asami retreated back to the bedroom. With a labored breath, Korra suddenly felt like the heat of the bath water was too much to bare as fire seemed to be licking at her skin. Shooting up from the tub, the hunter moved quickly to wash the remainder of her body. But then she realized maybe she was moving too fast. She didn't want to seem desperate but she couldn't help the pulsing throb between her legs that fueled her eagerness. This wasn't exactly the way she thought her first time would be. She hoped it would have been triggered by spontaneous passion rather than dutiful obligation. But it's not like she was complaining at this point. Korra took her time drying off then wrapped the towel around herself to have some modesty since there were no other robes around. With a momentary breath to psych herself for what is about to happen, Korra slowly entered the bedroom with her pulse slamming in her ears.

She caught Asami at the vanity on the other side of the bed, lounging back in the chair that was turned towards the bed with a pair of red scarves being fiddled with in her fingers. Her green eyes watched her housecarl approach the bed carefully.

"Lose the towel." Her voice was dark but the sultry tone rippled with desire, immediately triggering a gush of liquid between her housecarl's legs. When the towel was dropped to the floor, Asami's eyes scan over the toned body before her, darkening in approval. Korra wasn't shy about her body, but it was the way that Asami was looking at her that made her a little nervous. Her brown nipples stiffened from the peaks of her plump breasts in reaction to the sexual tension that was building. Not wanting to keep the lady waiting any longer, Korra crawled onto the bed as she was instructed, laying on her back and staring up at the canopy drapery.

Rising from her seat, the noblewoman slid onto the bed, pulling Korra's left arm towards her and started to tie a scarf around her wrist then pulled upwards to tie the other end to the upper left bedpost. Korra's breath hitch when Asami swung her leg over her, to repeat the action for the right arm. She noticed that Asami's hands were shaking just a little.

"Is this really necessary, Lady Asami?" Korra groaned tugging on her silk bonds in frustration. Her hips bucked up into the woman above her with impatience, gasping when she felt Asami's bare core brush against her lower abdomen, feeling the wet heat on her skin. But it didn't remain there for long. Asami forced her hips down with a firm grasp of her hands.

"I need to make sure you don't get too handsy with me," Asami hummed. "We only need my hands for this."

"I wasn't expecting for you to take your time… honestly," Korra muttered. "You can just do it right now and get it over with in just a few seconds. Quick and dirty." The noblewoman smirked and leaned over, pressing her red lips against Korra's neck. Biting and nipping, earning sharp sighs from her housecarl until her mouth pressed against an ear.

"I'm not that cruel," Asami breathed. "This is your first time… I want to at least make it memorable for you. When I do something, I make sure I do it right." That earned her a strangled whimper. "Unless you don't want to come for me."

"No," Korra whined as she wriggled, pulling on her restraints in desperation. "I want to come."

"Maybe I will let you," Asami grinned and nuzzled against Korra's face, humming blissfully. Korra turned her head towards the lady's face in an attempt to capture her lips but Asami moved back just in time. "No kissing." Korra whimpered in protest but then jerked back when Asami's fingers found a nipple to pinch on, hissing in pain and desire all at once.

"Here's what's going to happen," Asami announced, twisting the stiff bud in her fingers for a moment then rubbed a bit more gently to ease the tenderness. "I'm going to touch you, bite you, scratch you, taste you and fuck you. You will tell me if the you feel too much pain. But most importantly, you will tell me when you are about to come. If you come without my permission, I will punish you with more pain. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!" Korra's voice trembled. She didn't know whether to be scared or turned on. But spirits she was turned on. She's never felt so aroused in her entire life. Her pussy was dripping onto Asami's bedding, screaming to be touched - to be destroyed by the noblewoman's hands. She would do anything Asami asked of her. She'd jump off a cliff if need be. Korra let out a guttural moan when she felt a wet tongue dip into her ear with a hot breath ghosting, gasping and moaning into her. "Fuck," she cursed, twisting her eyes shut against the intense feel of Asami's hot mouth. Korra was overwhelmed, and it only had just begun.

 _She's gonna kill me._

Her nipples were touched, pinched and twisted by Asami's nimble fingers. The noblewoman was delighted with the sounds that came out of her victim. So desperate, so pathetic. She needed more. Korra's skin tasted wonderful, better than she had imagined. She moved suckled upon her neck, while massaging the dark woman's perky breasts in her hands igniting groans of pleasure among labored breaths. Korra couldn't help but buck up into her, searching for sweet friction to find some sort of relief. But Asami wasn't having any of that. She made sure to raise her lower half up and out of reach, leaving Korra to struggle against the air instead.

"Ah!" Korra cried out when Asami's lips closed around her right nipple, creating a tight seal of wet warmth. The soft swirling of her tongue sent Korra's eyes rolling back in her head. She felt like she could come right then and there, if only Asami gave her some attention down south. But the noblewoman was taking her sweet time rolling the stiffened bud between her teeth and raking her nails down her ribs painfully slow. Moaning out, Korra gave into the temptation to open her eyes and look down, and it only made things worse for her. Because Asami had her eyes open too, staring up into her face with a greedy hunger while her red lips contracted with a noisy slurp. The noblewoman released the suction of her mouth, growling as she moved to the neglected nipple. She clamped her teeth down, pulling her head up stretching the weight of Korra's breast with the motion. Korra's back arched as she cried out again but this time with more pain in her voice. She didn't suffer for too long, the teeth released before it got too painful and Korra was grateful that Asami nursed on her gently to sooth the tender flesh.

"Asami, please," Korra whined as there was nothing she could do but pull on the silk scarves. She badly wanted to touch her, to fist her fingers in the beautiful black locks of hair and direct her to where she needed her most. "Please!"

Asami's mouth left her, only to flash her an evil smirk of satisfaction. Korra was now regretting this whole thing, but only for a second. Asami's legs shifted, straggling a bronze thigh to get a better angle. An exploring hand slid down toned abs and between trembling thighs. They both gasped out with desire when pale fingers touched the soaking folds of Korra's pussy. Asami's lips parted open with astonishment as her face warmed with a primal need.

"You're so wet!" Asami moaned loudly and started to slide her fingers up and down, slicking so frictionlessly against the sensitive flesh. A sharp gasp escaped the pale woman's mouth when Korra pushed her knee up in against her core with a groan.

"So are you," Korra's voice dropped an octave, growling with desire feeling Asami's juices trickle down on to her leg. Asami buckled over, moaning and started to rub herself against Korra's knee, painting a line of wetness upon her dark skin.

"Damn you!" Asami growled and bucked uncontrollably as the dominant facade she was displaying suddenly crumbled into nothing but ravenous craving. But before she could lose herself completely, Asami painfully pulled herself downwards, sliding in between her housecarls legs, easing them open to claim her prize. Her tongue darted out and dipped against the tight ring of Korra's entrance, drawing out a pained whimper. She had to pin Korra's hips down to keep her from bucking into her jaw. Her green eyes closed as she reveled in the taste. The flavor reminded her of a peach-strawberry tart she had one time with a hearty twist of lemon. It was delicious. Korra was delicious. And she started understand that she's going to want to do this again, and again, and again. She was instantly addicted to the sounds escaping those lips as her tongue teased into the soft folds of wet supple flesh.

 _This was a bad idea._

When the tip of her tongue met with a throbbing bundle of nerves, Korra stiffened with a sucking breath before releasing a strangled shriek that surprised the noblewoman. Her swiped over it a few more times in testing, earning more of high pitched noises. For someone who carried on with such a wolfish demeanor, Korra sounded more like a mouse who got caught in the claws of a farm cat. Asami's throat let out a suppressed giggle before wrapping her lips over Korra's clit, sucking with fever and swirling her tongue in a random motion. She watched Korra's face as she feasted upon her. Her eyes were screwed shut tight and her mouth hung open, gasping sharply for oxygen. She was being too overwhelmed. She didn't need any other guidance to how her services were effecting her. She was a fast learner through observation and careful testing. Her skills as an inventor and blacksmith now had benefited her in more ways than one. Asami adjusted her technique, applying less suction and less pressure. Her tongue just swirled lovingly light until Korra's face softened and her sounds lolled to a gentle moaning. Her heart throbbed in her chest when she heard her name fell from Korra's lips, and this was probably the only time she will get to hear it in this way.

 _Stop it, Sato. Now is not the time for hopeless wanting._

Asami tried to rear her thoughts back into her task but she had trouble with it. So she closed her eyes and lost herself in Korra's taste, leading herself by the sounds she was making. Her tongue became more determined, flicking and swirling in all sorts of patterns until she settled on the one that made Korra's hips rock into her mouth.

"I'm going to come!" Korra whined as her hips buckled under the pleasure. Like rushing water, she felt the building coil started to kink under pressure in the pit of her core. Korra all out sobbed in despair when Asami snapped her head back, releasing her quivering sex from her lips with a loud, wet smack. "No!" She cried out, thrusting her hips up with the painful denial of her orgasm. "Please! Your mouth feels so good! Please make me come, Lady Asami!"

"Mhmm…" Asami bit her bottom lip as she smiled at how the woman before her was desperately rubbing her sex on her chin with cries of torture. It was pure bliss to her ears, Korra's begging for her to free her from the bondage she had inflicted. And she intends to, but not like this. Asami crawled up her body, kneeling between Korra's shaking muscular thighs.

"Such a good girl." She soothed Korra down with a gentle brush of her hand upon her face. "You did such a good job following directions."

"Please." Korra's eyes were drunk with desire. Asami was everywhere, running her hands all over her body until one of them slipped back down over her sex. Two fingertips massaged at her opening, dipping in just slightly to test out the resistance. Asami blushed at how it seemed that Korra's body was trying to suck her inside.

"I'm going to make you come around my fingers…" Asami rasped with a heavy breath. "Because you were so well-behaved… How about I kiss you when you come? Wouldn't you like that?"

"I want that," Korra arched her back with a grunt, Asami suddenly became alarmed when she heard the posts of her bed groan from Korra pulling on her bonds. Korra started to growl in frustration "I want you… so much. Please, if you don't stop teasing me right now, I'm gonna break your bed. And who knows what would happen if I'm not tied up anymore and unsatisfied. Fuck me, dammit! Or I'm gonna turn this whole thing around and I'll be the one doing the fucking!"

 _Interesting…_

Asami mused at what Korra's limit to teasing was. In another time, another universe, Asami would have kept teasing her to see the end result of that. But this wasn't that time, it was the wrong time and the wrong place. She leaned down over Korra's angry, frustrated expression.

"Keep your eyes open, I want to see what you look like when my fingers break your hymen." Asami's mask fell off, her green eyes seemed to pierce down into Korra's soul with a look of endearing affection and unfiltered passion.

Korra's eyes widened and with one single motion, Asami gently pushed into her, drawing out a gasp of shock from Korra's lips. The hunter's brow winced when the barrier that held her virginity tore open with a burning stab, but it wasn't as painful as she had imagined it to be. Asami stilled her hand when her knuckles where buried to the hilt. Korra's walls pulsed around her fingers. It was a strange feeling but it was incredibly erotic how the muscles of her pussy quaked with the trauma but seemed to suckle with want at her digits. Asami moaned, her own sex was throbbing in jealousy, wishing for Korra to do the same but this wasn't for her. This was a matter of safety precautions, she told herself. She drew back gently, Korra sucked in a breath again. When Asami pushed back into her, Korra let out a low moan of approval. In and out, in and out. Soon Korra was meeting the thrusts of her fingers as the pace increased.

"Fuck! Asami!" Korra squawked as her toes started to curl. The noblewoman moaned with primal hunger now. Teasing was fun, but Asami needed to make her come. In the pit of her core, she could almost feel what Korra was feeling. Finally being a sexual animal and enjoying the pleasures that came with being fucked like one. Asami wanted it. She wanted it so bad. And she could only think of one person that she wanted it from.

"Korra…" Asami drew her eyes closed and found her lover's lips. Moaning and lashing her tongue into a willing open mouth. Korra whimpered when the pistoning of Asami's fingers started to pick up a faster pace, harder and more desperate. Each thrust sent a surge of burning electricity inside her, collecting, building faster and faster towards the summit.

"Oh fuck!" Korra could barely breath as the pressure was almost too much for her to bare. "Asami… I'm… I'm gonna-!"

"Come for me, Korra!" Asami whimpered against her mouth. The words from Asami's lips summoned the geyser, the eruption. Korra let out a long-suffering whimper that grew into a wailing moan of orgasm. Asami's aura seeped into her own as the waves of the climax crashed upon her body with euphoria -swirling, thrashing tendrils of their energies tangled together in a tight vice. Asami felt it too. So much so that Korra's orgasm triggered one of her own with a great shock. She buckled under it, moaning with pleasure and acceptance when it came. Her thrusting fingers slowed to a halt as it subsided and drained her of her strength. Asami collapsed on top of Korra, panting and groaning under the intensity of all that had happened.

"Wow," Korra breathed with a grin smeared on her face. "Holy shit."

Asami sighed happily with her face in the crook of Korra's neck, inhaling deeply at her scent of sex and roses. "Mhmm…"

"Did you?" Korra arched her brow and turned. "Did you come with me? Did I read that right? I'm not going crazy am I? Did you feel… that?"

"Mhmm…" Asami was blissfully numb and perfectly content to lay on top of her housecarl.

"Is that how it's supposed to feel?" Korra asked.

"I don't know," Asami rolled over with a sigh. "But that was… something."

Korra turned her head to her with a gleam in her eye. "Wanna do it again?" Asami laughed and snuggled up to her with a grin.

"I thought this was a one time thing," she said with a bit of sadness, trailing her fingers over Korra's chest.

"It doesn't have to be…" Korra whispered, gazing into her eyes. Asami blushed at the way she was looking at her. No. This was the only time. It had to be. It was wrong to even think about doing it again...

 _Fuck it. I'm doomed anyways._

Asami sprang up and straddled Korra's waist then reached over to untie a scarf with a sudden rush of urgency. Korra's eyes darkened immediately at how Asami was rocking herself into her hips as she worked at the bonds. Asami's breath became labored, desperate. She needed Korra. She wanted her so badly. Growling in frustration, Asami finally freed one of Korra's hands and it immediately grabbed onto the back of her neck, pulling her down. Their lips smashed together, emitting desperate moans of passion between both of them. Asami had to break the kiss to work on the other scarf that kept Korra at bay. The hunter's unbound hand yanked on her robe's sash with impatience, pulling it apart to feed her hungry eyes with Asami's naked body.

"Spirits, your so beautiful," Korra groaned and cupped one of her perky breasts. Asami gasped at the touch, sending a fresh pool of arousal from her unfed sex. Korra was making it difficult to focus on the stubborn knot but her fingers and palm felt _so good_.

The bedchamber doorknob rattled. Korra and Asami froze in their places on the bed. A booming knock followed next.

"Asami?!" Hiroshi called from the door. "Are you in there?!"

"Shit!" Asami cursed as fear stabbed in the pit of her stomach. Leaping off her housecarl, Asami grabbed the hunter's belt that was on the floor and drew the black steel knife. The scarf was slashed free in an instant and Asami pulled Korra off the mattress with a hard yank.

"Listen to me," Asami harshly whispered when her father continued to rap on the door angrily. "I need you to hide under the bed. No matter what you hear, no matter what is happening in this room when he comes in. Don't come out of hiding."

"Wha-"

"Promise me!" Asami desperately begged her in a painful rasp. "Please! I need you to promise me you won't reveal yourself. No matter what."

"Okay…" Korra swallowed. "I promise." Asami pulled her into a hard kiss until she could hear her father's key jiggling in the lock of the door. Korra fell to the floor and rolled under the bed. Asami dropped the knife, kicking it underneath her end table just in time. The door swung open with an angry clang. Korra laid as quietly as possible underneath the canopy bed.

"Asami!" Her father screamed. "When did you get back?! I have all our officers and half of the patrol guard combing the city for you! What in the world were you thinking running off like that?"

"I came back didn't I?!" Asami screamed back at him. "I can handle myself. Why can't you see I'm not a helpless child anymore? I am so tired of trying to prove that to you."

"You are to be Queen of the Fire Nation!" He yelled. "I can't let you run out into danger on your own. You are just like your mother! Do you want to end up like her?"

"Mother died an honorable death for our estate, our country," Asami snapped. "What type of queen would I be if I cowarded in the shadows at every turn? How can I serve my people in fear?" Korra jumped at the sound of a hard slap, followed by Asami's cry in pain.

"If you think you are better serving them from the grave then I have raised a foolish daughter. You dishonor me and your mother for living your life so carelessly!" Korra inhaled sharply through her nose. Her fists clenched with rage at what she was hearing. She bit down on the side of her cheek, drawing blood into her mouth as it took every ounce of her control not to go against Asami's wishes. If Hiroshi ever found out what the two of them were just doing… spirits knows what would happen. Pain stabbed into the housecarl's chest as her lady yelped out again.

"Let me go!" Asami choked out. "Please, Dad!"

"Maybe a little time in the Raven's Bode will clear your senses."

"NO!" Asami wailed in horror. "Not that! Please!" Asami's crying was sharply silenced with a sharp hiccup.

"You will come quietly or you will be in there longer! Do you understand me, child?"

"Y-yes, Father."

A scuffling of feet later, Korra was left alone in the bedroom, forgotten. Crawling out of her hiding place, the naked woman's rage was coursing through her. Every instinct was screaming at her to run after them and save Asami from whatever cruel punishment Hiroshi had for her. But she knew better. There was nothing she can do. Not now. And it was killing her.

She picked up her muddy clothes from the bathroom and shrugged them on before snapping her belt back on her waist, retrieving her knife from under the end table as well. When she past the hearth on the way to the exit, Korra noticed the fire whooshed loudly at her. She swallowed and extended her hand out towards the flames. Sucking in a breath of surprise, Korra's aura reached out to it, pulling a flurry of flames towards her fingertips. The hunter snapped her hand back, letting the fire retreat back into the pit. Staring down at her palms, Korra couldn't believe it.

"How am I doing this?" Korra asked the light inside her.

 _Your power is growing, my champion._ Raava mused.

"But you never said that I would be able to use magic…"

 _I never said that you wouldn't be able to either._ Raava mention. _The spirit state takes a lot of energy from the both of us. Now that I see you need more power to sustain yourself in battle, I've opened up your chakra points so you can tap into all the elements of power._

"All four elements?!" Korra gasped. "Why? Why would you do that? I should be fine with just one."

 _You are going to need them in the future. The darkness is steadily growing. You should leave this place. That woman will be coming back to take you to the North and you are not yet strong enough to face her again._

"But… Asami…"

 _She will find her way back to you, Korra. Go to the monastery and seek Tenzin's guidance._

Korra couldn't help but feel like she was abandoning the noblewoman. It pained her so to even think about leaving. But Raava was right. She needed to leave in order to stay in the Republic Capital. She wanted to make sure Asami knew where she was so she wrote a note for her. She looked around for a place to put it where it would be found. Her eyes fell down to the vanity, upon it laid the fire diamond engagement ring. The note folded in quarters and placed underneath the piece of jewelry as a makeshift paperweight. She slipped out of the chambers in quiet agony, hoping that she would see Asami again soon.

AN: Well... um yeah so how was that?


	9. Chapter 9

Asami's heart clenched when the familiar clang of the iron door slammed in her ears. Her father, staring at her with such bitterness in his eyes as the metal key clanked the lock. Her lips trembled in silent terror. The Raven's Bode. A prison. Her prison, built before she was even born in basement of the manor. It was a deep dome-like cavern with stagnant, pungent water at the bottom and the human-sized birdcage hung by black chains on a pulley system which had seen better days but still worked just fine to Asami's dismay. Hiroshi held a torch, the only light Asami will see until he returns to relieve her.

"I am so disappointed in you," he said. Asami's hands clung onto the bars of the birdcage cell, eyes squeezing out stubborn tears, biting red smeared lips in a feeble attempt to withhold from crying. "Ensure that you clean up this attitude by the time you are crowned."

"If you think you will have power over me when I am queen…" Asami's eyes opened with anger. "You are sorely mis-"

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," Hiroshi cut her off. His eyes bore into her with a stern dominance, noting that any more backtalk would be met with more consequence.

Asami sucked in her breath and shoved off the cage door, turning away and burying her face in her hands. Hiroshi didn't say anything more, he didn't need to. He treaded off the platform and to the lever switch near the door, yanking on the handle. Cogs squealed as the mechanism turned, cranking and coiling the chains of the pulley system. The birdcage structure lifted, carrying it's inmate along with it into the air until it stopped in place, hovering above the black water of the cavern. When the outside door croaked shut, Asami was left in the darkness.

Pitch black darkness. Shaky hands felt around, grabbing onto the iron bars in blindness and sunk down onto the cage floor. Her father had put her here many times before with no food, water or light for a couple of days at a time. But to Asami, it always felt like weeks. She did not fear the lack of substance nor the solitary time she spent here. The true horror lied in the dark.

Flapping wings. Screeching beaks. Screams of slaughter.

She whimpered, her hands clutched over her ears but it did nothing to quiet the sounds in the blackness. Usually it would take longer for them to appear, but this time it was almost instant. Her mind twisted in the inky void until the nightmares of her subconsciousness contorted into visions before her. Her mother being stabbed through the stomach by a raider's sword in the middle of the courtyard. Blood gushing out of her mouth as she coughed out her last breath - turning to her little girl with a faint smile on her lips. Tears streamed down Asami's face as she watched it happen, again and again.

 _No! Mother, please don't leave me!_

The pain she had suffered from losing her mother was the most traumatic experience she had in her life. Screaming against the vivid memory racking her brain, Asami willed it desperately to stop. She needed to try to distract herself with something that didn't pain her. Focused on Korra's smiling face, how she smelled and the way her arms wrapped around her, fingers running through her hair in gentle soothing. Then she recalled what had happened not too long ago, when she asked her to be her first. Driven mostly by desire, Asami had obliged but the moment that her fingers entered inside her, she found something else lined in wake of pleasure. She could see it in Korra's eyes as she drove her to orgasm. She could feel it in her soul as both of their energies wrapped around each other in the throws of ecstasy. It felt so right even though it was so very, very wrong. How is it that something so wrong could feel _so right_? It was a bittersweet sensation… and it gave her the courage to face the things that she fear the most.

She was so tired of being scared, so tired of wearing her mask to hide her vulnerability. So tired of everything that she felt herself slip away into indifference, into the numbness of not caring what happened to her anymore.

 _Let them come!_ She challenged the darkness. Whatever happens, whatever visions come before her she was prepared this time. As if rising to the challenge, the darkness fluctuated dramatically, stabbing the depths of her mind with her own personal fears.

Amon's fangs pierced her neck, gulping at her essence with each frantic beat of her heart, growling as his hips slapped into her mercilessly stealing her virtue that she tirelessly had been protecting for her wedding night. Next came her father… Hiroshi has always been a living nightmare for her and it continues in the darkness with his hands clenched around her neck, never letting his grasp go even after her last dying breath. Finally, was Korra. Standing there in front of her, extending her hand out to her with a warm smile on her face. Asami ran, she was running as hard as she could as fast as she could but no matter how determined she was, she couldn't reach out to touch her housecarl's fingers.

Hot tears rolled down pale cheeks as her heart suddenly broke into a thousand pieces. _It's just a vision_ , she repeated to herself. _It's not real, Korra is right here, holding me._ Her aura fluttered to keep herself calm but it was extremely difficult against the onslaught of horrors. Hallucinations continued to loop before her many times which continued to chip away at her slowly in the dark. Asami trembled into a crumple heap on the cage floor but fought to keep her mind from fully breaking. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Her barely clothed skin prickled against the cold air, breath ghosting in the bitter brisk as she fought against her own horrors in the dark. The terror she felt in the pit of her stomach twisted into anger as the images in her head started to mute down with her feeble attempt to harden against the torture.

 _Father…. I will show you what you have made of me. I won't let you do this to me anymore._

.

.

.

Master Tenzin held his head high, confident and in complete control as he waded down the Grand Hall of the Republic Castle. His ward, however was timidly toting behind with her nerves rattling her bones.

"I've changed my mind!" Korra squeaked to a halt and attempted to escape. Tenzin grappled her arm, spinning her back to his side.

"Korra." Her name rolled off his tongue as a parent scolding his disobedient child. "You need diplomatic immunity. It's time to come clean."

"What if Unalaq finds out where I am?!" She whined. "He could bring his whole army here!"

"He would be a fool to do so. King Raiko has the entire United Nation Forces at his disposal, not to mention the entire Fire Nation Army for support. We are going to get your name off that list when he hears the entire story." As reassuring Tenzin's words were, Korra still had her doubts until she felt Raava stir inside her belly.

 _Trust his guidance, Korra._

"If you say so…" Korra drew in a deep breath when the grand doors of the throne room drew open by the guards. Large pillars of ivy marbled guided them down the red carpet to the king who stood below the steps to his throne, conversing with his advisors. His shoulders was as broad as his eyebrows was thick with a mustache to match his muted black hair. Rolling his icy blue eyes in their direction, he waved his advisors away to greet the guests who entered the throne room.

"Master Tenzin." Outstretching his palms with welcome, the king barely made any other expression of joy. "The council meeting isn't for another two days…" Korra ducked a little behind the master when Raiko's eyes fell upon her. "What business do you bring?"

Tenzin took a dutiful bow to the king before him, twisting his body to the side with a hand out towards the woman with him. "King Raiko, may I present… Princess Korra of the Southern Tundra."

"Princess?!" With expanding eyes, Raiko watched as the woman in subject fell to a knee, bowing her head in dutiful respect. "Tenzin… Are you sure? Tonraq didn't report having an heir…"

"My father kept my name out of the public records, your Highness," Korra explained as she lifted her head. "He wanted to make sure I had a relatively normal childhood."

"And I can assure you that she is his heir," Tenzin beamed. "I personally taught Korra how to read and write during my travels. And now, she is starting her training in the magical arts. It seems she has a unique talent that I believe can benefit the Republic Kingdom. She's already have faced Amon in battle and saved Captain Beifong from his clutches."

"Well that is impressive!" Raiko's eyebrows rose in genuine astonishment. "We could use valuable warriors in these times."

"There is a slight problem, my King," Tenzin noted. "King Unalaq has conquered the South without notifying the United National Council. He attempted to force the Princess in a marriage contract with him to produce heirs of more potent royal blood in exchange for freeing her father from a life in prison. He has also sent bounty hunters after her to retrieve her, including General Kuvira. I hope that you can help her in this plight. In exchange, Korra will pledge her loyalty to your crown and protect your people from harm."

"Hmmm," Raiko hummed with a rub of his chiseled chin. "I shall grant her diplomatic immunity, but as far as King Unalaq goes... I'd rather not meddle in the affairs of other nations."

"I understand, your Highness," Tenzin bowed. "We should send a motion for this discussion in the next council meeting. I'm very intrigued by what Lord Tarrlok will say in this matter."

"It shall be done," Raiko waved his hand, beckoning his personal chancellor. "Make it to be known to everyone in the land that Princess Korra is protected under the crown." With affirmation, the chancellor went off with his task and the King moved back to approach the dark woman. "Princess, I am pleased to have you on my service. The Harvest Festival Gala will commence tomorrow night. I trust that you will grant me your presence at the event to celebrate Hallow's Eve."

"O-of course, your Highness." Korra swallowed dryly as she erected, sweat beading on her brow in nervousness. It has been a long time since Korra had participated in elite celebrations. "If you need anything from me I'll be at the monastery with Master Tenzin or at the Sato Estate."

"Sato Estate?" The King rang with more surprise. "What business do you have there?"

"I've been working as Lady Asami's housecarl. It's where I have been staying for a while now." Korra was startled at the sudden burst of laughter from the King's lips.

"Well! That's jolly good!" He bellowed. "If anyone who can jostle a princess to do her bidding it would be Lady Asami. I bet she has you wrapped around her dainty fingers!"

Korra's face filled with color at how true that permonition was… in more ways than one. "Sh-She's certainly a handle, your Highness… But nothing that I can't manage. Besides, she doesn't know about my status… yet."

"You don't need to tote around as a housecarl anymore, Princess Korra," he proclaimed. "I'm sure Tenzin would have you focused on your training as much as possible."

"Lady Asami needs all the protection she can get," Tenzin chimed in. "I think relocating her to the monastery with Jinora would be wise. Korra can still protect her and all the young women there while she continues her training. But I agree, Korra. You don't need to wait hand and foot on Lady Asami any longer. In fact, I don't think the Lady would want you to after finding out you are royalty."

"Very well," the King nodded. "I will notify Hiroshi on this decision. We certainly can't have the future of the Fire Nation in danger's path."

When Tenzin and Korra made their leave with their thanks, Korra couldn't help but worry. It was only a matter of time before Asami would figure out who she really was. Part of her wish she wasn't such a coward about telling her in the first place but maybe it was better this way. Soon, announcers will tell everyone that a princess had taken refuge in their city, if they haven't started already. Korra will be a local celebrity and would be expected to act accordingly, mingling with the elite at social parties on top of continuing doing her duty to the city as a warrior. What would Asami think of her now? She prayed to the spirits that things between them wouldn't change but part of her knew better. This will change everything. She wondered when she will see her again. It's been nearly five days since the night Kuvira attacked her and Asami still hasn't sent for her nor did she visit the monastery. Riddled with concern, she even asked Jinora about her but the only information she could give her is that the lady was immersed in her work and hasn't asked for her. At the very least, Asami was okay by her knowledge.

Before they left the castle grounds, Tenzin provided Korra her paper of diplomatic immunity from the King's secretary. She folded it carefully and tucked it in her tunic. "Thanks for everything, Tenzin," Korra said with a line of concern in her voice.

"Everything will be alright, Korra. You don't have to worry about Kuvira any longer," he assured.

"Yeah… I suppose so," She answered in discontent. Kuvira was the least of her worries at this point.

.

.

.

Asami groaned. Her fingers rolled against the temples of her aching head while leaning over a mountain of financial reports. Although she was relieved when her father left that morning for a business consolation to the Fire Nation, Asami was annoyed by all the unfinished paperwork he left for her to rummage through. Fifthteen out of twentyseven farm owners have neglected to pay back their gratuities as promise for using Sato Mills. The reason, of course, was because of the recent vampire attacks upon the herds of livestock. Hiroshi had expressed that she should send collectors to retrieve their dues, however Asami knew that would generate little result. The farms of the Republic are struggling. And she was worried that food prices would be too expensive for poorer families.

 _This needs to be addressed as soon as possible._

With the way things are going, the city could starve before the blood moon rises on the winter solstice. She decided the next course of action would be to squeeze her way into the next council meeting. She just prayed that the men would listen to her with reasoning. Last time she addressed the council they weren't so keen on even paying a single lick of attention to her. All because she lacked the proper equipment between her thighs. While lost in the distaste for the male driven hierarchy of her culture, her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knocking on the study's door.

"Enter!" the heiress growled as the pounding on the door stabbed further into her headache. The door swung open as Mako entered with a look of horror on his face. His eyes were practically bulging out of his head, mouth agape as his words were caught in his throat. The lady glared back at him, waiting for the damn fool to articulate something, anything. Her patience thinned quickly. "What is it?!" Her voice clearly indicated her angry urgency.

"Ummmm…." He stuttered, not knowing exactly what to say. "There is news from the King…"

"Okay…?" Asami curved an eyebrow while her lips pursed with silent rage at his hesitation. "Well?"

"The heir of the Southern Tundra's throne is in Republic Capital seeking refuge against the tyrannical oppression of the Northern invasion…"

Asami straightened in her chair, folding her arms with a huff. "You interrupted me for that? Why do you look so shocked? Kings invade lands all the time…"

"It's Korra… Princess Korra."

"..."

Mako stood there, gripping the handle of the study's door. Asami sat there, frozen. Unable to move, unable to respond, unable to fucking breathe.

"Lady Asami?"

"G-get out…" she choked quietly. Mako didn't need to be told twice. He moved like lightning, practically slamming the door back shut into place. In the solitude of her father's study, Asami couldn't even think. Her face grew hot. Sweat quickly perspiring in a sheen of glisten on her pale skin. Her hands moved slowly to grip at the arms of the chair she sat in, leather screaming against the grip of her clawing nails. Green eyes widening by the second as the neurons in her brain short circuited for a hot second then fired all at once.

"I…" she panted out. "...deflowered the heir to the Southern Tundra's throne…" Upon her personal confession, Asami gasped out a sharp laugh in disbelief. "I fucked… a princess?" Her laughter grew as the horrid comprehension slammed upon her. This has to be a dream. She must have fell asleep at her desk to nurse her headache. But she wasn't asleep. Cutting off the laughter in her chest, Asami sucked in a gasp. "Oh my Spirits…" Shooting up from her seat, her heart slammed into the back of her throat.

 _No.. no no no no!_

It can't be real. This can't be happening. Korra, the savage, her housecarl… a royal. How was that possible? There was no record of an heir for the Southern Tundra, she was sure of it. But… it did explain a lot of things. How Tenzin knew her, how familiar she was with Lady Katara… Asami had only just assumed that maybe she was a general of the Southern army at least...

 _Wait… King Unalaq is her…_

Suddenly, Asami choked back a flush of bile that threatened the back of her throat, then came a pang of guilt stabbed into her chest. All this time, Korra had been running from being a broodmare for her uncle. And the noblewoman's actions to enslave her in her service almost have lead to her capture. She felt mortified, embarrassed and sorely disgusted with herself.

 _I'm a…_

Selfish… spoiled… stubborn imperial. Asami's body became weak as the world came crashing down upon her with the weight of a million minecarts. Out of all the things that are currently happening, she really didn't need this. Now, Asami had come to realise that she will need to do something with this new information. The most humiliating thing must be brought into action by her hands. She needed to apologize. Lady Asami does not apologize to anyone except her father. And now she will need to do it… to a princess. _Spirits, a fucking princess!_ Asami barely still could believe that Korra was one. That rough, rude, wild savage was a royal of all things. She felt stupid for not putting it together in the first place. All the clues, all the hints that Korra was someone of great importance. When Korra had assured that she wasn't a noble, she didn't expect her to pass Asami in the aristocratic ranking. She paused her racing thoughts with a question.

 _Just how the hell am I going to apologize? I don't even think I can face her._

Her face was still burning with embarrassment and it deepened into a darker shade by the thought of bowing to her and pleading her for forgiveness for treating her so badly. Her pride, her ego was being smashed down into a bloody pulp. Hanging her head in defeat, the heiress sucked in a jagged gasp only to be expelled with a sob of disdain. She had found great pleasure in her control over Korra. Control was the only glory Asami could feel in the limitations her life was allowed. Since that pleasure was no longer an option for her, it only made her angry with a sour taste in her mouth. Korra was her favorite plaything and she was upset like a toddler who's toy was taken away. In her anger, she started to reject the idea of apologizing all together. Why would she? Korra started this whole mess in the first place.

 _I really am spoiled_ … Asami laughed at herself again, sighing as the truth in Korra's proclamation washed over her. The humor of it all eased her emotions slightly and she was able to finally gain some ground on herself. With a new breath of courage, she moved to exit the study and make her way briskly down the grand hall with Mako nearly trotting behind her.

"So… what happens now?" He asked, sweating profusely at what her reaction she would have.

Completely ignoring him, Asami steered towards his brother instead, who was frantically pacing back and forth, ranting on about how crazy it was that he was friends with a princess. "Bolin!" the lady snapped at the burly man, watching him startle at her sharp calling only to obey her summons immediately. "I want you to go through this entire manor and gather everything that is silver. I want all cutlery, chalices, vases, everything! In fact…" Asami produced a key and slapped it into his large palm, totally disregarding his furrowed brow of confusion. "Take all the silver coins from the treasury room as well. Get it all on a cart, heavily guarded, and send it to the smiths. I want it all smelted down and made into swords…. Arrowheads too. Tell my head smith that this is top priority and notify me when the task is done." Bolin nodded and ran off to start the task as strange as it was.

"Uh…" Mako hesitated for a moment with high brows. "May I ask why… Lady Asami?"

"Vampires, Mako!" she rolled her eyes. "We need it. I won't risk economic downfall by draining the city's silver resources. It's already starting to whittle with the farm attacks. We need to keep as much coin circulating as possible to keep our people fed."

"What about Lord Hiroshi… wouldn't he be upset about this?" His voice was of genuine concern. Although Mako didn't know the extent of her father's abuse, he knew Hiroshi was harsh on her. It was not his intention to directly question the lady's actions but he didn't want to see her get into anymore trouble.

"If he if all people can't understand this situation then he is a disgrace to the Sato Estate. I don't care what he says anymore. We need to attack Amon's forces as soon as possible. The Guard Force has been loosing a lot of men over this. I will lend every aid I can offer to see this through. Even by the edge of my own sword!" Asami's eyes remained hardened with ambition which brought a soft smile to her personal guard's face.

"I'm with you, Lady Asami!" he said bringing a fist over his chest proudly. "I'll follow you into battle against Amon." His lady couldn't help but curve her lips into a smile. Her eyes then drifted over to Jinora who excitedly graced herself to her lady's presence.

"Pardon me, Lady Asami," she bowed her head with a dainty shifting of her feet. "We should set off to the dressmaker. Your costume for the gala is ready for fitting."

"Ah," Asami nodded in agreement. "Let us go then."

.

.

.

"So I guess the cat is officially out of the bag now…" Korra mumbled as she rode Naga down the street following Tenzin back to the docks. Onlookers gasped in wonder, sending waves in her direction. The crowds of people parted for them to make way. If it wasn't for the royal guards at each flank, the most excited citizens would be upon her as they begged for her attention. Hoping for coin or a token from the princess that had made refuge in the city.

'Well I am just glad I don't have to stay in that depressing kennel anymore,' Naga huffed to her master. '...right?'

"Yeah… I guess…" Korra sighed. "I wonder when Asami will move over to the monastery… if she ever can be convinced to do so."

'I think she will…' Naga panted. 'She fancies you.' Korra's eyebrows rose as her blue eyes fell down to the top of her direwolf's head.

"What makes you say that?" Korra asked. "I mean sure… there is an attraction but…"

"She told me herself,' Naga informed. 'If she could understand me like you do… I would tell her that she picked the wrong throne to marry in.'

Korra's face turned beet red and found herself stammering with her words with a hushed panic so Tenzin couldn't overhear. "Th-that is not even p-possible! Two women can't get married…"

'How is it two humans of the same sex can not be mates? It's not that unheard of among animals.'

"Because…" Korra paused to find the right words for her wolf to understand. "It goes against certain moral codes… Alpha families need to ensure strong offspring to carry on their blood in future generations. Two women can not procreate on their own… Besides, you must have heard wrong. I'm pretty sure she finds me detestable… with all her overbearing bitterness she throws in my direction. She so mean most of the time… I myself don't understand why I even like her."

'She isn't always mean…' Naga chimed. 'She came to visit me frequently with meat and fat trimmings from the kitchen while you slept.'

Korra chuckled lightly with a few hardy pats at the wolf's side. "No wonder you gained a few pounds. And here I thought I wasn't exercising you enough." The wolf rider's breast swelled with warmth upon hearing that Asami was kind to her best friend. Maybe now that Korra's status was known, Asami could show more kindness to her in the future, even if it was just out of obligation. She was looking forward it actually. It was time that the lady can show her some respect for once instead of driving her mad with overwhelming dominance. Maybe Korra would show her some dominance of her own. The thought alone made her heart race just a little with excitement. _I'm gonna show a thing or two if she thinks she can still whip me around._ Stroking that side of her ego triggered more immoral ideas to swim in her head. She could have the lady melting against her fingers while growling against her pale neck. Inwardly groaning, Korra wondered if she would have the opportunity to finish what the two of them had started after her deflowering.

When they finally reached the shores of Air Spirit Island, Korra was greeted by all of Tenzin's children with excitement. In just a few short days, Meelo, Ikki and Rohan took to her as their new favorite playmate. Ikki was the oldest aside from Jinora at twelve, Meelo at ten and Rohan was just teetering on the edge of five. All three younglings piled on top of her expelling the wind out of her lungs as her back smacked on the ground.

"Korra! Korra!" Meelo beamed at his archery trainer with a sticky hand mashing on her cheek. "I hit a bullseye today!"

"Well I made your favorite dumplings all by myself!" Ikki shot competitively with a glare at her youngest brother who pulled at one of her two buns of her dark brown hair.

"Nuh-ugh!" Meelo sang as his bushy brows furrowed with irritation. "Mother boiled them! All you did was roll them up!"

"That's most of the work, Meelo!" Ikki stuck her tongue out at him. "Mother says I'm not old enough to use the stove yet!"

"Hey!" Korra jetted in the bickering siblings as she pushed them off gently to dust herself off. "Let's stop fighting, now! I have plenty of time for all of you. How about we play a game of hide and seek?"

"We can't," Ikki whined. "We need to finish our costumes! Korra, you promised to help me with mine!"

"And mine!" Meelo grumbled.

"Me too!" Rohan bounced while clutching onto Korra's pany leg looking up at her with hopeful asparagus green eyes.

"You are coming to the festival with us, aren't you, Korra?" Ikki asked.

"I'm sorry guys," Korra sighed. "I have to go to some snooty gala at the castle instead." All three kids moaned with disappointment, making her feel really bad at not being able to spend Hallow's Eve with them.

"Children leave the poor girl alone," Pema sighed from the entryway. Despite the groans of defeat, all the kids scattered off to work on their personal disguises for the impending holiday. Pema approached Korra with a long-suffering look of empathy. "So I guess it's back to being a royal now, huh?"

"Yeah," Korra rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't even know if I remember how to be a princess anymore from wandering around all this time. Feels like I'm slipping into some weird dream…"

"At least we can work on making you look like one," Pema rang with a smile. "I'm not going to let you go to the gala wearing your housecarl uniform." Korra's cheeks dusted with color but nodded all the same.

"I think I have just the thing for you," Pema said. "Kya left some tribal gowns here. I think she's your size. We will have to hem one though because she's rather taller."

"I haven't worn a dress in years," Korra confessed with her blush deepening while following the her to a dressing room.

.

.

.

Asami stood as patiently as she could, grunting a little as the dressmaker tightened the corset around her waistline. Mentally rearing herself for the vast amount or aristocratic socializing that would follow the next night, she sucked in a gasp as she was jerked with the final squeeze that pressed her breasts together. "Who should I be aware of on the guest list?" she demanded to Jinora who quickly shuffled the stack of papers.

"The King and Queen, obviously… um, Lord Tarrlok is attending this year as far as we know, Captain Beifong, General Kuvira, Lady Opal, Prince Wu…" Jinora noted the groan that escaped Asami's mouth at the last name.

"Spirits that man is annoying… Continue," the lady egged on.

"Firelord Zuko was invited but didn't RSVP so we don't know if he will be attending," Jinora mentioned.

 _I certainly hope not._ Asami was not in the mood to entertain the former King of the Fire Nation. She didn't know if she had the capacity to handle it since she has made an effort to keep her betrothal out of her mind for the time being until the vampire issue is handled.

"Lord Lau Gan-Lan of Cabbage Capital…" Jinora paused for a moment, scanning over the names of the elitists that weren't of importance to her lady. "My father and I as well…"

"What about…" Asami swallowed on the title she was trying to say as it stuck to the back of her mouth. Jinora looked up at her as the black gown was strapped over her form, catching the faint blush on the noblewoman's high cheekbones.

"Princess Korra should be attending too. If the King haven't already invited her, my father would insist she came as his guest. Everyone is excited to meet her."

"As expected…" Asami turned to inspect herself in the mirror. "That's all everyone is shouting about out in the streets." Twisting from side to side to get a better angle, her head tilted to the side. "Can we do without the corset? I would like to have this cut down in the back."

The dressmaker's weathered face squinted with confusion. "How much lower do you want it?" Asami bit her lip with a grin, twisting her arm back and pressed just above the swell of her hips. "A lady shouldn't show so much skin!" the seamstress gasped with shock at such a request.

"It's Hallow's Eve, is it not?" Asami soldered a stare at her. "Costumes should give a sense of fright. Besides, most of it will be covered by the feathers right? A glimpse won't hurt anyone." When Asami gauge that the dressmaker still seemed hesitant she insisted to pay more for less. Money always talks louder than words in most cases and it worked this time.

Leaving the dressmaker to finish on the alterations, Asami and Jinora hitched a carriage ride back to the Sato Estate. Asami remained silent, keeping her gaze out the window, catching the steeple of the monastery of Air Spirit Island in the distance.

"Lady Asami…" Jinora called her attention. "I don't mean to pry… but I can't help but notice something different about your aura. Did something happen to you recently? ...with another person?"

Asami's eyes scanned Jinora's face but remained expressionless in doing so. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Jinora shrugged with a slight blush. "I'm sensitive to these things as you know. I won't tell anyone if you are worried about that… I couldn't help but notice that your aura is displaying signs of a bonding."

"Bonding?" Asami repeated, crossing her legs and folding her arms in a sense of defense.

"It happens very rarely," Jinora started to explain with a sense of restraint among details. "Sometimes… two different auras will intertwine when…" She paused. "A physical act of consummation is performed between the two vessels that carry them." Asami's face immediately flushed with a deep color. She swallowed the lump in her throat, darting her eyes back out the window.

"I know you couldn't help it," Jinora sighed. "What I said before about making the choice whether or not to act upon your desires… I had no idea that it involved something that spiritually deep, I just assumed it was physical."

"It _is_ just physical!" Asami almost snapped at her with doubt flushing through her body at her words. "But… I didn't get the chance to go all the way…" She groaned with a rub on her blushing face. "It's a good thing we got interrupted... I was willing to risk everything just to feel that again. I've spent most of my life feeling nothing but anger and fear for the longest time… and now. Well… I'm just angry… it doesn't matter anyways… it can't happen. I've made my decision to stay on the path before me."

"A wise decision, I'm sure…" Jinora gazed down at her own hands with a saddened expression. "But… you know I wouldn't judge you if made a different decision. I won't tell anyone either."

"I know, Jinora," Asami frowned. "I trust you more than anyone. In fact… I'm honored to call you one of my dearest friends." Jinora's face brightened at that. "Enough about me… any progress with Kai?"

"We kissed once…" Jinora blushed, darting her gaze away bashfully. "Nothing too scandalous. I intend to save myself for marriage as well."

"You know, Master Tenzin is a very kind man. I trust he is very gentle with you as a father. Would it be too much to ask him about marrying someone you love? I can't imagine him objecting to that."

"Maybe…" Jinora said. "When I'm a bit older though. I'm not ready for marriage just yet. I have a lot things I want to do before then. I plan on going on a pilgrimage to the Spirit Vale to seek enlightenment."

"Traveling sounds nice," the noblewoman sighed with longing. "When do you think you would go?"

"Probably after the wedding," Jinora confessed. "I trust that you will have plenty of ladies to help you in the Fire Nation."

"Oh… right." She sighed. "I didn't think about you not coming with me… Of course you wouldn't… your life and family is here. I suppose same goes with everyone else." Asami felt a wave of depression swarm over her.

"I will sure to visit you as often as I can. And you can do the same too. It's not like you would be chained to the throne."

"I suppose, but still." Asami smiled. "I enjoy your company." Jinora returned her smile softly. In the back of the spiritual acolyte's mind she was tempted to inform her lady the extent of what makes a spirit bonding so rare, but given the circumstances she decided not to for Asami's sake. She'd hate to cause her lady more grief, however… _Soulmating is an extremely difficult thing to avoid when it happens._

.

.

.

Hallow's Eve. A night of frights and fun for the little ones, but also was a night of spiritual importance. The veil that separated the spiritual and physical world thins charging the planes of metaphysical energy. The tradition of costumes started as a way to fool dark spirits from harming the living while they crept around in the darkness. In the heart of the city, the great festival commenced with booths of games and food for all those to participate. Pumpkins were made into lanterns and burlap sacks to hay stuffed ghosts. Fiddles and lutes echoed their melodies into the alley ways of the streets encouraging young little monsters to dance and play games. Korra's eyes filled with envy while watching the festivities fly by her in the carriage ride to the castle. Her fingers fidgeted nervously over her navy blue cloak. Being so lost in the stress of the evening, she didn't realize Tenzin was talking to her until her mind slipped to the last segment of words.

"...on your best behavior." Korra snapped her head over to him.

"What? Sorry…" She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck as the master stared at her with disgruntlement.

"I said…" Clearing his throat, Tenzin repeated. "General Kuvira will be at the gala, but she will not cause you any trouble. And I expect you to be on your best behavior as well."

"As long as she stays away from me, everything will be fine." Korra grumbled as her eyes drifted back to the festivities outside. "I just hope I don't embarrass myself… Even back at home, Father never hosted events like this… feasts and festivals were always his thing… as is mine."

"Just leave the talking to me," Tenzin suggested. "If someone you don't know talks to you just try to keep the conversation brief. And don't talk about the political situation of the South. Try not to get carried away with the beverages. You need a clear head to keep your wits about you."

"Right…" Korra sighed. If anything would calm her nerves it would be a few goblets of wine, but he was right. "What about dancing? I don't know how to dance." She turned over to him with general concern on her features, but Tenzin just met her gaze with a soft smile.

"It is expected to dance if you are asked to," His statement earned a heart groan from his ward. "Just follow your partner's lead and you will be fine."

"One more question…" Korra swallowed nervously. "...Will the Satos be there?"

"Lady Asami is attending, Hiroshi is away at business for the week." Korra moaned with disdain, slapping a hand over her face. "Great." Korra really wanted to see Asami, but not like this. She was hoping to slip away to the Sato Estate earlier that day to talk to her. Clear the air about everything and hope to salvage what little relationship she had with her. Now she is going to be stuck at a party, acting like a royal in front of her, schmoozing with other aristocrats while dressed so… Korra could feel her face heat up against her hand.

"Stop that," Tenzin scolded. "You're going to smear the make up Pema had worked hard to perfect."

.

.

.

Asami forced a laugh threw her red lips at a joke some unknown nobleman made at her. She was inwardly grimacing at the drag of his eyes over her form but she quickly excused herself from his presence to freshen her drink. While picking up a fresh glass of white wine, she turned to face the ballroom scanning her eyes over the guests musing with conversation and high spirits. A flash of red caught the corner of her eye and when she turned she was met with a figure dressed in a fire general uniform approaching her. Her green eyes widened with surprise followed by a genuine laugh.

"Is that you, Kuvira?!" Asami's shocked face was met with a smirk on the general's lips. Kuvira's hair was pulled back into a tight braid with the top parted at the side in a manly fashion. The general gave her a bow and took the lady's hand to kiss at her knuckles.

"Prince Iroh, at your service… my betrothed." Kuvira grinned at her.

"You've got to be kidding me," Asami mumbled with a blush. "Why are you costuming as the Fire Prince?"

"I figured you needed a good laugh," Kuvira moved to pluck a glass of wine for herself and joined Asami in watching the mingling aristocrats. "And an apology… I did ruin the flooring of your foyer after all."

"And you tried to take my housecarl away from me," Asami's voice deepened. "But I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to…"

"I was just doing my duty, I shouldn't have to apologize for that," Kuvira jabbed while pressing the wineglass to her lips, dragging her dark green eyes ever so slightly at Asami's dress. The black flowing fabric hugged her curves lovingly with large black plumed feathers pinned at the edges of the back. Asami also wore arm length gloves with stiff feathers patterned like scales to further complete the look. "What are you supposed to be? A crow?"

"Raven." Asami smirked. "I was hoping my father would see this dress… it's sort of like an inside joke between us." She took a hearty gulp from her wine. "Unfortunately he is away on business.."

"Well, you look ravishing," Kuvira turned to her and offered a hand. "Care to dance, my Lady?"

"You're kidding right?" Asami didn't look amused at the offer. "You're a woman…"

"Tonight, I am a man… _your_ man." Kuvira grinned flirtatiously. "It's Hallow's Eve, I've already danced with a few ladies and no one seems to care." Asami stood there in slight hesitation, staring at the extended hand of the handsome woman before her. She downed the rest of her wine, placing the empty glass on the refreshment table.

"Sure, what the hell? It's not like I'm having fun just yet." Slipping her gloved hand into the general's, Asami allowed herself to be lead to the middle of the dancefloor. The orchestra was playing a light waltz with playful notes. Kuvira slipped a hand on the noblewoman's waist and began to lead her into the dance. Asami couldn't help but giggle at the smirk she was receiving from the confident general as the spun around the ballroom.

"You lead quite well, your Majesty," Asami mused at her partner.

"Only because we are so meant for each other," Kuvira joked back with a grin. "I can't wait until our wedding night." Asami quirked an eyebrow before rolling her eyes at her but then Kuvira yanked on her waist, hard. A shocked gasp escaped from red lips as their bodies pressed against each other firmly. Then Asami noticed something. Something hard pressing against her belly.

"Is that a dagger in your belt…" The noblewoman's lips pressed together with widening eyes. "Or are you… happy to see me?"

" _Very_ happy." Kuvira pressed in, further confusing the woman in her grasp. Asami stopped the dance immediately, pulling back and looking down with furrowed brows.

"How is that possible?" she asked.

"A little something I made… hardly little though." Kuvira said with a mumble but was delighted at how curious Asami was about the… completion of her costume. After a few minutes of calculation, the heiress rose her eyes to the general's face with a look of intrigue.

"Show it to me," she demanded slipping a hand underneath Kuvira's red jacket. Her hand was ceased immediately by the general's strong grasp.

"Not here…" Kuvira grumbled while darting her eyes around the room before leaning in to whisper. "I thought you would slap me… are you really that interested?"

"Yes," Asami declared but then noticed the raised brow of the general. "Spirits, Kuvira not like that! I want to see how it's attached… and what material did you use? Is it… usable?" The wheels in Asami's inventor brain turned with curiosity.

"Come with me." Kuvira pulled the noblewoman away by the arm. Away from the party, out of the ball room and into a vacant hallway. She opened the red jacket which allowed Asami's hands to pull at her waistband. Dipping her head forward, Asami grinned at the metallic phallus in the general's pants secured with leather straps.

"Have you used it?" Asami asked, letting the waistband snap back against Kuvira's waste.

"Yes…" Kuvira quirked her head with a faint dusting of color on her cheeks. "It's satisfactory to my partner…"

"Hmmm…" Asami rubbed at her chin. "I can't imagine you getting much stimulation that way. Maybe that can be improved with a spirit stone at the base against the clitoris."

"Lady Asami!" Kuvira reared back with shock. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Ugh," Asami rolled her eyes. "Really, Kuvira… As long as you've known me you should expect me to make improvements to anything I come across. I'm a blacksmith after all. I'll send you a prototype to Zaofu when it's completed. Take it as thanks for bringing me the branches. Besides I'm sure that your partner would like it that you could feel… just as good when using it… by the way… who in the world are you plowing?"

"I refuse to answer that," Kuvira glared. "You don't need to do that… Besides I would rather you tell me the truth about those instead. Just what exactly is so special about that spirit tree?"

"Well… spirit vines have a lot of spiritual power that I believe can be used as a source of energy. A fellow inventor mentioned the concept to me and it got me thinking. Imagine grain mills and other machines being powered without water. I want to test one of the branches out with a hammering machine for my shop. The other branch is intended as a gift like I mentioned before." Asami turned away with Kuvira in tow as they slaughtered back towards the party side by side.

"If you are able to do that. Well that would change everything about the way we live," Kuvira mentioned with the lady nodding in agreement.

"True, although it won't be a wise idea to harvest too many vines. The Spirits could retaliate with anger… but I also have had another idea with spirit stones and conductive materials that would be powerful enough to turn a mechanism. It's all just on paper though. I haven't had a chance to fully explore that yet."

"We could preserve the vines for more… powerful devices. It should be used for defenses in military operations." Asami stopped in her tracks at the ballroom doors.

"Absolutely not!" She bellowed. "That type of use of spiritual power shouldn't even be thought of. If other nations caught wind of something like that you will certainly find war at your front gate."

Kuvira rolled her shoulders with a frown. "I see it the other way around, Lady Asami… Armies will think twice about messing with the Earth Empire. It would a a security of peace and order… you will understand when you take the throne of the Fire Nation."

Asami all but glared at the general sourly, squaring her shoulders. "I assure you, General… if you pursue this when I am queen I will keep a close eye on…" her voice trailed off into silence as a flicker of energy started to pull on her being. She hitched a breath as her eyes dragged over to the gala.

Across the other side of the ballroom, Korra entered in the other doorway of the hall. Wrapped up in a dark navy cloak with white fur lining, she unlinked the broach and let it slide off her shoulders to place it in the hands of a dutiful castle servant for safe keeping. White… shimmering snowy fabric was wrapped beautifully over her strong, curvy figure with bell sleeves dangling off her bare shoulders. Dark brown furs hugged her hips over the pleated skirt of her gown which barely touched the floor as she walked. Asami's heart slammed into her ribcage as she watched her nervously smile at approaching guests.

"...grand importance to national security." Kuvira's voice tugged at her for attention but Asami was lost. Lost at how the sight of the princess left her breathless and incredibly warm. "Are you listening?" The general's voice was laced with annoyance but she was ignored. Asami rudely walked away from her, skimming cautiously through the crowd of people towards the guest of the evening. Whatever lack of courage she felt before to face her again was completely dismissed out the window, because her aura was dragging her forward with such sweet beckoning.


	10. Chapter 10

Inside her belly, Korra could feel a swarm of butterflies twisting almost painfully as a mob of eager nobles came at her. Bowing and curtseying feverishly chanting how lovely it was to meet her. If it wasn't for the reassuring touch of Tenzin's large hand at the small of her back she would have ran out the ballroom quicker than a springing frog from a snapping turtle. She bobbed at as many as she could with a forced smile on her lips. _Spirits, kill me please._

"Princess Korra is very delighted to meet all of you," Tenzin announced calmly to them. "She is eager to enjoy the evening as well so if all of you would be so kind to let her do so, we can all celebrate Hallow's Eve together." The guests got the message quickly, dispersing with nodding heads and most of them went about their way without huss. Korra gave Tenzin a thankful glance as he guided her over to a smaller gathering where the king and queen were conversing with a tall dark skinned man. His long brown locks matched the angles of his thin face. Korra swallowed as she recognised his tribal robes of nobility.

"May I present, Princess Korra," Tenzin announced to them with a gesture of his hand. "Korra, this is Lord Tarrlok our Northern representative from the council."

"N-northern?" Korra nervously echoed, watching the tall man twist and smile at her gently.

"Not to worry, Princess," Tarrlok rang with a bow in her direction. "My ties to the Northern Tundra is only by orientation. King Unalaq has no say in the council of the Republic and I am delighted to meet you. It is the utmost honor to know that you are safe within our walls."

"Thank you, Lord Tarrlok," Korra bowed swallowly. "I'm honored to meet you as well." She turned to the king and queen with an unpracticed curtsey. "It's lovely to meet you as well, Queen Buttercup. King Raiko… I am graced by your presence once again. I feel like I can not express my gratitude with your hospitality enough."

"Just do your duty in protecting my kingdom, Princess. That is all I ask of you." Raiko nodded his head and took his queen's hand. "If you don't mind, the Queen and I are looking to retire early." When the royals left, Korra felt an urge leave the presence of the councilmen as well but Tarrlok continued to make conversation with her.

"Princess, I couldn't help but wonder about your plans to handle the vampire attacks that plague the farmlands. Our guard force have been working tirelessly to apprehend Amon but he seems to be stealing our forces for his own army. What type of action do you plan on taking? Surely you can't take down the entire army by yourself." Tarrlok's icy eyes bore into hers with a stern look upon his features.

"Oh… well-"

"I think we should talk about military operations at the next council meeting, Tarrlok. Let's keep this evening light." Tenzin's bushy brow furrowed slightly as he spoke. "The princess will be attending and she will tell us her plans of action then."

Tarrlok eyes turned cold only for a slight moment at his fellow councilman. Clearing his throat, he raised his chin upward. "My apologies. I'm just eager to see an end to this horror as soon as possible."

"We will," Tenzin nodded and looked around the ballroom. "Is the Captain here?"

"Beifong had to leave abruptly," Tarrlok announced. "There was word of an attack on the north side."

"Should we be worried?" Korra asked with concern on her features. "Maybe I should go, too."

"The only thing I want you to worry about is making a good first impression," Tenzin leaned in. "Why don't you go get a glass of wine and start mingling?"

"Alone?" Korra's face started to light up at the thought. She swallowed a lump in her throat, twisting her head over to the refreshment table. The cord was finally severed as Tenzin gave her a little push on her back leaving her to her own devices. Taking in a breath of encouragement, Korra made a beeline to the beverages.

"Lady Asami!" The noblewoman jumped into a startle as a skinny green robed man sprang into her path. "So lovely to see you! Love the dress! It's got this dark witchy thing going on, absolutely perfect!"

Asami's lips pursed with a silent rage but then forced into a pained smile. "Prince Wu… Good evening…" She leaned a bit to the side to follow Korra who was talking Tenzin and Tarrlok at the moment. Her view was blocked when Prince Wu bent into her line of sight.

"I simply love Hallow's Eve. It's one of my favorite holidays! Frights and costumes just good old fashion fun. Don't you agree?" Asami all but hummed in agreement lowly, but did not sharing in his over excitement. She attempted to slip by him until he moved again, counteracting her evasion with a hand extended.

"Let us dance to celebrate! I can't simply let this evening commence without a dance from you," His smile sparkled with his green eyes as he tousled the locks of his brown hair back with confidence.

 _Dammit._

"I would love to… but-"

"Fantastic!" Wu reached out and snagged on her wrist, yanking her body forward. Asami let out a nervous heckle, trying to be as polite as she could as a white hot rage boiled in the pit of her stomach. As they spun around the ballroom floor, her green eyes left the Earth prince's babylike face frequently keep an eye on Korra's location. It was a futile effort, however because Wu wouldn't stop weaving his head in her line of sight as he gobbled out meaningless compliments at a speed of a prized race horse.

"I am so mad at myself for not offering a dowry to your father sooner. But like they say early bird gets the worm! If things don't end up going so well with the Fire Nation you can always ask to be my Queen instead."

Asami corked a brow at him before responding. "Um… Thanks? But I'll stick with the Fire Nation, your Highness."

"Why ever should you?" He seemed to be whining at her now. "The Fire Nation is all dark and smoky. Not to mention all the food is way too spicy. And forgive me for saying this but Prince Iroh is such a bore. All he does is stand like a statue droning on and on about his military operations. I fall asleep every time he visits Ba Sing Se."

"Prince Wu…" Asami tore away from him with a glare. "I can not let you insult my future husband so freely. He has done more for his nation than you can possibly accomplish on your own. While you are out partying and shopping all day, he is working to keep his people safe. Now, if you will excuse me… I have an urgent matter to attend to." She spun on her heels, stomping off leaving the spoiled prince dumbfounded in the middle of the dance floor. Now that she was finally free from that impossibly annoying man, Asami stalked around as she realized Korra wasn't where she was a moment ago.. She quickly spotted her over at the beverage table with a breath of relief. Before she took another step, she hesitated for a moment.

 _Spirits, what the hell am I going to say to her?_ As her inner turmoil continued spin in her head, Asami sucked in a breath when Korra turned from retrieving a refreshment and made eye contact with her. _Fuck, well no going back now that she caught me staring at her._ With a lip bite of nervousness, Asami strode forward. Each step she took triggered Korra's face to redden which gave the noblewoman more encouragement with a sly smirk growing on her red lips. Asami can do this, whatever she was going to say will come out naturally. She just prayed that she wouldn't embarrass herself. Finally, she's close. Stopping just shy of body contact, still drinking in the hunter's deep blue gaze. But she doesn't say anything yet. They both took a moment of silence, drinking in each other's flickering gazes until Asami leaned in to whisper into Korra's ear.

"Enjoying the evening so far, _Princess_?" Asami's smirk grew to a grin as she felt Korra's body shudder slightly to her teasing tone. The noblewoman pulled away then took her place next to the dark woman in white, brushing shoulders just barely.

"Please don't call me that." Korra muttered, keeping her eyes in her drink. "This isn't how I wanted you to find out… And now I'm stuck here without a clue on what to do. These people… I can't relate to any of them. I feel like a fish out of water." Asami gave Korra a look of empathy before raising her gaze to the bustle of the party. She picked up her third glass of wine for the evening and took a sip while leaning toward the nervous woman beside her.

"You see that man?" Asami pointed across the way. "The one with the tall orange hat… that's Lord Harpic. His wife owns all the clothing shops in the market district. Word on the street is that he got caught in a dressing room wearing a lady's dress while getting head from one of dressmakers. If he approaches you, compliment his robes as beautiful and elegant. Never call him handsome. He doesn't like that." Powered by Korra's quiet snicker, Asami clutched onto one of her biceps while gesturing more with the hand holding her glass. "Lord Greyden, the one with the thick peppered beard. He's a hound breeder for the Guard Force and likes to hunt. He would be interested in your direwolf. Any hunting stories you can tell him would be a great ice breaker." Asami hummed and continued to scan the party guests until her eyes landed on a dainty young lady with dark bobbed hair who was speaking to Jinora. "Have you met Lady Opal yet? She's staying at the monastery."

"Only briefly," Korra informed as she became more relaxed as Asami was practically snuggling up at her side. "We passed in a hallway a couple of times."

"She's Captain Beifong's niece but they don't really have a relationship. You can talk to her about Lin but don't talk to Lin about her… Family is a touchy subject for the Captain. Opal is the youngest daughter of Lady Suyin and Lord Baatar, leaders of ZaoFu. She likes girly things such as flowers and the art of dance."

"Hmm…" Korra took a sip from her glass while looking out into the crowd. "And what about the guy that has been staring at us?" Asami's eyes dragged over to the spoiled prince that was still standing where she left him. But when she made eye contact with him, he quickly darted away to find another woman bother.

"Prince Wu," she announces. "Heir to the Earth Empire throne… He would probably be talking to you right now if I wasn't here. He flirts too aggressively and only cares about the luxury things in life. I hope that he grows out of it soon for the Empire's sake… All you can do is just politely put him down. He will stop eventually but sometimes you will have to excuse yourself from him."

"Great…" Korra groaned while turning her attention back to Asami, finally taking in all the details of her black feathered dress. "Asami…" Her frown increased as she realized what she was dressed as. "Why are you wearing that? It's…"

"Nevermind that," She sighed, retreating from the hunter's side almost painfully. "You clean up really nice… Enjoy the gala, Princess." She bowed her head and started to turn away to leave but Korra grasped onto her arm.

"...Meet me out in the gardens. Twenty minutes." Korra said with pleading eyes. "We need to talk."

.

.

.

Korra downed the rest of her wine when Asami walked away without responding to her request to meet her in private, but she remained hopeful. Taken the information she was fed, she decided to strike up a conversation with Lord Greyden since they had some common subjects to talk about. He introduced her to a few of his hunting buddies and was even kind enough to invite her out on their next hunt. She told him that if she could find the time then she would be delighted to do so. Korra now felt a little more at ease and became less nervous as she mingled around. Still not feeling like having lengthy conversations with total strangers, Korra decided to move on to chat with Lady Opal and Jinora.

"You look beautiful, Korra!" Jinora beamed. "Is that Aunt Kya's dress?" Her attire wasn't too flashy, but she wore long orange and yellow robes with fine beading and silk brown cords for a belt.

"Y-yeah… Honestly I feel ridiculous. I'd rather wear something like your outfit… save for all the warm colors. Blue is my thing." Korra bashfully rubbed the back of her neck, turning to Opal who had an assortment of flowers accenting her green dress complete with a botanical crown of blossoms. "Opal, right? I like your outfit. Are you a flower goddess?"

"Spring fairy!" Opal blushed and spun around to show her a pair of fake wings made with sheer purple fabric. "Ikki helped a lot with my costume."

"I wish I could have dressed up in a wolf costume or something," Korra confessed. "But Pema insisted that I should go formally."

Jinora let out a giggle. "Yeah, I don't think a wolf costume would be a great first impression on the nobles here… Presentation is key to getting them to listen to you seriously… How's the monosary? It's been pretty dull since you left. Bolin has been sulking around without you there."

"It's peaceful there," Korra stated. "But now that I've been revealed as a royal I think it would be safe to go back to the Estate now."

"You're coming back?" Jinora raised her brows in surprise. "But why? I figured that you would prefer to stay on the island."

"I still have my debt to pay off," Korra said. "I know that now I don't have to because of my status… but I don't want anyone to think of me differently. I intend to pay it off just like a regular citizen should. I don't want to take advantage of anyone just because I'm a royal. Plus, Asami the protection. As do you, Jinora."

"True, but I can't imagine you finding the time to do all of this," Jinora hummed in thought carefully. "I think Lady Asami would understand that you need to focus on your training and duty to the king."

"My duty to the king and my work as a housecarl goes side by side," Korra shrugged with a small smile. "Besides, I can do both while training… I'm not sure if your father has told you yet, but we hope to relocate both you and Asami on the island until the vampire situation is handled."

"I doubt Lady Asami will agree to that."

"Well it will probably happen whether she agrees or not," Korra sighed. "The king has already motioned for this to happen. Amon has his eyes on the Sato Estate, it would be a disaster if the Republic failed to protect it's ally's prospective queen."

Jinora's face twisted with concern as she responded. "I have no doubt that the reasoning is agreeable, I just doubt whether Lady Asami would heed to it. King or no king. She only listens to Lord Hiroshi. If you can convince him then that would be sufficient."

"Maybe we can all try to talk to her about it first," Opal chimed in. Her green eyes flashed over to the middle of the ballroom, narrowing. "Excuse me, I need to see about a _Fire Prince_ … Spirits, is she trying to get as many slaps in the face as she can?" Korra's face twisted in confusion but before she could ask, Opal was already gone.

"What?" Korra drew to Jinora for clarification.

"Oh, Kuvira…" Jinora rolled her eyes, jutting her chin to the general's direction. "She's dressed as Prince Iroh tonight. Opal mentioned that she's not really taking the princess news very well. Kuvira does this weird self punishment thing when she's depressed."

"Well she has been trying to hunt me down for about three years," Korra stated looking over to watch Opal stomp over to the general who seemed to be arguing with Asami over something. "I guess I can see how she would be upset now she has no grounds to apprehend me anymore…" Korra watched the scene further and was surprised to see Opal grab onto Kuvira's jacket to yank her away from the Sato heiress. "They seem close?"

"Yeah," Jinora confirmed. "Kuvira and Opal grew up together. Lady Suyin took her in as a foster child in her younger days. When Kuvira became a teenager she moved to Republic Capital for a couple of years to train under Lady Asami for melee combat to prepare her for the military. Even though they are the same age, the lady was already a master by then. Opal came to visit Kuvira on a regular basis during her training."

"Lady Asami?!" Korra snapped her head back to Jinora with even more shock.

"Did you not know?" Jinora tilted her head. "Lady Asami is one of the Republic's best swordsmen. Her mother was killed by a band of raiders when she was very young so Lord Hiroshi had her trained by the finest masters in the world so she would have a means to protect herself if needed. She's won many tournaments over the years and takes on an apprentice now and again. Kuvira was the first person she mentored. She trained Mako and Bolin too."

"I had no idea," Korra confessed. "She never told me anything like that… And I guess I didn't feel like it was my place to ask her."

"Lady Asami doesn't like to talk about herself, especially her past," Jinora said with a solem sigh. "It's been common knowledge among everyone here so I thought Mako or Bolin would have told you by now. I guess we were all so busy to make time for it." Korra turned her head back over to the ballroom. Asami was gone. Nowhere that she could see. It gave her a little hope in wondering if she went outside in the gardens to meet with her.

"Thanks for talking with me, Jinora," Korra bobbed her head. "I need to go." She quickly made her leave, not catching the hesitated hand that sprang up behind her to stop her. Jinora sighed when she was left alone, watching the southern princess exit out the back doors to the gardens. She noticed that Korra's aura was changing at a rapid rate due to her new abilities but underlining it was something different. Something that was similar to the changes of Asami's aura. However she didn't want to assume anything but it would make sense...

Korra shivered slightly as the cold air brushed upon her shoulders. The gardens had a few party guests strolling around to look at the lighten pumpkins and creatively trimmed bushes. Asami aws no where that she could see but she could smell her. That sweet honey spice and wine smell that she loved so much. Korra could spend all night wrapped up in it if she had the opportunity. She could feel her own aura flicker with delight as she followed the trail, turning through a small maze of hedges to a little clearing with a fountain and benches. On one of them, the noblewoman sat, gripping her hands on the seat of the bench and twisting her toes in the gravel, lost in some sort of thought.

"Hey," she called out to her. When the lady lifted her head, Korra could tell she was upset. Her green eyes flared like emeralds to a fire with her red lips pursing in annoyance. "You okay?"

"I'm okay," Asami mumbled, dropping her gaze back down to the ground. "I hate these things."

"Well, that makes two of us," Korra said with an empathetic smile and moved over to join her on the bench. "Thanks for your help… It made mingling a bit easier."

"Well, I've been doing for a long time now. And it looked like you needed a few pointers." Asami scooted to the end of her side of the bench, trying to gain some sort of distance between the two of them. Her heart was racing. "You… wanted to talk?"

"I…" Korra paused. She wanted to talk to her about… well everything. About her father, about Amon, about the plans that was meaning to take place to relocate her. But Asami looked like she was in a bad mood already which made her second guess her timing. Then she got an idea. She leaned in a little with a mischievous smirk. "Since we both hate this gala… why don't we sneak away and have some real fun?"

Asami's brows rose, but only slightly. "What do you mean by… fun?"

"How about we check out the festival in the city! There are games and mazes and I even saw a haunted house during the carriage ride." Slowly, red lips curled just a smidge, but Korra felt like she needed more convincing. "Have you tried popped corn? You look like a girl that hasn't tried it. It's really good! And you can watch me fail at the apple bobbing game." Korra's teeth was gleaming with a goofy grin which successfully drew a laugh from the noblewoman.

"I think people will notice that the princess has gone missing," Asami mentioned retaining a smile on her face. "Besides, we have these dresses on, we'd stick out like a couple of sore thumbs even with all those costumes." Korra waved a hand with a tisk of her tongue.

"These nobles are too busy getting wasted on wine and talking about nothing. They won't even Sato Smith is on the way, right? We can change into work tunics there! And if you are worried about someone noticing us, we can get some masks to cover our faces."

"You are a horrible representation of a princess!" Asami laughed with her mood fully lifted for the better. Then she added, "I like it…" Korra was beaming now, unable to rip off her plastered grin. _I like you._ Asami rose to her feet only to spin around and pull Korra up from the bench. Korra's smile fell off her face when Asami dipped down onto a knee, taking a hand to her red lips. "I vow to protect you, Princess Korra. In whatever shenanigans you want to drag me into."

"Whaaa!?" Korra's head started to blow steam as the heiress's lips pressed ever so softly to her knuckles. "D-don't do that!" Korra tugged her and away with a red face which left Asami rolling in laughter. "I'm supposed to be protecting you! Remember?!"

"Oh, Spirits!" Asami fought for air in between fits of giggles. "Your face! You are so easy to tease!"

 _Tease…_ A memory flashed in the forefront of Korra's mind. Wrists pulled against silken restraints, heavy gasps of pleasure escaping trembling lips from the pounding pressure stabbing into the depths of silken walls. Korra snapped back into reality, watching Asami rose back up with a sigh if happy exhaustion. She gasped in surprise when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against the hunter's body.

"What did I tell you about teasing me?" Korra growled with desire, ghosting her lips just shy of red lipstick. In that moment, the tendrils of Korra's aura gently pushed against Asami's own, sending a warm vibration through her bones. Korra was so close, so warm and she smelled so good. That seabreeze earthy smell that was all Korra. Asami stood there frozen in her clutches, staring hopelessly in the ocean blue pools which held such intensity. Waiting in silence until Korra spoke again. "Kiss me…"

Asami wanted to. Spirits, she wanted to so badly. Every fiber of her being was crying for it. All she had to do is lean in and dive into sweet sinful oblivion once again. However, kissing would lead her down a path of uncertainty. So she resisted, pulling her lips away with a smirk. "Oh? Now that your status is out in the open… you think you can order me around?"

Korra grinned, releasing her hold on the noblewoman and gave her a dutiful bow. "It was more of a request, Lady Asami. I am your housecarl, after all. Princess or not. I am in your service." She extended a hand out to her. "Shall we go?" Asami couldn't hold back a smile as she took the hunter's hand, letting Korra guide her out of the thicket of the hedges. Sneaking passed the castle guards was easy with a group of giggling ladies seemed to be distracting enough for the two of them to escape the castle grounds.

The journey to Asami's place of work only took about twenty minutes. Korra kept a firm grip on Asami's hand the entire way, grinning at how easy it was to make the noblewoman laugh with a series of stupid jokes she learned while spending late nights in taverns during her travels. It was surprising how easy it was to talk to her. Somehow it felt like they had known each other for years because Asami was just as comfortable to ask questions and even told a few hilarious tales of smithing mishaps from the past. The trip to the workshop seemed too short for Korra's comfort but reminded herself that the night was still young to keep her spirits up.

Asami produced a key from a hiding place outside the shop and granted access through the front door. Korra was surprised to see that the bellows were still stoked and the sound of hammering rang through the building.

"Your smiths work on holidays?" Korra asked quietly as she followed behind Asami to her personal workspace. The noblewoman closed the door for privacy, moving over to a closet of worker's tunics.

"I'm paying them overtime for all their hard work," she mentioned while tossing a pair of clothing to the hunter. "The guard force needs weapons of silver for the vampire attacks. They are starting to become too frequent with little success. Farms are burning and the politicians are slow to make decisions in times of crisis. When something isn't directly threatening their own lives they are reluctant to spend the coin." Keeping her back to the hunter, Asami loosened the lacing of her dress, pulling it off her shoulders. Korra's eyes couldn't help but follow the smooth flexing of muscles of the lady's back. She suppressed a simper of longing but then whipped her head to turn the other way to give Asami some privacy in changing. Korra dug into the furs around her waistline, unhooking the belt she kept hidden there that homed her prized knife. She paused with embarrassment in realization that she had no idea how to take off the dress she was wearing by herself since the lacing was in the back.

When Asami finished slipping on a long grey tunic which fell mid thigh length, she turned around and began untying the binding's of Korra's dress as if she could feel her distress. When the white fabric loosened, Asami continued to help her eagerly peeling the dress off her shoulders and down until most of the mocha skin of Korra's torso was exposed. The noblewoman's pale hands itched to reach around to greedily grab handfuls of Korra's beautiful breasts, but again… she resists. It was painful to pull away but she was rather impressed with her self-control. She picked up a red sash and tied it around her waistline. She armed herself, slipping a sheathed sword sword in the folds of crimson fabric while Korra finished changing into a white short shirt and black slacks.

"Ah, hello pants!" Korra rang, replacing her belt on her waist. "I can't stand wearing dresses, it's too breezy between the thighs."

Asami grinned, she wasn't wearing any slacks at all but had a pair of black thigh high stockings to cover her legs. Buckling on some kneehigh boots she added, "I rather enjoy the breeze. It's a freeing feeling, especially without undergarments. I usually don't wear any... Kinda adds a little thrill while walking around in public, but it doesn't really matter with a long dress… however." Straightening the midthigh length with her nimble fingers and tinted cheeks. "This length is perfect."

"N-no undergarments?" Korra's face flamed, almost falling over while stomping a boot on. "Won't you be cold?"

"Nah, I'll be fine… I don't get to wear this very often." Asami smirked. "I should though, if half the men I deal with look at me like you are right now… maybe they will actually listen for a change."

Korra sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck with a chuckle. "I think you should wear what you want to. But don't go telling everyone that you have no undergarments… I'll be having to beat every pervert that pretends to fall on the floor or wake too closely behind you on a set of stairs!"

Asami laughed, putting a hand on a hip with the other swooping loose strands of her pony tail over her shoulder. "Then you should be the one walking behind me." As soon as those words slipped out of her mouth, she regretted them immediately as she saw Korra's brows raise with a wolfish grin on her face. Blushing, then stammering, Asami quickly corrected herself. "N-no! I meant to guard me! Spirits, don't look!" The heiress threw a wadded up cloak at Korra's face, before throwing one over her own shoulders. "Let's go!"

"Yes, Lady Asami!" Korra rang as she wrapped herself with the black fabric. "I must warn you, I have a terrible tripping problem when it comes to stairs," she teased.

"You better not!" Asami heckled lightheartedly, her face still flaming in embarrassment as she reconsidered her clothing choices. Korra waited in the retail portion of the shop as Asami went to check on the progress of her production line for just a moment before leaving. When everything was in order, the lady joined her again and they made haste out into the city and quickly found the festival at the main market.

Asami was enthralled by all the sites around her. She's never joined common civil celebrations before and it looked a whole lot more fun than the aristocratic parties that she had become accustomed to. Competitions, games and delicious smelling food was all around them. But before they got started with joining in the fun, Korra lead her over to a mask vendor to see about some disguises. The two of them settled on something simple. A pair of black masks that only covered the area around the eyes. When they slipped the masks over their faces, Korra couldn't help but goof with her again.

"Who are you?!" Korra gasped and started to frantically look around. "I lost my lady! Where did she go?! Help! I'm left with this strange woman!" Asami rolled her eyes and shoved the hunter playfully. With a laugh, Korra rolled next to her side. The noblewoman in disguise followed Korra's lead through the Harvest Festival, stopping frequently at food vendors. Korra purchased quite a bit of snacks to share. Paper cones of popped corn, grilled beef that came on sticks, a bag of roasted hazelnuts and even a couple of sweet pumpkin rolls glazed with blackberry frosting. Asami was pleasantly surprised at how delicious everything was. The simplicity of peasant street food delighted her taste buds and some of it was even better than the complex dishes the manor chefs could whip up. The irony of it all made her laugh to herself.

"Korra," Asami turned to her, smiling at how Korra's cheeks was puffed out with pumpkin cake. "Back in the gardens… you said you were still my housecarl…" The noblewoman fumbled a little with her words as the hunter swallowed. "You know, you don't need to…"

"I know," Korra mumbled. "But I do owe a debt to you…"

"No, you don't." Asami shook her head as she sighed. "It's not like I'm lacking in coin so I don't need you to pay me back. Look, an apology can hardly suffice since it came after you declared diplomatic immunity… I've been going through a lot recently and well..."

"Asami… you don't need to apologize, really…" Korra wasn't expecting Lady Asami of the Sato Estate to actually try to ask for amends. It felt awkward and out of character so she was doing her best to save Asami from further embarrassment. "I did cause some trouble for you after all. I should pay my debt off to you out of honor. I don't want to be one of those snooty royals who think they can get away with anything… Besides… I rather like being your housecarl."

"Well, the position is still open if you want to continue being in my service," Asami declared then jabbed a finger at the hunter with a serious stare. "But don't think that this changes anything, I expect good behavior! You may be a royal but know this… I'm not afraid to whip you if you cause me more strife!"

 _That's more like it._

"Of course, my Lady," Korra flashed her a cheesy grin as she caught an amused glimmer in Asami's beautiful green eyes. "Shall I stand inside your chambers tonight?"

"Ah!" Asami retracted her finger with a grumble as she could feel her own blush intensifying. "N-nice try." Hating the fact that Korra could make her blush so easy. If she did permit Korra to stand in her chambers… Asami wasn't sure if she could trust her to keep her hands to herself while she slept. After all that had happened, she wasn't sure if she trusted herself at this point.

Thankfully, she didn't need to continue the conversation when Korra's attention was drawn over to a huddle of civilians rooting on some sort of competition. Sardine packed bodies were blocking any view of the game. Though that did nothing to keep Korra from investigating what was going on. She peeked through a crack between two men and could make out a small table with two muscular men hunched across from each other. Her blue eyes lit up when she realized that they were playing a game of arm wrestling, then immediately recognized one of the competitors.

"Hey, Asami!" Korra gestured her to take a look. When she did, the noblewoman laughed out loud and watched Bolin crack his knuckles in preparation for his next opponent, who was almost as thick as he was. Rippling biceps rattled the poor wooden table that had seen better days. Veins on the sportsmen's red faces threatened to pop with disgruntled grunts and groans, but the strife didn't last for long. Bolin cried out and slammed his opponent's arm down on the table with a slam, triggering a roar of victorious cheering following after. He leaped from his seat, raising his arms to the praise thrown his way.

"Oh yeah!" He shouted. "Ten wins! Who's next, huh? Who wants to scrap with the champion?!" Bolin twirled around the huddled crowd looking for a next victim. Korra grinned and immediately pushed her way through the crowd.

"I will!" She hollered with a raising fist as she broke into the middle of the circle. Bolin immediately recognized her but before he could scream her name in excitement, Korra pressed a finger to her lips to make sure he wouldn't give her identity away. A few chuckles erupted from around her and her friend gave her a sly roll of his eyes.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you little lady," Bolin puffed out his chest with a showy flex of his bare arm. "I got more muscles than you can handle."

"I'll be the judge of that," Korra swiped her nose and approached the table, resting her right elbow on the wood planks at the ready. Bolin laughed and joined her on the other side, positioning his arm before his giant hand wrapped around her much smaller hand. One. Two. Thee.

"Go!" Someone triggered the game of strength. Korra grunted against Bolin's strength as she pushed back against his powerful arm. Bolin smiled at her as she was managing to hold against him. Sweat started to bead on the hunter's dark furrowed brow with clenching teeth.

"How about…" Bolin grunted with a wiggle of his thick eyebrows. "Winner takes a kiss from a princess?" Korra groaned with her eyes widening as Bolin started to press her wrist forward. She sucked in a breath and pushed with a new wind of strength making the back of his own hand tilt toward the table top. The crowd started to rise with excitement. Asami had found her way to the front of the group, watching intently with arms folded.

"Sure! I suppose I can kiss myself…" Korra grinned at Bolin's sweaty face as he was starting to struggle against her to his surprise. "But I do have a future queen in my company." Korra's eyes motioned a little towards the lady in question. "That's kinda the same thing right?"

"Don't even think about dragging me into your fiendish activities again," the noblewoman slashed out as she stepped closer to the table placing a hand on her hip. "My lips are not for bargaining with." Bolin grunted with surprise, he never expected Lady Asami to be here yet alone Korra. Now he felt like he needed to win to save himself from humiliation in front of his employer who hired him because of his said muscular strength. He glared into Korra's strained facial features.

"I…" Bolin grunted at his opponent. "...got a question for you." When Korra's brow rose with bewilderment, he groaned out. "Did you know that Captain Beifong's mom is Toph the Wise?"

What an odd question… Korra had heard the name before in passing but had retained very little information on some old earth bender. "I do now…" Korra grunted as their wrists started to wobble, if she didn't pin Bolin's arm soon, she feared that her strength would give out any moment.

"Do you know why no one knows who the Captain's father is?" Bolin asked with a hint of panic in his voice when Korra's wrist pressed his own down towards defeat. "It's because it was a blind date!"

Korra's focus broke when Asami gasped sharply. The heiress pressed a hand over her mouth to suppress a chortle but it was futile. Asami started to break out in rolling laughter at Bolin's distasteful joke that seemed to fly over Korra's head. Because of the distraction, Bolin was able to throw Korra's wrist down on the table with one fluid motion. A boom of defeat cracked in the are followed by moans of disappointment from the crowd.

"Hey! You cheated!" Korra whined while nursing her sore wrist with a pouty lip.

"Time to pay up!" Bolin rose with a beaming smile with his eyebrows wiggling.

"Now just wait a minute, Bolin," Asami folded her arms. "She's right. That was just shoddy sportsmanship. I can't stand by and let you take advantage of her. I bet you have been using that tactic in your other matches. It's time that you play fair and square." Asami moved to her housecarl with a gentle press to take her place at the end of the table. "I will challenge you myself with a wager of my own. If you lose you have polish _every_ sword in my shop. But if you win... My housecarl's lips will be yours for two whole minutes."

"What?!" Korra gasped sharply along with Bolin's growing grin. There was no way Asami could win against his bulging muscles.

"Wow you are making this too easy, my lady," Bolin rolled his shoulders in preparation. Asami was making her own arrangements more subtly. Her pale fingers inched across the table to measure out the surface and pinpointing exactly where her elbow should rest. Bolin hunched over at the ready, gasping Asami's hand. "Ready?"

"Wait a minute…" She said, adjusting her stance, pressing her hips against the table curling her thumb over Bolins hand as high it could go and then scooted her elbow just a little bit closer to his. Her bright green eyes peered into his darker irises with a smirk. "Ready."

When the countdown ended, Asami pulled Bolin's wrist towards her and twisted so her hand rolled over his. Bolin pushed back and was surprised at Asami's strength to resist him. Her brow furrowed in concentration, curling her hand back more, pulling. Bolin's eyes expanded with disbelief as he was struggling to keep his arm from lowering to it's doom. When his forearm could no longer hold, the noblewoman smugly pouted her lips when his arm smacked down under her grasp.

"Holy shit!" Korra yelled among the other roars of jubilation from the crowd. "She actually beat you!"

"How did you do that? I thought I had you." Bolin shook out his wrist that was now freed, clearly dumbfounded with the turn of the tides. A lady, a noble lady, Lady Asami had bested him. Asami flipped the loose strands of her onyx hair out of her face with a smile after rolling the tension out of her wrist.

"Leverage," Asami answered. "When you design war machines you learn a thing or two about physics. Sometimes brute force isn't enough to get the job done." She then moved over to hook her arm around her housecarl's bicep. "Now if you don't mind, I believe this lady owes me a corn maze tour."

Korra smiled bashfully, glancing subtly at Bolin who shot them a knowing look. Asami was quick to ignore it since she was immensely enjoying her evening in Korra's company and didn't care about what he may be thinking. It took a long stroll to the edge of the city lead by orange lanterns to the nearest farm that hosted the corn maze experience. Dropping a few coins in the honor box, Korra took the lead into the carved pathway of the corn field.

It was dark. And quiet. Strangely quiet for a harvest festival attraction but it was getting late and most families have already stuffed their sugar filled offspring to bed. To easy the creepy essence of the air, Asami motioned for conversation.

"So…" she started. "What's it like in the Southern Tundra?"

Korra was pleasantly surprised at Asami's interest in her origin and was more than happy to oblige. "Very icy," she responds with a laugh. "Nothing at all like this place. We only have one settlement and live very simply, even the royals live in small huts. We do have a courthouse though for proper government meetings, but I never really had much experience in there. I've spent most of my time hunting and fishing with my father."

Asami was careful with her next question, she didn't want to make Korra uncomfortable but she genuinely wanted to know. "Is your father… well?"

"So far I know…" Korra sighed. "My uncle had imprisoned him. I trust he is keeping him well until I return. I have no doubt actually. I just hope my mother has been spared… I never got the chance to say goodbye to her after Father commanded that I escape."

"I'm sorry," Asami's eyes filled with hurt. "I know what it's like to lose a parent."

"I heard about that," the hunter responded with empathy. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother… do you want to talk about it?"

"Mnn," Asami nodded. "It happened a long time ago so it's not as painful to speak about her. Although it's always been something I've struggled with. Though I guess it makes me stronger after all. From what I can remember, my mother was very kind and just as headstrong as I am. It's a trait my father wish I didn't inherit from her, but he only has himself to blame for that since he encouraged it in the first place."

"He shouldn't treat you so poorly." Asami could hear the venom in Korra's voice, possessive even. "If he lays a hand on you again I swear I'll-"

"It's nothing I can't handle, Korra," Asami gave her housecarl an assuring squeeze on the arm. "I appreciate your concern, really. But please, if you acost him about that I wouldn't put it past him to retaliate, brutally. He is very protective of me. And very powerful."

"I don't care!" Korra halted her stroll, spinning sharply to her. "He has no right to do that! You can't just shrug that off just because you are used to being treated that way. You are… so fucking beautiful and amazing and you deserve better." Korra's flaming blue irises flickered with anger. "You deserve all the love in the world, Asami…" The temper in the darker woman's voice shrank into an endearing tone when Asami's gaze seemed to melt into hers. Tears filled behind the noblewoman's eyes but she refused to let them fall. Soft caresses of dark fingers painted over pinkening cheekbones with affection. Korra leaned in cautiously, asking without words.

And Asami didn't reject her. When Korra's mouth fell upon her own, she gasped softy pressing back eagerly. Wet tongues slid out from between parting lips while hands coursed over shoulders to grasp greedily with gentle pressure. Soft moans of desire broke free from the heiresses throat even though they were stained with uncertainty. Korra broke the kiss for air, only to explore Asami's long elegant neck with her lips, then teeth. She growled into the skin possessively, roaming her sinful hands down Asami's back as she sucked at her flesh with a growing hunger.

"K-Korra.." Asami gasped out as her knees started to weaken. "We mustn't… this is wrong." Then a deep moan escaped her as she felt the southerner's greedy hands groped her rear, pulling her hips against Korra's grinding pelvis. "I… I'm betrothed…"

"I know," Korra snarled softly into her ear. "I'm not asking for you to change that. I just want to make you feel good. I want you." Asami rolled her head to capture Korra's lips once more, kissing and tonguing her warm mouth feverishly. Despite her words earlier, the noblewoman leaped into the spiral of lust Korra was offering her, she couldn't help it. Her whole body was on fire and the pulsation between her thighs left her dripping wet. It amazed her at how Korra could affect her in such a way.

Korra hoisted her body up in which Asami's legs wrapped around her waist in response. Her hips rolled into the hunter's body with encouragement and desperation. Korra carried her into the thicket of the cornstalks and not so gracefully eased her down onto the cold ground. Heavy pants stung at their lungs in the throws of passion, pelvic thrusting to gain more friction. Korra's demanding tongue swiped hungrily into Asami's moaning mouth along with exploring fingers traveling into dangerous waters.

"Oh spirits." Asami gasped out as their kiss broke. Korra's fingertips was stroking her wet vulva, finding her clit to dance circles upon. "Korra!" Asami clawed at her back, arching into the touch. At this rate, she wasn't going to last long and Korra could tell by the way her thighs were shaking. This was a dream come true, Lady Asami Sato was in her clutches at last. She was hot to the touch and oh so wet for her. Korra kept her drunken eyes upon her beautiful face as she picked up the pace, flicking the lady's stiff clit side to side with determination and drawing out more keens of raw pleasure from her prey. Korra was slightly worried about the volume of Asami's moaning since other mazers could be walking about. But she only had half the mind to care right now. This was too good if an opportunity to bring Asami Sato to orgasm.

Still though, Korra broke eye contact to keep a look out just in case. Asami groaned in disappointment when her lover withdrew her fingers.

"Dammit." Korra cursed through her teeth with anger.

"What's wrong?" The noblewoman whimpered, struggling to find clarity in her dazed senses. She found Korra staring off to the side in a paused alertness. When Asami turned her head to follow her gaze her eyes widened at a mangled heap that laid a few yards away. She almost couldn't see it between the stalks of corn, but it was clear to what it was. Korra rose off of her and carefully threaded through the crop to investigate. She hunched over the dead body. A teenage boy with his jugular ripped to shreds, Korra suspected that he was freshly killed not too long ago. Asami had approached quietly but didn't linger her gaze for long. Craning her neck, her eyes scanned over their surroundings, making out more semi hidden corpses peppering throughout the field. No wonder the corn maze was so quiet.

"We need to get out of here," she declared with a clutch on the sheath of her sword. Her attention went back to her housecarl who rose back up in agreement. Korra gasped in surprise as a clutching hand grappled onto her ankle. The dead body suddenly wasn't so dead anymore. His eyes flashed open to reveal an unnatural blood color, jaws prying open with ivory daggers.

"Blood!" He called out in a monstrous moan, snapping up to sink his fangs into Korra's leg. But before he found his first meal, his head was slashed off at a lightening speed by the noblewoman's steel. With a grunt, Korra kicked his claws off. Before they could fully process what had happened, rustling of cornstalks shook all around them. The heiress screamed at her housecarl.

"Run!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Run!"

Asami commanded as dark ghoulish figures drew nearer with increasing speed. Asami led the escape, finding the cleared path they were just on. They could move faster without the obstruction of the crop but the maze was well thought out. Vampiric ghouls broke into their path, howling and running towards them at an inhuman pace. Korra couldn't believe her eyes as Asami twisted, weaved and slashed off each ghoul's head with amazing precision. The way she moved was nothing Korra had ever witnessed before. The way Asami twirled and dipped as she fought was that of like a dancer.

But now wasn't the time to be admiring. A bloodthirsty corpse sprang out of the corn just in front of her, separating her from the noblewoman in an instant. Ducking under swiping claws, Korra's hand sparked with flames and pressed into the ghouls body in a surging inferno. Magic was her best fighting chance right now since she did not have her trusty bow with her and her knife was too much of a close up offense. One slip up, and she could become one of the ghouls herself if any of them was successful with a toxic bite. The ghoul before her flailed and screamed in pain as the fire engulfed him, giving Korra a chance to catch up to Asami's flank. They ran side by side, twisting around corners until they met a dead end. Stopping only for a moment to gauge the next move.

"How big do you think this field is?" Korra asked, huffing from running so hard. Screams of bloodthrist echoed from behind them, signalling the need to move soon.

"I think our best bet is to just run straight through the crop," Asami suggested. "But there is no knowing how many of these things are out there. And I can't use my sword very well with such obstruction." She twisted with furrowed brows. "I'd hate to leave any of them alive. This is way too close to the city."

Korra raised a hand, flicking her wrist to spark a torching flame to Asami's surprise. "Well, they certainly don't like fire… Let's burn this field to the ground then pick off the survivors."

"Good idea," Asami said with suspicion in her voice. It seems Korra failed to tell her about her ability to wield the element of fire. It didn't make sense since one would need to have fire nation blood to do such a thing. Given the situation, Asami would need to wait to ask about it later. "We can find our way out of the maze if we stick to turning one direction each time. You think you can light the left side while I man the right?"

"No problem," Korra nodded with a grin. "Just don't get killed." They turned around and started the operation. Korra blasted the left side of the pathway, leaving a trail of burning corn in the wake of a fire throwing stream. Four ghouls met them in the front but they had a weak formation. It was easy for Asami to cut them down with one swing after another. They were unorganized, unintelligent and only had one goal in mind independently. The only way for these monsters to have any bearing was to attack in a mass amount of numbers. She made sure to decapitate each ghoul that sprang out of the corn in front. Ten, eleven, fifteen… she counted each one they came across and the numbers kept rising.

This must be Amon's plan, to turn as many as he can to overrun the Republic. Asami thought to herself. He must have had other ghouls turning people for him. Ghouls were mindless on their own, but if they had their master leading them they would be more of a challenge with an intelligence guiding them. Turning down a longer path, Asami and Korra both shouted in surprise at the end of the junction. A small army of bloodsuckers… but they were young, too young. Children.

"This is worse than I thought," Asami said turning her attention to her housecarl with a painful expression. "Korra… I can't show any mercy."

"Do what you have to do," Korra mumbled with understanding. "They deserve a restful end." Asami nodded and shot out ahead, blade gleaming in Korra's firelight behind her. The heiress's teeth gritted together, wincing as she approached the hungry little beasts of undead. She lanced her sword through three little bodies in one motion, creating a morbid flaying kabob of her victims. With a cry of strength, Asami twisted her sword to the left side and used her boot to kick the little ghouls off her steel and into the cornstalks in the fire's path. Shrilling screams echoed in the night as they burned and it was killing slayers inside. Two leaped at the swordsmen, howling with hunger only for them to be slashed in half. Asami made sure to decapitate them as soon as they toppled to the ground.

Asami cried out as she plunged forth slicing off little heads one by one. She was struggling a little against the numbers around her. There were too many of them. Korra halted her fire throw and swing downward, her aura sank into the ground created a wall of earth that forced it's way in the middle of the army, slitting the forces in half before sending a blaze of fire to the left side. Asami's eyes flashed in surprise, but didn't lose focus. With the army split like this, she was able to easy slash off the heads of the remaining ghoul children on her side. When the last swing was swung, Asami paused for a moment to catch her breath. Her eyes darted over when Korra rejoined her side just as winded.

"Fire and Earth?" Asami huffed. "If anything I'd figured you would be a water elemental…"

"Uhh.. I am a water elemental too…" Korra nervously chuckled. "Raava seems to think I need all the elements to keep from draining the beast energy from her with every fight." Asami didn't like the sound of that. Korra was gaining too much power which only meant one thing. She would be destined to live a life of constant battle and danger. Now that things have progressed between them, Asami would be heartbroken if she wasn't there to keep an eye on her. Korra will need allies to keep her safe and Asami knew in the future that she wouldn't be able to be there for her.

"We should keep moving," Asami announced to change the subject. She whipped her sword to flick the blood off the shiney steel before engaging in the hunt again. Korra followed closely by her side, igniting the corn in flames once again.

.

.

.

Mako rolled his stiff shoulder, groaning at the soreness that burned in his rotator cuff. Slaying ghouls had left him weary and spent, but the farmer's family was saved save for a few cows and farm workers who fell in the clutches of blood drinkers. Only half of the swad of guardsmen he joined survived the battle. And the captain was irrate at the situation. Some of the monsters they had encountered were once on her forces which brought her great pain to have to kill them herself.

"Amon is stealing our men," Lin observed. "There must be a way to keep them from turning when they are slain."

"Maybe we should burn the bodies," Mako suggested with a wince. "I know that goes against a proper burial… but it should do the job."

"That's sacrilege!" Lin spat with rage but a sigh followed after. Spiritual mages have outlawed the practice long ago. Spirits can turn dark when their bodies isn't naturally decomposed, or so that is what they were told. Given the situation, she knew that Mako was be right. They can't just let their fallen comrades turn prey to Vlad Zar's power. Reluctantly, she nodded her head. "It's the best thing for now, I suppose… do it."

Mako lead the operation, commanding the other soldiers and to drag the fallen soldiers and farmhands over to a clearing in a heap. After saying a few words of respect, Mako flayed his palm out and blasted the pile of the dead with a heavy flame. When the deed was completed, the band of soldiers took their leave to return to the city on horseback.

"Mako," Lin turned her attention to him as she rode beside him. "You have proven to be a great asset to my team. I'd like to offer you a permanent position on the force if you are interested."

"Thank you, Captain!" Mako curved his lips up in excitement. "I would love to join the force."

"I know you have your loyalty to Lady Asami," Lin stated blankly. "But I think your talent would be best used in the force and I hope she agrees."

"She would understand, Captain," Mako assured. "However, I'd like to make sure she finds a suitable replacement for me."

"Understandable," Lin nodded, turning her attention back to the path before them. In the distance, she saw an orange glow flickering a few miles in the distance. "What the hell?" Her relaxed composure was broken into a new feet of alertness. "Is that a fire?"

Mako caught the spectacle and stiffened. "That's the corn field hosting the maze for the festival!"

"Guess this night isn't over just yet," Lin mumbled sourly. "Let's go!"

.

.

.

Asami and Korra stood outside the burning cornfield, free from the maze and onslaught of monsters that contained it. They both hunched over huffing and panting to catch their breath from running and fighting so hard. Korra looked over to her with a grin on her face. "We make a pretty good team," she said, earning a soft smile from her companion.

"Yeah," Asami huffed, flipping the loose strands of her hair out of her face then sheathed her sword back to her waist. "Those things didn't stand a chance." She turned to watch the blazing cornfield with a hand on her hip. "This was way too close to the city. I'm going to get a good word in with the council tomorrow."

Korra's head perked up in response. "You're going to the council meeting?"

Asami nodded in response. "When my father is out on business I usually fill in for him at government meetings… why do you ask?"

"I'm going to be there too…" Korra mumbled. She knew what will be discussed in the meeting. Asami's relocation. "We are putting together a task force to find where Amon is hiding and some safety protocols that need to be in place…" She was reluctant to tell Asami about the plans fully and inwardly cursed at herself for her cowardness. She figured it would be best to let the leaders of the city break the news to her. It's not like Asami would listen to her anyways.

"What is going on here?!" Lin rode up with Mako and the other soldiers closely behind. "Who are you?!" Asami and Korra looked at each other then back at the captain when she slid down off her horse. "Take off those masks!"

Both ladies sighed and reluctantly pulled the black masks off their faces with remorse. Asami's eyes failed to make eye contact, but Korra stepped up to the gaping faces of the guards.

"I can explain," Korra said with a groan when Lin's face showed nothing but ire. "I convinced Lady Asami to ditch the party to check out the festival and… well… when we came to tour the maze we found out a bunch of ghouls were in it. We had to fight to escape and I burned the field down. We didn't have a choice!"

Lin stared at them with an unreadable expression before she moved to pinch the bridge of her nose. Letting out a long sigh, the captain snapped over to Mako. "Take Lady Asami back to her home." Then she whipped around to the southerner. "And you! You go back to the island where you belong! I don't want to find either of you doing something like this again, do you hear me? The last thing I need is to worry about two elites getting themselves into trouble!"

"Yes, Captain," Asami murmured and moved over to Mako's horse, jumping up and mounting it behind him. She darted her gaze over to Korra, sprouting a small smile in her direction. Korra's lips couldn't help but curve upward in response as she watched Mako and Asami rode off to the Sato Estate.

"Get going, Princess…" Lin grunted out and folded her arms over her chest. "Or do I need to escort you myself?"

"No that's not necessary," Korra grinned and held her hands up in surrender. "See you at the meeting, Captain." She spun on her boots then trotted off back towards the city and when she was sure that the captain couldn't see her anymore, she changed direction…

...towards the Sato Estate.

.

.

.

"Just what do you think you were doing?" Mako growled his disapproval as he steered the horse into the Sato's stables. Asami hopped off the steed landing softly on the ground with a smug smirk on her lips.

"Just having a little fun," she shrugged and padded her way out of the stable, but Mako was close behind her.

"You know that the captain is going to tell your father about this…" he declared with a frown but Asami just shrugged again.

"Let her, I don't care…" she said with her chin raised high as they bustled into the front entrance of the manor. "He made the mistake in marrying me off to a royal… He won't have any power over me when I'm queen."

"I thought you didn't want to be queen," Mako mumbled.

"Well being royalty can have some perks, I suppose…" Asami chidded. "And you can't blame me for wanting to have some thrills before I'm shipped off to the Fire Nation. Korra has been very accommodating. It seems like we can actually be friends after all… She even wants to stay in my service."

"Just don't let her get you into any more trouble," Mako sighed out as they stopped at Asami's bedchamber door. Asami turned to him with a soft smile then leaned in to kiss his cheek affectionately earning a blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks for caring about me, Mako," She said with a pat on his shoulder, turning to her door. "Good night."

"Umm… Lady Asami?" The noblewoman paused and twisted back to his direction at attention. "You… may want to wear a scarf tomorrow." He said as he tapped a spot on his own neck in indication. Her brow furrowed at him for a moment before descending into the privacy of her chambers without another word.

When the door closed shut, Asami moved quickly over to her vanity, eyes widening as she saw the bruise on her neck. "Fuck." She blushed madly rubbing at the spot Korra had marked her with. She had been careless it seems. Within the haze of desire, Asami had let Korra mark her. And Mako had seen it… Anxiety slammed into her chest as she started to panic.

 _Mako knows I am being unfaithful to my betrothed. And Jinora… and possibly Bolin. They aren't stupid… they probably know it was Korra. She marked me like a fucking animal…_

The thought sent a pulsation in between her legs, radiating through her core with flickering heat. Korra's affect on her was getting worse. She ducked in her breath, closing her eyes to calculate quietly.

 _Okay, this is fine. They won't tell anyone I trust them to keep it a secret. But this is getting out of hand, I need to stay in control. Spirits… she's so amazing. I think I'm..._

She couldn't let herself complete that thought. Instead, she grew angry. Angry at herself for letting it happen. She was even angry at Korra for initiating it. The hunter is fully aware on the reasons why they shouldn't be together and instead of respectfully keeping her distance, she dove into the opportunity when her guard was down. But it wasn't like Asami didn't want it to happen… and she couldn't blame Korra for that. If anyone was to blame it would be herself.

Letting out a sigh of despair, Asami decided that she needed to bathe to calm herself, and to wash off the soot and blood from her body. She shredded her clothing on the way to the bathroom then drew herself a bath. The water was searing hot, just how she likes it. A pleasant moan escaped her lips when her naked body slipped into the water. Laying in the cocoon of warmth, Asami relaxed back on the edge of the pool. Her mind drifted a little, thinking about her responsibility to the Fire Nation's throne.

The Fire Nation was a proud country. A culture of honor and tradition. They were a bit behind on technological advancements for their people but had invested a lot of coin in their military. The Sato Estate is the reason for that. Her father made most of their financial success built on war machines for them. Besides rebel battalions against the government, the nation was at peace with the rest of the world. A long time ago, the Fire Nation was drunk on power to invade the rest of the world until a monk changed the way they viewed things. Asami wondered why the Fire Nation chose to invest in military more than improving the lives of their people in today's time. She hoped that Prince Iroh and her will change that in the near future.

"Hey." The voice snapped Asami pit of her thoughts, startling her. Asami jolted to cover herself despite the cloud of suds that his everything. She found Korra leaning against the doorway of the bathroom with a smug grin.

"What are you doing here?!" Asami implored, blushing madly sinking in the water further. Korra padded over to her, pulling her white tunic off.

"I thought… maybe we can continue where we left off?" Korra's voice rang with hopefulness while kicking off her boots disgracefully. She then turned slightly as she pulled her slacks down, revealing the luscious lump of her backside with a lip bite. "Unless… you changed your mind?" she said seductively.

Asami's mouth went dry at the sight of Korra's display of sculpted curvy form and couldn't move to speak instead watching Korra join her in the hot water with a hiss against the heat with her mocha nipples stiffening with the change of sensation. The dark woman's body drifted closer as those piercing blue eyes piercing with determination. Korra's strong hand started sliding up Asami's left thigh. Before she could advance any further, Asami scowled at her and pressed her foot between Korra's beautiful breasts, halting any further advancement.

"You think you can just sneak in here and expect me to submit to you?" Asami raised a brow. "I think your ego is too big for your own good."

Korra smirked at her while grasping onto the foot the held her at bay. Her fingers dug into the soul of her foot in a gentle massage. Asami let out a moan in approval at the impromptu action. "Mmm, my lady… you should learn how to relax… I only wish to serve you." Korra brought the foot up to her lips to tenderly kiss at her toes. "You didn't seem to protest earlier…"

"That… mnnn... was a moment of weakness on my part," she confessed following a gasp of pleasure when Korra's lips sucked on her big toe, her tongue swirled lovingly on the appendage. Asami's foot yanked away from Korra's grasp only to be pressed on the side of the hunter's face. Asami's smoldering stare bore into her icy blues in a moment of what seemed to be a silent struggle.

"I'm not ready to lose my virginity…" Asami declared. "So don't think I will let you have it so easily. You touched me without my permission." She craned her long neck to expose the mark. "And look what happened… Do you know what will happen to me if word got out? I can be killed for treason against the Fire Nation's crown if my virtue is ever questioned."

She watched Korra's face flood with guilt, the hunter drifted backwards to gain some distance. Her head hung low with her eyes twinkling in sadness. "I'm sorry, Lady Asami… I didn't mean to put you in danger…"

"Well, you did… and now Mako knows… he saw the mark," Asami pursed her lips as Korra's eyes widened. "I can trust him to remain silent on this matter... But if this is going to continue, Princess…" Asami started as she raised her chin confidently. "There are going to be rules. I'm in charge, you understand?"

"Yes, my lady…" Korra nodded and was surprised when Asami raised her other foot out of the water and in her direction.

"Worship me…" Asami commanded. Korra didn't hesitate. Her hands grabbed onto her foot and began massaging in gentle but strong pressure. "Rule number one… If you want to touch me, you have to ask for permission." Asami pushed her foot forward to Korra's mouth and let out a moan as her toes were licked and worshipped by Korra's willing mouth.

"Mmmnn…" Korra confirmed as her lips drew in three small toes to suckle on.

"Number two…" Asami gasped out when the hot tongue flicked over a sensitive spot. "No marking my neck or anywhere else where it can be seen…" Korra let her toes slip out of her mouth with a noisy pop, grinning with a nod.

"And number three…" Asami pulled her foot back to stand up out of the water. Korra's eyes popped out of her head as the noblewoman's naked body was exposed to her eyes fully for the first time. Her skin was flushed with the heat of the bath and despite the warmth, her pink nipples stiffened in excitement. Korra's eyes darkened as they drifted down the strong angles of toned muscle and feminine curvatures to the pouty pink lips of Asami's sex. The hunter's throat let out a growling whimper at the sight. To make sure she was paying attention, Asami reached out and lifted Korra's chin to her dark emerald eyes. "No penetration… If you are to service me, you will do it with your mouth."

"Okay…" Korra whimpered as her hands couldn't help but graze up Asami's thighs, eyes darting back down to gander at the object she longed to touch and taste. Asami grasped the chestnut locks on top of her head and pulled, forcing her head to crane back.

"You are already failing to follow the rules," Asami growled causing Korra's hands to retreat back immediately. "Repeat them back to me so I know you understand."

Korra groaned in pain as her scalp burned with the heiress's grasp. "No touching without permission… No marking visible areas… And no penetration…" Korra's understanding was clear, but then she added, "Unless you ask me of course…" Asami caught the ghost of a smirk on her lips. "...may I touch you, Lady Asami?"

"No," Asami frowned and released her hair. "You haven't earned that. I need to punish you first for your crime earlier." She climbed out of the pool to Korra's disappointment, grabbing a towel to dry herself. "Get dressed and come into the bedroom," Asami requested before wrapping the towel around herself and exited the bathroom without looking back.

Korra couldn't move fast enough. She shot out of the water and quickly toweled herself off before pulling her clothes back on in a hurry. Even though she was going to be punished, she wanted to get it over with as quick as possible in the hopes of being able to touch Asami again. The sooner the better. When she entered the bedroom, her eyes fell onto Asami's naked form that laid on the bed posing in a provocative fashion that made her mouth water. Asami flashed her a small smile, clearly amused at Korra's gaping mouth and hungry eyes. A pale finger pressed against her red lips when the hunter moved to speak.

"Mako is just outside," she said in a hushed tone. "You left the balcony door open… go close it for me." Korra obeyed her command, shutting the door quietly. "Now… stand at the end of my bed," she commanded next as she propper herself up on the pillows in a half seated position. Her housecarl did as she was told, taking her position at the foot of the bed to Asami's approval. "No talking, no touching, no moving… The only thing I want you to do is watch."

Korra swallowed as Asami parted her legs, fully exposing her glistening folds to her housecarl's greedy eyes earning a throaty moan at the sight of her. Asami sighed as took a perky breast in her own hand, squeezing then pinching her nipple. Her other hand slid down her stomach, pass the small patch of trimmed black curls and circled around her swollen clit, teasing. Korra's hands fisted when Asami's breath became heavy with desire.

 _So this is my punishment?_ Korra's throat rumbled when the scent of Asami's sex invaded her nose, driving her to the brink of insanity. Knowing that she can't do anything, Korra found this punishment to be anything but cruel. When Asami's hips rocked as her finger danced faster on the bundle of nerves, Korra found it hard to breathe as she watched her pleasure herself.

"Fuck…" Asami breathed, arching her back a little. "Mnnn… yeah. Just like that." Korra's chest started to rise and fall in heavy jutting, her eyes never leaving the woman on the bed. Every inch of her body was on fire. The beast inside her growled with want with every draining second and it took everything in her will power to stay put. Korra made sure to take in every detail of Asami's display to be forever etched in her memory. Her soft skin was flushed pink from her collarbone up glistening beautifully in the hearthfire's glow. Even though this was a punishment… Korra couldn't help but feel like she was being rewarded at the same time.

"I love the way you look at me, Princess…" Asami whispered with a grin, biting at her lower lip as she continued to pleasure herself, flicking her clit back and forth in a faster pace. "Mmnn… Come closer and get a better look at what you are missing." Korra whimpered in response, crawling onto the mattress towards her. When she was close enough, Asami hooked a leg over her shoulder, pulling her even closer until Korra's face was just inches away from the junction between her thighs. "Stay right there…" she moaned softly as she noted the trembling of Korra's mouth aching to taste her. Asami's teasing triggered Korra's heavy breath to puff over her wetness in soft grunts of longing. The rolling of hips became uneven as Asami's body started to tremble in response to the way Korra was looking at her. All it did was stoke her inner inferno as oil to the flame.

"Keep watching me with those beautiful eyes," Asami moaned through gritted teeth as the pleasure started to overflow to a breaking point. She wasn't expecting to come so quickly but the way Korra's eyes were drinking her made her even more aroused to see how much Korra wanted her. Asami honestly was disappointed that her housecarl had such great control to stay still. But perhaps it was the best for the current situation. If she screamed, Mako would be busting her door down in a flash..

Korra moaned quietly when she realized what was about to happen. She could feel the noblewoman's aura flutter with pleasure, reaching out and coiling around her own. Asami's hips shot up as the climax exploded through her body, her sex quivered with release against Korra's chin unintentionally. Her head fell back against the headboard, mouth falling open in a silent scream. Asami was pleasantly surprised that Korra remained still during the entire wake. Korra's groan was almost too loud, her hands trembling and gripping onto the bedding when Asami's wetness painted her face. When the waves of pleasure subsided, Asami collapsed back onto the bed in exhaustion and bliss.

Korra's darted her tongue out over her own lips, shuddering at the taste of what was left. Asami tasted like her scent, deliciously sweet. "Lady Asami…" Korra panted with painful desire. "May I… please, taste you?"

Asami hummed in her throat, grasping onto Korra's tunic and pulled her up over her spent body. "Maybe next time…" she said with heavy eyes, fingering Korra's hair affectionately. "I won't be able to stay quiet if you do…" That earned her a smile in which she returned warmly with a blush. "You may kiss me if you want…"

Oh, she wanted to, and Korra didn't hesitate. She smashed her mouth against Asami's welcoming lips. Tongues danced against each other within releases of soft sighs and throaty moans. Asami only broke the kiss for air and to halt the tempting rolling of her housecarl's hips. "Behave…" she scolded with a smug smile, pushing her off. Korra moaned in agony before crawling out of the bed to fetch her boots. She sat in the edge of the bed, grumbling under her breath as she started to slide her feet in.

"Don't you want to stay here?" Asami asked while propping her head up as she settled underneath the covers. Korra snapped her head in her direction. "It's a little late to go back to the island, right?"

"I guess I can sleep on the floor until morning," Korra said, but then raised her brows when the noblewoman padded the empty spot next to her.

"Nonsense, I wouldn't dream making a princess sleep on the floor," she said softly as her blush deepened in color. "Sleep with me…" she mumbled in slight embarrassment for asking. "Please…"

Sighing in happiness, Asami found herself wrapped up in the strong arms of her housecarl underneath the covers. Korra's lips brushed over her bare shoulder and her hand glided across her taut stomach endearingly. Asami allowed the touch, embraced it. After seeing the strength to stay obedient, Asami grew to trust her a bit more. Too long had she felt lonely in her chambers. Up until her mother's death she had always had her to snuggle up with. When she had to sleep by herself, Asami never closed her eyes without the reassuring flame of the hearth to light up her room no matter the weather. Korra made her feel wanted and loved, something she hasn't felt in a very long time.

"Have any bedtime stories from the south?" Asami asked. She felt Korra's lips tighten in a smile on her skin.

"Most of them are depressing," She claims. "I don't know why they tell such sad stories in my tribe."

"Which one is your favorite?" Asami asked.

"Hmm…" Korra thought for a moment before answering. "The wolf and the moon."

"Tell it to me," Asami sighed as her eyelids closed in sleepiness, relaxing into Korra's warmth around her.

"There is a tale to why the moon is so lonely," Korra started, softly stroking Asami's smooth skin. "In the spirit world, she had a lover, a great warrior named Kida. Every night, the moon and the her lover would run in the skies together, playing in the constellations in celebration of their love." Asami hummed when Korra paused to place a kiss to the back of her neck.

"But a dark spirit became jealous of their relationship, wanting the moon for himself. During the day, the spirit came to the Kida and told him that the moon wished to have flowers from the physical realm. Taking the form of a dog, Kida went into the physical realm to retrieve the flowers the moon so desired. But he was not aware that when spirits leave the spirit world, they cannot go back. And now… every night, he looks up into the sky and howl's the moon's name, knowing he can never touch her again… and to this day, beasts of the earth still howl to the moon, baying their sorrows to their love who is intangible forever."

"Mn… so sad…" Asami moaned as the beckoning of slumber overtook her. Korra burrowed her face into the noblewoman's locks, inhaling deeply at her scent until she too fell into blissful sleep.

.

.

.

Asami stirred as the sunlight through the windows spilled upon her face. Moaning in protest, she rolled over to try to ignore the sun until her body clashed with a form next to her. Her eyes popped open, suddenly remembering that Korra had stayed the night. Her lips curved into a smile to find the hunter sprawled on her back with her mouth hung open, drooling and snoring softly with her short brown hair disheveled in a mess. Unfortunately, she is going to have to wake her up soon. Jinora would be at her door in any moment to prepare her for the day. The heiress leaned in so her lips were close to Korra's ear.

"Time to wake up, Korra," Asami called out.

"Not now, Mom," Korra mumbled in her sleep. "Naga's got my pants…" A wide grin sprouted on the noblewoman's face. Asami sat up and swung a leg over her waist to straddle her.

"Korra…" she called out again, this time motivating the dark woman to ease her eyes open, but only half-lidded. Korra let out a sleepy moan of approval at the sight above her, sliding her hands over Asami's pale thighs with a growing smile. "Good morning, Korra."

"Good… yes, very good morning…" Korra mumbled as her hands slid up Asami's body on the path to reach her breasts.

"You like to break the rules don't you?" Asami grasped her wrists to stop the ascent only to be met with an energetic thrust from the hunter's hips below her.

"And you like to tease me," Korra frowned with a whimper in her throat. "When are you going to let me touch you?"

"When you earn it," Asami noted. "By obeying the rules longer than just a few hours." Korra huffed in disapproval waving her wands up in defeat when Asami rolled off of her. It seems like Korra will just need to remain patient. Asami seated herself at her vanity to reapply her makeup while Korra stomped on her boots and moved to exit through the balcony door.

"Your armor is ready," Asami declared. "You can swing by the shop later to pick it up at noon. I figured you can accompany me to the council meeting afterwards?"

Oh… right. Korra almost forgot about that. The swarm of butterflies in her stomach reminded her that Asami might not like her very much after what will be discussed in the meeting. Korra was still ashamed of how much of a coward she was to warn her ahead of time. But at least she will be able to make sure Asami was safe in all of this and that was all that mattered to her. As the two of them spend more time together, Korra became more and more fond of Asami. She just prayed that the council meeting won't change their current relationship.

Maybe it's better this way, she thought. If Asami hated her, then she would be able to keep her at a distance emotionally. However, Korra knew that was a fool's errand… If she was honest with herself… she was in love with the noblewoman already.

"See you then." Korra bid her farewell before escaping out of the balcony, scaling the walls and making her way back to the monastery for her morning training.

.

.

.

When she arrived on the property, she was greeted by a not so happy Tenzin. Her head hung low as he chewed her out for ditching the party and risking Asami's safety in a impromptu ghoul slaying in the corn maze.

"I'm sorry, Tenzin," Korra fessed up to her crimes and was more than willing to admit it. "If I had known that the festival wasn't safe I would never put her in danger like that." She flashed him an assuring smile with a shoulder shrug. "At least I didn't have to use the Beast state because of your knowledge of magic. If it wasn't for you, Asami and I would have been goners."

The councilmen sighed heavily, running a large hand over his bald head. "Well, I suppose what's done is done. Come now, we need to see if we can make any progress with the element of air." With a flutter of his orange robes, he lead the way into the training grounds where someone familiar was waiting for them with a smile on her soft face.

"Good Morning, Princess," Opal approached with a bow. "Master Tenzin has assigned for us to meditate together."

"Meditate?" Korra was surprised. "I thought we were training."

"The element of wind has a direct connection to the way of the spirit," Tenzin explained as he took a seat on the ground. "It is important to meditate to tap in your spiritual potential in order to harness it." He motioned for the two ladies to join him. Sitting with crossed legs, the two pupils followed his lead to close their eyes and clear their minds. Tenzin guided the meditation with his monotone voice, relaying instructions to relax the body and focus on the gentle swaying of breath.

Korra wasn't able to concentrate. All the worries in the forefront of her mind about the impending council meeting was hindering her ability to relax. She groaned a little in frustration, peaking an eye open to see how Opal was faring. Korra took note on how relaxed she seemed and how soft her feminine features were pleasantly at ease in the session. Korra also noticed how pretty her olive complexion shimmered in the autumn morning sun.

 _I wonder if she's into girls..._ Korra mentally slapped herself for that thought. With the way Asami was teasing her recently, the hunter's sexual frustrations was getting the best of her. _Guess I'm just really into noblewomen…_ Korra started to sulk as a wave of depression washed over. Whoever she finds attractive, it seems to always be someone she has no business being attracted to. She kept stealing little glances to Opal, wondering how in the world she was able to remain still the entire time.

Korra suffered through the rest of the meditation with little success of relaxing. At the end of the lesson, Tenzin left to his office to prepare his notes for the meeting that will hold soon while his pupils walked together through the halls of the temple grounds.

"So…" Korra tried to start some kind of conversation with the shorter lady. "Kinda strange that you are a wind elemental huh? Zaofu is known to have only earth magic users."

"I don't get it either," Opal chimed. "I guess maybe that I have a distant relative that may have had an affair with a nomadic monk. I'm glad though…" she sighed happily. "I was beginning to think that I would never have any magical talents… Plus this gives me an opportunity to figure out some things on my own without my mother dodding on me so much."

"I can relate to that," Korra commented. "My father kept me pretty sheltered from the world growing up. I know he meant well."

"Guess we have something in common then!" Opal smiled as she turned to her. "I noticed that you had a hard time this morning…" Korra went rigged when Opal's hand reached out to squeeze her forearm. "It's all about knowing how to manage stress… If you'd like… I can show you how to reduce it…"

Korra started to sputter, "Wh-what do you mean by th-that?!"

Opal let out a small giggle at her reaction and swung her green draped shoulders flirtatiously. "Don't think I didn't notice you looking at me while you were supposed to be meditating… I've been going insane being confined to such a small island and can use a little stress relief myself." She removed her hand from Korra's arm only to tuck a strand of the hunter's hair behind her ear. "You are a beautiful woman, Korra… Strong with a great sense of ambition to protect the city. It's very admirable. I always try to sneak a few looks myself when you are practicing your magic. Just in case you are interested… I have extensive experience in the art of womanly love."

"L-Lady Opal!" Korra stammered as she tried to process what was happening but her brain clouded when petite girl stepped a little closer. "I… um…" Korra started to blush as the girl's floral scent lapped on her nose.

Opal shrugged her shoulders daintily with a smile. "Don't worry about giving me an answer now… We will have plenty of time to get to know each other soon." Korra watched Opal skip off with a pep in her step, leaving the dark warrior glued in place with her mouth open. The bell of the chapel tower gonged noisily at the strike of eleven, vibrating the ground and snapping Korra out of her dazed state. She ran to her quarters in the female dormitories to change into her housecarl uniform, fully equipping herself with knife, bow and quiver. Displaying strength at the council meeting is a priority in order to be taken seriously by the government officials.

.

.

.

Korra met up with Naga and took the ferry over the the city on her own. Tenzin had stressed to her to take guards with her from now on but it wasn't necessary in her mind. No one is going to mess with her while Naga is around. Korra egged her direwolf into a trot through the streets with a sense of eagerness. Even though it's only been a couple if hours since she's seen her. Korra's heart skipped a beat when thinking about seeing Asami again.

"Hey Mako!" Korra waved as she passed him in the corridor of the smithshop. The guard only muttered something back, avoiding eye contact with her the entire time she was present until she slipped into the doorway of Asami's station. There she was, Asami Sato. But what surprised Korra was her outfit. She was dressed similar to the night before but her dark grey tunic was more sturdy with maroon lining in the front held by a pattern of silver buttons and a high collar to hide the mark on her neck. Looking further down, her stockings were just a few too inches too short to hide the skin of her thighs.

"Excuse me, miss," Korra announced. "I think I'm lost…" Asami raised her head up from her desk. "I'm looking for a lady, but it seems I found a maiden warrior instead."

A smirk brushed up on Asami's face before rising up from her bench to meet her. "Hmmm, and I thought I was meeting a princess, instead I have this wildling in my presence."

That comment earned her a wolfish grin, of course. Korra shrugged her shoulder, "Well, you can take the beast out of the wild but you can't take the wild out of the beast, they say."

"Hmmm…" Asami sucked in her bottom lip easing back until her bottom met the edge of her work desk when Korra stepped closer with a predatory gaze. "You might be right..." Asami's aura fluttered with delight, beckoning the housecarl to come hither.

"You know what happens when you don't feed the wolf?" Korra asked in a low voice, placing her hands on either side of the noblewoman, pinning her against the desk. Korra watched the darkening irises of Asami's eyes, further encouraging her to press her mouth close to her ear. "You get eaten."

"Is that a promise?" Asami asked. Her voice was sultry and thick with arousal. She plans on teasing Korra more and with a little careful execution, hoping that she will snap under the strain despite the rules laid upon her. Asami was fully tempted to start something right then. That is until Mako cleared his throat from the doorway. Indicating that their conversation was anything but private.

Korra leaped back, her dominant persona disappeared into one of bashfulness. Chuckling nervously with a rub on her neck. "So… you said something about armor?"

A few moments later, Korra was standing in the middle of the workstation as Asami made a couple of adjustments to the light body armor she crafted as it draped over her housecarl's form. She encouraged her to move around, bend and twist to make sure it was easy to move in. Korra seemed satisfied with a wide smile on her face. Asami completed suiting her with the bracers and shinguards, stepping back to check how it all looked.

"I took the liberty in plating the platinum with some silver," the heiress mentioned. "So it's a little heavier than before but at least it will burn any vampire that grazes it. Silver can also weaken werebeasts in case you come across any."

"It's perfect," Korra said, buckling her belt over her waist. "Do I owe you anything for it?"

Asami smirked, tilting her head slightly. "Normally I would charge a small fortune for something like this. But you can just thank me later…"

Mako coughed.

"Spirits, Mako...I didn't mean that," Asami worried a finger on her brow, blushing. "We should get going anyways…" She moved to a weapon rack, plucking off her sword of the day and fastened it to her own belt before joining Korra outside. Naga barked happily at her, making Asami smile and leave a little scuffle behind the direwolf's ear. She could feel Korra smiling behind her as she did.

.

.

.

The council meeting room was humongous, too large in Korra's opinion for only to house no more than a few officials for the republic. A round mahogany table sat right in the center save for a throne in the back and a queen's seat to the right of it. All the leaders of the city were present save for Hiroshi. King Raiko and his queen, Lord Tarrlok for the North, Master Tenzin for the Air Nation, Captain Beifong for the force, Lord Gan-Lan for the Earth district, and Asami Sato represented the Fire district in her father's place.

A smirk curled on the heiress's face when the men had to take a double look at her. But Lin was the only one brave enough to approach her with a rare smile on her face.

"Looking good, Sato," she said. "Ladies shouldn't be afraid of displaying strength."

"Thank you, Captain," she nodded with a grin. Lin then turned to Korra, eyeing the new suit of armor.

"By Sato's anvil, no doubt," Lin rubbed her chin then turned back to Asami. "I think I'm ready for a new set of my own, if you have the time."

"I would love to, but my work is a little tied up in the forge," Asami noted. "Perhaps my father can busy his hands for you."

Lin raised a hand up in rejection. "Nonsense, I can wait for you to be free. Your father may be out of practice and I expect the best."

"Now that everyone is here," Raiko strolled up to the round table, smacking the surface with his trusty gavel summoning the participants to take their seats. "Let us begin the meeting. I'd like to welcome Princess Korra in our presence today, she will be fighting with our forces against Amon. Which is the subject we will discuss today… and I will let Captain Beifong proceed with our current situation in the country."

Lin stood up from her seat, producing a large manilla scroll and unrolled it on the table, revealing a highly detailed map of the republic. "Alright, listen up," She exclaimed for everyone's undivided attention. "As everyone is aware, Amon had been attacking the farmlands in the country, eating livestock hearts and now recently, we have found many bodies of young women in the same situation. All the other victims have been turned into ghouls including many patrol guards who stumble upon them. Most of the ghouls are found in the northern part of the countryside, however the young women whose hearts were taken are all found on the west side and all belong to families who own farms using Sato Mills…" Lin's green eyes flashed over to the heiress who folded her arms and wrinkled her brow in thought for a moment before responding.

"I can say that Amon is eating these women's hearts to gain power over young virgins… to prepare for the sacrifice during the solstice. However, his choice to attack farms in with Sato's contracts is a direct statement to take his revenge on the Sato Estate by causing economic stress. Soon, vendors using Sato Mill products won't be able to afford them. Since Sato Mills produce more than eighty percent of the Republic's wheat, I fear that the civilians won't be able to survive with the rising prices." Asami twisted her head to Lord Gan-Lan. "I also noticed that Cabbage Company produce seemed to going up in price as well… Have the ghouls been raiding your farms, Lord Gan-Lan?"

"Our farms have not suffered as intensively as yours, Lady Asami," the lanky old man was nearly mumbling out his words almost nervously. "However, the farm owners are hiring mercenary forces for extra protection which are driving up the costs of production."

"Hmmm…" The noblewoman's eyes narrowed slightly. "I can't imagine that hiring a few swordhands would cause a sixty percent increase for your potato crops. If anything, I think you are taking advantage of this situation."

"The mercenaries are charging an astronomical fee because they know that the guard forces are spread too thin to protect the farms," he said with a nose raised to the air. "If anyone is taken an advantage it would be them."

Asami let out a small sigh and turned to the King. "Then I motion to send for aid. Surely the Empire can spare some soldiers?"

"I can request for the aid from the empress, but I assure you that she won't find this situation a priority." The King butter his chin to his captain. "I think a request from Zaofu would be more successful."

Lin straightened her spine with a growing scowl. With a sigh she answered, "I suppose we can ask Zaofu…"

"All those in favor?" The King looked around, seeing the unanimous hands raise in the air before smacking the gavel down. "Then it is to be done." Clearing his throat the King moved to the next subject. "Lady Asami, you mentioned the ritual that Amon will attempt to perform to become a daywalker… Master Tenzin has mentioned that the blade he needs is in your father's possession but with Amon's eye in the Sato Estate… I am not confident that it should stay there."

"I understand your concern, your Majesty," Asami leaned forward. "I am not sure what precautions my father has taken to keep it hidden but I would imagine that he is keeping it off the property. We will have to wait until he returns to know where it is for sure. Regardless, the Sato Estate is a target and I am making every move to defend my home from Amon. My smiths are forging silver weapons and armor dipped in the oil of garlic for which I will grant to the guard force in exchange for offering me more protection."

"We will do our best to protect the Sato Estate, but I can't make any promises to you safe." Lin said. "My forces are already spread too thin. Even if we get aid from Zaofu, it will take them weeks to arrive. We need a tactical plan to find out where the blooddrinker is hiding so we can strike first." At that mention, Master Tenzin rose from his seat. The action caused Korra to shoot up from her own chair, almost startling the noblewoman who sat next to her. Korra's face fell to a stern expression and her hands clasped behind her waist as her chest puffed out.

"Actually, Lin… the princess and I have already discussed what we can do to ensure Lady Asami's full protection and the means to find Amon." Tenzin nodded over to Korra who started to relay the plans.

"I will devise a small team to track Amon during the day," Korra announced. "I suspect that he is the only one eating hearts so we should explore the forest to the west for any shelter he could be using." Korra then took a deep breath before finishing her statement. "As far as Lady Asami's protection, I motion to move her to Air Spirit Island until the Amon situation is dealt with."

"What?" Asami breathed with shock.

"And I second that motion," Tenzin declared.

"Now wait just a minute!" Asami rose up, clenching her fists. "How am I to continue my work from the island? My father has been stretched too thin to be able to run the estate on his own. And what about my servants? Who is to protect them if Amon attacks the manor?"

"I will make sure your servants find accomodations in the Republic's safehouse with rations to keep them well taken care of." The King said. "Surely your father will have the means to run his estate on his own for a short while?"

"But-"

"If I may," Tarrok raised a hand in interruption. "I agree with needing to keep the future of our ally's throne in tact, but I can also empathize with Lady Asami's feelings about her duties to the Sato Estate. The task of Lord Hiroshi running it on his own, even for a short while, will be a difficult one. I say that Lady Asami should be able to continue her work in the capital, so long she agrees to spend her nights at the monastery."

"I can agree to that," Asami said, sighing in relief to know that someone in this room was reasonable. "My personal guard can escort me during the day."

"That won't be an option," Lin shot in but not without giving Asami an apologetic look. "We need all the viable men we can for our operation to bring Amon down. I think the best thing to do is to to keep you at the island at all times, Lady Asami."

"I am also needing Mako's assistance with the scouting mission as well as Bolin." Korra said, tilting her head to the noblewoman with a soft expression. "I'm sorry, my Lady… But I have vowed to keep you safe and this is the best option we have."

Asami drew in a deep breath through her nose, closing her eyes shut for a moment. When she opened them, her eyes shot at Korra with a deep intensity of emotion, lips tightening as her anger began to boil. "Fine," she hissed with gritted teeth and lowered herself back to her chair. Her gaze fell down onto the table as she sat in silent rage.

"In that case, I can send assistants to aid Lord Hiroshi with his business tasks," Tarrok offered to try to ease the lady's worry. Asami's anger wasn't lessened at all with his offer. She knew that her father would manage without her. What really pissed her off was how Korra took the lead into taking what little freedom she had, even if it was for a short while. Because every day of her freedom counted before she is to be married. The rest of the discussion murmured in her ears, even the doom of the gavel echoed dully in the background as her mind became numb. Her eyes glazing over as she fiddled with the fire diamond that burdened her left ring finger.

She sat through the rest of the meeting in silence, never once taking her eyes off her engagement ring. Even with the gentle tugging of Korra's aura next to her, she drowned out the world as she let her anger consume her. Only until the final swing of the wooden mallet did Asami slip back into reality. She shot up from her seat and swiftly exited the council room.

"Asami, wait!" Korra called out to her from behind, but Asami didn't want to look at her. But Korra's hand grabbed onto her shoulder, she turned with angry tears stinging in her spring ivy eyes.

" _Don't_ touch me!" Her voice shattered into Korra's chest as she screamed. Blue eyes filled with pain as Korra retracted her hand when she saw the hurt in Asami's eyes, when she could feel the hatred in her aura. With her next phrase, Asami's voice fell into a harsh whisper.

"Don't _ever_ … touch me again."


	12. Chapter 12

The clicking of Asami's boots echoed throughout the main hall of Sato manner. The calling of Jinora's voice did nothing to rouse her from the blinding anger that burned in the forefront of her mind. Leaving her assistant behind in the corridor without a second thought to polite greeting.

 _Don't ever touch me again._

Asami's own words seeped its poison in her thoughts. She didn't mean to say them, though the past couldn't be changed. She saw the stinging hurt in the hunter's blue eyes which only ignited more anger. Anger towards herself and how it has come to this point. She couldn't help how she reacted to the news of her relocation with years of being chained to her duties of a noblewoman. All she wanted was a breath of fleeting hope that she can truly live how she wanted before she met her fate. Her mind twisted into dark places, knowing that she didn't deserve the affections of the southerner.

While lost her inner angst, Asami met a dead end in the manor, not realizing where she was taking herself. Eyes staring at the black iron door, the noblewoman felt a stab of horror strike her chest.

 _Why am I here?_

With only the sound of hollowed air currents, Asami eyes glazed over as the rusting metal glowered before her. She never had the chance to actually admire the perfectly crafted insignia of a raven's form, talons gripping a sprig of ivy. There was no doubt that it was forged by her father's hands, but what really caught her attention was the stamping of her mother's name.

Yasuko.

The personal imprint left a hollow feeling within Asami's breast. She wondered if Hiroshi used the Raven's Bode to control her mother just as he did does to Asami now. But in her memory, even though Yasuko was headstrong, Hiroshi treated her with the utmost respect. Never once did Asami find her father show anything but undying love for his wife. It wasn't until Yasuko's death is when Hiroshi changed. He became colder, reserved and controlling.

And now as Asami stood before the Raven Bode door, more questions sprouted up in her mind. This place was built from the very beginning when Hiroshi built the manor after receiving the land with Yasuko's dowry. So why? Why would such a horrible place even existed? And why did she come here? It held nothing but horror for her, a punishment for being defiant.

The blood in Asami's veins turned cold when the sick thought of thinking that perhaps her subconscious had lead her here because in some way… Asami deserved it. Punishment for hurting Korra's feelings as well as her own. Her lips tightened as she choked back a sob. Yes. This is why she was here, she was sure of it now.

Her trembling hands wrapped around the cold bar of the door's latch and after a moment of hesitation, she pried the iron from the worn, squeaky hinges. With no torch, Asami had no means to see in the dark. Within an instant, fear boiled in the pit of her gut as she descended inside. She can make out the cage at the end of the platform by the light spilling in from the iron door. Eyes closed and gritted her teeth before cutting off the light with a slow push.

Her lungs increased the speed of her breathing as adrenaline shot through her system. The dark. Asami was always terrified by it. But her insanity drove her to punish herself for who she was. She felt her way into the blackness then gasped when her fingers found the metal bars then the latch to the door. She crawled in, feeling a wave of dizziness as the cage swung with the shifting of her weight. She tumbled to the floor, sobbing and clutching her knees to her chest as the fear over took her. Korra was her anchor before, but now that the wedge she laid between them had severed that connection.

I deserve this, she repeated over and over in her head. The inner chanting summoned the darkness to twist her mind in everything she has to suffer from. Korra's pain was the worse of it.

 _You deserve all the love in the world, Asami._

Korra's words stung as she rejected them. How could she deserve such a thing? She was a horrible person. If anyone deserves love, it was her housecarl. Korra was kind, loyal and nothing but a beacon of hope for Asami. She was destined for greatness with the power of Raava's light to guide her. Asami knew that Raava wouldn't have selected her as a champion if she did not have a compassionate heart. The legends of old told of stories of druids who saved the world with Raava's power. But the cost was great. It made Asami feel even worse at her selfish actions.

After waiting in the dark, Asami noticed tendrils of green light started to float around the cavern of the prison. Her eyes adjust slowly to the glowing sting from the dark to behold a figure floating just outside the birdcage. Rising to her feet, the cage swayed in response causing Asami to stumble over to a large pulsating source of light. Hands grasped onto the iron bars weakly in a haze of confusion. Within the light, the figure's form phased more solid, more recognizable.

"Mother?" Asami's brow pinched in concern at the face before her. She looked like her mother. Fair skin and curly black hair pinned up in a messy bun. The woman before her curved her black lips. Sultry curves dressed in black feathers, arranged like plated armor with a long black cloak.

"Not exactly," the woman answered with a dark chuckle, glowing green eyes flickering with amusement. She drifted in a casual manner, swirling her body more horizontal as if she was floating on water.

"Clearly another hallucination…" Asami sighed to herself fully prepared for something terrible to form out of it.

"On the contrary, little Sato." The woman corrected rolling her hand up to fiddle with her long black nails. "Actually, I'm the one that has been tormenting you every time you are here." She rolled over on her stomach propping her hand up on her chin with nothing but air underneath with a deconant smile. "Your father had mistaken this place to be a chamber of psychological torture. And it has served that purpose… but the Raven's Bode is meant to be a place of meditation. Your fears should be used as strength to overcome your greatest challenges." This woman's words only brought confusion to Asami, who showed her thoughts on her face with a creased brow.

The glowing green eyes read the consistent perplexion in the lady's eyes. Sighing in discontent, she lolled over to her. "Think of your mind like a piece of steel… heated and hammered with great torment until it becomes a beautiful weapon of destruction. Fear can be your greatest downfall, or your greatest glory. But now, I see that you have contorted your fear into anger. It does not have to be that way. I can show how to turn your aggression into delicious glory."

"Who are you?" Asami squared her jaw as she kept her front to the stranger as she circled around her like a shark.

"Oh!" She sang. "Some say I'm the Phantom Queen, bringing death to those in the clutches of fate. Or the Battle Crow, giving strength and courage to those who need it to protect their lands and people… But mostly… I'm an old friend of your dear mother… And with any luck, you and I can be very well acquainted."

"You must be Morrigan." Asami twisted again when the goddess floated behind her. "I didn't think my mother was the worshiping type."

"She wasn't… Yasuko didn't heed to anyone, including Hiroshi. But let's not talk about her. This is about you." The goddess flashed a knowing smile in her direction. "You are wondering why I'm coming to you now." Twisting back upright resting her forearms on the cage bars, Morrigan scraped her black claws on the iron playfully skimming.

"You have changed a lot since you were last put here. You were such a sweet little girl before, full of weakness and easy to crumple under the visions I showed you. Now you are sharp, stronger and your soul feels… different… _special_." She cocked her head to the side, parting her black tongue out to wet her upper lip with a hum in her throat. "It would be such a waste for it to be ripped apart by hungry gods of the underworld…"

"So you want it for yourself," Asami stated, noting the way Morrigan was looking at her with greedy, glowing eyes. "What makes you think I will give it to you?"

"Mmmm, we just happen to share a common enemy." The goddess's face morphed into an angry expression as venom slipped from her throat while craning. "Vlad Zar… He has been dipping his claws into my bounty of fallen soldiers thanks to that retched bloodsucking fiend, Amon. Your people are suffering, Asami. I can grant you power to save their souls. You do wish for glory on the battlefield, do you not?"

"What's the catch?" Asami sucked in her breath when Morrigan's body phased through the bars towards her. "There is always a price with power…"

"So intelligent… just like your mother." Morrigan extended a hand, gripping it onto the nobleman's shoulder. "I'm going to show you a vision, it's not a hallucination but a precursor to what will happen if you choose to take this path. Remember… the only thing to fear is fear itself." Asami's eyes glazed over as the sudden rush of Morrigan's vision flooded her senses. Within the cloud of haze, she could see her future flash before her eyes.

A single tear rolled down Asami's cheek as her eyes slipped back into focus. Morrigan drew her hand from her shoulder and cupped the side of her face. "If you choose this path, Asami… I will make sure your soul finds true destiny after you die. You have my word as a goddess."

"Korra won't be able to defeat him unless I do this?" With furrowed brows, Asami's words were confirmed with a nod of the goddess's head.

"Do accept the fate that is laid out for you?" Asami hesitated, but only to find that she didn't have much of a choice. No matter what Korra will do, she will not be successful without her influence. All the plans the council made and all the effort to protect the Republic from Amon and Vlad Zar will mean nothing in the end if she refused.

"I accept." With those words, Morrigan smiled with satisfaction and used her power to summon a black tome to be placed in the noblewoman's hands.

"You will require the study of this book in order to guide souls back to the Vail." Bound in black leather the tome bore the same sigil that was on the Raven's Bode door. More questions about her own mother rose up in her mind. Before Asami could ask them, Morrigan halted her thoughts with her final words. "Yasuko was my last champion," she explained. "I showed her your fate and she sacrificed her life so you may live to uphold it… Keep that in your mind until the end."

.

.

.

A few days had past, Asami remained in the Sato Manor stubbornly insisting to wait until her father's return home. Mako's employment was severed to turn his attention in the guard force for which she was understanding in that plight. Korra was the only one able to stand outside her door to her discomfort but she felt safe nonetheless. She didn't speak to her with the few times they passed in the hallways. Only small glances of eye contact pursued with an underlining wave of guiltiness from both parties. Asami had been trying to come up with some means to make amends, but a simple apology didn't feel like would do much. She knew that it will take some time, but with any hope, Asami will be able to mend the bond she so desperately needed. She prayed to the spirits that her ego will not get in the way.

When Hiroshi returned, he was in a light mood, dodding on his daughter with smiles to Asami's relief. He even complimented on her less noble fashion. "Well, it seems that you have been a bit bolder in your clothing choices," He jested. "Your mother liked to spice it up once in a while too when she was younger."

"A lot has changed when you were gone, Father," Asami confessed standing with him in the foyer of their home. "Have you heard about Korra?"

"I certainly have," Hiroshi said twisting his brow. "Who would have thought?" His eyes drifted around. "I was also informed that the King has motioned you to be placed in the monastery for safekeeping. I know it's not what you want, but I couldn't agree more with this decision…" Hiroshi noticed something off about his house. Suddenly becoming alert with shock. "Asami… where is all the silver? There wasn't a raid when I was gone, was there?"

Asami pursed her lips, angling her chin up. "The guard force needs it for weapons against the ghouls… With the way things are right now, I sacrificed it so it won't affect the unstable economics of the people…"

"Oh…" Hiroshi all but gave her a smile, cupping his daughter's face. "Always thinking of others, you know… That's what I love about you." Asami was surprised at his reaction, she was sure that he would be angry. Something good must of happened while he was away in the Fire Nation.

"I thought you would be upset…" Asami confessed but Hiroshi gave her a low chuckle in response.

"My dear, we are rolling in riches," Hiroshi said. "And no doubt there will be an incredible amount of coin to do more for the Republic and the Fire Nation after you are wed. I trust you and I can work together with the Prince to make the world safer and evolve into great technological advancement. I signed a contract for a project that I will need your help on… We are going to give man the power of flight."

Asami's eyes widened. "Flight?" Her heart thumped with excitement. "...how?"

"Airships, my dear," He bellowed with his hands up. "Think about it… we can harness gases from Mt. Fukimara. They are lighter than air and with a proper system, it would be possible to construct propellers and wings to push and glide."

Asami's face brightened as the concept twirled in her brain. "Why this will change everything about transport."

"Exactly," Hiroshi smiled with a hand on her shoulder. "And while you are at the temple, I encourage you to help come up with some designs. Master Tenzin should be able to help with how the wind works to improve your sketches and scale models."

Asami embraced him warmly with a grin. "Thank you, I was worried my hands would grow too idle while being held up on that little island."

"I figured you should stay busy," Hiroshi's eyes suddenly grew cold, his face twisted into a sneer. "We can't have you tempted to do anything… _dangerous_." Asami immediately stepped back, staring at him within a moment's pause.

"Oh…" She twisted away. "Certainly, not." The news of the corn maze battle must have reached him before he stepped foot in manor. It didn't cause any concern for her now that she will be leaving for the monastery with her housecarl and not to mention that the Raven's Bode is no longer a way to control her. But Hiroshi didn't know that… Asami figured it would be best to keep him thinking that it was.

"If I find you doing anything you aren't supposed to be doing," he grumbled out unpleasantly. "There will be _harsh_ consequences." A rush of anger swell in her breast as her hands fisted with tension. Before she had a chance to reply, a stern voice erupted in the foyer.

"Don't worry about the lady, my Lord," Korra suddenly appeared behind a corner, staring with her jaw squared. Both Hiroshi and Asami grunted in surprise at her sudden appearance. "I'll keep an eye on her at all times…"

"Princess Korra…" he choked, straightening his spine. "...I didn't know you were still here."

"I'm still in the service of your daughter," Korra said flashing a glance at the noblewoman. "I've been here in the evenings since Mako is now officially on the force. And now that you are here, I trust the lady will come willingly to the island?"

"Of course, Princess…" Asami muttered through clenched teeth then blew past her to retreat to her chambers to prepare for her time away. Korra's eyes followed her form until she was out of sight. She turned her head to the lord and approached, boots clicking.

"I have a question," Korra proclaimed, bringing her hands behind her back. "I need to know where the location of the Blade of Lunas is. We need to ensure that Amon won't find it."

"Ah," Hiroshi bobbed his head. "Of course, Princess. The blade is actually being kept with a dear friend of mine."

"Who?" Korra demanded the answer with a stoned stare. She wasn't in the mood to dance around subjects. "You know this is important."

"I think it's best for everyone if very few people know," he forced his words out. "You understand?"

"I do," Korra nodded. "But I still should know where it is. At least one person on the operation should know exactly where it is… for safety precautions. I will not tell anyone else, you have my word."

"Then you should be happy to know that one of the members on your task force is aware of its location," Hiroshi bowed his head. "That is all I can tell you." Korra took a moment to read his aura. She didn't find anything that would indicate him being dishonest so she moved on.

"I should go make sure Lady Asami has all of her affects in order," she said but added just one more thing before she left. "Lord Hiroshi… you should be certain that I will protect Lady Asami with my life. If I find _anyone_ attempting to cause any harm to her… they will surely meet a terrible end." When she turned her back, Hiroshi's angry eyes bored into the back of her head. How dare she threaten him. Her status meant nothing. In his eyes, Korra was still just a dirty savage that his daughter scraped off the street. Now she is posing to be a threat to his control over his very own daughter. And Hiroshi was not about to let that happen.

"I'm counting on you, Princess…"

.

.

.

Korra escorted the noblewoman to the island. There was no move for conversation as Asami followed her escort through the grounds that is until they stopped at the room she would be staying in. Korra slid open the privacy screen and gestured her in. The heiress's eyes looked about at the quaint accommodations she was granted with. A bed, desk, chair and a small wardrobe took home in her new quarters that was anything but luxurious.

"It's not much but it should suit your needs," Korra said. "The bathhouse is down the hall. It's communal so it's not uncommon to bathe with the other women. But usually it's empty after dark so if you want privacy, that's the best time to go."

"That'll be fine," Asami said twisting around to face her. "It's perfect. Thank you…" Korra gave her a slight smile, shuffling her boots a little with nervousness. The motion caught Asami's attention, feeling a swooning rush within her belly.

"For what it's worth… I'm sorry that it has to be this way…" she sighed. "If I didn't have to be here I would be fine with staying at the estate with you."

Asami ignored her apology with a snort of dismissal trying to indicate to her that an apology was not needed. But Asami's reaction did nothing but make her housecarl grit her teeth as the intent was misread as rejection. Korra has been trying her best to be patient with the noblewoman's spoiled mannerisms but her frustrations kept clawing at her insides.

"I can bring you some extra blankets if you get cold," Korra suggested, almost snarling out her words as she turned to exit the room.

"Where are you staying?" Asami asked sharply, surprising the hunter with the urgency.

"Right across the hall," she replied. "There shouldn't be a need for me to stand guard since this place is secluded… unless you want me to?"

"N-no…" Asami stammered looking around more and taking not of the small window, too small for someone to slip through yet alone moonlight. "I… will be fine." Despite all that she had went through, Asami was still nervous about sleeping in the dark, alone. She mentally scolded herself for feeling so childish over that, but the twisting in her gut was instinctual. Perhaps she would spend her nights crafting by candlelight and sleep during the day. It would give her more opportunity to being accustomed to roaming the night without getting tiresome.

"Well," Korra's voice brought her back to the current moment. "I should go train a bit. Do you want to come along?"

"I think I'll just get situated here and maybe explore for a while." Korra nodded, informing her that dinner would be a six then left the lady to her own devices. Asami let out a sigh, moving to her delivered luggage to unpack a few things. Not bothering to pack too many clothes, most of Asami's luggage were books, parchment, writing utensils and a few tools and materials to work on a few small scale projects. Looking about she settled that she would need to work from the floor since the small writing desk was too small for what she needed. In the near future she would probably request a few deliveries to aid in her crafting needs. When she moved some books over to the writing desk, her eyes fell on a wrapped bundle upon the top. Picking it up, she wondered if the previous occupant of the room had left it behind on accident, but when she unwrapped the fabric her eyes widened in surprise at a coil of blue string material laid.

"Water Dragon Whiskers…" she identified with a gasp. "Oh… Korra." Her face twisted with guilt but the squeezing in her heart caused her aura to flutter with gratitude. How in world did Korra find the time to get them? She held the parcel to her chest, biting her bottom lip as a tear spilled over her pale cheek. She rewrapped the package and laid it back on its place then took off her engagement ring to keep it company. Knowing she should wear it at all times, Asami couldn't help feel a burden lifted whenever she took it off. Given her current circumstances, she felt an odd sensation of liberation in doing so.

 _I suppose I can thank my mother for all this…_ Asami smiled to herself, taking a deep breath. She had a chance for glory now. True freedom from the ties that always have bound her. Now, she needed to scope out the entire island. If she was to fulfill her contract with Morrigan, she would need to find a way off the island during the night. There will be no doubt that Korra will have to leave on some nights to help the guard force with missions. Giving her the opportunity to escape on her own quests of valor.

Asami wandered the temple, familiarizing herself with her new temporary home. She's been here a few times but never had the opportunity to explore it thoroughly. Red wooden columns held up rafters with simple but skilled carpentry trimmed with gold paint. The feel of the entire place was of timeless charm. She noticed the design was very open, each major hallway was actually open to the outside with no walls for the corridors to speak of, letting the breeze flow freely. She passed a few acolytes along the way who greeted her with nothing but a friendly bow of the head. Everyone carried themselves with a calming peace. Quiet, with only the bustling of winds to be heard. Her eyes caught the stationed guards around the complex

"Lady Asami?" Asami turned and found Opal standing in the gardens just outside the walkway with a bright smile on her face. She met up with her with a friendly hug, receiving a soft smile in return.

"It's good to see you again, Opal. How's the training going? Are you a master yet?" Opal shook her head in the negative.

"I still have a long way to go." She answered as her eyes dragged over Asami's new outfit. Opals hands fell down to tug a little at the skirt of her tunic. "This is cute! It's not a color I would have picked for myself but it looks fantastic on you."

"Thank you," Asami blushed a little at the compliment. "I wasn't really going for cute, but I'm glad you like it."

"You know I was happy to hear that you were going to stay here for awhile…" Opal's expression turned a little sad. "I could use a familiar face around here." Asami was surprised at Opal's blue mood. She's never seen the lady in anything but cheerful spirits. She laid a warm hand on the short woman's shoulder, giving her a look of concern.

"Did something happen?" Opal sighed, her brows furrowed into a slight look of annoyance before answering.

"Can… I trust you to keep a secret?" When Asami nodded to confirm her discretion, Opal continued. "Kuvira and I… we were lovers until recently." Green eyes flashed in surprise at her confession. Asami knew that Kuvira had a liking to women but she had no idea that Opal was her lover. If anything, Asami thought that Opal only saw the general as an adoptive sister. "Before she left for Zaofu… she told me that she's accepted a betrothal proposal. I wouldn't mind carrying on as we were so as long as we were discreet about it… but then she told me she accepted the proposal from my eldest brother."

"Baatar the Second?" Asami gasped, her brows furrowed in thought on why Kuvira would ever want to marry him. He was a half-baked blacksmith at best but had a lot of influence to the defenses of Zaofu's military. It was probably a tactical move to gain more power…

"She insisted that we keep going on with our relationship," Opal's lips formed a tight line as a swell of emotion ran through her when her voice started to crack. "I'm just not strong enough to withstand seeing her with my brother while still carrying things on the way they were. I would be forced to just stay on the sidelines, pretending everything is okay… when it's not."

"Opal…" Asami pulled her into a warm hug. "I'm sorry that Kuvira is such an idiot. If I see her face again I'll hit her for you." The burst of laughter from the shorter girl raise the noblewoman's pride. "We should hang out today, do you have any training you need to do?"

"No, all my training is usually done in the morning," she said. "Actually, I was going to hit the bathhouse soon. You want to join me? It's rather nice since its a natural hot spring."

"Sounds great!" Asami beamed with genuine enthusiasm. "At least there is one thing I can enjoy in this place."

The two friends made their way to the bathhouse and was happy to find the facility empty for now. The bathing pool was of moderate size and formed a natural pond shape with rounded sections at edges. Opal surprised her childhood friend with a bottle of nomad rice wine as they settled down in the naturally hot water, soaking their bare bodies with blissful heat.

"Wow," Asami moaned with pleasant relief, accepting a small cup of rice wine from Opal's service. "Maybe I've been a bit too reluctant about this place. It's like a holiday… I should take holidays more often."

"You should," Opal agreed placing the bottle of wine on the ledge of the pool. "You work too damn much. I barely get to see you… I don't think we've spent any genuine time together since finishing school." Asami hummed in confirmation with a sip of the dry but sweet alcohol. "Remember Head Mistress Ida? Lord that woman was a nightmare!"

Asami breath hitched a little at the memories of her schooling youth flooded her brain. Then a giggle escaped her lips at the mention of the head mistress. "She wasn't _that_ bad."

"Are you kidding me? Man, my rump hurts just thinking about her!" Opal's sudden outburst was nothing but amusing to her, triggering another laugh of nostalgia from her childhood friend. "You should know what I'm talking about! If I remember correctly, Ida whipped you the most. The chicken in the office? The curfew breaking? The chocolate cake! Spirits, you were the most unruly of all of us! Fearless to her authority like some demon child! We all thought you were crazy for purposely defying her."

Asami's laughter grew as Opal recanted all of the crimes of her youth. "Did you see the look on her face when I threw the feast goose in the swimming hole?" A gasping sigh escaped her lungs as she fought for air. "I received fifty lashes for that! I couldn't sit for days!" Opal shook her head with crooked brows as she refilled both of the wine cups.

"No matter how many times she hit you, you still were a troublemaker," Opal heaved a chuckle. "You weren't even sneaky about all of your transgressions like the other girls. They feared the lashes, but you? Spirits, Asami I never understood why you were so defiant."

"I…" Asami paused, carefully trying to select her words. "I wanted her to know that she had no power over me…" Opal gave her a suspicious brow raise, indicating that she knew her friend wasn't being completely honest. Asami sheepishly shrugged her shoulders, "I enjoyed that she couldn't keep her wits about her when I refused to comply to her authority. She nearly went mad during my last year and had to take a leave of absence for her shoulder injury from whipping me so hard."

"That was why?!" Opal eyes bulged in shock then couldn't help the bout of laughter that followed. She clinked her cup against Asami's own before adding, "Here is to Asami Sato, the woman who's spirit can not be broken."

The two of them laughed together in high spirits, drinking themselves to a good haze of drunkenness. The heat from the water was starting to become unbearable, they retreated to the dressing room. As Asami toweled herself off, she noticed her friend was quietly staring at her. Asami's brow quirked and Opal's face turned a bright red before she looked away.

"Something's troublesome?" the heiress asked with her words slightly slurred.

"Nothing," Opal giggled a little nervously. "I'm just at awe with such beauty before me… forgive me. It's been… a while." A smile flashed over Asami's flushed face, she turned to face her friend, baring her nakedness without shame.

"You can look," Asami's words filled Opal's ears with tenderness, inviting the younger woman to gander at her pale curves. While Opal's olive green eyes dragged over her friend's sultry body, Asami's own drunken lust drove her to look back. Opal's breasts were smaller than her own but held a desirable shape capped with brown peaks that reminded her of Korra's. She withheld a moan at the thought of pulling them into her mouth to suck on. Asami's core pulsed with desire as her eyes dragged further down to the black curls at Opal's junction. Finally, she willed herself to turn away, groaning quietly and closing her eyes as the memory of Korra's taste flooded into her senses. Her drunken thoughts twisted into questioning what would Opal would taste like. _Get a hold on yourself, Asami… Drunk or not… have some dignity for once._

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable," Opal's words spilled out with concern but Asami waved her hand in dismissal.

"Not at all." Asami groaned, pulling her clothes out of the cabinet before her. "Opal… you have beauty too. Kuvira is surely an fool to ruin such a good thing." Opal smiled, retrieving her own robes to drape herself with. When Opal was dressed, her eyes watched Asami bend over to roll up her stockings. Curiousity drove her to approach and before Asami could straighten from her dressing, Opal's hand moved in a flash, coiling back and whipping down onto the heiress's backside with a loud crack. Asami sucked in a gasp, clutching onto the cabinet in front of her as her body trembled with a flood of heat from the sting causing her to moan out beautifully.

"Thought so," Opal celebrated at her findings with her suspicions. Asami Sato wasn't a juvenile delinquent just to defy authority but to find the thrill of being spanked. Asami's eyes widened as she found Opal smugly grinning at her from behind.

"Your deduction skills are impressive," Asami laughed out, sucking in a gasp before adding, "You need to do it harder though if you want to get a rise out of me…"

.

.

.

Korra sighed in exhaustion, she worked up a good amount of sweat while training. She has had a good handle on three of the elements but had no success in producing a wind spell to her frustration. Meelo was even there to try to aid her in grasping the concept, but he wasn't much of a help. His hands swayed through the air, producing a small cyclone with his aura as his voice shouted out his instructions like a drill sergeant.

"Feel the power of wind! All you gotta do is push it!" He gruffed as he himself was getting frustrated with her feeble attempts to try to imitate his actions. Korra growled as her aura reached out but all she was grasping was nothing, the air didn't have the solid physical properties like the other elements, ironically she felt she was just grasping at the air, but it slipped away as the energy tendrils of her aura tried to harness it. She grew angry.

With a cry, Korra's hands formed fists and threw a fireball at a defenseless straw dummy. Meelo moaned in disappointment, pinching his brow. "No, no, no. You can't get angry! You have to be calm! The wind is calm! The air is calm! How do you expect it to bend to your will if you chase it away with your emotions?!"

Korra grumbled, knowing he had a point. Though, she has been frustrated not only with her training, but with everything. Especially, Asami… Just thinking about her ignited a fury inside the pit of her stomach. She ran a hand down her sweaty face with a growl. Clearly she has a long time to go before she can deal with her inner turmoil. She flayed her hands up in defeat.

"I'm done for the day!" Snapping her chops with anger as she stomped off to the dormitories ignoring Meelo's groaning protests that followed. She didn't get very far, however, because Tenzin was standing there with a stern frown of his own. Swallowing the thickness that was growing in her throat, Korra squared her jaw as he calmly approached her.

"Korra," he started. "I know this can't be easy for you, but you have to have patience with this." There was the word. Patience. The same word that only frustrated her more.

"How can I be patient when there are hoards of ghouls and a vampire threatening the capital?" She yelled. "I don't have the time, Tenzin! I can do without the wind element! I need to focus my training on the others."

"You already have a good understanding of the other elements, Korra," he countered. "The wind element can give you that extra boost to ensure victory. You are going to need all four in order to bring Amon and his forces down. The power of wind will help you against Amon's masses with little effort. Wind can carry fire further, guide the currents of the seas and turn mountains into dunes. If you can harness it, and I believe you can, you will be able to combine it with other elemental spells to your advantage."

Korra heaved out a heavy sigh. "I just don't understand why I haven't been able to even make a single leaf move. Raava has ensured me that I have the power, but it just doesn't come as easily to me." The southerner's bottom lip pouted out in discontent even with a squeeze of Tenzin's hand on her arm.

"I understand your feelings, Korra," Tenzin's voice was soft to try to ease her. "Though, Meelo is right. Ever since the council meeting you have been on edge and anger will not help you here… I think you should stop avoiding whatever is bothering you and deal with it before time runs out." Korra's lips pressed together with a deep inhale, the long sigh that followed after helped cool her nerves just a little as Tenzin's words began to set in.

"Okay," She surrendered, trying to sort out everything that she needed to deal with in order to get her emotions straight. First off, she needs to get laid. Her preference of a partner seems to hate her at the moment so Korra thought that maybe Opal's offer from before would still be open. No strings attached. She nodded in decision and left Tenzin at the training ground. First thing is to take a bath. She was sticky with sweat and she was certain that Opal wouldn't want to smell her in this condition.

When she entered the dressing room of the bathhouse, she stiffened when she saw Opal and Asami dressing. Opal was fully dressed but Asami was only had a pair of stockings on, bent over and pressed against the cabinet. Her eyes dragged over her bare bottom, seeing the red hand mark on one of the lady's cheeks.

Asami's already blushing face turned a beet red as she saw Korra gazing with bafflement. Could this situation get any worse? Yes, actually. Because her mutually drunken friend hadn't noticed that Korra was standing in the doorway behind her and was reeling back to give her another strike. Asami was too plastered, too stunned to react to what was about to happen. Opal was going to smack her ass in front of her housecarl. It was a good thing that Korra was quick to take action by ceasing Opal's wrist.

"Opal?" Korra questioning stare met with the eyes of the petite woman. "What is the meaning of this?" The halted action gave Asami enough time to twist around, fumbling to pull on her tunic ungracefully in her drunken daze.

"K-Korra!" Opal stumbled back shocked at the interruption of her attempt to turn Asami on in hopes to lay with her. But she couldn't just simply tell her that, because she was pursuing Korra all the while as well.

With patience growing thin, Korra rumbled in her throat. "I asked you a question!"

"Leave it be, housecarl!" Asami moved over quickly with her tunic barely secured on her form, grasping onto Korra's arm to steady her balance. "We were just playing around, Opal has no intent to harm me." A heavy sigh and a smile later, Asami had found Korra's sweaty condition pleasing. Coated with a film of moisture that enhanced her natural scent all but triggered more wetness to pool between Asami's thighs. Her glazed over eyes drunk in the unflitered scowl on Korra's face before letting her gaze drift down to find beats of sweat on her neck that she ached to lick up with her tongue. Asami's hands traveled to the belt at Korra's waist with a goal in mind. "Let me help you get undressed, Princess…" Asami's words were laced with drunken arousal, giggling as she jerked open the buckle to unwrap her prize. The sharp intake of air Korra drew in was nothing sort of shock and pleasure, further encouraging her to continue her task.

"I can help too," Opal giggled out pawing ungracefully at Korra's tunic to part it open. Asami's attention flashed over to her friend as she realized she had momentarily forgotten that Opal was in the dressing room as well. In a different situation, Asami would never consider sharing Korra but she was too drunk to care at this time. She needed feel Korra's body underneath her hands again.

Ragged panting drew out from Korra's lungs as she realized what was happening. Both Asami and Opal were making a move on her. And the smell of the wine coming from their breaths was the indicator of their actions. A selfish part of her wanted to let it happen, but her dignity would never allow it. Within the moment of her hesitation, Opal's lips started to nip at her neck and Asami's hands dragged across her exposed abdominals.

"Fok, tokimor feria don gafo mei…" Fuck, throw me in a volcano. Korra mumbled the curse in her native tongue before finally finding the strength to push both of the ladies off earning mutual moans of disappointment. "Pull yourselves together and sober up!" She barked as she pulled her tunic back in place and quickly found her escape back the way she came. Opal and Asami found eachother's gazes before erupting in drunken laughter.

.

.

.

The dinner hall of the temple was bustling with life. Long tables housed visitors and acolytes alike. To Korra's dismay, Opal sat right next to her while Asami was sitting right in front across the way with Jinora at her side. Korra ate her meal in awkward silence, darting her eyes up to the intense stare that Asami was sporting but it wasn't in her direction. Opal's shoulder was brushing along the housecarl's arm as she attempted to make small talk with her and Asami had taken notice. Korra could practically feel Asami's jealousy seeping from her aura, feeling trapped among the heavy energy.

 _Opal's not being too discreet… Maybe this is a bad idea._

Not having the stomach to finish her dinner, Korra rose from her seat and abandoned the communal meal. Asami let out a silent sigh as she returned to poking at the food on her plate. She couldn't bring herself to eat much knowing that Opal might steal Korra away from her. Forming a plan to get her back to eating out of her hand will be difficult but not impossible. She needed to keep her bond with Korra strong. Not only her fate depended on it, but it's the only thing she desperately wanted. And Asami Sato always gets what she wants. She rose from her seat.

"You haven't finished your dinner, Lady Asami," Jinora observed giving her a knowing look. Though that was hardly enough to deter Asami from leaving the dining hall to find Korra. Opal watched as Asami sauntered away before giving Jinora a quizzical look.

"Well… that certainly curious," Opal said turning to the woman in front of her. "Is there something going on between those two?"

"It's… complicated." Jinora announced. "Lady Asami practically forced her to work for her and now Korra has used her status to keep her here… it's kind of a battle of hierarchy since Korra now insists to stay in her service… so there is really no say on who is really in charge."

"Oh…" Opal paused in contemplation as she took a sip from her water glass. "I suppose that makes sense. If I did not know any better, I would guess it is to be a lovers quarrel." Opal eyes caught the spike of recognition in Jinora's expression but she was quick to retain it quickly.

"Nonsense, Opal," Jinora scoffed at her with a shrug. "Lady Asami knows the consequences of betraying her betrothal to the Fire Prince. She is wiser than that."

"Of course," Opal smiled softly. "Asami is more wise than your father, and that's saying something. Because of that, however… I'd say she would be wise to live a little before her duty calls her to rule the Fire Nation. If I was in her boots, I'd jump on that in a heartbeat."

Jinora's mouth fell open at the blasphemy that spilled from her friend's lips, unable to respond in her state of shock. Standing from her seat, Opal scooped up the abandoned plates along with her own then proceeded to the kitchen to help with the washing without another word.

Asami's boots clipped faster with each pace, dead set on hunting down the woman of her desires. She couldn't take it anymore. With Opal on Korra's heels, the bond that she shared with her could be lost forever. Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of Korra spending time in someone else's bed. She reached the women's dormitory, immediating honing on Korra's room. With a hard opening slide of the door, she found Naga laying at the end of the bed, head perking up at her arrival. Asami sighed heavily when she realized Korra was not there and immediately moved on.

Keep the bond strong.

She must, and she will. Her next guess was the bathhouse. Since Korra ended up skipping it from Asami's embarrassing drunken advances earlier. Though, she didn't let that bother her. She was too focused on her goal and willing to shove away every inch of pride she had left in her, to show Korra how much she wanted her, how much she needed her. Finally, she entered the bathing facility and lit up at the pile of noticeable clothes in the dressing room. _She's here… and she's naked._ She halted in hesitation, calculating her approach before the next move. Her tunic dropped to the floor in a matter of seconds, boots then stockings until she was completely bare. Everyone else was dinning right now so the likelihood of interruption was slim. She padded into the facility for the second time that day, catching her prey leaning back on the edge of the spring with a towel draped over her face.

With a quiet gasp, Asami didn't prepare herself for the peaks of Korra's breasts poking out of the water. Being in such a hurry, she forgot how the southern royal's body simply took her breath away. The throbbing in her core was instant, driving herself closer in hopes for salvation, forgiveness and the dire connection she needed. She halted at the pool's end nearby and purposely fluttered her aura gently in testing to see if Korra would feel it.

"What do you want?" Korra moaned in disgruntlement, rolling the towel off her face and onto her shoulders. Asami couldn't help but smirk a little when an immediate gasp came later. Korra's blue eyes widened as the noblewoman's nakedness was on display before her eyes. Shooting up immediately to her feet with a rush, Korra gulped in astonishment at the sight before her. The blood rushed heavily to her head with a deep blush.

Asami slowly dipped her feet into the water, sitting on the ledge and eased her thighs open. She craned her neck up and finally spoke.

"Is the wolf hungry?" Her words dripped like honey as the pulse of her aura came calling with a seductive pull. But Korra stubbornly stayed in her place.

"But… you said-"

"Do you always do what you are told?" Asami asked with a tilt of her head, drinking in the sculpted muscle before her. "I thought you were a beast of the wilds… or are you a trained little pup instead?"

"No," Korra growled out and took a step closer. "You're jealous that Opal is interested in me… that is the reason you came here." Asami blushed at the truth of the statement but she wasn't going to give up.

"Not the only reason," Asami confessed as her eyes softened. "I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. I am aware that I'm not the most pleasant person to deal with. I'm spoiled, like you said. Please know that sometimes my words betray my true feelings." She saw Korra's resolve starting to break at her words, encouraging her to sink down into the water and crawl over in the shallows. Her green eyes peered up at her, nuzzling Korra's thigh, and earning a sharp gasp in the process. "Let me serve you, Princess." A light kiss was placed on Korra's skin, leading a trail of more featherlike kisses nearing closer to Asami's prize. Her lips stopped just over Korra's growing heat. " _Please…_ "

AN: Next chapter contains smuuut. Also the next few will have more plot than anything as the fic is coming to an end. Check this fic out on AO3 to see an illustration at the end of this chapter. my screen name there is TwistedVixen.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: If y'all wanna see smutty fanart for this just find this fic on the ao3 website or follow me on tumblr screenname: supakunoichi

"Please…"

The word 'please' made Korra's clit twitch at the honeyed tone. Though, what was really turning her on was the way Asami was acting. Submissive and pleading with her soft green eyes in asking. She was surrendering control. If that wasn't a sign of atonement then nothing was. But Korra was not about to let her just service her without retribution. Korra reached down, fisting Asami's hair in her grasp and pulled her up to her feet with a painful hiss.

"You don't get off that easily," Korra growled against her neck earning a pained whimper from the woman in her clutches. A breathy groan escaped Asami's lips as Korra dragged her teeth across her skin. "You've been a spoiled brat."

"Yes," Asami moaned in agreement, swallowing the thickness in her throat to the pounding muscle in her chest. Whatever Korra was planning to do with her, she will except it. Not only to redeem herself from her crimes, but also because she was incredibly turned on at the moment. "What are you going to do about it?"

"First off, rule number one… is no longer a rule," Korra declared with a snarl using her free arm to grapple Asami's waist, yanking hard to make their bodies collide. "I will touch you whenever I want."

"That is fair." Asami gasped as she found Korra's thigh wedged in between her legs, grinding to gather up the dipping liquid from which was gushing from her sex. Korra smirked as Asami's lips fell open, panting heavily as she met the thrusts of Korra's leg.

"Just what was going on earlier with Opal in the dressing room?" Korra's brow quirked as both of her hands gripped down on Asami's hips to halt her from rocking. Asami whined in protest, clutching onto Korra's forearms for dear life as her legs were trembling. "Why was she striking you? Tell me."

"Because…" Asami bite down on her bottom lip with a heavy blush on her face. "She's mending a broken heart so I assume she was trying to seduce me… She's discovered that I find pleasure in corporal punishment."

Korra grinned, sliding her hands down pawing at the flesh of Asami's round bottom. "Spoiled brats do deserve spankings."

"I'll take whatever punishment you see fit, your Highness." Asami's role of submission was paying off because Korra growled in approval. Korra needed this and Asami did too. It was strange how they have come together knowing what each other needed emotionally without saying much through words. Their auras embraced each other, coiling and sliding with a gentle caress that brought a sense of relief in unison -similar to taking a drink after days of parchment in the hot sun. When Korra's mouth found Asami's lips, she kissed her with all the pent up passion that had been left to boil for days. Raw and uncontained growls spilled into Asami's mouth leaving her utterly breathless as she knew that Korra was finally letting herself go, slipping into the primal persona that Asami craved to see all along. All she could do is let out needy whimpers against Korra's hot swiping tongue and surrender. Surrender to sin, surrender to the undying need to be touched. To surrender into the claws of the savage of the south, unashamed and very willing.

"Turn around," Korra snarled after breaking the kiss and Asami obeyed immediately, leaning forward to gasp onto the edge of the bathing pool with shaky hands. Her breath hitched in excitement as Korra's hands guided her hips upward and her shoulders lower then kicked her legs further apart. Hands traveled over her back, hips and thighs then inward and up. This position was humiliating but at the same time her core throbbed with excitement. Asami flushed with color as Korra's thumbs parted her nether lips open to devour with her greedy eyes.

"Ah!" Asami's voice cracked as hot, exploritive fingers prodded the folds of her sensitive, wet flesh. Fingertips found the swollen bud of her clit, sending shooting electric pulses of pleasure up her spine. Korra freed a hand to whip down onto Asami's left ass cheek, earning a strangled moan instantly. The blow carried more sound than substance but the gentle sting it left behind made her start to release droplets of her arousal to the bath water below. "Oh, Korra, please." Asami begged shivering from the pleasure that lingered only to be escalated with another strike, more powerful than the first. The pain left a fiery shudder of exhilaration to shoot through her body. It was exactly what she was asking for, her groans of painful pleasure further encouraged Korra, filling her ears with blissful begging.

Korra continued dishing out Asami's so called punishment. Each blow left the noblewoman shaking and dripping over her fingers. Asami had lost count of the lashes after ten, but she didn't care. She was close, embarrassingly so. She hasn't had the pleasure of a beating in so long.

The fingers on her clit only served a gentle pressure, swirling slowly between each strike but it was enough. More than enough to send her over the edge that she was nearing. As if Korra could decipher her situation, the lashing had stopped and she withdrew her fingers all together. The action of retreat had made Asami whine out in protest as she was only left with fleeting memory of Korra's touch.

Panting and trembling in anticipation of what Korra was about to so next. There was no knowing if the southern had any mercy to spare for Asami's transgressions. So long as Korra kept touching her, so long as Korra kept wanting her, she is fully accepting of what is to come. It was a feeling of salvation when Korra leaned over her, pressing their bodies flush for as much contact as possible as if she knew what she needed. It was simply blowing her mind that this was the first time Korra had full range to touch her and she was doing it as if they've been lovers for years.

Greedy hands palmed at her flesh creating a path of fire upon her skin. Asami moaned beautifully as Korra's hips rocked into her sore backside with a gentle rhythm. Talented, calloused fingers toyed with stiff pink nipples, earning a small wail from red lips. But that wouldn't satisfy Korra. No, she won't stop until Asami is screaming out her name and was driving forward on instinct.

Korra slipped a hand up to Asami's throat pressing her fingertips and forced her to raise her chin up. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" she whimpered hotly into her ear with a hard thrust of her hips. "All the teasing and prudish behavior wasn't all for not. You were planning this from the beginning, am I wrong?"

"Not wrong," Asami keened to the clamping of teeth on her shoulder and the hungry sucking that followed. "Spirits, Korra… please! Please touch me more." Korra couldn't deny her, she couldn't deny Asami anything when she begs like that. She needed her to fall apart against her as she staked her claim to bring Asami Sato to orgasm. Knowing she probably won't be the last person to do so, but she would be the first and that is enough for her. The hand on Asami's breast traveled lower, savoring the twitching angled muscles of her stomach then finally made home again onto the throbbing bud of her clit.

"Korra!" Asami shook and with the first flick of Korra's fingers she started to become undone -surrendering to the crashing wave of intensity shooting through her veins and into the marrow of her bones. "Don't stop," she prayed with a breathless whisper rocking herself into Korra's powerful pelvic thrusting. "Don't stop, please…"

Korra moaned into her ear as her fingers slipped lower, teasing the tight ring of her entrance. Asami snapped her eyes open with alertness, but before she could open her mouth to protest, Korra gave her a low chuckle before rolling her fingers back up. "Relax, my Lady. I have not forgotten the third rule," she teased.

"Don't scare me like that!" Asami's sigh was one of relief and found herself being flipped over and seated on the pools ledge. Korra's eyes were shining up at her with a mischievous glint as her tongue swiped a helpless nipple earning a gasp from her lover. "Mmm… Korra, you are a devious little beast, aren't you?" said with with a wry smile.

"Only because you tease," Korra smirked and trained her mouth lower leaving kisses in her wake before meeting the folds of Asami's plump, pink petals. Asami sucked in her breath when Korra burrowed her tongue, moaning at the delicious taste she's been dreaming of. Honeyed wine flavors slipped into the hunter's mouth filling her sharp senses with a intoxication that she was more than happy to get lost in. Pale thighs shook when a greedy growl vibrated against her sensitive junction. Korra's hands gripped hard into Asami's hips as she plunged in deeper, thrusting her tongue into the source to quench her thirst and drawing out throaty moans of appreciation. It wasn't exactly what Asami wanted, but Korra needed to drink up as much of her taste as possible.

"K-korra…" Asami's voice strained. "Y-you know… I was supposed to service you. AH!" Her hips jumped forward as Korra's tongue flicked up against her clit and only pulled away for giving her the ability to reply.

"You are," Korra groaned out and placed a loving kiss upon the swollen bud before drawing into her moan, suckling with a gentle pressure. Stars flashed behind Asami's eyes when the tip of her lover's tongue painted symbols upon her. Since the hot caress of Korra's mouth felt like home, Asami wasn't about to protest any longer. Pressure was rising up, threatening a fast approaching orgasm.

"F-fck!" The broken curse caught into her throat. She couldn't help but dig her fingers into Korra's hair, clutching onto dear life and hooking her calves against her back. Her moans raised in pitch with every stroke of Korra's tongue, building and urging her to come. She knew she was done for with the feeling Korra's aura wrapping around her own. She didn't know if Korra was guiding her aura herself or if was something that naturally happened, but it was a sign that her peak was about to burst free.

"Korra!" Asami cried out arching her spine as a rush of euphoria crashed over her. She shook against the waves of climax, unable to stop hot tears from pouring down her cheeks from the sensation which burned into her core and into her soul. Korra tongue lashed gently along to help her ride through it, humming against her quivering wetness in victory. After what seemed like eons, Asami's body finally fell limp as the orgasm faded away leaving utterly spent and trembling in the aftershocks.

Dark arms pulled her down into the pool and into a warm embrace. Asami's whimpers were quieted by Korra's lips. Her own taste coated her tongue and she moaned at the evidence of the pleasure Korra had given her. It left her asking herself why she waited so long to let her do so. Never in her life she had imagined that it would feel that good. When Korra broke the kiss, her thumbs brushed away the tears on Asami's cheeks. "Don't cry…" she whispered. Asami let out a sobbed laugh and kissed her again briefly.

"If you were a prince," she sighed happily. "I'd marry you in a heartbeat." Korra's smile took up most of her face at that statement. Even if Asami couldn't be with her forever, Korra was still happy that she was able to help her forget about her worries if only for a short while. It was all she had allowed herself to expect even though it left a hollowed ache in her chest. There was something that attached her to Asami on a deeper level that she couldn't quite understand. The way their auras interacted with each other… Korra was never told that would happen when her mother explained what entailed within acts of sexual encounters.

Korra's thoughts abandoned her as soon as Asami's hands started gliding across her arms, tracing the outlines of her toned muscles with silent worship. She found Asami's eyes drifting lower, drinking in the swell of her breasts. Korra sucked in a gasp when they were cupped eagerly. Asami moaned in delight as she gently thumbed brown stiffened nipples with a smile on her lips. "Though it would be a great shame if you were a prince. I am very fond of these."

"Asami…" Korra placed her hands over hers. "We shouldn't spend too much time here. Some of the other women like to bathe after dinner and we've been here long enough."

Asami let out a little pout as she gave her housecarl a harder squeeze. "I want to return your favor…"

"I have no objections to that." Korra smiled softly with a blush on her cheeks. "But we need to be extra careful here… the acolytes like to gossip. And the walls aren't exactly thick." In turn, Asami blushed as well. She wasn't exactly quiet during the whole ordeal and if they were to continue this relationship she would certainly need suppress her cries in the future. She pulled away shyly and it pained her to do so when Korra's touch had left her.

"Find me later then," Asami gave her a soft, tender kiss before she left her to finish her bath. Korra let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, falling back into the water with a huge grin on her face.

 _You like to tread in dangerous waters, don't you?_

"Hah," Korra closed her eyes with a sigh. "Yes, I suppose I do…"

 _She won't keep this prison you've made for her. Even if she submits to you._

"I have that feeling…" Korra breathed out. "She is safer here… away from that monster of a father."

 _And close to you._ Raava added. _It was a smart move. Asami will be well as she is just as capable as you are. Your spirits are very similar in strength and will. I wouldn't have objected to having two champions working together with me. It is a shame that she already has been claimed by another entity._

Korra's eyes opened wide. "What do you mean?"

 _Asami is a champion for another goddess. A dark one. One that is known to feed on death._

Korra shot up from the water, snarling at Raava's comment. "Is there something that can be done to free her from that?"

 _There is nothing to be done. Death is a part of life. Morrigan is clever to take Asami as her champion. A woman who is betrothed to a prince who commands armies in war will surely bring her plenty of souls._

"Why would Asami want to be her champion?"

 _Knowing Morrigan, she rewards her champions handsomely. I trust that Asami would be safe under her watch. It would be best to not speak of this to her. The business she has with Morrigan is her own. Even if you are her mate, you don't have the right to interfere with contracts of deities and champions._

Heat rose up to Korra's face at the word 'mate'. The way that Raava said it was as if it was like she and Asami were married. "I'm not her mate… just a passing fancy." Korra stated as she finished bathing herself.

 _You wish to be her mate, do you not?_

"Can we not have this conversation?" Korra mumbled in embarrassment. "You know that can't happen." Raava didn't say anymore to the druid's relief but it only left her with more questions than ever. She knew that Asami's business is her own, but she was vowed to protect her. If any harm comes to her while in Morrigan's service, Korra would be helpless to stop it. The only thing she can do for her is to support her in anyway that she can. Hopefully, she can give Asami all the love she needs in order to brace against the world before her.

.

.

.

Asami flipped through the pages of the black book Morrigan had bestowed upon her. The Tome of Souls, as was titled, contained information about the life cycles of souls, ancient techniques to tap into one's aura for the influence the migration of souls to various locations of the Vail and even combat techniques against those with strong magic abilities. She found a great interest in a section that spoke of martial execution to dismantle an elemental's aura by sealing energy points with just a tap of fingertips. Asami had confidence in herself as a swordsman but this could even more odds on the battlefield in case she had to face a strong elemental.

She continued on, skimming over blocks of text which spoke of how aura was the outer layer of a soul's energy. It was common knowledge that some humans can use aura for magic but Asami had learned that aura can behave strangely without the host's knowledge, affecting emotions in particular. It's a result of the soul attempting to guide the host towards a path to gain wisdom or fulfill a certain destiny. She paused to contemplate the text for a short moment, remembering how her aura reacted to Korra's and vice versa and what Jinora had mentioned to her about soul bonds. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she turned to the next page then froze.

Soul Mating

Since the beginning of the creation of life, some souls are born in pairs in the Ether fused together by a spiritual tether. The tether is broken when they pass on to gain physical bodies to grow and experience the joys and pain of life. If by chance these souls meet in the physical realm, they will cling to each other and urge their physical hosts to perform an act of love to retie the tether. If the tie is successful, they will be sustain a spiritual connection to share the experience of life together. They will know each other's pain, emotions and physical locations throughout their lives when they are apart. Only in reincarnation will the tether be broken again but can be renewed in the next life.

Now, Asami wasn't one to believe in such fairytales. Until now, that has all it as been to her. This book was handed to her from a Goddess who specializes in the migration of souls. To say that soulmates were nothing of myth now would be denying the existence of the gods themselves. Asami wondered if Korra was in fact her soulmate. Though she didn't experience anything that would indicate that a tether has been tied. She did not share Korra's pain nor had any knowledge of her whereabouts when she was not with her, though he could recall getting a sense of direction to where she may be. Also she contained a sense of what Korra's emotions were by the feel of her aura and even can seem to communicate with her silently. Perhaps the tether wasn't fully tied, only partially.

 _Maybe it is because my maidenhead is intact…_ Asami sighed with dread sinking inside her gut, knowing that wasn't an option. But then, she found herself rereading a sentence.

...urge their physical hosts to perform an act of love to retie the tether.

 _Love…_ Asami had been fighting tooth and nail to keep herself distant from Korra emotionally. She had always approached her life with a sense of caution. Her duties to her people, her estate and the Fire Nation depended on her ability to keep a careful watch on her wandering heart. She had a deep fondness for Korra and that fondness would have surely been her downfall because she was doomed to fall in love with her from the first kiss. But now, time was against her and she didn't have any to spare. A painful ache in Asami's chest stabbed with the premonition of having to say goodbye to Korra eventually.

But if Korra was indeed her soulmate… goodbye shouldn't be forever. They could find each other over and over again in the circle of death and rebirth. Tying tethers and become mates for time and eternity. There was one final question in her mind. If her soul is claimed by an entity in the underworld, would this be the last chance she had? Morrigan's promise of true destiny gave her hope, but she was not one to stay idle in wishful thinking. If this is the last time… Asami wanted to tie a tether and become one with Korra again even if it would break her. Just one last final time.

The sound of sliding door interrupted her studies. She slid the book quickly under a bundle of parchments ment for concept sketches before turning to her unannounced visitor. Korra stood in the doorway, chin squared proudly but Asami could feel a sense of nervousness seeping from her energy.

"Good evening." Asami greeted her with a warm smile, tapping into her own aura to flicker pleasantly and beckon Korra inside her candle lit room. She noticed her housecarl's eyes flicker in response before stepping into her space and slide the door close quietly. It was late. Asami had expected her sooner though it was a matter of caution for the two of them to do things discreetly. Despite the rush of nervous butterflies in her stomach, Asami found the courage to rise from the desk and approach her cautiously. Her hands twitched to touch, to feel and caress every plane of Korra's body but she willed herself to wait. Instead, she simply took a moment to behold her natural beauty. Even the feel of her aura was marvelous to her. Now that Asami has taken a moment to familiarize herself with the strong but gentle caressing warmth, she noticed how Korra's energy seemed to light up the entire room.

But nothing compares to her eyes. Asami has always been a fool for them. She could get lost in the deep ocean blue forever. Surrendering herself to the perilous tides that would consume her. Her duties didn't matter. Her father didn't matter. Even the significance of her betrothal failed to take home in her mind. Only but the pull of Korra's soul, calling for her embrace.

 _This must be…_ Asami was on the edge of reason and madness. Teetering her resolve to put a name to what she was feeling and accept what Korra really was to her. _Love._

"Korra…" Asami's voice was barely above a whisper. Her eyes gazed softly into the intense blue until falling closed when Korra's warm knuckles grazed the side of her face. Inhaling slowly, she focused on Korra's energy as the nervousness was replaced with an anxious excitement. "My lover…" Asami opened her eyes again watching Korra's face pinken at the term of endearment. Asami couldn't keep herself from establishing more contact. There was so much to say, so much to explain but words failed her. All that was left was to touch, feel and burn. She leaned forward, taking Korra's face in the palms of her hands and sighed against her lips in a slow kiss.

"Asami…" Korra breathed against her mouth, darting out her tongue against rouge lips in permission. Those lips curved in a smile before parting, accepting the tentative strokes of Korra's tongue. Eagerly, Asami busied her hands to feel the slope of her housecarl's neck, the soft skin over strong shoulders, the angled muscles of her arms. She wanted to memorize every curve, every line and find every single one of Korra's sensitive areas. She didn't realize they were moving until her back met with the mattress of her small bed. All she could focus on was Korra's mouth and hands which left her body on fire.

Asami broke the kiss only to leave more smaller ones on Korra's throat as she unbuckled the thick belt that held Korra's tunic in place. Both of women moved faster in shedding each other's clothing only stopping briefly to kiss, caress and become lost in the warmth. It wasn't until Korra started to nip at her neck that had brought Asami to articulate again.

"Korra, wait." It was painful to stop, but Asami wanted to make sure that Korra understood her intentions. When the touching paused, Asami moved to flip their positions. Her hips wedged in between Korra's thighs. "It's my turn, now."

Korra swallowed thickly in her throat and Asami could feel her nervousness start to rise again. The noblewoman brought a hand to caress the side of her face before she spoke again. "What's wrong?"

"Are you going to tease me again?" Korra asked with a worried brow. Asami couldn't help but smirk a little before answering.

She grinned while rolling her hips forward, earning a small whimper. "It won't be like last time, I promise. This time, I'm going to do something different." She leaned forward, her face was red and her heart was racing but nothing could stop her from her goal. "My heart yearns for you, I can even feel it in my soul and in my bones. I don't just want to have sex with you… Korra, I want to make love to you and I want to be the only one who does."

Asami's fingers were replaced with her lips in a gentle pressure and she was accepted with full force. Korra was trembling but still showed an enthusiastic sense of determination to join her in this cage of forbidden passion. Their mouths shared sighs of pleasure and relief when every inch of body contact was established. Asami rocked her hips into her, sliding her hands down her sides and up again with worship. The noblewoman moaned delightfully when a pair of greedy hands gripped onto her hips, guiding her pelvic grinding with even more pressure than what was placed. Korra's body arched, trembling sweetly against her. Never had Korra imagined that this would actually happen, it was only a scene left in her dreams.

She didn't know what had changed with Asami. The battle of dominance and rough sexual tension has all but melted away into something more. A deep longing of what they both really wanted. Freedom from their ties to this world, freedom to surrender to love - shamelessly clinging to the fleeting joys of life.

"Asami…" Korra's voice was full of need against her neck. The hunter couldn't help but get lost in everything that was Asami. Her scent, her skin and the frantic beating of her heart ringing in her ears and most of all, her aura. Asami's aura licked against her own, pleading and coiling tightly in calling.

"K-Korra," Asami whimpered and bucked her hips faster as the growing desire in her core started to rise. "My soul wants you. I want you."

"I want you too." Korra moaned as quietly as she could. Even with the indirect touch, it felt as if Asami's soul was melding into her own with every gentle thrust and it was so beautiful. So overwhelming, that she felt she was going to fall apart against the energy. Her hands gripped a little harder before jarring her hips upward to meet her lover's thrusting to get more of the sweet friction burning between her thighs. "I wish you were mine," Korra whimpered in her ear. It was too much for the two of them. Twin hearts ached in the bittersweet, diving into the oblivion of sacred sin. Not caring what the future held, the only significant thoughts were within this moment.

 _Korra._

Korra was lost in the sweet tenderness. So deep in the abyss that she barely registered the Raava's voice echoing in the back of her mind. It was too distant to tear much attention away from the woman rocking against her. At a moment too soon, Asami ceased the gentle rocking of her body and moved lower. Her lips never left Korra's skin and only stopped to adorn a stiff peak that greeted her. Hot, wet suckling wrapped around the sensitive nipple, flicked and toyed with her tongue. Korra choked back a whine against the gentle ministrations. It didn't last long. Asami kissed her way down, worshiping the muscles of Korra's abs, tracing the lines with her tongue before traveling further in her favorite line of direction. South.

Korra sucked in a breath, involuntarily twitching as a hot tongue caressed her glistening folds. Swirling, kissing and devouring the soft sensitive flesh of her sex. Asami moaned into her softly before pausing to say, "I love how you taste." Kiss. "I love how you tremble when I touch you." Lick. "And I'm going to love it when you come in my mouth."

Korra groaned, gripping the bedding in her fists. It was hard not to cry out when Asami sucked her clit inside her mouth, but she managed a pained simper. She wasn't going to last long, she knew it. Asami's loving tongue ignited a burning need to orgasm in her welcoming mouth. She's been fantasizing about it ever since her first time. And now, her lungs gulped at the air in shattered, slow breaths trying to will herself to be silent as the woman of her affections slowly swirled her tongue just right against her bundle.

Asami's hands were on the move. One glided over flexing obliques while the other pried Korra's left leg out to give herself more room to burrow all her love into the delicious quivering flesh on her lips. Humming in delight at the jutting of Korra's hips, Asami sped up her services to send her over the edge. She could even feel her own aura reaching out, searching for Korra's soul.

Korra sucked in a gasp, gritting her teeth as her body drew taut as a bow. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream with wave upon wave of blissful orgasm. Asami moaned for her, lapping up the gushing fresh juices as her reward. She didn't stop until Korra's body fell limp and utterly spent. Asami had made her way back up and silenced Korra's breathy whimpering with a kiss. It didn't last long, however. When Korra opened her eyes again they were filled with the bright glowing light of Raava's power.

The noblewoman gasped in surprise as she was flipped violently on her back. Korra, or Korra's hips rather, threw powerful thrusts in between her thighs with a sense of desperation. "K-korra?" Asami's voice of concern did little to rouse Korra out of her spirit state. The energy that emulated from her aura rippled throughout the room, making the lone candle on the desk flicker against the wind. She didn't feel fear however. Asami could feel the warmth, the embrace of it. If anything it made her honored to be graced with the power of Korra's Goddess. It was apart of her and she loves every piece of Korra.

" _Mine…_ " the voices that spilled from Korra's throat was laced with an ancient power. A hitch of breath escaped Asami when Korra's hand fell in between her breasts and she repeated word of possession with every thrust. " _Mine, mine, mine_."

Asami wrapped her legs tightly around Korra's midsection, offering herself with more contact. The front of Korra's sex kissed into hers with such sweet, wet friction causing Asami's eyes to roll back at the sensation. She clawed her nails into her lover's shoulders and moaned out,

"That's right, Korra… it's yours. My heart is yours. No one else can take it from you." She was speaking the truth, the secret that she's been fighting against from day one. She didn't care if Korra was her soulmate or not at this point. She had fallen so fast, so deeply in love with her to the peak of breakage. It was painful. Love was painful in the knowledge of never being able to spend her life with her. Tears stung at her eyes as the fingertips pressed harder into her chest, over her frantically beating heart. But the yearning in her soul didn't falter and neither did her desire.

"Korra." She whined in bliss at the sweet heat upon her center blazed through her body. Korra's pants grazed the shell of her ear nearly sending her over the edge. "Come with me," she rasped as her own pelvis jutted up in time with her lover's thrusting.

And Korra did. They wrapped their souls together in a tangled vice of bliss, transcending into the sweet oblivion of rapture. Asami could feel Korra's teeth clamping down on her shoulder in a bruising hold to muffle her groans of pleasure. The bite had granted Asami's orgasm to intensify. She only hoped that slapping her own hand over her mouth could keep her scream to a low volume. Every that Korra was doing to her was almost too much but yet, not enough. She was still hoping, pleading to the Gods that Korra will tie with her that night.

The heavens opened to her call when Korra's teeth sank down, piercing her skin. Instead of pain, Asami experienced a hot flood of euphoria flowing through her veins and into the center of her navel. A tendril of energy tore out from her solar plexus only to reach out to meet Korra's own. Tangling, knotting and tying them together.

Asami shivered as her vision went white. All the emptiness Asami has felt through her entire life has suddenly been filled with warmth, with Korra. All of Korra's emotions and power stirred inside her. She was home, finally at peace with everything. Her betrothal, her father, her fate… all seemed so small in comparison. Her life was just a passing frenzy, but Korra was hers… and always has been.

With a great sigh of relief, Asami pulled her lover's shivering body closer against her, encouraging her to unlatch her teeth as the moment faded. Korra lifted her head, showing that her eyes had retreated back to blue with a sense of astonishment flickering with the candlelight.

"Asami…" Korra swallowed thickly, peering down at the bleeding bite mark she left. "I'm sorry… Raava kind of… made me do that… I don't know what happened. It's like I can feel you inside me."

"It's okay," Asami smiled warmly, cupping the side of Korra's face. "She was probably encouraging you to tie with me. Korra… you are my soulmate. Don't you see? All this time, from the beginning our souls were pulling us together."

"I see that now…" Korra mumbled with a faint blush. "But… we should have not done that. I mean, I enjoyed it a lot… It's just that… well this was to be only temporary."

"Not anymore," Asami countered. "This is for eternity, it always was. No matter if we go our separate ways. I have my duty to my people as well as you have yours but that won't keep this from us. I have no regrets about it and neither should you."

"You…" Korra blushed heavily. "You really feel that way?" Asami tilted her head up to kiss her for clarity. It was the only thing she could covey. Saying anything more would be too painful for the both of them. It would make things too tangible for such a fleeting pursuit of emotional connection. Maybe one day, Asami would have the courage to say those three little words, but tonight she felt too vulnerable already while laying naked with the wrong royal. Korra had rolled off of her when the kiss was broken only to be snuggled up against her back on the small bed.

"We should speak," Asami announced quietly. "After Amon is defeated… What do you plan on doing after?"

"I will return to my homeland…" Korra said. "...when the weather warms up. I have to face my uncle… I've been away for far too long. Now that I have Raava… I feel like I can finally reclaim the throne to the proper king… that is if my father is still alive."

"Will you rule if he is not?" Asami asked. Korra hummed in confirmation against her shoulder, kissing the bite mark there. "You should kill the Northern King if you have the chance. If you spare him, war will be upon your people. I can imagine that you will have two kingdoms to manage after that is done."

"Two…" Korra repeated. She never thought about that before. Someone would need to take the throne of the north if King Unalaq falls. "My cousin, Desna, is the next heir to the Northern Throne. He is loyal to his father, surely. Though I've always felt it was more out of fear than respect. There is no knowing how he will rule but perhaps we can work together to maintain peace between our tribes."

"What about the Fire Nation?" Asami asked next. "The prince had told me that he is sending a small troop to the South for mining expeditions under Unalaq's approval."

"No doubt they want our obsidian steel." Korra gruffed with anger. "...The south is not fond of the Fire Nation. Every since the Great War… we were able to keep our peace with a treaty but by no means are we allies…"

"So we are peaceful enemies then…" Asami sighed with a frown. "I haven't been able to learn much about the Fire Nation yet… it's probably a need to know basis at the moment… Korra, if you are successful… I hope that our nations will continue to have peace."

"I hope so too…" Korra said. "But if what you say is true… the Fire Nation will have a hard time retreating from their expeditions. Once they take claim of something they are stubborn to let go. Maybe you can encourage them to think clearly about national relations."

Asami laughed a little in response but it was full of sadness. "I don't know if my opinion will help very much… I won't be queen until the current queen passes away."

"Trust me… if the Fire Queen wants you to be her successor, your opinion matters," Korra said with a smile. "Maybe you can act as an ambassador… I can request for you to visit and open up trade deals between our nations."

Asami quirked an eyebrow and turned over to her with a smirk. "Princess Korra," she mused. "Trade deals….?"

Korra grinned with a shoulder shrug. "...I won't mind sharing the obsidian ore for Sato technology. Granted that your technology is used in farming… I'm not sure how useful that can be in a place that can grow nothing but berries and tuber vegetables. But if you are as smart as I think you are… you can help with that."

"You just want to keep laying with me," Asami jested and Korra laughed in response to the truth in that statement.

"I can not lie," Korra grinned while stroking her lover's beautiful black hair. "But also… I'm spoiled by this land's bounty. I will miss it dearly when I return… but not as much as I will miss you."

Asami sighed and burrowed her face into Korra's chest to soak up as much contact and warmth as possible.

"...me too."


	14. Chapter 14

Birds greeted the morning autumn sun with song and dance. It was chilly and Korra had draped herself with a brown overcoat lined with white fur to keep herself warm during morning meditation. With focus always being her greatest challenge, she was actually making a better effort for once. Today will commence the first scouting mission for Amon's hideout. So top mental clarity was a priority for the druid. Her soul was calm but her mind did wander from time to time, predominantly to Asami. Even with her eyes closed, Korra could feel her sitting just a few yards away in the gardens. She could even sense what mood Asami was in, completely matching her own sense of content and happiness for the time being.

Asami was her soulmate. A fact that she still had trouble grasping but it is the one thing that made her trials all worthwhile. When her teeth sank into Asami's neck the night before, she was flooded with her entire essence. Her blood tasted like ambrosia and the flavor washed over all of her senses filling her insides with a glorious nirvana. Korra had never known such peace before. It was almost too good to be true which left her with a complex stew of caution.

 _You are happy about it, are you not?_

'Of course I am,' Korra replied with humble bashfulness. 'It's just… that…'

 _You are worried about the future, I understand. The road before you will be hard and you will need each other to be in sync to overcome it. The tie will make you stronger now that you have something more precious to protect. Thus that is why I did what was done._

'And so… the bite?'

 _It is a mating ritual reserved for the gods. I've grown a concern about Morrigan's true intentions for Asami when the tie was stirring. It's an extra precaution. With my power, her soul can be protected against Morrigan's hunger._

Korra's brow furrowed in concern at the mention of Morrigan again. 'I thought you said I should not meddle with the contracts of gods and champions.'

 _Yes… I did mention that._

'Wouldn't Morrigan be angry?' Korra asked next but an answer did not come. The druid cocked her head and called, 'Raava?' Still no answer. Korra sighed out loud and eased her eyes open, just a peak. Tenzin sat before her in a peaceful quietness, oblivious to his student's struggle to follow him in meditation. Besides her, Opal was in the same state making Korra feel like a spiritual failure once again. But her attention continued to wander in the direction of the gardens. Korra could make out her mate's figure, bundled over a craft that Korra couldn't see over the tall grasses.

Asami paused her work suddenly, glancing up to catch eye contact with her across the way. The small smile that followed caused Korra's heart skip a beat upon arrival. She tore her eyes away quickly, blushing like a teenager who got caught staring when they weren't supposed to. Even after all that has conspired between them, Asami seemed to keep making her feel like a child.

Korra's body then went stiff as a board when she felt a hand crawl over her thigh. Blue eyes popped open wide, dragging to the right side. Opal kept her eyes shut with a growing grin on her lips in knowing exactly what she was doing during the morning meditation session. Fat beads of sweat grew over Korra's brow with a growing panic swelling in the pit of her stomach. She glanced back over to Asami, the very woman who she had made passionate love to the night before. A stone glare was expected, yet Korra only received an arched brow in response. If she was jealous, Asami didn't let her know it. Even within her aura, Korra couldn't find a smidge of unpleasantry.

Still though, Korra couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Any second now, Tenzin could open his eyes to what is happening before him. If Opal was caught feeling her up while meditating, Korra could only imagine what the master would suspect what could be happening in his sacred home. With a tight squeeze on her thigh, Korra yelped and sprang up from her spot.

The spiritual master heaved a sigh as he opened his eyes. "What is it this time?"

"Uhhh," his delinquent pupil shifted her eyes to come up with an excuse. Thank the spirits that Mako and Bolin had just showed up, strolling towards them from the dock. "Sorry, Tenzin! It seems like we need to cut this short!" She flashed him a nervous grin before shooting off to meet her comrades. Bolin was quick to scoop up his friend in his arms with a giant bear hug and a wide grin. Mako's greeting was less personal. A simple arm grab in respect had sufficed.

"We need to be ready to meet the others in two hours," Mako said while shrugging a heavy parcel over his shoulder to ease the weight. Korra could pick out the reek of garlic oil and sulfur seeping from the bag.

"Do you really need all that for a scouting mission?" she asked, cooking her head to the side in curiosity.

"This isn't for us." Mako dejected. "Meet me at the docks in an hour." Korra and Bolin watched stride off without another word. While the two friends chatted it up, Mako was quick to find Asami in the gardens toying with a long braided string. She met him with a smile and rose up from her place, dusting her tunic off with care before tying the blue rope around her waist for later.

"You got everything?" She implored while taking the bag from his shoulder to inspect the contents.

"It's all there, my lady," He assured, taking a moment to observe her glowing features. Something had changed. "It seems like the island life has treated you well?"

"It is tolerable," Asami answered. She was not in the mood for idle conversation, however. So she steered straight into business. "When?"

"Tonight," he replied, digging out a manilla scroll from his coat to place in her hands. "Two platoons will be in the north while we take the west side. If they see you…"

"They won't," Asami promised him. "Just make sure Korra stays with your patrol… She will try to come for me if you don't have any other pressing matters going on."

"Have you discussed this with her?" Mako asked. "Otherwise, I don't understand how she would know."

"It is…" Asami paused to gather her thoughts. Now that it has been confirmed that Korra as her soul mate and now can tell exactly where she is at all times, keeping her own plans a secret from her will be difficult now. "...complicated. If she tries to leave… please explain to her as best as you can."

"I will do my best," Mako said without a hint of confidence. "But I can't make any promises that she will listen to me."

"I can handle her if she doesn't. All I'm asking is to buy me some time."

.

.

.

The Spirit Vale. A place for the gods and spirits to call home. The atmosphere is thick like water and colors tend to be more vibrant depending on where you are. In other places, darker places, not even the happiest of poppies can be seen in the grey underworld. But Morrigan always found a way to keep her table a little happier with a vase of spirit lilies. Just because she was a goddess of death did not mean that she didn't appreciate the beauty of life. Without it, she would have no purpose after all. A second teacup sat on the opposite end of the table in preparation for her incoming guest. She didn't send an invitation, but she was expecting her anyways.

Just in time. Morrigan smiled to herself, curling her long fingers in her lap as a figure breached the hazy fog which surrounded the black iron gazebo. Raava, the Goddess of Light. Here, in the underworld. Morrigan found it rather ironic since this was the protector of the living and her appearance made her stick out like a sore thumb. Pearly white flowing hair spilled over her dark olive complexion. Her eyes were sapphires. The dark goddess mused over Raava's colorful attire. The white robe did little to hide the rainbows of silk sashes and gold trimmings but it was the main attraction of her outfit. Through, what really caught Morrigan's attention was the triangular wolf ears that stuck out impressively from the sides of her head. The golden trinkets that prodded out of her hairbun seemed to accentuate them even more. Despite the dreary atmosphere of Morrigan's front yard, Raava's presence brought warmth and light to the area. Morrigan couldn't decide whether or not it made her uncomfortable at first.

"Please," Morrigan's emerald glowing eyes flickered with her extended hand. "Sit… we have much to discuss."

"You knew I was coming." Raava canted out as she took her seat at the iron dining table. With delicate movements, Morrigan poured her some rose tea from a black kettle with gold etching.

"I foresaw it." Morrigan said with a smile. "What more can you expect from one who can peer into the threads of fate?" She picked up her own cup and brought it to her black lips.

"I came to make sure that we won't find ourselves in a war over the affairs of our champions," Raava announced while medicating her own tea with a spoonful of spirit honey.

"You are concerned that you have interfered with my business." Morrigan smirked behind her cup. "I was expecting them to tie. However, your daring move to seal her with a mating bite was quite unexpected. Even so, it has not thwarted my plans at all."

Raava took a sip of the tea, humming with approval at the taste before resting her cup in the saucer with a soft clink. "It's good… is this from Iroh?"

"The very best." Morrigan confirmed. "If I may ask…Why do you feel the need to protect Asami? She has nothing to do with you."

"Paired souls are very rare afterall. It would be a shame to destroy that."

"Fate does not care about such things." Morrigan placed her cup down and gazed intently at light goddess before her. "Well, I must admit... The two of them are an interesting couple. The plight to gain dominance over one another is rather entertaining. It reminds me of Yin and Yang… With their energies balancing each other out."

"I have found a relation with that," Raava confessed with a faint smile. "Unfortunately, my duty to the physical realm turned my attention away from keeping an eye on my former mate. He fell into his own darkness and eventually became lost to me because he refused my offering to bite. I suppose my main reason for my actions is an attempt to save Korra from the same fate."

"Ugh," Morrigan grumbled in her throat. "How in the world were you able to put up with Vaatu's chaotic ambitions for all those eons? Did you know that he actually tried to claim me? The gall of that god! Just because I am a dark entity does not mean I share his thirst for destruction."

"It was an arranged mating…" Raava said with a look of apology. "The Ether saw it was best for me to keep his cravings at a minimum." Looking down, she found her cup empty and placed it back on the table with a sigh. "It wasn't all that bad… Vaatu did help me see things a bit more realistically in my youth. Light can only shine so far, he would say."

"He was foolish to leave you," Morrigan quipped out while pouring her guest more warm rosey liquid before refilling her own vessel. "Darkness cannot survive without the light." Raava's ears twitched with surprise at her host's kind words. She certainly wasn't expecting her to be so cordial. Rumors had it that Morrigan was a fierce goddess. Cold, unyeilding and very dangerous to quarrel with. "Well.. I guess I can't really relate to your situation. Most deities are too squeamish to think about mating with the Goddess of Death."

When Raava leaned forward to stir more sweet honey into her tea, Morrigan's emerald pupils veered towards the slope of her neck where she could barely make out the faded scar. In the moment of awkward silence, the black haired goddess raised her tea and saucer up to take another sip in remedy.

"Are you interested in mating?" Raava asked glancing up from the gentle stirring of her silver spoon. Morrigan's hands drew back too quickly, tipping her tea over in her sudden movement. The inquiry had startled her sorely. Why in the vail would Raava want to know such a thing? The phrasing itself almost sounded propositional. While Morrigan's mind performed acrobatic exercises, her tea continued to spill over and trickle down onto the table.

"My apologies." With a flick of Raava's hand, the spoiled liquid was willed away, flying off somewhere less important. "That was rather personal."

"V-very." Morrigan surprised herself with her own stutter. She never stutters. She fumbled to regain her poised confidence. "I do not understand the reason for it…"

"Well, love is a deciding factor." Raava's reply earned a loud snort from her host. Love? Morrigan never considered such a thing for herself.

"I've guided hundreds of foolish humans to the underworld dying in the name of love." With haste, Morrigan refilled her now upright cup and took a hardy gulp followed with a sigh. "Some of them were fated to achieve great things if it wasn't for that."

"It can offer great strength in times of need. Also I've known many triumphs in the forms of love. Love creates life, conquers the hearts of men to still their sword arms and can even save the planes of existence against destructive forces " Raava countered with a sigh. She straightened her spine and stuck out her bottom lip. "Have you ever been in love before?"

Another startling personal question. Morrigan won't have any part of playing whatever game Raava had started. "I think we have gone off subject… we are here to talk about our champions' relationship."

"Which is why I am concerned about your standing on this subject… You didn't seem to take an interest in Asami until the bond was starting to form. Since you've been alone all this time, I wondered if maybe you envied the connection they shared. And in this plight, you are moving to try to destroy it." This time, Morrigan all about laughed in her face at such a claim.

"Oh, dear little lightning bug," she mused from her seat and leaned forward with a snarling grin. "You speak as if I have intend to harm my own ward."

"I know what you do with your champions…" Raava slitted her eyes. "Even though you follow through on your contracts, you also force them to fuse with you so you can gain their power after death."

"It is the highest honor my best champions can hope to achieve," Morrigan squared her jaw in defense. "But that will not be the result of Asami's contract," she added. "And it's not because of the mating bite either. As a Goddess I have to keep my word to Yasuko's request to ensure Asami is reincarnated. The reason why I gained an interest in their relationship is because it is the key to defeating Amon."

"Explain this to me, please." Raava demanded softly with a furrowed brow. She wanted to know exactly what Morrigan had in store with the noblewoman. She watched her black lips purse in hesitation to answer, but she waited patiently nonetheless for her to speak.

Morrigan started to explain as her fingers slid across the rim of her cup. "Despite your efforts, Amon's forces will overwhelm your champion while the ritual takes place. He will succeed, I have seen it in the threads of fate. When Amon becomes a daywalker, all of his ghouls will gain the same resistance to the dawn. The Republic will fall and soon after, the entire empire. Even though fate is very hard to change, we actually have the upper hand in this situation. We can control one variable."

The word 'we' gave Raava some hope. So it seems that Morrigan is willing to work with her to save the physical world from dark forces that threaten it. With a tentative finger to the rip of Morrigan's cup the conversation continued on.

"But before I tell you… I need you to be compliant with what I'm about to say."

.

.

Korra grumbled with impatience. She was ready to get the mission started but the others haven't arrived yet. The only thing she was able to do to cure her boredom was to play a game of fetch with Naga in the field. Bolin and Mako sat around near a few boulders to watch as they waited patiently. Beforelong, Korra's nose turned up into the air with alert. Her fists clenched, hair prickled up on the back of her neck as a familiar, unwelcome scent grew stronger.

"What is she doing here?" Korra snarled under her breath as two riders came into view. She was aware that Lord Tarrlok was coming along but everyone seemed to fail to inform her that so was her long time enemy.

Kuvira. The proud general's shoulders drew back in dominance as their horses slowed to a stop to meet them. Her forest green eyes glued onto Korra's defensive stance with an upturned lip curl. "Princess." Kuvira's greeting was anything but friendly. Her aura was swirling with tension at the ready in case she decided to try something foolish.

"Kuvira," Korra spat out her name as if it was poison. "I thought you made due for Zaofu a week ago."

"I was well on my way to return home," Kuvira explained. "That is until a courier stopped me with a message from the King for Zaofu's aid. Since I would have to return anyways, I thought I'd save myself some time and just wait here for my army to meet me." Kuvira turned over to her riding companion. "Lord Tarrlok was kind enough to give me useful things to do by inviting me to join your party."

"We are grateful to have you with us, General." Tarrlok turned his attention to the southern royal with a gentle stare. "Since there is no more need for Kurvia to pursue you now, I think it is wise to have her on our task force. Even you can attest to her rather unique abilities."

Before Korra could open her mouth to protest, Mako placed an assuring grip on her shoulder. "We need all the help we can get, Korra," he said. "We will split up into teams to search for the hideout. That way we can cover more ground in less time."

"Fine," Korra growled as she tore her shoulder away from his touch. "Kuvira can track as well as I can… so she will go with you and Bolin while Lord Tarrlok and I take the northside." Hoping onto Naga's back, Korra waited until the brothers mounted their own horses until giving further instructions. "Look for any caverns or abandoned structures with any signs of recent use or suspicious activity. Do not go inside. If you find anything, note it on the map and move on. We meet back here before sundown. Do not be late."

With affirmative nods, the party rode off in two seperate teams. Korra kept a glance back every now and again to assure that her partner was keeping up with her. After a few good strides into the thicket of the forest, they slowed to a canter side by side to explore the area. Korra paused at a bush with a freshly broken branch to inspect it. With a sniff, she dismissed it as a simple game trail.

"You're tracking skills are impressive, Princess." Korra wasn't really in the mood for conversation, but Tarrlok seemed to not share her preference for the quiet. "Just how long were you in the wilds for?"

"Long enough," she mumbled, trying to keep the conversation brief. She was still wary about him as a northern ambassador regardless of his alliance with the Republic.

"I've taken a pilgrimage in the wilds of the northern rim before as a right of passage in my youth," he mentioned while riding by her side. "Did you do something similar in the south?"

"Mmn," Korra confirmed with a nod. "Our right of passage involves sailing through the Icebergs of Tonpikani by ourselves at age twelve."

"On your own? Really?" Tarrlok had expressed genuine surprise at the information. "That sounds dangerous for such a youngling."

"Not everyone does it," she added. "Only those who are made to be warriors. The success rate is only half the time. If you don't come back then you are assumed not worthy."

"And I was told that southerners were soft. Clearly a misconception." Korra held up a fist for silence when her nose picked up a sickly scent. Rotting flesh. It was unmistakable. She kicked Naga off into a run in the direction of the stench with her partner following closely behind on alert. They stumbled upon the source with grunts of dismay.

Women.

A spread of hollowed out bodies scattered across the ground in a small clearing within the dense cluster of trees. Korra choked back bile in her throat with a hard gulp at the horrific scene. Her effort to shield her nose from the putrid smell did little to help the burning in her nostrils. All the young girls shared the same wounds. Gaping holes in their chests along with pressure marks around their wrists and ankles were all present. Korra had also noticed that they had been drained from their necks showing that they all died the same way. There was no question about who was the culprit.

"This is worse than I thought," Tarrlok broke the silence again. Korra glanced up to him with a look of agreement. "I knew that this would be serious, but to see it for myself…"

"He is growing his power by eating their hearts," Korra stated as she continued to inspect the carnage. "To gain complete control over virgins. They will come willingly into his hands on the winter solstice. We have to stop this. We can't wait any longer." Korra's stomach was thick with anxiety as she hissed out her words. Thoughts immediately went to Asami as the reality of this situation sunk in further. If anything were to happen to her…

"Look here." Korra swung her head to the councilman at the edge of the clearing. "There's a trail." Naga pressed her rider further to the evidence to confirm. Boot prints laid in the dried clay of the ground leading into a shadowy path further deeper into the forest. Korra didn't like the look of it. The thick canopy shrouded most of the sunlight that would have kept a vampire at bay. If Amon was awake and about, he may be hiding in the shadows.

With a deep breath of preparation, Korra suggested to press on. "Let's see if it goes anywhere." Tarrlok gave her a nod and joined her down the dark path on his dark brown horse with a shared sense of caution. As the rode side by side, Korra produced the rolled up map she kept on Naga's harness and made a few quick marks to keep track of where they were. Her thoughts kept stirring up her nerves and so she decided that maybe conversation would be useful after all.

"Lord Tarrlok," She called the attention of her companion. "Usually councilmen like to hide behind their guard and stay on the side lines with these things. Why is it that you've insisted to be on our taskforce? You were rather persistent at the council meeting."

"Amon," Tarrlok briefly answered while he kept his stone gaze in front of him. "I knew him very well when he was a mortal. In a way, I feel responsible for what has happened."

"...responsible?"

"He was my brother," Tarrlok confessed with a low voice. His eyes darted over to her to catch the surprised look on her face. "His name was once Noatak. The two of us were very close when we were young."

"What happened to him?" The hunter saw the hesitation on the councilman's angular face. It took a pause of silence before he answered her.

"Our father was an infamous bandit leader. We got in all sorts of trouble. Raiding, stealing and killing innocent people. One day, our father was captured and brought to justice at the gallows. That very day… I was witnessing our future. The only thing a life of crime will bring is the heavy swing of the executioner's axe. I wanted to leave the ambitions of my father behind and live an honorable life. So I escaped. But Noatak was older and more infested in my father's work so he took control of our father's party instead and continued on in his footsteps.

"As time went on, I joined the guardforce and made a name for myself. Then one day, fifteen years ago, there was an raid upon the Sato Estate. My brother was the reason… he was so thirsty for coin and power that he sought out Hiroshi's manor for spoils. As a result… Lady Yasuko was killed in the chaos."

"Asami's mother…" Korra bit down on her bottom lip as the story continued on to end.

"Yes," Tarrlok confirmed. "I pursued him and found him with a sword wound in an alley of the market. He begged me to end his life but I could not bring myself to do it. I was weak… I still had hope that he could change. So I gave him an ultimatum. Face the rest of his days in a dungeon or change his ways. To my relief, he said he wanted change. He was tired of the life of pillaging and wanted something more than just a cell. Since I was to be initiated on the council, I was able to give him a new persona and an apprenticeship in the mage's court. I had no idea that he was diving into something more sinister than I could possibly imagine."

"Do not blame yourself for your brother's actions. He choose his own path as we all do." Korra expressed her empathy through her words. "I'm very sorry that happened… I can't imagine what you are going through right now."

"It was my actions that freed him to gain so much power…" Tarrlok sighed. "I've come to the terms of having to bring my brother to justice like I should have. And that is why I must be here." Even though the councilman's words should be stirring with dismay, Korra was surprised at how calm his aura was through the entire narrative. In fact, he had been calm this entire quest. She found it interesting at how he was able to keep a firm grasp on his emotions considering his own situation with his brother. She wondered if she would ever mature to his level in maintaining control over her own feelings one day.

Korra strung her head to the canopy above them. From the way the shadows were laying she could perceive that the sun was getting lower in the sky. The path that they had been following seemed to keep going deeper without any other signs leading to an end. If they kept going, they would be in the high mountain ridge of Honey Badger Pass. Korra has been there before, but only in passing. Upon recollection she remembered that there was many caverns and even old pilgrim trails which led to various temples of different kinds of gods. She had taken care to avoid those paths. Cultists were not too kind to wandering travelers who may disgrace the sacred ground of the ancient ruins of their masters.

"Do you think that Vlad Zar may have a temple in the mountains?" Korra asked.

"It is possible," Tarrlok said. "Occult followers like to keep the knowledge of their temples secret. That would be a good assumption as to where my brother is hiding."

"We should turn around," she suggested. "We won't be able to get there and back by sundown." And so they did. Korra rode a bit behind Tarrlok, mulling over the map as she let Naga steer herself. She continued to mark the map of possible routes to temples from her memory. If anything, it was just a rough guess. Next time they would have to risk the darkness in order to find the temple. Waiting for the Zaofu army would have to be their only option before pressing any further safely. But Korra didn't like waiting. She was growing desperate to find the blooddrinker and put an end to it.

Her mind continued to turn to worried thoughts about Asami. The night that Kuvira pursued her in the country bore into her mind. Amon had accosted her soulmate but instead of killing her, he had let her go. There was only one reason why he would do that. He was saving her later… until the day of the ritual would come. Even though the Blade of Lunas was safe for now, Korra wasn't confident that Asami would be so lucky. Amon was thirsty for revenge and would come after her regardless of whether or not he had the blade.

A glimpse of movement caught her attention. A figure stood a few yards away in the forest. Blue transparency of Lord Sakka's ghost stared into her direction. Naga paused as she saw it too but Tarrlok kept riding on without a hint of knowledge. Korra watched the ghost turn his head at the councilman's back before fading away into the growing shadow.

.

.

.

Korra sat at the bar of the bustling tavern. Her head prompt up with her hand as she stared across the tavern at the two councilmen in the corner. She had joined the rest of the taskforce to get a drink after the day quest as a break before setting off for the night patrol. Now that she has seen Lord Hiroshi sitting at the same table, her suspicion of Tarrlok being the one trusted with the Blade of Lunas gained solidarity. Unfortunately for her, the tavern was too loud for any chance to eavesdrop on their conversation. Her attention was stolen away in almost an instant when a mug of ale slammed down in front of her. Kuvira plopped herself down on the stool next to her with a gruff heave.

"Drink up, Princess." Kuvira offered as she took a hardy swig of her own pint. Korra shot a stabbing glare in her direction before picking up the drink. "If we are going to be working together now, we might as well drink together."

"This doesn't change a damn thing," Korra growled as her fist tightened around her mug. "As soon as this is over… I'm gonna pound you into a pulp."

"Says the one who's been running scared from me for four years…" the general catted with a sneer plastered on her lips. "It's rather charming now that you are Sato's pet. Tell me… does she make you lap up the grime off of her boots?"

"Lapping grime isn't in my job description anymore," Korra grumbled. "Besides, she's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Kuvira laughed. "When I heard you made her move onto the island I thought for sure you'd be dead by the time I came back. But I'm glad that you are alive so I can kill you myself when this is all over."

"You couldn't even take me prisoner," Korra chuckled out as she recalled her memory of the times Kuvira had caught up with her. The skilled hunter had always retorted to unorthodox methods to evade her, specifically using her knowledge of the wilds. One time, she cut a giant wasp nest right at the bounty hunter's feet from a tall tree.

"Speaking of which…" Kuvira let out a heavy sigh. "When I found out about your situation… it was rather embarrassing."

"I told you that he was lying…." Kuvira groaned and pawed at her own face. When Korra's brow twisted in amusement, she gave her rival a little nudge on the arm. "Don't worry about it. In normal circumstances people will usually say anything to avoid being caught. You were just doing your duty."

"Don't patronize me!" A stone glare shot in Korra's direction but it held no weight. Not like Korra could care at this point. She had other things to worry about than starting fights.

"So are you filled in on what we will be doing tonight?" The hunter asked with a serious tone.

"I'm up to speed on what's going on," Kuvira mentioned. "It's not my first mission involving vampires."

"This one is more dangerous that normal." Korra wanted to make sure that the general took this as seriously as the others. Kuvira has proven that overconfidence leads to a lot of mistakes.

"I've faced him before," Kuvira announced. "I was in training at the time… When Asami and I were sparring in the barracks when he broke into the warehouse. I ran in there without thinking and got my ass fried by his weapon… if it wasn't for Sato I'm sure he would have killed me."

"So you know how he fights." Korra nodded in satisfaction. "He's much more powerful now… So keep yourself at a distance and hit him hard with long distance attacks."

"You are not the person to be giving advice in this situation," Kuvira scowled at her with annoyance flaming up in her aura. "You used a lot of energy with just a few attacks last time and nearly drained yourself of all your manna while in that spirit state. If you keep up with that, Amon will have your head." She swung a gesture to the hunter's bow that was leaning up against the bar. "And that basic weapon won't do much against a vampire. No matter how good you are with it."

"I've improved since last time we fought," Korra countered with a glare even though the words Kuvira was speaking was the truth. In truth her capabilities was still a mystery at this point. Magic is a whole new spectrum for her and with her limited experience there was absolutely no gaurentee of victory. The only thing that could give her validation was the support of her goddess. To Korra, that was enough.

"Just don't get killed out there." Kuvira downed the rest of her drink and slapped a couple of silver coins on the bartop, enough to pay for both ales. "I won't forgive you for dying by someone else's hands other than my own."

.

.

.

Leather armor, cloak, rope, map, saber, garlic oil, smoke bombs, gauntlet. All accounted for. Asami made a place for all of her items on her inventory for ease of access. No matter how prepared she was, she couldn't calm the racing of her heart. She was able to slip away off the island without notice earlier that day to acquire a few more things before her personal quest.

Kai yelped out in surprised when she grappled him up from behind, slapping a hand over his mouth to silence him. She hushed the young man to calm him down.

"It's me," Asami whispered soothingly into his ear with a smirk. "I need another favor of you, Kai… I'm sorry I keep dragging you into my business but… I really need to borrow Hokage again… just for a little while. Please…" The stable boy turned his head with shock when Asami released him.

"M-my lady?!" Kai stuttered while stumbling down onto the fodder of the stall he was cleaning. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Never mind that now," Asami tossed a bag of coins at his feet. "We all have secrets… And I know plenty of yours now… Even Jinora." The mention of Tenzin's daughter caused Kai's face to light up like a lantern. He jostled himself back to his feet like a nervous scurrying varment scooping up the bag of coins.

"It's all there…" Asami assured as he opened the sack up to count them.

"Hah," Kai grinned at her and shoved the sack in his tunic. "I don't mean to offend you, it is just a habit." Asami smiled underneath her hood and twisted away to retrieve Hokage from his stall. The stable boy trotted after her. "Wait... Don't you want-"

"Not now…" Asami cutted in while strapping the black stallion with a saddle. "The sun is setting, I need to go…. Don't wait up for me. Hokage will be back in the stall in the morning." As soon as Asami mounted her horse, she wasted no time in kicking him off into a run leaving Kai in the wake of a cloud of dust.

The wind stung at her face leaving her lips numb to the cold. Looking up, the sky was blackened by the overcasting clouds. Only the waning light of the sunset lit her path. Because of the bitter chill she wore leather leggings to keep herself warm while riding. Protection from the elements as well as the monsters was a necessity.

Over a tall hill, a Cabbage Company mill landmarked the farmlands. The wind sailed propellers turned as fast as the mechanism allowed against the gusting of the air. The fabric was tattered and worn, clearly needing replacement. Upon further observation, the structure of the mill was in worse neglect. The main wooden beams which supported the weight of plaster was warped and cracking. Asami wondered how the building was standing at all while in such a state.

A band of mercenaries lounged around nearby. The title 'mercenaries' didn't really fit the description. Their armor didn't come in complete matching sets and the swords they bore all were made from different craftsmen. If Asami had to guess, all their equipment were either bought in pawn shops or perhaps even stolen. One of them noticed the intruder and nudged his fellows to take a gander. The group of six strolled over, each one drawing their swords.

Great. Just what she needed. Asami palmed the hilt of her saber as they approached but she made no other advancement just yet. A tall lanky man with black hair and eyes flashed her a crooked grin.

"Evening, Miss…" His eyes flickered with interest. "This is private property. And you are trespassing." Asami's neck prickled when the man reached out and took a hold of her horse's reins near the bit.

"I'm investigating the ghoul attacks in these lands." Asami explained even though she needed not to. She only hoped that she could avoid any trouble with the common squabble. "How has this farm held up?"

"Hah," the mercenary raised his brows, intrigued. "We had a few scraps last night but it was no trouble for us… I couldn't say the same for Basket's Bounty further north. The entire family was eaten along with the livestock… How is it a pretty dame like you find such interest in things, I wonder. Guard force?" He gestured to the Asami's saber. "That's Sato's steel I recon."

"Just a concerned citizen." Asami purposely dug her heels into Hokage's side just a little. The stallion kicked up and jerked his head. When the reins were ripped out of the mercenary's grip, the horse jotted to the side in which gave some distance between them. "I'll be on my way now… Good luck."

Asami didn't give him a chance to stop her from riding off. She didn't falter for one stride until she met the forest border where the monsters of the night will emerge. Asami's stomach twisted with the growing darkness. A breath of readiness absorbed the cold and released a ghostly exhale. Her eyes drew shut as she waited with a calming mantra on her lips.

I am the dark, the death, the bringer of sovereignty.

The last ray of daylight vanished with one last gasping of life. Falls of the black embrace blanketed everything, beckoning the creatures of the night to emerge from the security of the forest. Asami's eyes became green lanterns in the dark. One of Morrigan's gifts was Night Sight. As convenient as it was, it left a sting in her optic connections. Even though she would only able to withstand it for small moments at a time, Asami couldn't ask for anything more. Saber drawn and shoulders taut. The first sighting of a crawling ghoul sprang up as a goblin with shimmering gold in sight.

Hokage leaped into fury to bring his rider to the kill. An uppercut slashed the monster's head clean off his shoulders and for the first time. The soul of her kill ghosted from its body with a hallowed scream of pain. Flying up to be claimed by it's master of the unliving. But Asami had other plans. Her free hand raised and reached out in calling. The soul twisted in the course as a moth to the flame. Asami's beacon was all it wanted now, her own soul being the connecting point of Morrigan's sweet embrace. When ghost touched her aura, a cold sensation filled Asami's bones with the essence that absorbed into the portal within her leaving behind a grateful warmth.

It was at that moment Asami felt truly useful for the first time in her life. To be able to guide a damned soul back into the proper heaven… no amount of smithing or invention would be able to do such a thing.

She pressed on as more undead sporadically crawled out of the tree line. Easy pickings. Every swing of her her sword brought salvation to their souls. One by one they fell but their numbers climbed to heights that surpassed her solo capabilities. Wide and far, Asami couldn't get to all of them as they speckled far and wide across the country side for miles. When she cleared a small area to silence, she paused for a moment to think about her options.

A flash of lightning flickered from the heavy clouds above making her stifle a hiss of pain with the burning in her retinas. She halted the flow of aura in her eyes and rubbed them to sooth the stabbing ache. The thunder rumbled with a promise of rain that would make her quest more difficult. She worried her lip and twisted her head to the west to check on Korra's location. She noticed that she can only do so when thinking about it. If the same goes for Korra, maybe she can get through the night without her housecarl being the wiser if she is distracted enough. Asami could feel her to the west side of the country with her taskforce no doubt. If they face Amon and his forces, they would have a challenging time with the ghouls being under his command. Yet, there was nothing else Asami could do but work on the stray ghoul's numbers to help. Working in the sidelines and away from knowing eyes.

Asami rode back south and a bit east to the nearest lively farmstead she could find. Instead of trying to pick off bloodsuckers from the forest, she might be more useful protecting the source if their food and let them come to her. Dismounting her steed, Asami strolled up to the farmhouse door and wrapped on it. Looking around, there was not a soul in sight but she could hear the frantic movements inside the house.

"Wh-who's there?" A man called out in a nervous tizzy. Now Asami had a choice to make. What type of identity to give herself to the farmers she's moving to protect. A name came easily to her.

"Yasuko Takahashi," She proclaimed her alias in honor of her mother. "I am a swordsman from the Fire Nation. I've come to offer protection tonight against the monsters that plague this land."

"Go away, mercenary! We have no gold for you."

With a heavy sigh, Asami turned and leaned her back against the door to keep an eye out on the farm. "I am not a mercenary. I just needed to make sure you were alive and well. Don't come out until the sun rises."

"We won't pay you! Just leave!" Asami shook her head with a pairing eye roll. There was no use trying to convince them that she was not interested in coin. Of course, they would never understand that. Just get through the night. She told herself as the sky yawned open and brought forth the freezing autumn rains. At least she had some shelter from the farmhouse awning until needing to brave it. As she waited, her hand palmed at the side of her neck. The bite Korra had given her throbbed every now and again. It was pleasurable during their tangles of passion but now it was annoyingly aching and tender. She could tell it was no ordinary wound for every time Korra invaded her thoughts throughout the day, it would throb again and send her loins into a clenching frenzy.

She didn't have the time to contemplate the reason behind it for long. A animalistic scream pierced through the beating raindrops. Giving her the cue that she needed to go now. With her saber drawn, a course of energy shot down her sword arm to ignite the magic gauntlet to life. The pulsing electric jets extended down her steel weapon encasing it with a bluish white halo.

Within the blanket of the downpour, Asami's eyes triggered the night sight again as she neared the barn to the source of the animal's screaming. The wide door was already open and four ghouls were hunched over, feasting together on one animal. The other goats kicked and bellied as they cowarded into a corner as they faced the death of their brother.

That's strange… Asami's furrowed her brow. Why would they all feast on one when there were plenty to feed on? Her boots scuffed across the fodder floor and stopped just a couple of yards behind the feeding pile. They were so lost in their thirst that they did not even take notice. The glowing saber teetered behind her as she recoiled to strike but then the wooden beams of the barn's ceiling frame groaned under a sudden pressure. A shrouded figure leaped down upon her from above, taking her by surprise. She twisted almost too late as gleaming steel slashed into the fabric of her cloak. She barreled backwards but then the four feeding ghouls screeched with anger and lunged themselves in her direction. Her saber drew up to behead them all at once but it was met with two short swords with a sizzling clank.

Asami gave the closest ghoul a kick in the chest, making him slam back into his fellow feeders, giving her the distance she needed to leap back and keep all of her enemies to her front. Her eyes met her opponent's. He was tall and lanky. Green round spectacles shrouded his red glowing eyes making his pale angular face stand out even more with his fu manchu beard. When he grinned, the two fangs in his mouth stuck out like needles.

"How exciting…" He said to her surprise. Ghouls don't have the ability to talk much nor the intelligence to fight with anything more than their fangs. This was another vampire.

"Indeed…" Asami agreed with him. Up until now, her kills have been too easy. Now she was presented with a greater challenge making her blood burn with excitement. "I take it that you are one of Amon's turned?"

"You can call me Lieutenant." He greeted with a twirl of one of his blades in taunting. He shrouded his broad shoulders making his black leather armor croak like a roped noose. "So Lord Hiroshi's virgin daughter wants to play." Asami narrowed her eyes when he attempted to glide around her. He was trying to pin her into a trap with his subordinates behind her. But she didn't falter back by his advancement, instead her body pressed forward in a flash. Within a split second, a slash drew up at him and met his flashing blades in deflection. Hot flashes of steel and energy sparks across the barn one after another like an indoor lightning storm. Asami had to parry many times, for each deflection of her own blade his spare came slashing forward to her thighs. It was becoming a realization that she would need more than her own steel in order to defeat him. For he was just as fast and agile as she was.

She caught wind of two ghouls who found their way behind her during the fight. The vampire didn't deliver another attack just yet, giving her time to analyze her situation for a moment. But not without a distraction. "You are pretty good with that sword," He said. "It's a shame that I'm not allowed to gut you… but we can take you as a captive… you don't need those legs, right? My ghouls could use a snack on the way."

"I encourage you to try," Asami taunted as she reached into her cloak. The lieutenant leaped towards her with his blades in the air. The ghouls followed suit, snarling in hunger while making their attack. Their prey crouched low the the ground and kicked off to the side to avoid claws and steel. She twisted and threw a ceramic vessel in their path. With a shattering break, the bomb exploded into a cloud of brown smoke dominating the area around their bodies with the stench of garlic oil.

Satisfied with their cries of agony, Asami made for the spare ghouls at the other end of the barn. Two slashes was all it took to render them lifeless. She smiled in victory when their souls merged into her aura. But her triumph was short lived. Lieutenant had jumped out of the garlic haze with rage, charging straight in her direction. Both of his swords clashed into her saber, pushing her back with scraping boots in a challenge of strength. His boiled and blistered face was just shy a few inches from her twisted brow. Jaws snapping just out of reach in a feral rage as she pushed back against his blades with all her might but she was waning. His undeadly strength surpassed her own. Not to mention that she was rusty… This was the first real battle she's ever been in.

Asami moaned in agony, wondering that maybe she thought too highly of her skills. Maybe it was foolish to do this on her own. She sobbed in defeat when her strength gave out and her sword was torn from her grip. Her opponent's blade slashed down and opened a fresh wound on her thigh. She cried out in pain and stumbled back, clashing into a pile of farming tools which sat against the wall.

"You know, we have a plentiful bounty of virgins to choose from for our master," He spat out while scuffing his feet closer. "Amon will be disappointed, but accidents happen." He sheathed his weapons and drew into a crouch over her body. The young woman screamed when the vampire dug two fingers into the open gash on her thigh, twisting and digging. Asami trembled and jerked at the searing stab, choking back a cry when his fingers withdrew from her body to his lips. His grey tongue lapped up the sweet virgin blood which coated his digits, drawing out a rumbling moan from his thirsty throat. His red eyes dilated in pleasure with her taste.

"No," Asami choked out. Her whole body was rigid with trauma and exhaustion. But she wasn't done yet. She had to fulfill her duty. No matter the cost. She will keep fighting until she dies. Her left arm swung up to smash a fist into his jaw. With a flash of movement, his claws caught her wrist before it made impact. The blooddrinker snapped his teeth onto her forearm, tearing through her tunic and sinking into the skin. Her head fell back with a scream on her lips as his fangs wore open the main vein of her arm. He pulled greedily, sucking the warm blood from her body.

Asami's vision started to blur as the bite injected her with endorphins, leaving her limp and open to his feeding. She didn't understand how it became this way. This was not the fate Morrigan showed her. This is not how she was supposed to die. Before she lost consiousness, her right shoulder rolled with all the strength she had left. Her hand slapped onto his shoulder and sparked a burst of energy from her gauntlet. The burn of the electric shock shot through her attacker's body, making him unlatch and scream in pain. It was not without consequence, since he was attached to her, the burning pulses also rushed into her own body setting all of her nerve endings into a zapping blaze.

In the final moment of clarity, Asami muttered out her mate's name in longing.

.

.

.

The taskforce patrolled the westward lands of the Republic's crop production. Korra was bothered by the lack of cattle at most of the farms they had passed. Barren as a wasteland, many rotting carcasses scattered across the fields. There were too many of them to clean up right away and the farmers were too superstitious to salvage the meat. As if consuming it would turn them into ghouls. Which was not completely an unreasonable thought. The bite of ghouls and vampires injects a cursed toxin, marking the flesh and soul to be claimed by the God of the Unliving.

Captain Beifong had joined them in their patrol that night and took the lead for further investigations. They stopped at each farm, pounding on the doors and asking questions about any suspicious activity happening in the area. They came to the conclusion that each unmarried woman to every family had disappeared without any signs of struggle. Fathers, mothers and siblings begged for their help in finding their missing loved ones. Each family with a virgin daughter, it was all the same story. They retire to sleep for the night and then the next morning they vanished leaving the only evidence with an unlatched bedroom window. No broken glass, no signs of struggle.

Korra's stomach sank with sickness with each visit. They barely gone through half of the farmsteads before it started to downpour. Soaking each party member down bitterly to the bone, they all still pressed onward in dreaded silence. The rain muted Korra's ability to pick up scents and sounds from afar. So far though, there was no signs of Amon or his followers. She wondered if there were any virgin women left in this side of the country at this point. With the amount of bodies she had discovered with Tarrlok, there was a hanging question on where else would Amon be feasting.

Moaning in distress, Korra hunched over to the side and rubbed her left thigh when a sudden burning sensation sprang up out of nowhere. Mako, who was riding very close next to her, took notice.

"Something the matter?" He asked in concern. With a shake of her head, Korra groaned anyways and pressed in farther to rub out the ache.

"Think my leg is cramping up from riding so much today…" She explained. Though she never had riding cramps before while riding her wolf. She's ridden much farther and longer than this, sometimes for even days at an end.

"Does the Princess need a rest?" Kuriva asked in a mocking tone from a few strides behind. "Shall we send for a masseuse and feed you grapes by hand?"

Korra snapped her head back at the general with a leering stare. "I'm fine," Korra snarled through clenched teeth. Next, a hiss expelled from her lips as another pain suddenly stabbed at her left forearm. Her heart quickened with a shot of adrenaline, causing her clenching teeth to grind with deep, heaving breaths. Whatever is going on, she had no clue on what was causing it.

"We can take a few minutes of rest at the next farmstead," the Captain suggested.

"Do you honestly think this is doing any good?" Kuvira let out a audible sigh. "It's all going to be the same result. I think we should move further east. There are no more virgins left here."

"We should stick with the plan," Mako jetted in. "There might be a few we missed."

"I agree with Kuriva," Tarrlok announced from ahead. He turned to the Captain who rode by his side. "The Sato Mill farms further north were most likely attacked first. They would have been closer to Amon's hideout. We would have better luck further east." Linn nodded sharply and turned twisted her body to the party behind her.

"Alright, let's change course to Cabbage Capital farms. We can get there faster if we cut across the hunting lands instead of the road." With nods of confirmation, Korra urged Naga to prance onward to the new direction with a sudden rush of urgency.

"I'll scout ahead to make sure the way is clear!" She hollered behind her, not leaving anyone else a chance to object. As if alarmed by her actions, Mako kicked his on horse into a gallop after her.

"Korra! Wait, I'm coming with you!" He shouted out into the slamming thunder which rolled across the sopping ground. With a disapproving scowl, the captain grumbled under her breath before leading the others to join the chase.

Naga's paws fumbled in the mud, limiting the pace as which she could carry her master. The beast took concern with her rider's sudden need for haste. She was tired, but could sense that something was bothering Korra a great deal.

"Korra!" Mako shouted from a few yards behind as he chased the wolf rider across the hill range against the storm. "Slow down! We can not keep up with you!"

His plea fell on deaf ears. Korra's heart was pounding. A nagging stab in the back of her skull indicated something was off. A force… something familiar was pulsating into the direction she was traveling, urging her to push harder, faster to the location. It wasn't until she found a thrush of movement up ahead.

Naga skidded to a stop. Just shy from slamming into a stumbling figure which was crawling on the muddy earthen gloop. The hunter sprang off her steed in an instant. A man, crawling with a moaning in agony in the middle of nowhere. With caution, Korra gripped onto her hunting knife as she approached with caution. His aura was dark and vibrated with a strange energy.

"Who are you?!" Korra demanded. He craned his head up, revealing a blistered face and dilated dark eyes. Just when Korra thought he was going to answer, he hunched forward and spilled the contents of his stomach onto the ground. Dark, thick liquid pooled before Korra's boots, making her step back to avoid the bile. He stumbled to his feet with a coughing hack, spitting and wiping the red off his chin.

"Wolfrider," he growled with a lunging leap, unsheathing his dual blades. With a lance back, the obsidian knife knocked the first slice away, then the next. A fury of exchanged clashing followed until Mako met the two fighters. Korra flipped backwards to avoid the next attack, leaving her companion an opening to spray a plume of fire at her opponent.

The vampire leaped just out of range in a raging fury. He threw his head back and let out a piercing shriek, spitting the sound barrier. Korra and Mako threw their hands up to their ears when the scream stabbed into their brains, rumbling the ground below them. Even Naga yelped with pain at the sound, recoiling to the ground in search for some kind of relief.

The sound did not stop until he gave into the need to puke up more bloody bile from his mouth, rendering himself back to the ground, shaking with clear signs of illness. Disoriented, Korra fumbled towards him. A gasp expelled from her throat, making her stop in shock at a hoard of ghouls advancing to the scene. Too many to count. Throaty, feral sounds came all at once as a roaring fire of battle.

Mako jumped from his horse, landing just in between Korra and her wolf. His hands threw up and ignited a large tornado of flames. The fire roared with power, creating a secure barrier around them. Peppered flaming bodies broke in, screaming and gnashing as they braved the fire in order to make a kill. Korra's fists summoned up whatever rocks that were hidden in the mud to slam the ghouls back. When they fell back into the fire wall, she combined the water and earth elements to create an inner layer of muck to add the the barrier. Drawing out the water and hardening the earth to keep more from breaking their way in, she completed her own contribution to the shield.

Battle cries echoed through the chaos, cuing the magic users that the rest of the party had joined the fight. Cracking of earth, slashing of flesh, screams of valor echoed into the night as it went on. Korra didn't want to miss any more of the action. She hoisted back onto Naga's harness and ripped Mako from his stance by his cloak, making his fire wall dissipate in seconds. Just long enough to leap out of the protected area and into the battle with a throaty cry.


	15. Chapter 15

Her vision was blurry but it slowly came back into focus along with a splitting headache. Moaning, she tried to move. The ropes wrapped around her remained their hold. With a sharp inhale, Asami started to struggle increasingly as she found herself strung on top of a heap of fresh hay. The braids of garlic piled over her body stunk to high heaven, though in a way she was relieved that they caused her no harm. A good sign, indeed.

"Oh, good," the old farmer said from the other side of the tool shack. He rose from his seat on the floor and approached her, clutching onto a knife. "You're not undead."

Asami's head flopped back into the hay with an exasperated sigh of relief and exhaustion. "What happened?"

"Aft'a all that noise died down, I went to check on the barn. Found you nearly drained on the ground," the middle aged man muttered with a hard root sticking out of his mouth. He pressed a wooden cup up to the Asami's lips for which she gratefully gulped down the water. "Sorry about de bindings… when I saw that you was bit I was just takin' precautions."

"You did more than I would have…" Asami confessed while the man pushed the garlic braids off of her in order to cut at the ropes. "I wouldn't have hesitated to chop off my head… I'm glad you did not."

"It's the least I could have done for you." The man stepped back as his guest shimmied herself to a sitting position, wincing along the way as every bone and muscle in her body seemed to ache. Peering down, Asami observed that her wounds were dressed in cloth bindings. "You did run those things off and saved meh farm. I really don't have any coin to pay you."

"I'm not searching for coin," Asami said, peeking underneath her bandages, surprised that the wounds didn't seem to be as bad as they were before. Then it rained on her that she may have been passed out here passed dawn, maybe even days. "How long have I been here?!"

"Just a few hours…" the farmer answered. "Dawn should be breaking soon." Asami hoisted herself up, hissing at the soreness but managed to get to her feet.

"Whoa, now…" He caught her while failing to maintain her balance as the sudden rush of movement gave her a dizzy spell. "You lost a lot of blood. You need to take it easy."

"I can't stay," said with a groan. "I must get back to the capital before daylight." Asami took a deep breath, steadying herself and pushing pass the farmer to gather her cloak and sword from the corner.

"Your horse is still outside my house…. Be careful out there." With a nod of thanks, Asami pushed out the tool shack's exit, using her sheathed weapon as a makeshift cane to keep herself from toppling over. Hokage was even aware of her condition and knelt down to make her mount easier. The rain had stopped for now, to her relief. Being cold and sore would be absolutely awful on the journey back home.

 _Asami and Korra are a special pair of souls. They have been cycling the planes of existence together for over ten thousand years. They even manage to find rebirth in similar ranks of status to increase their chances of being able be mates in the physical world._

When Hokage kicked off into a gallop, Asami cued in on Korra's location. A mix of relief and concern washed over her. At least she was alive and still out in the country, but she was closer than she should be and Asami could feel that she's under a lot of stress. There is no doubt that a battle was going on. Asami could smell the sulfur of fire magic in the air. She longed to aid her mate in battle, fighting side by side together to face on the world. But being discovered by the other warriors would cause too much trouble for her liking. Besides, she almost died this night. She did not even understood why she isn't a ghoul… but she would not take it for granted either. If she had any chance of being useful to Korra, she needed to return to the island, heal, and train. Crafting and designing can wait… she needed to get stronger, better, faster. Time, as always, is against her.

 _The strength of their soul bond is so powerful, that they have build it up an immunity to the curses of other dark gods, for they belong to each other. Even if they get bitten by Vlad Zar's vampires, they have the ability to resist their souls from being marked and cursed. Because of this, Asami in particular is a perfect tool for me to reclaim the souls lost from sovereignty and give them a second chance for reincarnation._

Because of Hokage's impressive speed, Asami had made it back to the stables just as the sun's light started to peek over the eastern horizon. Luckily, the docks were just a few paces away. The hardest part about reentering the island was the swim over. There was a row boat, but the guards that patrolled the parameter could easily see it in morning light. So she wrapped her boots, sword and other affects up in her cloak and took a dive into the freezing ocean water. The shock of the cold sucked the air from her lungs, but she gritted her teeth and braved trek across the bay. By no short of a miracle, she made it to the shore without being noticed.

Tearing herself onto the beach and shivering uncontrollably, Asami gulped for air to catch her breath while strung out in the white sand. Her lips, now blue and trembling. Now she had another problem… She needed to get warm before the cold catches her death. Everything hurt like pins and needles but her will was as stubborn as a horse. She managed to ungracefully pull herself up on her feet and tread off towards the dormitory, heading straight to the community bath. Her soggy wet clothes laid abandoned on the dressing room floor, forgotten. Finally, with a great sigh of relief she was warm, safe and exactly where she needed to be. All that was left is to wait for Korra to return to her arms.

.

.

.

The cavern was deep, dark and humid. Great rock carved carefully by stonemason hands to honor the God of the Unliving. Vlad Zar. His statue placed in the foyer of the grand entrance bestowed his immortal glory with very few distinguishing features. The only image his servants could portray was just a tall figure shrouded in robes of finery displaying his monstrous claws out in welcome. Lieutenant almost forgot to stop and bow to the idol as he made haste to the west wing of the temple.

The wooden door with rusty hinges creaked open, leaking out screaming moans from the dungeon to echo further down the void of the corridors. Young virgin women, alive and dead were there all strung up like livestock to the slaughter. Those alive shook in their chains with tired cries of pleading - for freedom, death and pleasure. In the center, the floor was marked with a large alchemy circle. The symbols etched were hardly visible now that the copious amount of blood seeped into the design. The immortal star sat in the middle and upon it, Amon hunched over a victim gorging himself on her blood with veracious gulps.

"Master Amon." The call of his subordinate caused the master vampire to lift his head from the woman's neck, snarling and flashing his glowing red eyes in anger for the interruption. "I've came to inform you that the wolfrider had assembled a team of powerful magic users against us." Amon snorted out in dismissal and relatched his fangs into the girl's neck to finish draining her. The lieutenant stood in silent patience, but for only a moment. "It is only a matter of time before they assemble an army. The amount of thralls we have won't be enough. They are killed too easily."

Amon dropped the lifeless body from his grasp with a loud thud. The blood on his chin dripped without care as he advanced towards him. "I have no doubt that the Republic will use all its resources to brace against us… Which is why I send your brothers to the north to feed upon the villages in the area. You were supposed to infiltrate the city…"

"I ran into a slight… distraction," he explained with a gurgle in his throat. The lesser vamp slapped his hand over his mouth as blood spilled out through his lips. His master's eyes narrowed. His clawed hand clutched his subordinate's jaw in a flash and angled his chin up to observe his condition. The lieutenant's veins were black, showing underneath his skin, inflamed with some sort of sickness. Even his artery was pulsing at a faster speed than what was necessary for an undead.

"What have you been feeding on?" Amon asked sternly. The skinny vamp recoiled out of his master's touch, spitting out more red liquid from his mouth.

"Some mercenary who maced me with garlic…" he explained with very vague detail. If his master caught wind of him killing the virgin that he desired for his sacrifice he would certainly be ripped into pieces.

"Garlic does not cause this type of illness," Amon's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Take one of the women to heal yourself. I need you here to feed our new recruits while I make negotiations with our _allies_."

Lieutenant bowed his head in humble respect at his master's command. "Thank you, Master." After the discussion came to an end, Amon left the feeding dungeon to retire for the day.

.

.

.

It was nearly daybreak, but the threat of the light did not stop the army of ghouls from their bloodlust. Korra was exhausted and spent. Her manna pool was almost down to nothing. Even though her fire magic was the best thing against them, it burned the most energy from her aura. Everyone else seemed to be doing better than she was. They were more experienced and had learned to span out their manna effectively to sustain them. Whatever magic they didn't use, they took to the sword. Another disadvantage she had, her knife was all she can use to slash limbs and necks. All she had to do was wait it out until the sun rises, but it was easier said than done.

Her limbs felt heavy and her muscles were stiff but she pressed forward to keep fighting. Before a cluster of monsters could pile on her, the were stopped by daggers of ice stabbing into their chests. Tarrlok extended his hand and helped her to her feet during the chaos. Her brows raised when he placed a small blue vile in her fist.

"Drink this," he commanded. "It will help regenerate your manna faster… use ice to strike their hearts, it's just as effective as decapitation." Korra nodded and popped the vile open, downing it in one swig. Tarrlok twisted his head to the east when a group of mercenaries showed up to help with the battle.

Bolin shouted in jubilation at the aid during a spell to roll a boulder down a hill, knocking ghouls in its path. He was distracted enough to leave his back unguarded and if it were not for Kuvira's last minute wall raise, he would have been a goner. She grumbled something about half-baked magic casters while continued on to slash off heads with her blade, ignoring Bolin's annoying screaming of gratitude at her.

The battle continued on and Korra found her energy raised up a bit more. She followed Tarrlok's advice and used her water magic to produce makeshift ice stakes punching them forward and striking down her enemies. One of the mercenaries used the same tactic, pouncing himself right next to her with a wide mischievous grin as his own spell struck down more than twenty in one swing. The action stole all of Korra's targets.

Korra's bottom lip stuck up with annoyance at his boastful display. This black haired creep was getting in her way, and before she could take a chance to show him up, the sun broke over the horizon. All the ghouls disintegrated before the party's eyes, leaving only their dust to be carried away in the wind. With sighs of relief, everyone took a moment to roll out their stiff shoulders and sheath their weapons, basking in silent glory.

"Man, I'm beat…" Korra let out a huff while the captain approached the mercenary groups with a gesture of respect, thanking them for helping even though she was confident that it was not needed. While the party regrouped, the black haired water mage approached Korra again with a grin, smoothing his locks back in confidence.

"Name's Tahno," he announced with a gesture for a shake, however Korra only leered at his extended hand until it retracted. "That was an exciting experience…" Even with his attempt at conversation, Korra made an effort to not acknowledge him, busying herself by tightening the harness on her wolf. "You know… if you want to find out how a real water mage casts… I can give you some private lessons."

"That won't be necessary." Korra hoisted herself up on her wolf. Now that the night was over, she was eager to return to the island for some much needed rest. But more importantly, she was eager to get back in Asami's arms. The thought of her sprang up a flutter in her aura and Korra noticed that she could feel her mate's presence, safe and sound on the island. She went on ahead, leaving scene and not caring about the captain's shouting about their next mission. She could get the details later.

When she returned to Air Spirit Island, Korra fed her wolf a hardy meal before taking off down the halls of the dormitory. The acolytes were already roaming the halls heading to their morning mediation sessions and Korra was grateful that she had a good excuse for not attending this time. Finally, she was sliding open Asami's bedroom door and quietly intruded. She found her bundled up on the bed, fast asleep. The soft features of her face brought a smile to Korra's lips, encouraging her further to sit at the edge of the bed and softly move a lock of damp hair out of her face.

 _Her hair is wet_ … Korra also noticed the dark circles under Asami's eyes. Maybe she was up all night reading or working on a project. The hunter leaned down and pressed her lips against her soulmate's brow.

"Korra," Asami whimpered, blindly grasping out for her in her half-sleep state. With haste, Korra's metal armor dropped to the floor in abandon. Asami sighed out when Korra slipped under the bedding with her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing herself up against her back. A moan escaped Asami's lips when Korra's mouth worried the bite mark on her shoulder. "What if someone comes knocking?" she asked with a sleepy mumble.

"I have Naga guarding the door," Korra whispered, leaving peppered kisses on her skin making Asami crane her neck for more. The noblewoman sighs grew with longing as she rolled her hips back, pressing her bottom more firmly against Korra's pelvis. As tired as she was, the touch of her lover was giving her a second wind of energy. She simpered softly while her ear was nibbled on and shivered against the ghosting of hot breathes. A devious hand slid down her stomach and pass the tuff of black curls.

Asami sucked in her breath, arching back as her lover found her. Her glistening petals provided a coating of lubrication for Korra's fingertips to spread over her little bundle of nerves. "Ooh… K-Korra…" Asami rolled her hips in a lazy fashion, not having the strength to do much more than to accept her lover's touching. "I… want you inside me… I wish that we could…" Korra let out a deep moan on her neck, bucking her hips against her energetically.

"Asami," Korra hot pants grew heavier in her ear along with the speed of her fingers. "I want to fill you up and let you come around my fingers." Asami whimpered almost painfully both as a result of her words and the quick little patterns being lashed upon her clit.

Asami trembled when Korra's fingers slid up and down the entirety of her sex, swiping over the skin of her maidenhead in doing so. "D-Don't be cruel… I want that too. But we can't…"

"One day…" Korra promised then swiped her fingers quickly over where they should be. "I'm going to do it… you are going to beg me. And I won't show you any mercy. I'll make you come a thousand times over." Asami came undone. Shivering and jerking through her orgasm against Korra's feverish fingertips, all the strength she had left her as soon as her body couldn't come anymore.

"Please," Asami chuckled in exhaustion as Korra continued to dance slow, lazy circles on her. "Korra, I'm so tired… Please let me rest." And to her request, Korra withdrew. She, too, was exhausted but Asami was so beautiful and inviting that it drove her not to care about her state of metabolism. Asami had turned to face her, draping her hand over the side of Korra's face with a tired smile. Korra couldn't help but lean in. She sighed against Asami's lips as she was reminded of what they felt like. Soft and warm and opening for her eager tongue. Her hand slid over her shoulder and down her arm until she met with an obstruction.

Korra broke the kiss and looked down at the bandage on her mate's arm. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

"It's nothing," Asami groaned out. "Just a smith's accident… I was working on a clamping mechanism and it caught my arm in its teeth." She moved to unwrap her bandage to show her the wound. It clearly looked like an animal bite though the peirce marks were shallow, barely breaking the skin. "It's amazing that it's practically healed up already…" Asami sighed and brought her hand over the mark on her shoulder. It was still tender and sorely bruised with purple coloring. "It was deep enough to tear my muscle… but I do not understand why this one is more stubborn… Do you think it will leave a scar?"

"I don't know…" Korra blushed in embarrassment. "If it does… I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be…" Asami smiled softly at her. "It will be a pleasant reminder… Now, enough talk." She craned up and pecked her on the mouth with a lazy grin. "Let us sleep." All snuggled up in her arms, Asami keened with bliss at the warmth of Korra's embrace. Finally, they let the night's exhausting events leave them as it took just minutes to fall into a slumber.

 _That being said, you did a service to me by giving Korra the power to bestow a mating mark. With it, Asami's soul is protected against dark forces… even in a sacrificial ritual._

.

.

.

"Stolen?!"

"I don't know how it happened, but that is what had become of it." Tarrlok was pacing back and forth in Lord Hiroshi's private study as his colleague sat at the desk, frozen with shock and fear.

"How did Amon know where it was?!" The businessman shot up from his chair, furious at the news he had just heard.

"It could not have been him!" Tarrlok looked just as troubled waving his arms out in a hustle. "My guards said it happened during daylight hours. They were poisoned by sleeping gas and the vault was picked. I bought the most sophisticated lock on the market!" The northern ambassador shook his head in disbelief, worrying his chin in thought.

"Must have been the Thieves Guild." Hiroshi clenched his fists to his side.

"No…" Tarrlok twisted his brow at the thought, not sounding too convinced at the suggestion. "They only took the blade. I have much more valuable items in my treasury." The northerner ceased his pacing. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Hiroshi asked him. Tarrlok twisted to face him, raising his chin up in speculation.

"Did you tell anyone else about our arrangement?" he asked. Hiroshi's eyes flashed in surprise at such an accusation. Does his fellow councilman think him to be a fool?

"Of course not!" He spat out. "If I would have known any better, perhaps you had a loose tongue!" Tarrlok waved his hands up to the air at the lord's outburst.

"I mean no disrespect, old friend," He said with a tired sigh. "Not even my guards knew what was being placed in the vault… I only question you because if there was any chance of anyone else knowing… The Thieves Guild may have taken on a contract to retrieve it. Now tell me… who else could have known?"

"No one..." The confidence in Hiroshi's voice faded into a weak whisper. How could this happen? Did he have Amon spies in his midsts? His servants? The only concluding factor was perhaps the princess figured it out somehow and wanted the blade for her own sense of security. But he knew that the services of the Thieves Guild was an expensive one and Korra clearly lacked the coin for such a contract. He straightened his spine when another suspects sprouted into his mind. The princess may not have the resources to hire a thief, but she was close to a couple of people who did. Master Tenzin is never a person who would fall to such diabolical tactics. So that left only one other person with coin… _his_ coin. His hands balled up into fists. "Regardless, you have failed to keep the blade secure. What will Amon say now that we have lost sight of it?"

"We must keep him perceiving that we have it in our possession," Tarrlok declared. "We need him to keep his end of the deal."

"He is no fool," Hiroshi growled out. "If we show up without the blade he will kill her and our negotiations with Unalaq will be voided."

"You remember what the blade looked like," Tarrlok pivoted on his feet with a finger in the air as an idea suddenly struck him out of thin air. "Craft a replica. We will use that as a failsafe. As long as it's made out of silver, he won't know it is a fake until he uses it in the ritual."

"If it comes to that, he will break our negotiations and go after my daughter." The businessman worried his mustache obsessively.

"Then we must keep her under surveillance during the blood moon," Tarrlok announced. "This plan will work, my friend. Korra's disappearance will be blamed on Amon and Asami will be safe. If the blade does show up, Amon will be desperate enough to use it on a farm girl, he won't have the time to search for your daughter, leaving you the chance to get her out of the city."

Hiroshi had never knew that he would be making a deal with Amon again until recently. The demon had fooled him once, but this time he did have the upper hand. When Tarrlok approached him with a plan to make friends with an enemy in order to get rid of another, he found himself in a beneficial conspiracy. King Unalaq had made contact with Tarrlok, promising contract deals of rare ores and land deeds to the South. He even when so far into disguising his connections to Hiroshi by sending the negotiations through the Fire Nation's military contracts.

Ever since the savage came to his home, Asami had been acting differently. His once fairly submissive daughter was turning into a hellion for rebellion. Making rash decisions without consulting him first and even dressing like a warrior instead of the noble persona that always pleased him. He had figured that it she had been doing these things in a feeble plight to gain some sort of independence before marrying the Prince. But now, maybe the savage's brash ways was rubbing off on his daughter. And Hiroshi will not have any of that for long. With the closeness Asami had established with the Princess, he needed to snuff out any future possibility of them consorting with each other after Asami's wedding. To keep Asami under his control as much as he is capable. Control over Asami, ultimately will grant him power over the entire Fire Nation.

So he struck a deal with Amon, promising him the blade on the solstice. In return, he and Asami will escape to the Fire Nation and Korra will be snagged and shipped back to where she belonged.

Even though the blade was taken, Tarrlok's idea of a replica was nearly ingenius. Except for the fact that left a very small window for fleeing the Republic in the time before Amon could catch on. Korra's disappearance must to happen during the final fight, during all the chaos so she would be declared missing in action leaving as little suspicion of treachery as possible.

"We can not afford anymore mistakes, Tarrlok," he pressed firmly. "I will not risk my legacy and the life of my daughter if anything else fails. You must follow through on your part."

"I can assure you that I am well capable of handling the southerner. She has yet to master any of the elements. An amature at best."

"Do not underestimate her abilities… There are rumors of an ancient spiritual power in possession." Hiroshi's words did not worry the northerner. Tarrlok was full aware of the rumors floating around the guard force. Since he was yet to confirm them, he will take it with a grain of salt for now. Besides, he has already went above and beyond to prepare for Korra's transportation to the North. Housing a multi-elemental will be needing much more than just a simple iron slave coach.

"Once Zaofu arrives we will arrange a meeting with Amon. You have a few weeks to get a replica made. I will stay close to the princess during the attack and will make my move when she is battleworn." As the conversation simmered to a flatlined silence, Tarrlok left his comrade to his devices. All what was left for him now is to keep a close eye on the princess.

 _So you are saying… That in order to defeat Amon. Asami must be the sacrifice…_

 _Precisely. And she has already accepted this fate and have made preparations to see it through. I suppose you are right… Love can accomplish great things._

.

.

.

"Korra, are you paying attention?" Opal called out, relaxing her stance just a little. Her form practice partner has been distracted all afternoon. A good reason too. Opal's own focus had windled ever since her ex-lover had been visiting the island on a regular basis for the past week now. By Asami's invitation no less. Hoarse taunting and cries of fighting echoed through the courtyard of the temple grounds followed by the ringing of clashing steel. "Korra?"

Blue eyes blinked dumbly at her. Korra shook her head to get herself back into the state of mind she needed in order to practice the air spell stances. Asami and Kuvira's sparring was indeed a distraction. Her mate was spending quite a lot of time with the general and it was bothering her. The reason why it was bothering her so much is because…

"Kuvira!" Asami shrieked out a hearty laugh of playfulness. Korra could feel Asami's joy in her aura. She was having fun…. Having fun with someone she detested. During such trying times as well… The southern royal exhaled while her shoulders slumped forward.

"Hey," Opal approached, placing her hands on Korra's shoulders with an expression of sympathy. "It's alright… Asami and Kuvira have been friends for a very long time. I don't like it either, but their friendship is healthy for the both of them."

"How is it you can read me so well?" Korra moaned out, rolling herself away and hiding her face in her hands in humiliation.

"It's one of my gifts," Opal giggled into her hand. "I'm able to read just about anyone by their body language and subtle facial movements. A master of observation apprenticed me in Zaofu before my gift of magic was discovered. My mother wanted me to have a useful talent. I can tell when someone is lying even just a small lie."

"So…" Korra's face deepened in color.

"Yes, I can tell…" Opal craned her chin upward, sliding closer to the hunter, fiddling with the silver buttons on her tunic. "You know… I've been thinking. If you really want to blow her mind I can give you a few pointers. But it would be best if I just showed you."

"I… ugh…" Korra tried to form words, but became a sputtering mess instead. It seemed like her tongue was too thick to swallow. She couldn't believe even after knowing her relationship status, Opal was still trying to bed her. Not like the attention was unwanted, Korra found her magic partner rather attractive. The southerner was just fully content with how things are. There was no desire to wander to other women. She had everything she wanted with her soulmate. Well… _almost everything._ The only thing she wanted now was to fully claim Asami's maidenhood, but sometimes things aren't meant to be.

"It would not be fair for Asami to keep you all to herself. She is betrothed and will be married soon. Why would she care if you were to lay with me?"

"Well.." Korra rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Whatever reasoning she could think of was better left in secrecy. Besides, would Opal actually believe her that Asami was her soulmate? That they were spiritually tied by a seal that connected them on such a deep level? But then again, Opal did hold a point. Korra just wasn't sure if she wanted to share her bed. "Maybe someday… but it's complicated. Asami and I haven't really discussed much about that."

Opal gave her a soft smirk, flickering her eyes over Korra's blushing face. Just then, Asami's laughter echoed out in the courtyard once again. "Maybe we can make a trade… she sounds like she is having a time with the general."

Korra snarled at that suggestion, clenching her fists as her anger boiled up in her stomach. "Absolutely not!" Opal waved her hands back defensively letting her co-pupil stomp off with a fury towards the courtyard. She didn't mean to offend her so. She wasn't really aware of the relationship Korra had with her ex lover. Whatever, it was… she won't make that mistake again if she hoped to convince the princess to cater to her advances.

Lashing her weapon forward, Asami's eyes blazed with an internal fire her. Her blow was deflected as expected so she kept attacking in a blurry fit. Kuvira wasn't as fast but her technique had improved to make up for it. She paid close attention to Asami's attack patterns as they flowed out with an incredible speed. Managing to deflect her blows, Kuvira was remaining patient, waiting for her friend to wear herself out and leave an opening.

After a sequence of attacks, Kuvira ceased the opportunity when a slight pause came. But Asami was expecting it. Kuvira's sword lashed in from the side and Asami blew it back with an uppercut near the hilt. The deflection was strong enough to knock the general's sword from her grip, leaving the noblewoman smirking in triumph.

"Getting wet, m'lady?" Kuvira grinned at her as she picked her weapon off the ground.

"You are relentless aren't you?" Asami shook her head, raising her weapon at the ready for the next round. Sparring with Kuvira has always been the same. She would say something to try to throw Asami off. Sometimes it was a jab at her nobility, other taunts would come out sexual. Her comment earlier about how she liked women who can handle a metal phallic weapon of death had her rolling in laughter. Kuvira's flirtatious banter flustered her at first, but over the years it has now just been a game of sorts. In a way, Asami missed it.

"More like just trying to cover how bad I am at swordplay compared to you." The general rolled her shoulder to shake out some of the strain. "Why is it that you want to train so much all of a sudden?"

Asami lowered her sword, flipping the loose strands of her tail out of her face. "Well, I have a lot of time on my hands now. And I am out of practice."

"If I didn't know any better…" She moved closer, stepping in to mutter in Asami's ear. "I think you just miss me." With a click of her tongue and a small chuckle, Kuvira was pushed back with the hilt of Asami's saber.

"Don't flatter yourself, General. I know what type of woman you are." Kuvira's chin raised up with the tip of the saber. "You like to manipulate people to your liking and gain as much power as possible. Is Baatar the Second really the best suitor you could snatch up? Or was he the only man that can't see through your pretense?"

The general's eyes narrowed at her friend. She swatted the sword out of her face with a snarl, tightening the grip on her weapon. "That sure is a lot of talk coming from you. Toting around and playing dress up. What's the point? Everyone knows you are just going to be a royal breeding vessel. Unless you have other plans…"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Asami smirked at Kuvira's surprised face when her saber sheathed. "Cloak and dagger tactics will only get you so far, General. When the time comes, you will see what a real woman can do to change the world."

This time, it was Asami's turn to be surprised. Kuvira's sword clashed on the floor in abandoned so her hands were free to pull at the noble's waist. Their bodies collided, drawing out a gasp from Asami's lips out of reflex. "Why don't you show me now?" Kuvira growled out. "What say that we have some real fun before we are hitched?"

"Are you mad?!" Asami flushed and pushed back against her friend's shoulders. "Spirits, first Opal and now you? You two are impossible!"

"She's been chasing your fancy?" Kuvira recoiled anxiously, almost fumbling to reclaim her weapon from the ground.

"She's been doing more than that…" Asami grumbled out, darting her attention towards her soulmate's direction as she felt a flare of anger. "Poor girl is starved thanks to you. I'm surprised at how persistent she is… She's been driving my housecarl up the walls as well."

"What?!" Kuvira steeled her frame jutting her jaw out in a clench. As if on cue, Korra made herself present, stomping over the two black haired women with a fire in her eyes. Asami sensed a hard tension as the two of them shot daggers at each other for a moment until she felt Korra's grip on her arm.

"I need to speak to the lady," Korra announced as she pulled the noble towards her, still not taking her stone glare off the general. Kuvira's hand shot out, grabbing onto Asami's other arm with defiance.

"We are not done, yet!" Kuvira snarled at Korra's direction, baring her teeth like a threatened canine. "You can wait your turn."

"My business with her is more urgent than your sparring match." Asami's eyes widened upon realizing the situation she was in. With Korra's grip tightening on her arm, she could feel a flare of possessive aura coiling around her. Her body reacted immediately, leaning in to the dark skinned warrior flushed with a primal desire that she couldn't help. Korra was jealous.

"Let go!" Asami commanded weakly, darting her eyes back and forth between the two. She could feel her face heat up as the thought of them fighting over her. Kuvira and Korra were a pair of strong… beautiful women. Yes, Asami did find Kuvira attractive, but it was her narcissistic personality that she did not find pleasure in. Although, she certainly had her shining moments of making her laugh and being a pillar for her to lean on when she felt down. But now was not the time to be thinking such a thing. She willed her own aura to try to calm Korra's rage even if she felt it was fruitless to try.

"She's speaking to you." Kuvira hissed out at her rival. "Be a good dog and obey your master."

"I'm speaking to both of you!" Asami screamed, snapping both of them out of it. She immediately yanked herself out of their grips when their fingers loosened the hold. "We are done for now, Kuvira. Go play with your rubble." Pivoting on her heels, she shot a glare at her housecarl. "And _you_." Korra suddenly shrank under Asami's fiery stare, almost whimpering like a scolded pup. "Come with me."

Korra mumbled in submission following behind her, but not without catching Kuvira's amused snort at her back. She twisted her head to shoot one last glare but only received an insulting smirk.

"Well, at least you didn't kill each other." Kuvira turned to find Opal leaning against a wooden pillar with her arms crossed.

"Is it true?" Kuvira sprouted a frown. "Have you been trying to bed her?"

"Both of them… but my interest is mostly in Korra… she reminds me of you." Opal pushed off the pillar floating up her her ex with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Jealous?"

"Maybe..." The tall general asked while eyeing her lips. "Is this your way of revenge? Bedding her and our childhood friend to get back at me?"

"I'm not that petty." Opal smiled sweetly, spreading her fingers out on Kuvira's tunic. "I… I miss you… Kuvira… the way you touch me. Not having that anymore is…" With a hitched breath, Kuvira leaned down to kiss her only to be stopped by Opal's fingers. "But you have hurt me, Kuvira. I… I still love you. But I have too much respect for myself to let you destroy me."

"I'm sorry, m'lady," Kuvira's eyes filled with pain. "I know it's not what you wanted. But… I need your brother. I need him to help build a new empire. The empress is starving her people. I need the support of Zaofu to bring her to justice. Your mother refuses to get involved."

"I know that is what you believe…" Opal swallowed the thickness building her her throat and pulled Kuvira's tunic in her fists. She will not cry. She's cried enough. "But I also know you are stronger than this. You don't need to marry into power. You don't need to resort to the norm. The Kuvira I know wouldn't do this." Opal nearly broke when Kuvira tore away from her touch with a hiss.

"Would you rather me take Zaofu with force? Opal, I'm doing this to spare you more pain! Can you not see that? If I were to call off the engagement… I will resort to taking the throne from your mother! What would you rather me do?!"

"Neither!" Opal cried out with anger. "You don't need to do any of that! You have the loyalty of many soldiers. They will be more than willing to follow you to Ba Sing Se."

"You really think your mother would allow that to happen?" The general shook her head pacing back and forth.

"Yes." Opal declared, stopping Kuvira in her tracks. "My mother loves you like her own. So long as you don't threaten my family… I believe she will let you go to pursue your vision." Opal could see the thoughts turning in Kuvira's head as she fell silent to absorb her words.

"If I do that…" She stepped up, stabbing a look of suffering into her eyes. "Would you come with me?"

"You know I can not…" The short woman turned away, hugging her arms around herself. "My duty is to Zaofu… Unlike you, I am not a free woman."

"I can free you, Opal," Kuvira closed in on her, gripping her shoulders with trembling hands. "I want to be close to you… I can not bare this distance between us…" Her nose dipped into her short brown hair, inhaling her scent as if she haven't breathed air for years. "Even if I marry your brother, at least I can be near you to make sure you are safe. That is the reason why I chose this path. But if you are willing… Please… run away with me. I love you, Opal. You know I am not lying."

"..." Opal sucked in a breath, fighting the tears pillowing at the corners of her eyes. "I… I'll think about it." She turned with a frown on her face, her stomach sick with indecision. On one end, she loved the general deeply. On the other, she still loves her family, her city and the life she had made in Zaofu. Kuvira would be the reason to leave it all behind and she wasn't sure what the future would hold for the two of them. "Prove to me that you are serious… And I'll consider."

"I need validation… I can't make decisions based on hope." Opal turned in her arms deeply gazing into her green eyes with longing.

"N-Neither can I…" Opal pressed herself out of Kuvira's arms and escaped the conversation before Kuvira could see her tears spill over her cheeks. Kuvira's teeth ground together as the pain swelled up in her chest. She hated that she loved her. Love made her weak and it tore her up inside. The way Opal made her feel… wasn't fair.

.

.

.

Korra was waiting for Asami to scream at her for her embarrassing behavior with Kuvira earlier. She couldn't help it though, the thought of Kuvira laying a hand on her mate infuriated her to no end. But did she have the right to be jealous? Asami may be her soulmate, but in the real world… She had no stake to claim. It made her feel helpless, insecure and terrified. Their relationship was still new, still unstable.

The thoughts of doubt flew out of Korra's mind almost immediately when Asami shut the door behind her, giving her a heated look that she learned to only mean one thing. Korra grunted out when the heiress suddenly jumped on her, wrapping her legs around her waist and attacking her lips with a hungry kiss. Moans spilled into her mouth. Hands tugged painfully at her chestnut hair. Korra was relieved to say the least. She's been joining the taskforce on the patrol almost every night, leaving very little opportunity to spend quality time with her.

Korra hoisted her up higher, turning and slammed her against the wall with only one purpose in mind. Every touch, every kiss grew heavier with urgency. She lost herself in her smell, her taste and her throating moans for more. Korra's mouth unlatched from Asami's lips with a sloppy smack when when her shoulders were pushed back. Asami's chest heaved with gasping breaths as she gazed with darkened pupils. Her hands grasped the front of Korra's tunic. Silver buttons tore off violently with one fluid motion, revealing the bounded well of her lover's chest to her hungry eyes.

Korra shrugged off the blue fabric with urgency and made due to pull the sash on Asami's waist free. Asami's hands clawed at her shoulder blades while her hips bucked with impatience trying to get as much friction as possible. Korra seemed to be less in a hurry, taking more care to kiss at her neck with every button that was freed to reveal more of Asami's beautiful pale skin.

"Asami? Can I speak with you?"

The lovers stilled in an instant, tearing their attention to the door that was now slid open. Opal's eyes widened at the scene she just stumbled upon. "I'm terribly sorry! I…" She blushed heavily watching Korra lower her friend to her feet and frantically stumble to collect her tunic from the floor. "I'll leave you alone."

"Opal, wait." Asami reached out in concern before she could make her leave. She noticed her eyes were puffy and filled with emotion. "Are you okay?" Asami placed her hands on her shoulders.

"It can wait…" Opal mumbled in embarrassment, darting her eyes over to Korra who was staring back in concern.

"What happened?" Korra asked, stepping closer to join Asami with an equal expression to offer some sort of comfort.

"N-nothing.. Really," Opal lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Is it Kuvira again?" Exhaling a shuttered breath, Opal nodded her head to Asami's suspicion in confirmation. "Don't worry about her. Here come inside." Korra swallowed nervously when Asami slid the door shut and escorted the short woman to sit on the bed.

"I…" Opal sighed. "I'm so sorry, I should have knocked."

"Nonsense, you know I'm here for you whenever you need to talk." Asami brushed a lock of hair from Opal's face. "Tell me what happened." Korra took station against a wall, feeling a little out of place as a spectator but listened to Opal's story. While she felt sorry for Opal's plight, she understood why Kuvira was acting so selfishly. Even though she was raised as a royal, Korra could relate the need to reclaim her homeland as well as wanting to keep Asami close while doing so, even if it hurts to love her from afar.

"Opal…" Korra pushed herself off the wall and joined the two on the small bed next to her. "I understand how you feel… I'm sorry that love has caused you so much pain. It hurts a lot knowing that the person you love is promised to another." Asami bit her bottom lip with guilt, lowering her gaze to the floor. "But from what I learned… the pain is worth it. From what little I can give, I hope that she will keep every memory of me for the rest of her life."

"Don't be such a sap," Asami muttered with a blush growing on her cheeks as Korra gave her a soft smile.

"I'm rather jealous, honestly," Opal confessed. "And I didn't know that you had such deep feelings for each other… If I caused any discourse-"

"Actually… you kind of encouraged it," Asami shot in with a laugh. "So… thank you for that. But I know that you are going through quite the dry spell now." Opal tightened her lips with a meek nod. "Korra…" When Korra's eyes met Asami's, she could see a mischievous glint in her eyes then watched her pale hands drape up Opal's arms.

"Why don't we show her our appreciation for bringing us together?"


	16. Chapter 16

I'm announcing that I've moved this fiction strictly over to AO3. I will be using that platform for all my stories from now on and hope my readers will enjoy seeing other fanfictions and fan art that I provide from time to time. Thank you for reading! My author screen name on AO3 will be TwistedVixen. Don't forget to subscribe to my work to see when I update.


End file.
